


The Mind of a Pearl

by VonSmore



Series: A Pearl of my Own [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Feels, I Swallowed a Rock, I Take That Back IT'S GONNA BE FULL OF FEELS, It's Over isn't It?, Lost Memories, Memories, Past Abuse, Past Lives, Pearl is Best Gem, Pearl is a precious cupcake in this story. 'u', Sequel, So many tags, This Story Has Feels But Not A Lot, VonSmore, White Pearl Theory, White is Pearl's name on here, so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 85,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonSmore/pseuds/VonSmore
Summary: "Who am I to be?Who is the me you will never see?A stream of light, so gentle and full of fear,She tried to cover her past, but it was all quite clear. A servant, a fighter, a dancer, a musician, and so much more.The tiny, fragile slave, trying to survive in this pathetic war.Working so hard to fight for her own worth,She was forever trapped within a planet now known as Earth."  The direct sequel to "The Identity of a Pearl" I'm so overjoyed to finally post this!I've been working on it for quite a few weeks now!If there is anyone here who is interested in reading this, but hasn't read the original,(Most likely not, haha)please feel free to read this anyway, I will happily answer any questions you have.  'u' (White Pearl Theory may be dead, but this story is not!)





	1. Mechanical Ocean Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might have been the biggest writers block I've ever had, haha.  
> (VonSmore from the future: NO IT ISN'T! CHAPTER 16 WAS THE WORST WRITERS BLOCK EVER!)  
> Sorry for this chapter being so uneventful! The chapters later on will have much more progress.
> 
> If I was to describe White with four words, it would be;  
> Child Pearl with anxiety.
> 
>  
> 
> Orrrrr; Pearl with partial amnesia.
> 
>  
> 
> To any readers here who read the original, do you agree?  
> Cause that's how I view her.. ^_^,,
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading this!  
> I am so happy to be able to make a sequel for a work I didn't believe anybody would even notice! 
> 
>  
> 
> If there are any new readers here, then, hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.
> 
> White is technically Pearl, but with her memories reverted back to before the rebellion ever started.  
> Thanks to a certain chain of events, when Pearl woke up in Steven's house, the only memories she had were of when she served under White Diamond.  
> Because she only had those memories, she acted nothing like Pearl everyone else knew, so Steven decided to give her the name "White".

 

 

**\---Mechanical Ocean Pearl---**

 

 

 

 

 

 (Even though there probably isn't, I'm going to say it one more time

in case there are people who didn't read what came before this;

White and Pearl are technically the same gem.)

 

 

 

 

 

Many things had happened since Steven and White's talk;

White claimed to have a small number of memories returning,

Pearl had said her final goodbyes,

and much more.

 

 

 

While things had been completely out of hand for the longest of times,

now, things were finally starting to calm down.

 

 

 

With White napping on Garnet's lap,

Steven quickly ran back into the temple.

 

 

"Steven, you're back.."

 

Garnet said with a soft smile and wave.

 

 

"Hi Garnet!"

 

Steven said as he smiled back.

 

"Is.. Is White really sleeping again?"

 

 

Garnet softly sighed, but began to speak anyway.

 

"Yep, she overworked herself trying to clean this place up this morning,

but ended up falling asleep on the floor."

 

 

 

"Now that you mention it,"

 

He mumbled while looking around the room.

 

 

"this place is sparkling!"

 

 

"Mmhmm.."

 

 

"Oh! I almost forgot! Garnet!"

 

 

"Yes?"

 

 

"I had the greatest idea ever!"

 

 

"What's that?"

 

 

"White should meet Lapis and Peridot!"

 

 

"Mmm.."

 

Garnet thought for a moment.

 

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Steven."

 

 

 

"What? Why?"

 

He questioned with confusion.

 

 

"While White may be with us, her mind still revolves around Homeworld's ways,

the same could be said for Lazuli and Peridot."

 

 

"It should be okay! Peridot seems to really like Earth now anyways!

And Lapis said this place was her home!"

 

 

Garnet quietly mumbled to herself for a bit.

 

After adjusting her visor, she then looked 

back to Steven with a small smile.

 

 

"I don't see any problematic futures,

you can bring her to the barn.

Just be careful what you say,

and don't let White regret staying here with us."

 

"Okey-dokey!"

 

 

"And you have to wake her up."

 

 

"Got it!"

 

 

He then looked down to the sleeping gem,

with soft breaths, she continued to sleep on Garnet's lap.

 

 

"Whiiiiite.."

 

Steven whispered as he carefully shook the pale gem.

 

 

With a soft yawn and a little bit of squirming,

White woke up with a soft smile on her face.

 

 

"G-good morning, Steven!"

 

She whispered as she softly fluffed the child's hair with her hand.

 

 

"Hi, White! But, umm, it's the afternoon now.."

 

 

"I-it is!?"

 

 

She cried out in confusion.

 

 

Quickly getting off of Garnet, when she looked outside,

she softly gasped.

 

 

"O-oh my goodness!"

 

She cried out again.

 

 

"w-what happened!? I.. I'm pretty sure it was early, a-and I was cleaning!"

 

 

"You were,"

 

Garnet began.

 

"but then you fell asleep on the floor,

so I brought you over to the couch to finish sleeping."

 

 

 

"O-oh my goodness! Thank you, Garnet."

 

 

"You're welcome, Steven has something he wants to tell you."

 

 

"H-he does?"

 

 

"I do? Oh wait! Yeah! White! Come on! I have some friends 

I want you to meet!"

 

Steven shouted with excitement.

 

 

 

"W-who are they?"

 

White softly questioned, letting her curiosity get the best of her.

 

 

"You'll see! Come on!"

 

 

Carefully grabbing White's small hand,

Steven then quickly ran out the door,

dragging her along with him.

 

 

"Steven, Whi-..."

 

 

Before Garnet could say any more,

both gems were out of sight.

 

 

"It's going to take a while for them to arrive by foot."

 

She quietly mumbled.

 

"You can come out now, Amethyst."

 

 

"Oh man, thank goodness! I thought I was gonna-wait. YOU SAW ME!!??"

 

 

Amethyst questioned in shock.

 

 

"Yep."

 

 

"Oh, darn it. How did you know?"

 

 

"Future vision."

 

 

"Gahhh, no fair!"

 

 

"I'm always fair."

 

 

"No you're not."

 

"So you say."

 

"Gah!"

 

 

 

 

By the time Steven and White had gotten to the barn,

the sun was now starting to set,

but it still remained bright outside.

 

 

"S-Steven.."

 

White panted, now nearly dropping to the ground.

 

 "A-are we almost there?"

 

 

"Yep! The people I want you to meet are inside that barn,

so stay right there for a bit!"

 

He shouted with excitement.

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

White whispered with a soft smile, now dropping to

the ground in exhaustion.

 

 

"Pearls aren't made for this much movement.."

 

She quietly mumbled, now dosing off on the soft grass.

 

 

 

Returning to the barn, a place he hadn't been to in quite a while,

he then saw Lapis and Peridot.

 

 

With Lapis reading a book, and Peridot tinkering with a machine of hers,

neither noticed the child's presence until he finally said something.

 

 

"Lapis! Peridot!"

 

 

A soft gasp could be heard from the taller of the two gems.

 

 

"Steven!"

 

Lapis exclaimed with a smile.

 

 

"Steven!?"

 

Peridot shouted in confusion.

 

"Where!?"

 

Before any more could be said, the small, green gem came running straight towards Steven,

only to fall face first before she could make it all the way.

 

 

With a soft smile, Lapis carefully helped Peridot up and looked back to Steven.

 

 

"Aren't you supposed to be at the temple?"

 

She asked, still smiling.

 

 

"Well, I came here for a reason actually!

But I wish I had gotten Dad to drive us here instead of walking."

 

 

"Wait.."

 

Lapis began.

 

 

"You walked here!?"

 

 

 

 

"Eeeyaahhhh?"

 

 

 

"Why didn't you take the warp pad?"

 

 

Time froze for that moment as the realization came over the small child.

 

 

All those hours of walking, wasting not only White's, but his own energy as well.

 

 

 "That's right.."

 

He mumbled.

 

"I forgot.."

 

 

"What a great thing to forget."

 

Peridot snorted under her breath.

 

 

Both gems began to laugh until they noticed the sadness within the small child.

 

 

"I.. I'm sorry.."

 

He softly whispered through his sadness.

 

 

"W-wait! No! It's okay, Steven! Don't be sad!"

 

Peridot cried out in an attempt to calm him down.

 

 

"U-umm, yeah, Steven! We're always happy to see you!"

 

Lapis chimed in.

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

"Of course!"

 

Both gems cried out, hoping maybe that would cheer him up.

 

 

 

"That's great!"

 

He said with a small smile.

 

 

"I have someone I want you to meet!"

 

 

 

"Umm.. Really? Who? It's not another uncle, is it?"

 

Lapis questioned with a concerned voice.

 

 

"We don't need anymore of those.."

 

 

Peridot mumbled under her breath.

 

 

 

"Nope! Follow me!"

 

 

As he then began to run off, both gems quickly followed behind him.

 

 

 "It's your fault for making him sad."

 

Lapis whispered to Peridot.

 

 

"What!? I did no such thing!"

 

Peridot whispered back.

 

 

 

Both gems kept (Quietly) arguing back and fourth

until they came upon the presence of a small, white gem.

 

 

Tired from walking too much, White quietly laid there,

sleeping in the soft grass as she waited for the child to return.

 

 

Hearing the footsteps come closer and closer,

White quickly opened her eyes and sat up.

 

 

"Okay!"

 

Steven began.

 

"I want you to mee-"

 

 

 

"That's White Diamond's pearl.."

 

Lapis interrupted.

 

 

 

"It is? Oh my stars! You're right!"

 

Peridot cried out, now carefully inspecting every inch and part of her.

 

 

"She's the one that was always shown in the data programs involving White Diamond!

But.. I'm pretty sure her hair was supposed to be up and not down.."

 

 

 

"U-umm.."

 

White trembled under her breath, now looking to Steven for help.

 

 

"Wellllllllll,"

 

Steven began.

 

"ummm, she USED to be White Diamond's, but now she's with us!"

 

 

 

"Soooo.. We gained another comrade!"

 

Peridot exclaimed.

 

 

"Wellllllll, we didn't really gain one, per say.."

 

Steven quietly mumbled.

 

 

 

Now noticing the oval gem upon the pale gem's forehead,

Peridot softly gasped.

 

 

"Steven.."

 

She mumbled under her breath.

 

"Where... Is Pearl?"

 

 

"Well..."

 

Steven began to speak, but then trailed off.

 

 

 

"I am Pearl,"

 

White interrupted, hoping to keep things calm.

 

 

"But I'm most likely not the Pearl you happen to know. 

As you said before, I am White Diamond's pearl, 

did you perhaps know me at some point?"

 

 

"I.. Umm.. Steveeeeeeen? I need to show you something."

 

Peridot said before dragging Steven off to another area.

 

 

"Peridot?"

 

Steven questioned.

 

 

"Steven. Where is Pearl? That's not Pearl.

That's White Diamond's pearl."

 

 

"That is Pearl, but she goes by the name White now.

White Diamond reset Pearl's memory back to when she was still loyal to her,

but she still stayed with us, even though she didn't remember us!"

 

 

"So... The pearl we all know is gone?"

 

 

"... Yeah.."

 

 

"So, other than betraying her diamond again,

that Pearl is no different than a regular pearl.."

 

 

"..Y-.. Yeah.."

 

 

 

The small, green gem was quiet upon the realization 

of what Steven had said.

 

 

 Pearl, the one she argued with countless 

times, the one who helped her learn numerous things.

 

 

The pearl who showed her that you can be so

much than what you're made to be.

 

 

"..........................."

 

 

She remained quiet.

 

 

 

"Huh? O-oh, Peridot! Don't cry!"

 

Steven cried out in worry.

 

 

"I'M NOT CRYING!!!"

 

 

Peridot cried back in defense,

now quickly wiping away any tears that could be seen.

 

 

"Okay, I believe you, Peridot.

even though she's barely like Pearl, I think you'll like White a lot!

She's really sweet and gentle! And childish like you!"

 

 

"I'm not childish!"

 

Peridot cried out.

 

 

"Yes you are! We already went over this!"

 

 

"I do not count your foolish death count down celebration as

me admitting to being a child!"

 

 

   
B-but.. You were having so much fun..

I'm sorry, Peridot, I thought you had enjoyed it."

 

 

Steven said as he looked up to her with the saddest, largest eyes possible.

 

 

"N-no! Gah, Steven! I.. I did like it! Okay? D-don't get sad again!"

 

 

"Really?"

 

Steven questioned with a slightly happier tone.

 

 

"Yes."

 

Peridot replied back.

 

 

"I'm glad! So, let me tell you about White!"

 

 

"I'm listening."

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

Lapis and White sat there quietly

as they both waited for Peridot and Steven to return.

 

 

 

"So,"

 

Lapis began.

 

 

"you really are White Diamond's pearl, are you not?"

 

 

"Y-yes! I am! O-or, was.. H-how did you know?"

 

 

"I recognize you.

Everyone on Homeworld used to say you were the perfect pearl,

full of grace and beauty.

White Diamond would always brag about how you were made to be just like her."

 

 

 

"Oh my! Yes! My Diamond took pride in my behavior and performance!"

 

 

White shouted with delight in her eyes.

 

 

"Other pearls were always considered simple and lowly, 

but my looks and behavior were always above them!

I never failed to impress the higher up gems, even the diamonds!"

 

 

"Is that so?"

 

Lapis questioned with a light smile.

 

 

Dusting off her leotard and fixing her hair, white softly gasped, 

now hitting her own head with her hand.

 

 

"O-oh! My bad! I-I don't serve her anymore!

I'm with Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven now!"

 

 

"So you're a Crystal Gem?"

 

Lapis questioned the now confused White.

 

 

"A-a what?"

 

White asked.

 

 

"You know,"

 

Lapis began.

 

 

"Your ugh, you know, how you all wear the star

and protect the earth, how you all don't serve anyone."

 

 

 

"Oh my.."

 

White softly whispered.

 

 "I just realized, they all have stars on them!"

 

 

"But you have a star too?"

 

 

"I-I was only doing that because I wanted to match Steven!"

 

 

"Why would you copy Steven?"

 

 

White looked down with a soft, but nervous smile.

 

"W-well, he was always kind to me, even when I said and did terrible things.

He always helped me in my times of need,

he always attempted to help me understand things that were confusing.

He was there for me even when I couldn't be there for him."

 

 

 

"I see.."

 

Lapis said with a smile.

 

"You really like Steven, don't you?"

 

 

"Yes! I would give up my life for him!"

 

 

"Haha, you remind me of myself.."

 

 

"H-how so?"

 

 

"Well, he was the only reason I was willing to stay on this rock of a home."

 

 

"O-oh my! We're the same!"

 

White squealed out in joy, now hugging the confused, blue gem.

 

 

Lapis winced slightly,

but only from the shock of having another gem hug her.

 

 

When she looked down, the white gem had the most childish and brightest of smiles.

 

 

"Has anyone ever told you you're like a child?"

 

 

Lapis questioned with a soft smile.

 

 

"A-a child? How so? Gems come out fully grown!"

 

 

"No, like, mentally, the way you act.

Steven may have had a greater influence on you than you think."

 

 

"I-I suppose, he really is a wonderful person.."

 

 

"He really is.. But.. Did you really forget everything?

You used to always treat him like he was your own child, but now,

it seems like you look up to him as if he was the adult."

 

 

"I.."

 

white began with a soft voice.

 

 

"I didn't forget everything.

I remember when I was loyal to My Diamond.

I remember the shatterings of so, so many gems.

I remember all the pearls and other gems I spoke with.

I remember Rose Quartz, all the ways she made me aware of  my own existence."

 

 

With a soft smile and a sad sigh, she continued to speak.

 

 

"I remember Spinel and Aquamarine, I remember someone,

she looked like Garnet, except, pink and blue.

I remember all the gems who called me defective.

But.. I don't remember Garnet, Amethyst.

I don't remember Steven.

I don't remember the _me_ everyone claims that I was."

 

 

"That's okay."

 

Lapis said with a small smile.

 

 

"It sucks, but everyone forgets things, you may have lost who you were beforehand,

but maybe now you can become someone even better.

You can become someone you were never able to before."

 

 

"W-what?"

 

 

"Be anything and everything you desire to be, Pearl."

 

 

"Anything.."

 

 

White softly answered.

 

 

"Yeah! Anything!"

 

Peridot replied back with a confident smile.

 

 

 

"You're righ-UWAA!!"

 

 

White jumped back, now falling straight onto Lapis.

 

 

"Ow.."

 

Lapis quietly mumbled.

 

 

"I-I'm sorry!"

 

White cried out as she quickly got up.

 

 

"We're back!"

 

Steven said with a bright smile.

 

 

With a proud, but foolish grin, Peridot then began to speak.

 

 

"Steven has explained to me the rather odd circumstances

of your _"situation"._

allow me to introduce myself, my name is-"

 

 

"Oh! You're a peridot!"

 

White interrupted with a smile.

 

 

 "Well, yes I am, bu-"

 

 

"Oh my! I've never seen such a small peridot before! Are you perhaps defective as well?"

 

 

She hadn't understood the pain her own words had brought upon the smaller gem.

 

 

With all the memories of Homeworld swirling within her mind,

she had nearly forgotten she was no longer a Homeworld gem,

she had nearly forgotten she was her own gem.

 

 

 

"Well...."

 

Peridot quietly whispered.

 

 

"O-oh my goodness! I-I'm so sorry!"

 

White cried out.

 

 

"P-please forgive me! I meant no harm when I asked you that!

I-I think it's okay to be small! I actually wish I could be smaller!

Everything seems so much cuter when they're smaller and I was just thinking the same

for you because-"

 

 

"It's okay, White, Peridot understands!"

 

 

Steven interrupted, hoping to silence the panicking gem.

 

 

 

"Eeyaghhhhughhhh.."

 

Peridot mumbled.

 

"Clod"

 

She then mumbled under her breath.

 

 

"Peridot, she's still like a Homeworld gem, 

From what I recall, you weren't very nice when you first came here."

 

 

"I was not rude!"

 

 

"Well last time I remember, 

trapping someone as a prisoner is considered rude!"

 

 

"Well! You wereeeeeee, full of knowledge!"

 

 

"Am I supposed to consider that good or bad?"

 

 

"Ughhh, good! Right, Steven?"

 

 

"Umm, yeah!"

 

 

"See? Even Steven agrees!"

 

 

"Okay then, since you're such a kind Homeworld gem,

why don't you come speak with Miss White?"

 

 

"I can do that!"

 

Peridot squealed.

 

 

"Great, I'm gonna go mess with your inventions.."

 

 

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU STAY RIGHT HERE WITH ME YOU PEBBLE!!"

 

"What!?"

 

 

"U-umm.."

 

White softly whispered.

 

 

"I don't know what to say to her!"

 

 

"You'll figure it out!"

 

Lapis said with a harsh, but not rude tone.

 

"Have Steven help you!"

 

 

"Clod!"

 

 

The green gem was going to continue shouting,

until she then felt her body lift off the ground.

 

 

"Eughhh, what are you doing?"

 

Peridot questioned, now looking up to White.

 

 

"You're so tiny and cute."

 

White whispered with starry eyes.

 

 

"W-what!? Put me down at once!"

 

Peridot shouted, now kicking her legs like a child.

 

 

"Steven.."

 

White whispered with her still starry eyes.

 

 

"Why didn't you tell me we had someone so cute nearby?"

 

 

Steven only laughed at her reaction.

 

 

"She thinks you're cute, Peridot!"

 

 

 

"I heard... I guess she hasn't seen Era Two peridots before."

 

 

The small gem mumbled as

she continued kicking her legs to get down.

 

 

"You're under Yellow Diamond."

 

White whispered with a soft, but delighted smile.

 

 

"Oh, of course! Everything I do is for my diamond!"

 

 

"Peridot.."

 

Steven quietly whispered.

 

 

"Nyeh? Oh. Oh! OH!"

 

Peridot shouted upon realization.

 

"Well,  _White,_ I  _did_ once belong 

to Yellow Diamond, but now I am my own gem, and I belong to nobody.

Just like how you belonged to White Diamond, but, ugh, now you're your own gem!"

 

 

"Right.."

 

White softly whispered.

 

 

 Steven could sense it, her longing for Homeworld returning.

 

 

Trying not to panic, he then quickly looked to Peridot and began to talk.

 

 

"So, Peridot! Why don't you tell White about how you joined the Crystal Gems?"

 

 

"I what? Oh! Oh! Listen to this, Pea-.. White!"

 

Peridot then jumped up in excitement.

 

 

"Okay, so there we were on the Moonbase,

I had just gotten the direct line to the diamonds,

we all got into a small argument, and everyone was mad at me,

I even got threatened! But I didn't let that scare me!"

 

"Wait, you looked terrified when Garnet threatened you!"

 

Steven interrupted.

 

Peridot then quickly shushed the boy and continued with her story.

 

 "ANYWAYS, Steven then locked me into his mechanical motor 

device thinking he could trap me, but then BOOM! 

I got out like it was nothing!

There I had it, my giant robot."

 

 

"Your what?"

 

White questioned.

 

 

"This large green device I had."

 

Peridot answered.

 

 

"I was running off, and the crystal clods continued to run after me!

As if they actually had a chance!

As they were attacking my robot, I sneaked out and contacted Yellow Diamond!"

 

 

"Oh my stars.."

 

White softly whispered.

 

 

 

"She tried to tell me what to do! She ordered me around like usual!

But I told her  **NO**!!! She was angry at first, but what made her reallyyyy

angry was when I called her a **CLOD**!!!"

 

 

"You WHAT!?!?"

 

White questioned with extreme shock.

 

 

 

"Yes!"

 

Peridot squeaked.

 

 

"I called Yellow Diamond a clod!"

 

 

"I.... I've been around Yellow Diamond so many times..

I've never seen anyone actually call her a name."

 

 

"Well, how long have you known Yellow Diamond?"

 

 

 

"Umm, when I first emerged from the water, the first gem

I ever saw was My Diamond,.

But afterwards, I always saw the other diamonds when I was alongside my own."

 

 

She paused for a moment to look at her own hands.

 

 

"B-but, how long ago was that? 

How old am I!? I should only be around two thousand years,

but I feel like I've been around much longer than that!

Oh my stars, how could I have forgotten my age!?"

 

 

"Well,"

 

Peridot began.

 

 

"Compared to the pearls back on Homeworld, 

you seem relatively old.

You're most likely around 5,000 

earth revolutions old."

 

 

Nearly dropping to the ground in shock,

the only reason she didn't hit the ground was because the 

green gem was able to catch her in time.

 

"Stand up, you clod!"

 

"S-sorry.. It's just.. I-I.."

 

White whispered as she carefully stood up.

 

 

"I didn't realize how old I was."

 

 

"I'd still say being older is far better than being young."

 

Peridot mumbled as she carefully glared at Steven.

 

 

With a light laugh, Steven carefully helped the pale gem stand up again.

 

"I wasn't trying to-"

 

Before anything more could be said, 

a loud exploding noise came from the barn.

 

 

"What was that!?"

 

Steven cried out.

 

 

"How should I know!?"

 

Peridot shouted.

 

Now running off, Steven quickly followed Peridot to the barn.

 

White slowly followed them as they made their way into the barn.

 

 

 

With a tiny contraption busted, and a confused Lapis staring down at it, Peridot began to gasp

 

"What did you do, Lazuli!?"

 

Peridot shrieked.

 

 

"Nothing, your little machine just randomly exploded."

 

 

"How is that possible!? It was nearly perfect."

 

"well apparently, your _nearly_   _perfect_

machine had something wrong with it."

 

 

White carefully looked down to the almost burnt object and stared at it carefully.

 

 

"You didn't make any real flaws with it, Peridot, you just have the wires in the wrong section."

 

She began.

 

"Look, the red wire is in Section 01A 

when it should actually be in section 07H."

 

 

Peridot then took the object into her hands and carefully observed it once more.

 

 

"You're.. You're right.."

 

She softly whispered in shock.

 

"How did you know?"

 

 

"W-well... I-i just happened to notice it, that's all.."

 

White said, now appearing nervous.

 

 

"That's great, White!"

 

Steven exclaimed.

 

 

 

"N-no!"

 

White cried out.

 

"I-it was just basic knowledge."

 

 

 "Then if that's the case,"

 

Lapis began as she grabbed onto another unfamiliar object.

 

"Any pearl should be able to understand what's wrong with this object.

 

 

"U-umm..."

 

White looked carefully at it before letting out a soft gasp.

 

 

"Ah! You used the wrong metal, would silver

have not been the better option?

And this spot right over here needs to be fixed. 

And maybe that part should simply be removed?"

 

 

"Ah, thanks, Peridot was having a hard time with that one actually."

 

 

"Lazuli!"

Peridot shouted in annoyance.

 

"It's true though!"

 

Lapis shouted back.

 

 

"I-I'm so sorry!"

 

White cried out in nervousness.

 

 

"No, that's a good thing, you seemed to have retained your intelligence."

 

Peridot muttered under her breath.

 

 

 "I.. I did?"

 

White questioned.

 

"I-is that bad?"

 

 

 

"No."

 

Peridot answered.

 

"Not at all."

 

Quietly walking away, the two continued to talk as

they went over the other strange contraptions in the barn.

 

 

 

 "Steven, it's getting really dark outside, 

you should probably head home now."

 

Lapis mentioned with a light smile.

 

 

"But, what about White? I feel bad having to make her leave."

 

Steven said with concern.

 

 

"She'll be okay with Peridot, I'll watch over them both.

We can bring her back to you if necessary."

 

 

"Okay.. Tell white I said bye please!"

 

Steven shouted as he then ran off.

 

 

 

_Not even realizing the child had left,_

_both gems continued the night with their discussions, rambles,_

_and coloring_

_(Soon followed along by a certain blue gem.)_

_until the sun was once again high in the sky._

_With Lapis now leaning against the wall asleep,_

_Peridot was the one who brought the pale gem home._

 

_**By the time Peridot had returned, Lapis sat there quietly smiling** _

_**while looking at the thin object in her hands.** _

 

 

_**"What are you looking at?"** _

 

_**Peridot questioned full of curiosity.** _

 

 

_**"The picture she had us all draw. We did terrible."** _

 

_**Lapis softly snorted.** _

 

 

_**"I understand why Steven doesn't draw noses now."** _

 

_**Peridot mumbled under her breath.** _

 

 

_**"I think I like this Pearl more than the old one.**_

_**"White" comes off more innocent and likable."** _

 

**_Lapis mumbled with a soft smile._ **

 

 

_**"Really?"** _

 

_**Peridot questioned.** _

 

_**"White is most certainly, "different" than Pearl,** _

_**but, I.. I think I like both.. They share minor similarities, but,**_

_**they're both like two different gems. They're not really easy to compare."** _

 

 

_**"Of course, you get along well with this one, but you spent more time with** _

_**Pearl  than I did. I didn't really know "that" Pearl as well as you did."**_

 

_**Lapis answered back.** _

 

 

 

_**"I suppose that is true."** _

 

 

_**"Are you sad at all?"** _

 

 

 

_**The green gem paused for a moment before beginning to speak again.** _

 

 

_**"As much as I would prefer not to admit it, yes, I was sad, and I still am.** _

_**But, change isn't always a bad thing."** _

 

 

 

_**"Indeed, you're right."** _

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Alright! Time to work on fanfiction!  
> School: Nope!
> 
> Me: Alright! Now!  
> Animal Crossing: Play me.
> 
> Me: M-maybe now?  
> Drawings: You got work to do.
> 
> Me: I DON'T CARE I'M GONNA DO IT NOW!!!  
> Bed: Nah, here's a trick! You are now tired.
> 
>  
> 
> So tired, must not die. x_x
> 
>  
> 
> I had more I wanted to say here but I totally forgot.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading all the way to this point!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment! *Heavy Breathing*
> 
>  
> 
> I'll add in more things to say later.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S, I don't really like this chapter.. *_*
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	2. Frozen Snowy Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A world full of beauty, a world full of white.  
> It had now been gathered into one glorious sight.
> 
> Elegance and innocence, now mixed together.  
> Formed into the dancer as light as a feather.
> 
> "You have no value, you have no worth."  
> Those simple words she had heard from birth.
> 
> Ignoring the beauty of her reality, lost in her world,  
> She would always dance until her diamond's lips curled.
> 
>  
> 
> "Replicas.. Replicas are painful..
> 
> You're nothing of importance,
> 
> you're simply a copy of another person.
> 
> You're expected to act just as amazing as that person,
> 
> but you're always treated nothing like them.
> 
> Everyone expects everything out of you, you try,
> 
> you try so very hard, but in the end, you can never be that person,
> 
> no matter how much it hurts.
> 
> You'll always be the "replica" of that very person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A scene from this chapter was actually in a chapter from The Identity of a Pearl!  
> (Chapter 21: White)  
> It was shown through Garnet's future vision,  
> and I've been excited to post this chapter ever since! *u*
> 
> Part of this chapter was kinda similar to "Covered in Light and Darkness" heheh.. ^_^,,
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank:
> 
> Toonfreak, for being wonderful support, and leaving the first comment!
> 
>  
> 
> Aldecaalfi, for the lovely compliments and advice!
> 
>  
> 
> I DONT CARE - I LOVE IT, for leaving a comment here, and on my other works! 
> 
>  
> 
> Icce_Berry, for leaving a comment, giving wonderful compliments, and being a great friend!
> 
> and
> 
> Flash, for leaving a comment and being super supportive so many times!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos!
> 
> And thank you to everyone who read past chapter one!
> 
> I can't believe this has already got nearly 100 views!  
> I mean, I doubt THAT many people read the previous work to the end,  
> and I can't imagine new readers finding this interesting,  
> but even so, thank you so much!

 

 

 

  **\---Frozen Snowy Pearl---**

 

 

 

 

  **\---Frozen Snowy Pearl---**

 

 

 

 

 "S-STEVEN!! W-WAKE UP!!!"

 

She cried out.

 

 

"Mmmm... What's.. What's wrong, White?"

 

Steven quietly complained in his sleep.

 

"It's only 6 AM right now."

 

 

"B-but, Steven, everything is white outside!"

 

She exclaimed in shock.

 

 

"Oh.."

 

He mumbled.

 

"That's just snow."

 

 

"S-snow?"

 

She whispered in confusion.

 

 

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh, good 'ol snow."

 

 

He then sat up quickly.

 

"Wait, you've never seen snow before, have you?"

 

 

"N-never!"

 

 

"Oh my gosh, White! After I get ready, 

let's go outside!"

 

 

"O-okay!"

 

White squealed in delight.

 

"S-should I go get Garnet and Amethyst?"

 

 

"I think they're busy right now, for now, it can be just us!"

 

 

Quickly jumping up to fold the blankets and clean everything else up,

White had the room spotless and was ready to go within minutes.

 

 

Nearly ten minutes later, Steven stepped out of his 

bathroom with large boots and a heavy winter coat on.

 

"I'm ready to go, White! But, ugh.. 

Aren't you going to get cold in just a leotard like that?"

 

 

"Oh, Steven, gems bodies are made differently from humans,

unlike your fleshy counterpart which is sensitive to the cold, our species

can adapt to any condition we're put under!

Something as simple as the cold won't even be a bother to me!"

 

 

"Oh yeah! I forgot.."

 

"C-come on, Steven!"

 

 

She shouted in delight before grabbing his hand and quickly running outside the temple.

 

 

The snow was light, but it had already piled onto the sandy beach,

in which her eyes lit up in excitement.

 

 

"S-Steven.."

 

She whispered.

 

 

"Yeah?"

 

He questioned back.

 

 

Before anything else was said, the pale gem dropped face first into the fluffy snow, 

letting her body sink along into it.

 

 

"White? Are you okay?"

 

 

Nothing was said, nothing but a muffled, relieved sigh of content 

that came from within the snow.

 

 

 

Quietly laughing, Steven carefully grabbed White's hand and pulled her out of the snow.

 

"S-Steven, it's wonderful!"

 

White cried out in delight.

 

 

Now holding onto his hands tightly, 

White softly pulled him down into the snow

with her and held him close to her body.

 

 

With both gems laughing, staying snuggled together for at least a few minutes,

Steven once again carefully pulled White out of the snow and smiled brightly.

 

 

"White!"

 

Steven began.

 

"Do you know of all the ways to play in the snow?"

 

 

"N-no, what are they?"

 

 

"Well, watch this!"

 

He then laid back into the snow.

_(Had he not just had them get up?)_

 

 

Ignoring her thoughts, she continued watching the child as he starting gliding his 

arms and legs up and down into the snow.

 

 

"S-Steven,"

 

She whispered.

 

"M-may I ask what it is you are doing?"

 

 

"I'm making a snow Steven!"

 

He exclaimed in delight.

 

 

"A-a what?"

 

 

"A snow Steven! It's when you lay on the snow,

and spread your arms and legs out a bit,

and it'll look like you!"

 

 

"O-oh my!"

 

White gasped.

 

 

"Yeah! It's really cool because it's like a replica of yourself!"

 

  
"A-a replica..."

 

 

 

_She saw the hazy illusion of an image so cold in the distance._

 

 

 

 

  **< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

Everything was wet, warm, so, so warm.

 

It was a wonderful feeling;

safe, comfortable.

 

There was nothing to taint her pure and innocent mind as of yet.

 

 

 She remained asleep, floating within the cramped,

but comfortable water, 

until a bright light had gleamed across her pale face.

 

 

This light was now everywhere, 

and now, she was finally able to sit up without hurting her head.

 

For the first time ever, she opened her large, blue eyes.

 

Standing before her were three tall figures.

 

A yellow one, a blue one, but most importantly,

a white one.

 

 

 _"The white one_ _is your diamond. She is your master._

_You will forever serve her until the day you_

_can no longer stand."_

 

The tiny voice whispered inside her mind.

 

 

She remained staring up to the taller figures.

 

 

"She's cute."

 

The yellow one said.

 

 

"I suppose.."

 

The white one grumbled under her breath.

 

 

 

"Well,"

 

The blue one began.

 

"Is this pearl up to your standards? She's custom made, just as you desired.

everything you wanted in a pearl is pre-programmed into her mind.

Her color-scheme matches your's as you desired for it to.

 This pearl is worth quite a lot actually,

many would pay fortunes to own such a  pearl."

 

 

_"They like you, you are considered pretty and valuable,_

_that is a good thing._

_The only thing that will matter to you is_

_whether you are of use to your diamond or not."_

 

 

The tiny voice whispered again.

 

This time, the pearl let out a tiny, soft smile. 

 

 

She had only just been made, 

(Though, she was in the oyster for quite a few years.)

and the diamonds were already pleased with her.

 

 

 

"She will do."

 

White Diamond declared.

 

 

"Of course, this is your first time owning a pearl,"

 

The blue one spoke again.

 

"you still have a lot to learn about pearls,

for one, they are highly fragile.

Which means you can't go about hitting them as you would your other gems."

 

 

 

"Of course I know that, I'm not an idiot."

 

White Diamond grumbled.

 

"And I will do whatever I desire with my pearls.

 

 

 

She didn't know why, but the pearl felt an odd, tiny sense of satisfaction 

listening to the words of her diamond.

 

 

 "Very well then,"

 

The yellow one said.

 

"Since you seem to know about pearls so well,

Blue Diamond and I will be taking our leave."

 

 

"Go ahead, I'm sure you two are very busy."

 

And with that, now only White Diamond and her new pearl remained.

 

 

Now looking down to the tiny pearl,

White Diamond then pulled her out of her gray oyster-like growing chamber.

 

"Little pearl, do you know who I am?"

 

She questioned with very little emotion within her voice.

 

"Y-you.. You are My Diamond."

 

 

She had never spoken before, yet the words flowed so naturally out of her mouth.

 

All the basic knowledge of a pearl,

and everything White Diamond desired of one,

it had all already been embedded into the little pearl's mind.

 

 

"Do not stutter, you are indeed correct though.

Do you know what you are?"

 

 

"I am a pearl, _your_ pearl."

 

 

"Excellent,"

 

White Diamond sneered in delight.

 

"tell me now, what skills do you posses?"

 

 

"I.. "

 

She paused for a moment to think,

but it all naturally came to her.

 

"I have full knowledge of ballet and dancing,

I have a memory that far surpasses that of a normal pearl,

 I am able to entertain you or other higher up gems whenever you desire.

I can also-"

 

 

"Alright, that's enough.

You will serve me well."

 

With a soft sigh, she looked back down to her pearl.

 

"Come, stand over here."

 

She said as she carefully placed her down.

 

 

With a little bit of wobbling, thanks to being completely new,

the pearl stood exactly where she was told to.

 

 

 Before she could even say another word, 

a large amount of salt water was then poured over her body.

 

 "E-eek!"

 

She cried out in small whimpers.

 

Shivering even more now that her body was soaked in cold water,

before she could even say another word,

another large amount of water was once again poured over her body.

 

 

"There, now you're properly clean.

It would be a shame to have to throw you away

just because your nacre got damaged."

 

 

White Diamond then carefully lifted the

shivering pearl off of the ground.

 

 

"Dry yourself off, and I want you to change your style into something more

suitable to represent me. Long hair is a disgrace among pearls."

 

"Y-yes, My Diamond."

 

"Do not stutter."

 

"Yes, My Diamond."

 

 

_"You have to wear a gray leotard to match the color of your diamond,_

_but like the other diamond's pearls, you need to add on something sheer to it._

_But don't forget; It also needs to have the diamond symbol along the chest."_

 

 

Quickly allowing herself to dry off, there was now a flash over the pearl's body,

in which, as it disappeared, a gray leotard with a sheer poncho was revealed.

 

 

She looked down to her bare feet and knee length hair, it was sad almost.

She had really taken a liking to the long, silky strands running against her back.

 

 

She carefully looked up to her master standing before her; tall, intimidating, terrifying.

 

 

With another bright flash, her hair was now much shorter than before,

now styled up into three spike like sections in an attempt to mimic her diamond's hair.

 

 

"Good, good, a pearl should always look similar to her master.

Only one last thing."

 

"My Diamond?"

 

The pearl questioned in confusion.

 

Reaching into a small bag,

White Diamond then pulled out a pair of small, dark, gray thigh-high socks,

and a tiny, gray pair of dainty pointe shoes.

 

 

"I had these made specially for you, put them on and your look shall be complete."

 

Slipping the foreign object onto her legs and feet,

it had almost felt like she had worn them her whole life.

 

_"Those shoes were made just for you, you really are a special pearl"_

 

 

 

"Perfect, My Pearl, you will always belong to me and only me.

You are to resemble me in every way possible.

You are to be dainty and graceful in everything you do.

Always remain as beautiful as you are.

You will always be the center of attention among pearls,

but never are you to receive that attention."

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond!"

 

 

 

"You are just a pearl, there is no need for you to stand out among more

than just your type.

I will always be above you, you will always be my personal servant.

My pretty accessory, you are my doll, my lovely puppet.

You are nothing more than a beautiful replica of myself."

 

 

"Understood, My Diamond! Everything I do will forever be dedicated to you.

Everything I say will be in your name!

You are my only diamond and master!"

 

 

"Enough, I like your obedience, but you're speaking too much.

Pearl, from now on, you only speak when spoken to.

I am your diamond, and only I am allowed to call you Pearl.

You are always to refer to me as "My Diamond" unless absolutely necessary.

If I ask you a yes or no question, always end your sentences with my designated name."

 

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond!"

 

 

"Excellent, my little pearl,

my beautiful replica."

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

"............"

 

 

Everything was quiet.

 

 

"Ite..."

 

 

A small voice echoed.

 

 

"Whiiiiiite.."

 

It echoed again, this time, louder.

 

 

"WHITE!!"

 

A familiar voice shouted.

 

Now being violently shaken back and fourth,White let out a soft gasp 

as she quickly started looking around at her surroundings.

 

 

"Q-Quartz Child!"

 

White cried out in panic upon realizing she was being shaken.

 

 

"It's Steven.."

 

The small child quietly said.

 

 

"M-my apologies, what is the matter?

W-why are you shaking me?"

 

 

"White!"

 

Steven cried out before hugging her tightly.

 

 

"You just stopped talking and started staring off into nothing!

It was like you weren't even here!"

 

 

"O-oh my, I'm sorry, Steven.."

 

 

"It's okay, but, are you okay?"

 

"Y-yes,"

 

She whispered.

 

"I-I'm fine."

 

 

She then looked down to the imprints within the snow.

 

 

"S-Steven,"

 

She began.

 

 

"I-I don't think we should be making things that are like replicas of ourselves."

 

 

"Huh? Why?"

 

 

"Replicas.. Replicas are painful..

 You're nothing of importance,

you're simply a copy of another person.

You're expected to act just as amazing as that person,

but you're always treated worse.

Everyone expects everything out of you, you try,

you try so very hard, but in the end, you can never be that person,

no matter how much it hurts.

You'll always be the  _"replica"_ of that very person."

 

 

"Hmm, I don't think that's true, White, 

What if White Diamond had never made you? 

What if you didn't exist at all?

Would you be happy with that"

 

 

"I............"

 

 

"Exactly! We never would have gotten to know you!

If White Diamond hadn't made you to act like her, we never would have gotten to see the

dedicated, protective, curious, precious, intelligent,

trustworthy, inspirational pearl we all know today!

It's more like White Diamond influenced your personality rather than made it!"

 

 

"S-Steven..."

 

She softly whispered.

 

 

"Buuuuuuuut, if it makes you feel uncomfortable, 

then I don't want that! So long Snow Steven!"

 

He shouted before kicking the snow like mad.

 

White softly gasped upon seeing the child take action in such a way,

and carefully ran over to him.

 

 

"S-Steven! Y-you don't have to do that!"

 

She cried out, now attempting to pick him up.

 

 

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, White! I just didn't want you to be sad!"

 

 

"T-thank you, Steven, that's very considerate.

Bu, I'm okay, really.."

 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

"Okay, well, if there's absolutely anythinnnng bothering you, 

then let me know and we can talk about it!"

 

 

"O-okay, thank you, Steven."

 

 

"You're welcome!"

 

 

"W-what now?"

 

She questioned with a whisper.

 

 

"Well, wanna try making a snowman?"

 

He asked with a light smile.

 

 

"A-a what?"

 

"A snowman! It's when you make a bunch of large snowballs

and put them on top of each other!"

 

"O-oh my.. It sounds, unique.. How.. 

How do we start?"

 

 

"First,"

 

He began.

 

 

"We have to make a biiiiiiiiig snow ball!"

 

 

"Like this?"

 

White said as she held her perfectly formed snowball in her arms.

 

 

"How.. How did you do it so fast? How are you holdi-..

You know what? Never mind. That's good! Can you put it down?"

 

 

"Y-yes, I can!"

 

She carefully placed it onto the ground.

 

 

"Good! Now we make another, but slightly smaller!"

 

 

"L-like this one?"

 

She questioned as she held onto another perfectly

sized snowball in her arms.

 

 

"H-how are you even...?"

 

 

He questioned in shock.

 

 

"H-hmm?"

 

She questioned back in confusion.

 

 

"Never mind, that one's perfect!"

 

He said as he now began to carefully wrap his

arms around the large snowball White was holding on to.

 

 

"Now we place this one on top of the larger one!"

 

 

Both carefully maneuvered the snowball until it was perfect placed on top of the other.

 

 

"It kinda looks like Amethyst!"

 

Steven exclaimed in excitement.

 

 

"It.. It does.."

 

White softly whispered.

 

 

 

 He then looked up to the taller gem with a small, but concerned smile.

 

"You know, White, there's nothing wrong with being a replica of someone.

It may hurt to be another person, but even if you act like them,

on the inside, you'll always be your own person!"

 

 

"N-no, Steven, that's not true.."

 

"It is, White!When you first woke up here,

the only things you talked about were White Diamond and Homeworld.

You were acting a Homeworld gem!

But not even that long afterwards, your real personality came out, 

and you were actually super sweet!"

 

 

 

"S-Steven.."

 

She wasn't sure what to say, so she only covered her face out of embarrassment.

 

 

"It's true, White, I'll always like this you more than the 'you' Homeworld 

and White Diamond would have liked!"

 

 

"My Diamond..."

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

"Hmm, you really are cute, aren't you?"

 

 

The tall quartz said with a delighted smile.

 

 

"E-excuse me?"

 

The pearl questioned in embarrassment.

 

 

"The way you constantly stutter whenever your diamond isn't around.

You're always running around so gracefully, 

but you're always looking down to stop yourself from tripping.

The way you find amusement in such simple and little things."

 

 

She softly laughed with the brightest of smiles.

 

 

"Does your diamond know of all the little qualities you have?"

 

 

The little pearl softly sighed in disappointment.

 

 

"N-no, those sort of things are completely improper,

My Diamond would be disappointed in me if she knew of such foolish acts."

 

 

"Why would she? They're adorable!"

 

"Because, I'm White Diamond's pearl,

I am the one who resembles her grace, beauty and power.

I am nothing more than a replica of herself."

 

 

The pink quartz softly frowned upon the words of the pearl,

and then grabbed her shoulders firmly.

 

 

"Pearl,"

 

She began.

 

"Don't ever say that about yourself again."

 

 

The pearl began to instantly panic upon being grabbed.

 

"U-uwaa!"

 

She cried out.

 

"O-only My Diamond may call me that name!

A-and only My Diamond is allowed to touch me!"

 

 

"Forget about that, Pearl, you are not just a replica, you are beautiful, 

but you are not an accessory.

You are more than just a pearl, you are  _Pearl_.

Don't ever let your diamond limit who you are.

Every gem, no matter how similar they look, 

each and every one is unique, and that includes you."

 

 

"M-my Quartz..."

 

 

The pearl softly whispered.

 

 

"I.. I don't know what to say... W-why.. Why are you so different than

all the other quartzes? Why are you so much more kind? 

Even to a pearl of all things!"

 

 

"Pearl, I'm no better than any other gem,

the Diamond Authority is a terrifying leadership.

Most are afraid to even go against it."

 

 

She looked up to the towering buildings of White Diamond's court.

 

 

"I am too, but even so, I dream of a reality where everyone is free, 

a reality where you and I can stand side by side.

Where everyone can live freely in peace."

 

 

"That.."

 

The pearl began.

 

"That's ridiculous.. Homeworld is never going to allow that.

I don't even know why you bother with me..

Why do you take so much of your valuable time just to be with a pearl?

White Diamond is going to suspect something eventually!

And what's wrong with the current system?

You're already above everyone else!"

 

 

"Because, Pearl, it's not fair,

everybody should have the right to choose their own fate."

 

The pink gem began to affectionately 

brush her hand through the smaller gems hair.

 

 

Despite disliking it at first, now the pearl

had grown to rather enjoy this form of affection

from the pink quartz.

 

 

"That's ridiculous.."

 

The pearl softly whispered.

 

 

The taller gem only smiled more.

 

 

 "I believe everyone desires freedom,

even you.

I've seen you change little by little with each visit.

Tell me, Pearl, do you not enjoy the little bit of freedom I give you?"

 

 

"I-I......."

 

The smaller gem was left without words.

 

 

"Well?"

 

 

 She had the most beautiful smile.

 

 

 

"I... I suppose I do enjoy it some, to be able to step outside, 

to say whatever it is I desire.

To be allowed to run around, 

to look at so many things,

to appreciate the beauty in everything."

 

The quartz could now see the pearl's eyes beginning to light up.

 

"To.. To be myself.. 

To speak with you, 

to sing and dance, to be.. 

Free.."

 

 

The longing in her large, aqua eyes could be seen.

 

 

The tall quartz almost had her.

 

 

_"The only thing you live for is Your Diamond."_

 

 The voice in her head whispered.

 

 

"A-ah!"

 

She gasped.

 

"Being with you all these times is most certainly enjoyable.

But I will never be interested in anything other than serving My Diamond!"

 

 

 

"Are you really sure about that, Pearl?

How much longer can you keep lying to yourself?

I see it in your eyes, is freedom really that bad?"

 

 

"Yes, it is."

 

"I hope one day, I can convince you otherwise.

But for now, Pearl, please do remember,

you're  ** _not_** a replica."

 

 

"I-.. I suppose I can try to remember that."

 

 

"Thank you."

 

"Y-you're welcome, Rose.."

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

The remnants of a peaceful dream, flickering no more,

the only thing to remind her of reality was

the very definition of kindness.

 

 

 "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite..."

 

The voice whispered.

 

"White!"

 

 

 

"A-ah! Steven!"

 

 

"What's the matter? You blanked out again!"

 

"I-I'm sorry, Steven.. I-.. I just remembered someone..

Something important."

 

 

"Would you like to talk about it?"

 

"N-no thank you, m-may we continue playing 

with the snow?"

 

 

"Of course!"

 

Steven exclaimed with joy.

 

"Is there something specific you wanna do?"

 

 

 

"W-well,"

 

She softly whispered.

 

"I-I would like to make another snowman, 

b-but, I would like to make this one taller."

 

 

"Okay! We'll need to make more snowballs then!

Maybe we should make these one's a bit skinnier?"

 

 

"O-okay! O-oh! But.. Would it be okay if we made it together again?"

 

 

"Of course! Let's get started!"

 

 

Within minutes of starting, 

the second snowman was complete, this one being taller and thinner than the other one.

 

 

"This one can be Garnet.."

 

She said with a light smile.

 

 

"That's perfect!"

 

He replied back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steven, who had then ran inside to grab some things, came back out with a bright smile.

 

 

 

"White!"

 

He exclaimed.

 

"I got some stuff so it can look more like them!"

 

 

"H-hmm? What did you get?"

 

 

"I got some foam stars and a circle for Amethyst, 

and some sunglasses and a red star for Garnet!"

 

 

"T-that's wonderful, Steven!"

 

"I know, right? Now all we gotta do is stick them on!"

 

 

"O-okay!"

 

 

Staring at their now finished snowmen. both smiled in satisfaction 

at their creation.

 

 

"They look great!"

 

Steven exclaimed once again.

 

"T-they do.."

 

White whispered softly.

 

when she looked back down, the small child was now yawning.

 

 

"A-are you okay, Steven?"

 

 

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

 

 

"W-would you like to go back inside and rest? I-I did wake you up

far earlier than I was supposed to."

 

 

"Yeah, that would be nice, are you okay with it though?

I can stay out here with you if you want."

 

 

"N-no, I'm far more concerned with your well being than anything else."

 

 

Carefully lifting the tired child into her arms,

White carefully carried Steven back into the temple.

 

 

After removing his jacket and boots, he then grabbed a blanket and sat on his bed.

 

****

**_Snuggling with White, Steven had peacefully slept for quite a while._ **

 

 

**_By the time Garnet and Amethyst had returned, it had already been the afternoon._ **

****

****

**_"Woah! Look, Garnet! I think Steven and white were outside earlier,_ **

**_look at these snowmen!"_ **

****

**_Amethyst snorted in delight._ **

****

****

**_"They're very nice, Amethyst."_ **

****

**_Garnet said with a light smile._ **

****

****

**_"Though, I think it looks more like them."_ **

****

****

**_She stared deep into the ever falling snow._ **

****

****

**_"Hey, Garnet? Can I change them around?_ **

**_It would be funny to see their faces when they realize!'_ **

 

 

**_"Go ahead, but if they get angry, I'm not helping you."_ **

 

 

**_"Sure, that's fine."_ **

 

 

**_Nearly fifteen minutes later,_ **

**_Amethyst stared at the new creation with even more satisfaction._ **

 

 

**_"How long do you think it'll take them to notice?"_ **

 

 

**_"Not long at all."_ **

 

**_Garnet replied back._ **

 

 

**_"I.. I think like it actually..."_ **

 

 

**_"You did a good job, Amethyst."_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to have done more for this chapter,  
> buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut,  
> I've never been in snow a day in my life, and research can only get you so far.. >_>  
> I'll probably do something else with White in the snow later on, something with more detail!
> 
> I had sooo many things I wanted to say here, BUT I FORGOT WHAT IT WAS!!  
> BWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading though! Please feel free to comment! ^_^ *Heavy Breathing*
> 
>  
> 
>  UPDATE: Did you guys see the new leaks!?  
> I'm not gonna say anything cause I don't wanna spoil it, but one word.  
> AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	3. Beautiful Enslaved Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to come up with a poem-ey thingy right now, so I will later, haha. -w-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  This chapter was SUPPOSED to have been posted last Monday, BUUUUT, I had literally, the WORST day ever that day,  
> (It was actually kinda funny!)  
> But thanks to everything that happened that day, I wasn't able to,  
> and I have this thingy I go to every Tuesday so I couldn't update then either,  
> BUT I CAN NOW!!
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
> Because once again, I don't really like this chapter, I mean, I KINDA do, but only kinda.  
> This one is kinda more of a leadup to the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank:
> 
>  
> 
> WoofTheWaffle, for leaving another comment! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Flash, for leaving a comment and assuring me the snow part was okay! >u>
> 
>  
> 
> Toonfreak, for the lovely compliments, and once again, being a wonderful inspiration! ^u^
> 
>  
> 
> Aldecaalfi, for the lovely compliments, looking at the picture for this earlier then intended XD  
> and for always helping me out! ^~^
> 
>  
> 
> And to everyone who left kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> TIoaP is still getting views and kudos, and for a while, I kept wondering, like "HOW ARE THEY EVEN SEEING THIS!?  
> I'M PRETTY SURE YOU CAN'T REALLY FIND IT ANYMORE!", Then I remembered there was a link to it on here, haha, my bad. XD

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

She no longer wore her hair down along her back,

it was now in the style her diamond used to make her wear.

 

 

 

The little boy was crying,

she didn't know why,

but it was clear that something had upset him.

 

 

He was hiding under a blanket,

completely hidden from sight.

 

 

"S-Steven..?"

 

White whispered with a concerned voice.

 

 

"P-Pearl..."

 

 

Steven whispered from under the blanket.

 

 

"P-please, call me White..

What is the matter, Steven?

W-why are you hiding under there like that?"

 

 

"Be-.. Because.."

 

 

"Because what, Steven?"

 

 

"Because..."

 

 

He seemed to have no intention of continuing what he was saying, so White

carefully began to pull the blanket down so she could see his face.

 

 

He looked perfectly fine, in fact, he wasn't crying at all, 

he was grinning!

 

 

But, something was different about him,

was it.. 

 

She softly gasped upon the realization that came to her.

 

His hair, it wasn't in its normal fluffy style, it was

shaped like a cube!

 

 

"White, this morning, my hair told me to be there or be  _square._

get it?"

 

 

"W-what?"

 

White questioned in confusion.

 

 

"But hey!"

 

Steven shouted.

 

 

"I see your hair's  _'on point'_ too!

Get it?"

 

 

"U-umm.."

 

 

"Yo, watcha guys talkin' about?"

 

 

Amethyst, who had just enterd the room asked.

 

 

Her long, wild, mane of light purple hair,

was now perfectly shaped into a cube above her head.

 

 

"A-Amethyst, you too!?"

 

 

"Me what?"

 

The smaller gem questioned.

 

 

White began to panic upon the change that Amethyst didn't seem to notice.

 

Hearing the warp pad go off, a wave of relief washed over

the pale gem as she felt Garnet's presence nearby.

 

 

Maybe she could help?

 

 

"G-Garnet!"

 

White cried out.

 

 

"Y-you've gotta help me!

S-Steven and Amethyst are acting really weird right now! An-"

 

 

She stopped mid sentence upon noticing the taller gem.

 

 

Instead of her usual fluffy hair, 

Garnet had not one, not two, but three

cubes styled into her hair.

 

One on the top, two on the bottom.

 

 

"What's the matter, White?"

 

 

"I-I..."

 

She softly whispered.

 

"Why is everyone's hair shaped like cubes!?"

 

 

"What do 'ya mean?"

 

Amethyst snorted in the distance.

 

 

""Your's is square too!"

 

 

 

"W-what..???"

 

 

She carefully placed her hands upon her head, only to feel the once three spikes,

now shaped into a perfect cube.

 

 

And with that, she began to scream.

 

 

 

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Her eyes suddenly darted open.

 

 

A familiar sight;

Right, she had been asleep in Amethyst's room like usual. 

 

 

She immediately put her hands upon her head to see if the cube had remained.

 

 

Nothing more than a messy, white braid.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\---Beautiful Enslaved Pearl---**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She quietly left Amethyst's room to go back inside the temple.

 

 

Quietly creeping up Steven's bed, she carefully approached the sleeping child.

 

 

No cube, just a head full of fluffy hair.

 

 

 

He let out a quiet sneeze and a few sniffles.

 

He appeared to be very tired, more tired than usual,

so White decided it would be best for her to leave for now.

 

 

 

With a soft sigh of relief, White carefully made her way back to the warp pad.

 

 

Knowing of no ways to get back in, she quietly sat there to let herself drift off again.

 

 

Unfortunately, it didn't last very long.

 

 

 "Ite..."

 

 

A familiar, raspy voice whispered.

 

 

 

"..........."

 

 

The pale gem remained silent.

 

 

 

"Argh, don't make me carry you back to my room!"

 

 

 

"Ame..................... Thyst......"

 

 

She softly whispered within her sleep,

but stopped the moment something soft and squishy was pressed against her body.

 

 

  
"Man, for once, I wish she didn't sleep."

 

 

Everything remained silent.

 

 

 

A while later, she truly wasn't sure how long it had been,

but she carefully opened her eyes.

 

 

The putrid, but familiar odor of Amethyst's room filled the air.

 

 

Had she really been sleeping this whole time?

 

 

She softly rubbed her eyes,

apparently, she had been laying down on a bunch of soft stuff,

and a blanket had been laid over her.

 

 

"Agh yeah, finally! You're awake."

 

 

Amethyst muttered under her breath.

 

 

 

The small gem's beautiful mane of hair had no cube and looked perfectly normal.

 

 

 

"A-Amethyst! W-what is going on?"

 

 

White whispered in confusion.

 

 

"H-how did I even get in here? I thought I was resting on the warp pad?"

 

 

 

 

"I have no idea what you were doin', I mean,

I was just leaving my room to get a snack, and you were 

just sitting there asleep on the warp pad.

And I thought that didn't look very comfortable, so I brought you back to my room."

 

 

She was now looking directly  at the pale gem.

 

 

"Why did you leave my room anyway? Did something happen? Was there another Slinker?"

 

 

  
"A-a what?"

 

 

"Ugh, nothing, keep talking."

 

 

"W-well... I.. I think I had a really scary dream. Because..

Everyone's hair was in a c-cube shape!"

 

 

"Wait, whaaaaaaaa???"

 

 

Amethyst asked as she quickly started sitting up.

 

 

 

"Y-yes!"

 

 

White cried out.

 

 

"Your hair was perfectly shaped into a cube above your head!

B-but everyone's was! E-even mine!"

 

 

She quickly felt the top of her head again just to make sure

there wasn't a cube.

 

 

Still a messy, white braid.

 

 

 

"I-.. I've never had a dream like that..

Most of my dreams are about my past,

and, other things I can't recall.."

 

 

  
"Dude, I think you just had a nightmare."

 

 

 

"Night... Mare?"

 

 

"Yeah, Nightmare, it's like when you have a dream and it's full of bad things and blah."

 

 

 

"O-oh my, b-but I find all my dreams unpleasant!"

 

 

"Then maybe you're always having nightmares?"

 

 

"I-I suppose so.. I'm not exactly tired anymore.. Is.. Is Steven awake?"

 

 

"Nah, it's not even morning yet, 

was there something you wanted to do?"

 

 

 

 "N-no,"

 

 

She looked around the messy room.

 

 

"A-are you sure you don't want me to clean up in here?"

 

 

 

"Yeah, I'm  _ **POSITIVE**_ , cause like, I have a system I go by in here."

 

 

 

"O-okay, I understand."

 

 

"So.. what happened in your dream that you saw a bunch of cubes?"

 

 

 

"W-well, at first, my hair was back in the style My Diamond always desired out of me."

 

 

"What kind of style was that?"

 

 

"U-umm, the one that had the three large spike parts to it.."

 

 

 

"Oh yeahhhhhhhhhh! But then you got it wet and couldn't get it back up,

so then you started wearing it like mine!"

 

 

 

"Y-yes!"

 

 

The pale gem squealed in delight.

 

 

"It's highly uncomfortable, but I truly do enjoy wearing mine like yours!"

 

 

"Hahaha, don't know why you'd look up to me of all people.."

 

 

"Why would I not?"

 

"Oh I don't know, maybe cause I'm defective, I'm weak,

I'm immature, I can't take care of everyone. Heheh. You get what i mean."

 

"Amethyst,"

 

She began.

 

"that's not true at all.

You're amazing in so many ways.

you can laugh and smile so easily,

nothing's binding you behind like everything is for me.

 You always say what's on your mind,

you're not afraid of anything, w-well, except for Garnet.

You're so passionate about the things you do,

I wanna be like that so much.

You're better than any other quartz on Homeworld,

and you may be small, but that only makes you even better."

 

 

 

".............."

 

 

The small gem remained silent.

 

 

 

"A-Amethyst? Are you okay?"

 

 

 

"................."

 

 

"O-oh my goodness! I-I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to make you cry!"

 

 

"Huh!? Me!? I'm not cryin'!"

 

 

"Y-yes you are!"

 

 

"I am not!"

 

 

White quickly (And gracefully) ran over to the smaller gem

and picked her up like a child.

 

 

Amethyst, who was so focused on her own tears hadn't even noticed the familiar presence 

that had wrapped her arms around her.

 

Paying no mind to it, she simply buried her face into White's shoulders.

 

 

"Pea-.. White.. You can't just go and say a bunch of randomly nice things like that,

you'll make people too happy and stuff."

 

 

 

"But you guys are always so kind to me.

P-please, Amethyst, please let me be your rock, so when I talk, I can light a fire in you

like you have for me!

R-really! everything I said I believe is true!

I'm a terrible liar, I always lie so people won't worry about me.

But I would never lie about something like that,

you truly are amazing, Amethyst."

 

 

 "Arghhhh! White! Stop it! I can't take any more kindness!

It all came so randomly! Weren't we supposed to be talking about cubes!?"

 

 

 

"W-we were, but your happiness is far more important, but please don't forget what I said!"

 

 

"I won't. I won't."

 

 

 

She carefully put the small gem down and wiped the remaining tears away.

 

 

"Ugh, you're so much like her sometimes.."

 

 

"Is it not because I _am_ her?"

 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I guess. Wait one second, I brought something in here for you."

 

 

"Hmm? A-ah, okay."

 

 

Watching as Amethyst left the room, 

White patiently sat there and waited for the small gem's return.

 

 

 

_'I'm not gonna stand there and let you remind me of everything I hate about myself.'_

 

 

She looked up in confusion. 

There was no sound, but she heard something still.

 

 

A voice. It was mild, so mild and faint.

 

It was someone she knew,

but her mind refused to tell her who.

 

 

_'I never asked for it to be this way, I never asked to be made!"_

 

 

She pondered for a moment.

 

 

 No matter how she tried, she couldn't remember what it was,

or why she even remembered it.

 

 

 

She softly sighed as she buried her face into her knees,

so many memories, so much of another her, gone.

 

Gone, forever.

 

 

"Ughhh, Icy? You okay?"

 

 

"H-hmm? A-ah! Of course I am! Why?"

 

 

"Cause you're just sitting there with your face in your knees."

 

 

"O-oh, I was just thinking abou-"

 

 

She immediately stopped talking upon noticing what Amethyst had.

 

 

"A-Amethyst! Where did you get all those crayons!?"

 

 

"I've been collectin' them lately.

Since you come in here a lot, I figured it'd be good for you to have something to do."

 

 

"A-Amethyst... That's so sweet of you.."

 

 

"Nah.. I kinda wanna color too."

 

Amethyst mumbled as she began setting the crayons and paper up.

 

 

 

Both sat down and began to color,

though White was much faster than Amethyst.

 

 

"H-hey, Amethyst? I have a question.."

 

 

"What's up?"

 

 

The small gem questioned as she continued coloring.

 

 

 

"I.."

 

 

She looked down to the partially drawn figure on her paper.

 

 

"I've been having.. Thoughts, lately."

 

 

"What kinda thoughts?"

 

 

Amethyst asked as she continued nibbling on the crayon.

 

 

 

"W-well, I haven't told Steven because I didn't want him to worry.."

 

 

"Have you told Garnet?"

 

 

"N-no, I was going to, b-but I imagine she already has a hard time

managing everything, and always listening to my problems

would only makes things even more hard on her.

A-and, I trust you. A lot."

 

 

"That's cool, that's cool, real quick, would it be bad if if I ate the white crayon?

Since it has your name on it 'n stuff.."

 

 

"A-Amethyst!"

 

 

"Aww man, fine, I won't eat it."

 

 

"N-no! It's fine if you want to, e-eat it..

I.."

 

 

 

"I get it, White, no worries, I'm listening."

 

 

 

"O-okay, well, I was thinking about the past again.

A-and. I started thinking.

You all, you're all able to live so freely. And.."

 

 

She looked down towards the smaller gem.

 

 

"I-I was wondering. Is there any way for me to be like that?

My memories, my past, the things I can't remember,

it's like they're all one large chain.

And these chains, they, they bind me from change.

That is, every time I make an attempt to move on and enjoy this me,

the me who can live in such luxury,

those chains always pull me back and remind me of what I am.

A pearl."

 

 

 

She looked down to her hands with tiny tears in her eyes.

 

 

"Those chains always pull me back to the perfect pearl My Diamond desired for me to be.

But I want to break from those chains.

It appears you all already have, you all serve no one, and for a gem, that truly is amazing.

You live so freely, so happily.

I desire that kind of freedom as well.

I want to be my own me, the me nobody has ever seen."

 

 

 

"Woah, ugh,"

 

Amethyst quickly finished eating her crayon.

 

"Welllll, ugh, for the most part, I think,

you're doin' good! I mean, like,

ugh, you already have your own weird things you like, 

you like coloring and napping, 

I don't think gems like that stuff.

You're friends with all types of gems.

I'm pretty sure that's not normal!"

 

 

She looked up with a bright smile.

 

 

"Here, let's go outside for a bit."

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

 

 

Stepping out of the doorway and outside the temple,

both gems looked up to the starry night sky.

 

 

"It's beautiful.."

 

White said with a soft smile.

 

 

"I know, right? What do you see when you look up there?"

 

 

".....Home.."

 

 

 

"Well, for me, this place is home,

I don't have anywhere else to return."

 

 

 

"W-why?"

 

 

"Well, Earth is the place where I was made.

This is home to me, this sand,

this temple, this beach.

Everything here is home."

 

 

Amethyst then stepped past the snow and

into the shallow water of the beach.

 

 

"But everyone has a second home.

Like, the Prime Kindergarten is my real home,

but to me, the temple will always be my actual home!"

 

 

"I-I suppose you're right.."

 

 

 

The purple gem then completely submerged herself within the water.

 

 

"W-what are you doing, Amethyst!?"

 

 

"....m....r..."

 

 

"W-what!?"

 

 

".....me.... re...

 

 

"Me.. Re?"

 

 

White questioned in confusion.

 

 

Amethyst then popped her head out of the water and began to laugh.

 

 

She slowly started to drift off in the water in which White softly gasped.

 

 

"A-Amethyst!"

 

She cried out.

 

 

 

Quickly, the pale gem carefully removed her 

pointe shoes and socks as she

quickly stepped into the cold, shallow water.

 

 

She looked out far,

because of how dark it was, it was quite hard to see.

 

 

Looking more carefully than before, she then saw the small gem's head

slightly above the water as she continued drifting away.

 

 

Why was she not standing up and coming back?

 

 

Running the best she could, (As gracefully as possible)

she quickly made her way to Amethyst to pull her out.

 

 

Carefully reaching her pale arm out,

what she hadn't expected was for Amethyst

to pull as hard as she did.

 

 

She had completely forgotten;

Despite being partially defective, Amethyst was a fully

functional amethyst gem.

 

 

Being pulled by strength completely 

beyond her own, white fell straight into the cold water.

 

 

"A-agh! I'm so sorry, Amethyst! I forgot you were stronger than me!

I-I.. That was so stupid of me! Why did I not even-"

 

 

"Chill, White! It's fine! I pulled you into the water on purpose!"

 

 

 

"W-what? Why?"

 

 

 

"Well, here's a better question, why are  ** _you_** here?"

 

 

"I-I was trying to get you!

You were floating away!"

 

 

 

"Exactly! Now, I may be wrong and stuff, but

I thought pearls aren't allowed to act on their own?"

 

 

"T-they aren't.."

 

 

"I didn't ask you to save me, so why didja?"

 

 

"......I-......."

 

 

"See! That's good! You thought for yourself! 

You went against your pearly stuff!"

 

 

White's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement.

 

 

"Y-you're right!"

 

she squealed out in joy.

 

 

"Of course I am, hey, White!"

 

"H-hmm?"

 

 

 

Before she could say another word, 

she then felt a force submerge her body in ice cold water.

 

 

Despite the saltwater burning sightly,

when she opened her eyes under the water,

she then saw Amethyst.

 

 

The small gem's eyes were closed tightly,

she was laughing, laughing so much.

 

 

White attempted to reach out to Amethyst to pull her up,

but the smaller gem only continued laughing as the waves 

carried her away.

 

 

Amethyst then let her face surface above the water,

only to spot White attempting to reach her,

but only being carried back by the waves.

 

 

"Come on, White, you gotta let loose! 

 Remember, don't let those chain hold you back, 

have fun!"

 

 

She looked down to her hands,

the chains that held tight to her wrist, they were beautiful.

 

 

They were a beautiful shade of crystal-like white,

every time they pulled, she would always hear soft wispers.

 

 

A voice, her own possibly?

 

Constantly reminding her of how a pearl should act.

 

 

Was there really a voice?

 

Did those chains truly exist?

 

 

_"No."_

 

 

She looked further out, she could see the laughing gem from further away.

 

 

Faster than she had ever been,

nearly walking above the water, 

she quickly swept the smaller gem up and brought her back to the shallow shore of the beach.

 

 

 

"I got you."

 

 

White said with the softest of voices, and the kindest of smiles.

 

 

 

"Aww man, guess you win."

 

 

Amethyst laughed as she wiggled to get out of White's arms.

 

 

"So you get what I mean about thinking for yourself?"

 

 

 

"Yes, I get it."

 

 

She looked back up to the sky.

 

 

It was now brighter than before, morning was slowly approaching.

 

 

"I may require the constant assistance of others,

but during needed moments, I do have the ability to think for myself.

And with time, that ability will develop more and more, and then,

that's when I'll truly be able to break those chains,

when I can overcome my coding, and truly be myself."

 

 

 

"Ughhh, I was gonna say having fun and being in the moment can help, 

but I guess that works too. Heheh."

 

 

 

Before she could say anything else, she then felt White once again holding her and squeezing her tightly.

 

 

"Thank you so much for helping me, Amethyst.

You were able to bring all this to my realization, and in such a unique way.

Thank you, I truly think you would make a great big sister."

 

 

The purple gem then felt a dark blush wash over her face.

 

"Eheheh, well, White, us sisters gotta stick together, right?"

 

 

"R-right! Do.. Do you remember what I said about you?"

 

 

"Ughh, darn, I forgot.. Was it something about cubes?"

 

 

"N-no! It was about you loving yourself and not downing yourself."

 

 

"Oh yeeaaaaah, I remember that now!

 

"T-thank goodness! You always tell me I matter, but do you ever tell that to yourself?"

 

"That you matter?"

 

 

"N-no! Do you ever tell yourself you matter?"

 

 

"Of course I do."

 

 

"P-.. Promise?"

 

 

"Where did you learn that?"

 

 

"Steven taught me."

 

 

"Of course, makes sense. Don't worry, White, lately my self confidence has been

better than ever!"

 

 

"That's wonderfu-"

 

 

 

 

_**"ACHOOOOO!!!"** _

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

****

**_"Ughhhhhhh.."_ **

****

**_Amethyst began._ **

****

****

**_"W-what was that?"_ **

****

**_White interrupted._ **

****

****

****

**_"I.. I think that was Steven.."_ **

 

 

**_"O-oh my stars! I heard him doing that earlier! Is-. Is he okay!?"_ **

 

 

**_"Yeah yeah, White. Calm down! He'll be fine. He probably just has a cold from being outside too much._ **

 

 

  
**_"W-what's a cold?"_ **

 

 

**_"Oh boy...."_ **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say I probably wasted around nearly 30 minutes trying to find square puns for Steven,  
> annnnnd, I failed! Haha..  
> UPDATE: JULY 23:  
> I JUST REALIZED I COULD HAVE SAID "Square Up" DARN IT!!  
>  
> 
> Amethyst can't handle White suddenly saying super nice things to her.. XD  
> I imagine Amethyst probably doesn't get told things like that often, so  
> when White did it, and so suddenly, it caught her off guard.
> 
>  
> 
> White Fact!: White likes to spend the mornings with Garnet, the afternoon with Steven when he's not busy,  
> and she always spends the night in Amethyst's room!
> 
>  
> 
> I do plan to upload a new chapter sometime during this week,  
> but it won't be an actual chapter, it'll just be a picture I spent nearly two hours on drawing.  
> Sorry, so sorry, but I kinda drew it with this story in mind, so I feel like it should be put together with this story. -w-
> 
>  
> 
> Try to think of this as more of a filler chapter maybe?  
> I don't know, I liked White drowning Amethyst in compliments. XD
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm looking forward to the next chapter though!  
> Why? Here's a hint!  
> It involves White throwing a tantrum. XD
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> While this chapter was focused mainly on Amethyst and White,  
> soon, there will be a chapter with just Garnet and White! Just not yet!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	4. Halp this S'more.

 

 

**\---Greeting fellow S'mores!---**

 

 

Why am I not updating this chapter you may ask?

 

BECAUSE THIS S'MORE IS TIRED! THAT'S WHY!

 

 

Really though, these few weeks have been rough on me, so unfortunately, the next chapter is not finished yet.  ;_;

 

 

School, has been one thing getting in my way, but there are two other things slowing me down as well.

 

 

 

1.

 

 

I'm working on TWO fanfictions actually!

TWO MULTI CHAPTER FANFICTIONS!

This, and another one that I won't mention until this story is finished!

 

^o^

 

 

 

 

 

2. 

 

 

 

THIS.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Nevermind, I deleted it.. XD)

This comic of mine I've been working on, as of lately, it has been taking pretty much ALL my time. U_U

 

 

 

 

Thank you to all who have read to this point! I'm not abandoning this story just yet!

I don't plan to either! Even if nobody reads it anymore!

 

I just.. Might update it a lot slower than before....  ;_;

 

 

 

Buuuuut, I do have some pictures (More like trash) that I've drawn relating to this fic!

 

 

Looking at this one now, I HATE IT SO MUCH!

But I worked so hard on it.  ;_;

 

White/Pearl will always be too difficult to draw in this way. 

IT'S THE HAIR! I SWEAR! IT'S TOO HARD!

EITHER THAT OR THE STUPID FACE!

 

 I REALLY WANNA DELETE THIS PICTURE BUT I WORKED TOO HARD ON IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!

 

 (Nevermind.. I deleted it too.. XD)

 

 

 

Annnnd, this pic!

 

 

 

 

 

 

This one came out much better I'd say, yeah?

Still bad, but I think Pink Pearl looks adorable. UwU

 

 

 

 

 

 

Enough babbling though, I'd like to update the chapter this Wednesday,

but with my luck, I most likely won't update until next Monday. Sob sob.

 

 

 

My apologies to anyone reading this!

 

Thank you for being patient with this s'more!  ^_^

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_He then stopped talking as he began to cough in extreme amounts_ **

**_and his eyes began to water as his coughing hadn't ended._ **

****

****

**_'AMETHYST COME QUICK!!! STEVEN'S DYING!!"_ **

****

****

**_"WHAT!?"_ **

****

****

**_Amethyst shouted as she quickly ran up the stairs with the glass in her hand._ **

****

****

**_"Oh.."_ **

 

 

 

There is a little part from the next chapter!   ^o^

 

 Confusing at all?

It'll make more sense in the actual chapter. XD

 

 

 

 

**\---VonSmore---**


	5. Immensely Panicked Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories swirling in harmony,  
> Some will disappear and some will stay.
> 
>  
> 
> She may dislike it but all will fade away one day.
> 
>  
> 
> "She never truly understood the horrors her master had been mentally teaching her,
> 
> she would always remain blind.
> 
> It had stayed that way until someone brought it to her mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHH! THE IDENTITY OF A PEARL HAS OVER 100 KUDOS NOW! AGHHHHHH!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter might have taken me longer than any other chapter I've ever worked on, goodness, I'm tired!
> 
> This chapter has partial drama, and a few cuddle scenes, so prepare for snuggles!  
> You know, after writing this chapter, I think my DeviantArt account hates me. So many pictures! XD
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank:
> 
>  
> 
> WoofTheWaffle for always leaving comments, they always make my day! ^w^
> 
> and 
> 
> ToonFreak, for the amount of help they've given me, for always talking to me, and for being a good friend in general!  
> I don't think I can thank you enough! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to anyone who left kudos! And anyone still reading to this point! ^u^

 

 

 

**\---Immensely Panicked Pearl---**

 

 

 

 

 

Water was everywhere,

above him, below him, around him.

 

 

There were towers of many gray colors surrounding him.

 

 

In the distance,

he saw a faint, but familiar figure calling out to him.

 

 

 

_"Stevennnnnnnnn!"_

 

 

She called out with the kindest and sweetest of voices.

 

 

 

He began to smile really big, he didn't have his usual appearance, in fact,

he looked even younger!

 

 

Perhaps he was around the age of three?

 

 

But at this moment, he didn't even care

about his appearance at all.

 

 

All he cared about was reaching the loving

voice calling out to him,

and the kind arms ready to pick him up.

 

 

 

"Pearlllllll!!"

 

 

Steven squeaked as she lifted him up high.

 

 

He missed it, he missed it so much,

her warm embrace, the way she would always call out to him when excited,

the screeching she'd always do when panicked.

 

 

All those little things, completely gone now.

 

 

Is this how Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl felt when he came into existence?

 

 

 

He had been so happy to be within her arms,

but when he looked back up,

she was fading away.

 

 

As he began to cry out for her,

water began to pile up everywhere around him.

 

 

 

"P-Pearl!? What's going on!?"

 

 

He squeaked again.

 

 

 

Goodness! Right now he hated being a three year old!

 

 

She simply smiled softly and brushed her hands throughout his fluffy hair.

 

 

He could hear her soft humming, growing more and more quiet  
with each second passing by.

 

 

"Shhh. It's okay.."

 

Pearl whispered with the gentlest of voices.

 

 

 

He then began to hear familiar voices around him.

 

 

_"Stop it!, White! You're gonna drown him!"_

 

 

_"I-I-I-I-I c-c-can't, A-Amethyst!"_

 

 

He recognized those voices,

but he didn't know where or who they were at this moment.

 

 

When he looked back to Pearl again who was nearly faded out completely,

she softly kissed his forehead one last time and smiled.

 

 

And with that, he woke up

with a face full of tears.

 

 

"Amethyst? Pearl-.. White?"

 

 

He questioned, but then stopped.

 

 

Everything felt awful, his head hurt,

he could barely breathe though his nose,

his whole body felt heavy.

 

 

His face, it was covered in so many tears, not only tears of his own,

but tears on another individual.

 

 

"Dang it, Icy! Stop cryin'! He'll be fine, 'kay? 

It's just a thing humans go through!"

 

 

Amethyst shouted in her whisper.

 

 

 

"B-b-but look at h-h-him!"

 

 

White cried out in a soft whisper as well.

 

 

 

"Ughhhhhh,"

 

Steven began.

 

 

 "Amethyyyst? Whiiiiite? What are you guys doing here?"

 

 

He started wiping all the tears on his face.

 

 

 

"We heard you sneeze from outside, and little Icy here,

started to panic and ran straight into a wall.

Then she started crying a bunch without stopping.

THEN she ran straight into you, and started crying even MORE!

And then she started drowning 'ya in her tears."

 

 

"Oh, s-sorry, White!"

 

Steven said with a weak smile.

 

 

"F-forget about me, Steven! What about you!?

You're the one who's not okay!"

 

 

"O-oh. I'm okay, white! I just.. Had a weird dream, and.

I don't really feel so-ACHOO!"

 

 

"E-EEK!"

 

 

White cried out, in which, Amethyst only laughed.

 

 

 "I-it's on me! The slightly modified human mouth liquid is on me!"

 

 

 

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!"

 

 

Amethyst had already busted out laughing.

 

 

 

"S-sorry, White! I'll try to cover better next time."

 

He covered his nose and mouth as he softly laughed.

 

 

 

"L-... Let me go find Garnet! Maybe she can help!"

 

 

"W-White.."

 

Steven softly whispered.

 

 

"Chill, dude, she'll be fine, focus more on yourself for once."

 

 

Amethyst then looked back towards White,

who was on top of the warp pad jumping up and down.

 

 

 

 "How do you.. Get  this! Thing! To! Work!"

 

She cried out in between each jump in annoyance as she kept hitting it and jumping around.

 

 

 

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, White, jumping on it ain't gonna work!

Neither will hitting it!"

 

 

 

"I don't get iiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

 

She cried out through her tears and frustration.

 

 

"And I used to use these things every day!?"

 

 

"Yep!"

 

Amethyst laughed.

 

"And you were actually better than me!"

 

 

 

"Eyaghhh! I hate these stupid things! They never work for me!"

 

 

She started waving her arms around in annoyance,

and kicking the warp pad at least once before returning back to Steven's side.

 

 

"Ughhh, White? Areee you okay? Kicking the warp pad like that looked really painful!

Especially since you don't have real shoes on!"

 

 

"Y-yep. J-just fine."

 

 

He foot was throbbing,

pointe shoes weren't exactly the most protective footwear after all!

 

 

But Steven was even worse off, so she didn't want him to worry.

 

 

"Is.. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

 

 

 

"I'm okay! Don't worry, White! Well, umm,

actually, could you please get me a glass of water?"

 

 

"O-of course! It's inside the compact electric freezing box, correct?"

 

 

This only resulted in both Amethyst and Steven laughing.

 

 

"White, it's called a fridge!"

 

 

"Yeah, you sound like Peridot when you talk like that!"

 

 

"O-oh, my apologies.."

 

 

She then quickly (And gracefully) made her way to the fridge,

pulling out the entire gallon of water

and bringing it straight to him.

 

 

"Here! Will.. Will this be okay?"

 

 

"He needs a cup."

 

Amethyst laughed.

 

"Here, I'll get him a glass, you just stay here and keep him company."

 

 

Amethyst spoke as she then got up and left the room.

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

 

White replied with a light smile as she then looked down and continued to stare at Steven.

 

 

"How.. Are you feeling, Steven?"

 

 

"I'm okay, I guess, I thin-"

 

 

 He then stopped talking as he began to cough in extreme amounts

and his eyes began to water as his coughing never ended.

 

 

"AMETHYST COME QUICK!!! STEVEN'S DYING!!"

 

 

"WHAT!?"

 

 

Amethyst shouted as she quickly ran up the stairs with the glass in her hand.

 

 

"Oh.."

 

 

The small gem mumbled as the child's coughing died down.

 

 

 

"He was just having a coughing fit, White, he ain't dying!"

 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry.."

 

 

 

"Gah, it's fine, I'm sure you're new to this kind of stuff."

 

 

Amethyst said as she started pouring the water into a cup and handing it to Steven.

 

 

"But, White."

 

 

"Y-yes, Amethyst?"

 

 

"I think I got some of Steven's snot on me. Can I wipe it off on you?"

 

 

"Eyaghhh! N-no!"

 

 

She cried out as Amethyst began to chase her around the room.

 

 

"Snot huuuuug!"

 

Amethyst shouted, which only made Steven laugh a bunch.

 

 

With a bright flash, the warp pad activated,

and with that, came another familiar presence.

 

 

White quickly ran to her and hid behind her.

 

 

 

"G-Garnet! Help me! Steven's dying,

and Amethyst is trying to touch me with her human saliva mucus drippings!"

 

 

"It's called snot, White.

Amethyst, behave."

 

 

She then walked over to the Steven, who was still

sniffling and smiling, despite feeling awful.

 

 

"Are you alright, Steven?"

 

 

"Yeah, Amethyst gave me water, and White's been super panicky!"

 

 

 

"Of course, do you think you'll be okay?"

 

 

"Yeah, why? Do you have to go somewhere again?"

 

 

 

"There's a corrupt gem that we lost a while back, but 

now I've pinpointed the location, so Amethyst and I need to go get it."

 

 

"Oh, okay, when will you guys be back?"

 

 

 

"I'm not sure, but White's going to stay here to take care of you."

 

 

"I-I am?"

 

White questioned in confusion.

 

 

"Yes. "

 

 

Garnet replied with a light smile.

 

 

"Eeughhh, I don't know about that, Garnet."

 

Amethyst said as she put the water back into the fridge.

 

"Icy doesn't really know anything about human colds and stuff,

and she keeps panicking cause she thinks Steven's gonna die!"

 

 

 

"That's okay,"

 

Garnet started.

 

 

"Wait, it is?"

 

Steven questioned with concern in his voice.

 

 

 

"Yep, White, Steven is not dying, he is simply in a weaker state right now and 

he needs you to take care of him. Can we trust you to do that?"

 

 

"B-but, Garnet! The other day, I almost burned the temple down simply trying to heat a cup of water up!

I-I don't think you should leave me in charge to keep him safe, I-I'll most likely fail."

 

 

 

 Garnet stopped for a moment at that memory,

 

White panicking as Amethyst came running in with

a bucket of water with Steven running in circles.

 

Goodness!

 

Never let this pearl alone in a kitchen!

 

 

 

"White, as of lately, you've been doing a wonderful job adjusting to life here, I know it's hard.

But I think you'll be okay, the worst thing I see is you making a pot of water over boil.

Amethyst, go get a thermometer."

 

 

"Sure thing!"

 

The small gem exclaimed before running off.

 

 

 

She then looked back down to the pale gem.

 

 

"You just need to make sure he stays in bed, drinks lots of water, and gets plenty of rest.

If there's any problems that are out of your control, contact us with this."

 

Garnet said as she handed the cookie cat walkie talkie to her.

 

 

 

"O-okay, I.. I think I an do that.."

 

White softly whispered in nervousness.

 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

Garnet questioned.

 

 

 

"Yes!"

 

The pale gem exclaimed.

 

 

 

"That's good."

 

Garnet said with a light smile.

 

 

For a small moment, both gems began to talk

about what to do and what not to do for colds.

 

 

Shorty, Amethyst then returned with a thermometer and many other

tools and items to help Steven, some in which looked rather dangerous.

 

 

"Alright! I got everything! G-Squad! I'm ready to go whenever you are!"

 

 

"Alright, Amethyst. Go to the warp pad."

 

Garnet said before looking back to White.

 

"We're counting on you, White.

Don't worry, he'll be okay."

 

 

 

"I-.."

 

White whispered.

 

"I can do this!"

 

 

"Heck yeah you can!"

 

The purple gem shouted before running to the warp pad.

 

 

 With a bright flash, both gems disappeared,

now leaving only White and Steven.

 

 

"Is-.. Is there anything I can get or do for you, Steven?"

 

 

White questioned in concern for the small child.

 

 

 

"Hmmmm.."

 

The child thought for a moment, and his face then lit up in excitement.

 

"White! Can you tell me a story?"

 

 

 

"U-umm, I don't have any.."

 

She thought for a moment of all her knowledge she had obtained from reading,

she hadn't read too many childrens books, but she had read enough to understand what he meant by story.

 

 

"W-well, I can find a book and read it to you if you want!"

 

 

"Nooo, not like- ACHOO! Those kind of stories, I wanna hear your own stories!

I know you've got something, White!

You're always drawing cool pictures!"

 

 

"Y-you're not supposed to look at those!"

 

She cried out in embarrassment

as a teal blush washed over her face.

 

 

 

"Aww, but they look so good!"

 

 

"B-but, Steve-"

 

When she looked back down to him, he had the brightest of smiles, and the biggest of eyes.

 

 

 

"A-aghhhh, I can't say no to that face.."

 

 

"Story for Steven!"

 

 

 

Her eyes widened in shock as a familiar image flashed within her mind.

 

 

She couldn't tell who it was, it almost felt painful.

 

 

Their presence, their memory, she quickly shook her head in an attempt to forget the person

and looked back to Steven.

 

 

"Steven, I.. I don't have anything happy or interesting to tell you..

Everything I know is... Dark or sad..

Every story attempt VonSmore wrote out ended up depressing in one way or another."

 

 

"Who?"

 

 

"N-nobody."

 

 

"Well, has anything happened here with us that was happy?"

 

 

"I-.."

 

She paused for a moment.

 

"A-actually, yes!"

 

 

 

"Ohhhhh! Tell me-ACHOO!"

 

 

"Bless you."

 

 

"Thank you, wait.

where did you learn that?"

 

 

"Garnet told me that's what you say when humans

scream out those words and their saliva and germs come spraying out of their mouths."

 

 

"Ah, hahaha, White,"

 

He sniffled.

 

"It's called a sneeze."

 

 

"O-oh, my bad."

 

 

 

She then looked down for a moment before gasping and looking back up.

 

"O-oh right! Steven! About the story you wanted, it.. It's only going to be

partially happy, are you okay with that?"

 

 

"Of course! Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl always told me all sorts of stories!

I'm sure your story will be great too!"

 

 

"I-I suppose.. A-ah! Wait! I need to get my crayons and paper! 

Don't worry! They're not far away from you or anything!"

 

 

"Go ahead! I'll be-ACHOO! Fine!"

 

 

"Bless you,"

 

She whispered before crawling under Steven's bed.

 

  
"Ughh, White? What are you doing?"

 

 

  
"One moment please.."

 

She whispered as he heard a bunch of clutter moving around under his bed.

 

 

"Ah! There they are!"

 

 

She then crawled out from under his bed with a hand full of crayons, and multiple sheets of paper.

 

 

 

"White.. Why is your stuff under my bed?"

 

 

"H-huh?"

 

White questioned in nervousness as she quickly looked around the room 

looking for something to help her.

 

 

What didn't help was that Steven was still staring at the pale gem,

so she simply took a deep breath.

 

 

"I.. I like to hide under your bed whenever I'm upset.."

 

 

"What? I would know you hide under there if you did!"

 

He then looked under his bed and to his surprise,

there was a blanket, a pillow,

paper and crayons,

and some pictures she had drawn.

 

 

"There's that much space under my bed!?"

 

 

"W-well, once I cleaned everything out of there, y-yes, there was.

Oh, but I have crayons in Amethyst and Garnet's room too!"

 

 

"I'm gonna have to go look under there later,"

 

He grabbed a tissue and started blowing his nose.

 

"Did you get everything you needed, White?"

 

 

 

"Y-.. Yes I did!"

 

 She looked down to the paper, she could see a faint diamond,

in which, she closed her eyes, reliving the very memory that came to mind.

 

 

 

She quickly grabbed a gray crayon, took a deep breath,

and started drawing on the piece of paper.

 

 

 

 

**_< ><><><><>_ **

 

 

_"A long, long time ago,_

_Further than any human would ever know._

 

 

_There stood a servant who had been alive for so long,_

_She could no longer decipher right from wrong."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"She belonged to a diamond full of beauty and power,_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Her very presence made those under her cry out and cower."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"This pearl was happy, she was always with her superior,_

_Even though she was nothing more than a mirror."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"She was friends with many pearls,_

_and a few gems of another kind._

 

_She knew no other means of happiness,_

_so she never payed any mind."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"She never truly understood the horrors her master had been mentally teaching her,_

_she would always remain blind._

 

_It had stayed that way until someone brought it to her mind."_

 

 

 

_"Once upon a time, a gem of another court came,_

 

_With ideas unlike any other, she never felt any shame."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"The pink quartz took a liking to this pearl for reasons no one knows,_

 

 

_She would always go by the lovely name Rose."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"She taught this pearl many kinds of things,_

_and soon enough, she took the small gem under her wings."_

 

 

 

 

_"Her diamond knew nothing of these meetings, she simply thought the quartz to be a fool._

 

_But little did the diamond know  the quartz was merely using her like a tool."_

 

 

 

 

_"Sooner than expected,  the pearl began to question her own thoughts._

 

_The complication of Homeworld left her small mind in knots."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"She looked back to her diamond, full of beauty and grace,_

 

_She then remembered she was a pearl and had no other place."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"It had been so long until she finally realized,_

**_'I will never be happy here, this isn't truly me.'_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_She wanted to follow the quartz, she wanted to see what kind of person she could be."_

 

 

 

 

_"Soon enough, she gave in, she ran away._

 

 

_Only once did she look back to the tall towers so gray."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"She fought hard alongside the pink quartz, she-.. She.."_

 

 

 

**_< ><><><><>_ **

 

 

Her story was then interrupted by the tears streaming down her face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"W-why am I crying? T-that's odd.."

 

She whispered as she wiped her tears away.

 

"W-wait! Why am I even telling you that story!?"

 

 

Steven only remained silent as he looked up to her in sadness.

 

 

He wasn't angry at her of course,

but hearing her story made him emotional, whether he wanted it to or not.

 

 

Knowing how much of her past had harmed her, had harmed Pearl,

but even worse was knowing there were things so dark, neither would tell him.

 

 

 

"I-I'm sorry, Steven.."

 

White began as she continued wiping her tears away.

 

 

"I.. I was actually going to tell you about when I saw White Diamond trip, I..

I don't know why remembered that, and why now of all times.."

 

 

She then walked up to the small child and hugged him tightly.

 

She ignored the snot being pressed onto her cheek and only hugged the boy tighter.

 

 

"I'm okay, White, ACHOO!"

 

 

"Bless you."

 

 

"Thank you, White, are you unhappy here?"

 

 

"Oh Steven, of course not! If I wanted to go home, it would not be hard,

but I would much prefer to stay here.. Most of the time.."

 

 

"Are you sure? You always seem to be

thinking about your past and White Diamond and stuff."

 

 

"Not at all, I will admit, I do miss home, I do, I miss it so much.

Despite hating her, I still love my Diamond,

she's my master, I will always have an extreme amount of respect for her no matter what I do.

But you're so much more than anything she could ever be.

You're innocent, you have feelings, you haven't been exposed to the horrors of our surroundings, 

you love anyone and anything, and that itself is amazing in so many ways.

There are so many who lack that kind of compassion."

 

 

 

She ignored the memory of herself getting beaten by her diamond.

 

 

"Do you know what my biggest regret is, Steven?"

 

 

 

"What?"

 

He questioned as he snuggled more into her.

 

 

"Not being able to spend enough time with you, 

not being able to remember you growing up, 

not being able to hug you more often like this."

 

 

He held back his sneeze and laughed as he snuggled in closer.

 

 

"My baby.."

 

 

She softly whispered

 

 

 

He only laughed a little more as he looked up to her with an emotional smile.

 

"Nah, White, I think you're more like a little sister to me!"

 

 

 

She softly smiled and shook her head in disagreement.

 

 

_"No, Steven, no matter who I am, no matter what form I'm in, you'll always be my baby."_

 

 

As he was looking up to her, he then felt water rolling down his face.

 

 

He was confused for a moment, until he realized it.

 

He was crying.

 

 

 

She looked at him with another soft smile and wiped his tears away with her hand.

 

 

"Steven, if there's ever anything bothering you, will you please make sure to come to me

and talk about it? I would like to be there for you in the ways you've 

been there for me."

 

 

"O-of course, White."

 

He said through his teary smile.

 

 

"We all have to be there for each other. We're all family."

 

 

"Family.."

 

she whispered to herself with a soft smile.

 

 

He was starting to look worse off, so she decided it was time for him to rest.

 

 

 

Carefully placing him on her lap, white gently draped the blanket over the small boy's body 

and then pulled him closer to her for more warmth.

 

 

"S-Steven, I think you should rest for a bit, you're starting to look a bit worse."

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

 

"When you wake back up, I'll tell you the story of how I saw White Diamond trip."

 

 

She softly giggled remembering that time, White Diamond;

 

Bold, intimidating, fearless;

 

Tripping the way a pearl would, elegant and daintily.

 

 

Perhaps White Diamond had been watching her own pearl dance too much at the time?

 

 

 She would never know, but it was always a memory she would smile at.

 

****

**_As he laid there, beginning to drift off,_ **

**_White simply sat there and continued to think about everything she had just remembered._ **

 

 

**_This may not be her real home, but as long as Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven were there,_ **

**_this place would always be her home._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHH! THE IDENTITY OF A PEARL HAS OVER 100 KUDOS NOW! AGHHHHHH!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Here's a super important s'more question!  
> My parents got me a s'mores kit for Christmas, if I eat the s'mores,  
> does that make me a bad person? '_'
> 
>  
> 
> Did I ever mention my DeviantArt account probably hates me? XD
> 
>  
> 
> I imagine Pearl is amazing at cooking, but White can't cook for anything in the world. XD
> 
>  
> 
> How were the feels? Intense? weak?  
> I'd go with weak, I didn't feel any feels writing this, haha, BUT I CAN TELL YOU THAT POEM WITH THE PICTURES WASN'T EASY! >_>
> 
> I really like how you can see White's tears on the final picture she draws... UwU
> 
> I'm really bad at drawing backgrounds, I mean, why is the background for the final pic even purple?  
> I mean, they're not exactly outside. XD  
>  
> 
> I think this chapter may have been too rushed, if so, please forgive me. UmU U_U -m-
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment! I may reply late, but I always make sure to reply still!
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	6. Swiftly Experienced Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
>  
> 
> She was just a pearl, she was never meant to fight,  
> She was simply weaker to everyone's delight.
> 
> She never gave in, she continued with all her might,  
> She fought without end throughout the entire night.
> 
> She still appeared pale, she was still frail, her hair remained white,  
> But when she reformed in all four colors, it was truly quite a sight.
> 
>  
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this was a tough chapter, trying to write a character I've never written before.  
> Hope I did good enough! ^_^,,
> 
> I would like to thank:
> 
> Toonfreak, for the compliments, being SUPER kind, (You're gonna make this s'more cry. ;_;)  
> and for helping me with some stuff! I REALLY appreciate it!
> 
> and
> 
> WoofTheWaffle, for the lovely compliment, and still commenting to this day! I'm always happy to see your comments! ^w^

 

 

 

**\---Swiftly Experienced Pearl---**

 

 

 

 

"So.."

 

Connie began.

 

 

"Why haven't I been allowed to come for sword training?

You've been stopping me for months now!"

 

 

 

"Wellllll.."

 

Steven mumbled.

 

"I guess I should tell you now, umm.."

 

 

The young girl only stared at him in confusion.

 

 

 

"Well.. The reason why I've been stopping you is because Pearl isn't really here anymore."

 

Steven messed with his hands in nervousness as he spoke.

 

 

 

"She's on a mission?"

 

 

"No, umm, she's gone.. In a different way."

 

 

"Oh my gosh, she's dead!?"

 

 

 Connie cried out in panic.

 

 

"No no no!"

 

Steven exclaimed back.

 

"She's not dead, she's just, not really here anymore.."

 

 

 

"Steven,"

 

Connie began.

 

"I don't really get what you're saying, may I please speak with Pearl?"

 

 

 

"You can't!"

 

He shouted in concern.

 

 

"Why not?"

 

 

"I-... Well.. Maybe it would just be better if you saw for yourself."

 

He looked down in defeat as he grabbed her hand and slowly started walking towards the temple.

 

 

 Connie was beyond confused by this point,

but she still decided to follow Steven.

 

Maybe something really bad had happened?

 

 

With Garnet somewhere in the temple, 

and Amethyst sitting on the couch as bored as can be,

White happily continued cleaning the small home until they all heard the door bust open.

 

 

 

Amethyst then sat up,

and White, who was still cleaning, smiled softly.

 

 

"Ah! Steven! Welcome ba-"

 

 

"Pearl!?!?!?"

 

 

Connie interrupted White in shock, in surprise

at how pale the already pale gem had become.

 

 

"U-umm, I prefer to go by the name White,"

 

She softly whispered as she then turned around to face the unfamiliar voice.

 

"may I ask who you are?"

 

 

 

"What happened, Pearl!? Is everything okay? You don't look like yourself at all!"

 

 

Connie questioned with more concern in her voice than ever before.

 

 

"I-I apologize, miniature human,

I.. I suppose I once indeed went by the name Pearl, but, a lot has happened as of recently.

Whether or not we have spoken in the past, I am no longer the gem I once was.

Have we met before?"

 

 

 

She couldn't believe it.

 

 

Everything was painfully confusing as of now.

 

 

Pearl never joked around, well, at least not like this.

 

And now she was saying she's a different person?

 

It made no sense!

 

 

 

"Yes! we have spoken before!"

 

She cried out.

 

"Is.. Is this some kind of joke, Steven?

This isn't funny at all! Why is Pearl acting like this!?"

 

 

 

"Well, it's a lot to explain,"

 

He mumbled.

 

 

"But, Pearl's original master went and erased a bunch of Pearl's memories,

and now she's nothing like the Pearl we used to know.

She's like a completely different person, so we all call her White now."

 

 

 

The young girl only stared up in shock

as she tried to understand everything that was just told to her.

 

 

"I...."

 

She whispered through her cracking voice.

 

 

"I think I'm going to go home for now, see you tomorrow, Steven."

 

 

"Umm, bye."

 

 

She closed her eyes tightly as she opened the door to leave.

 

 

Within seconds, Connie was completely out of sight.

 

 

 

"S-Steven..."

 

White whispered.

 

 

"W-who was that?"

 

 

"That's my friend, Connie.."

 

 

 Steven quietly mumbled.

 

 

"C-Connie?"

 

 

 

 

"Yeah..."

 

 

 

"She seemed really upset, have I really spoken with her before?"

 

 

"Actually, yeah, White, you have.."

 

 

 

 

"I-.. I'm sorry, Steven..."

 

 

 

"No, it's not your fault."

 

 

 

 "Well, what was my relationship with her?"

 

She questioned in confusion as she attempted to figure it out herself.

 

 

"Well, you were kinda like a mentor towards her. You used to teach her all sorts of things!"

 

 

 

She only looked down to the ground in disappointment as she attempted the already forgotten memory.

 

 

"Here, I have a picture of the three of us! It's the one you said you looked terrible in!"

 

 

 

"I.. I don't recall that.."

 

 

 

After a few minutes of scrolling through his phone, Steven was then able to find the picture 

of the three of them in the snow.

 

 

"I look terrible.."

 

She softly whispered as she stared at the picture.

 

 

 

"Yeahhhh, you said that last time."

 

 

"Should.. Should you go speak with this girl?"

 

 

"I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow,

I feel like it would be good to give her some time to think."

 

 

"O-okay..."

 

 

She looked back to the picture and frowned slightly.

 

 

 

 

"S-Steven... "

 

 

She softly whispered with her shaky voice.

 

 

 

"Yeah?"

 

He questioned with a light smile.

 

 

"Do.. Do you think shattering the data sphere was the wrong thing to do?"

 

 

 

"No, why?"

 

 

"Because... I could have gotten my memories back.. I could have been  ** _me_** again.."

 

 

 

He paused for a moment, she was only thinking about this because of Connie,

he knew exactly why she was upset, but had no idea how to really help her.

 

 

 

"Well,"

 

He began.

 

 

"If you got your memories back,

you would become Pearl again, but what would happen to White?"

 

 

 

"W-White?"

 

She questioned in confusion.

 

 

 

"Yeah, what would have happened to you?"

 

 

"W-well, this me would most likely have disappeared as my original memories came back."

 

 

 

"Exactly! And do you think everyone would be happy to lose White?"

 

 

 

"B-but you would have gotten Pearl back.."

 

 

 

"But she's already with us!"

 

 

 

"U-umm, I don't think she is."

 

 

"I see it all the time!

The way you clean is just like her!

The way you hum whenever you daydream, the songs you always sing,

even whenever you hold me close!

I always see Pearl through all those actions!"

 

 

"S-Steven.."

 

 

She softly whispered through her shakiness.

 

 

"Don't feel bad about Connie, there was nothing you could do about it.

I'm sure you'll be able to become great friends with her again!"

 

 

"I-I hope.."

 

 

She looked down to the ground then quickly looked back up upon Steven entering the kitchen

and gasped.

 

 

"STEVEN! NO!"

 

She cried out before quickly running to the kitchen and swiping him off the ground.

 

 

 

"Steven! I-I just cleaned in there! 

C-could you please stay out of the kitchen for now?

The floor was just cleaned and polished, so I don't want anybody touching it."

 

 

 

"Sure thing!"

 

He said with a smile.

 

 

As he then began to walk off, he then had a great idea,

he looked back to White (Who was reinspecting the floor) 

one last time before smiling and running off to grab things.

 

 

 

"Yo, White!"

 

Amethyst shouted as she walked into the kitchen to grab something.

 

"So ugh, what ju-"

 

 

"STAY OUT!"

 

White shouted with a squeak in her voice

as she then quickly lifted Amethyst off the ground

and placed her away from the kitchen.

 

 

"D-did you not hear me with Steven!? I just  ** _cleaned_** this floor!"

 

 

"Ughhh, my bad."

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

 

 He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this before, why not have Connie teach White how to swordfight?

 

 

Was he getting too excited too quickly? Of course not!

 

 

He then ran straight to the warp pad and disappeared from site, he needed to start finding everything he could!

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

 

It took a little bit longer than he expected, but eventually he was able to see Connie again.

 

This time, she looked much better off than before.

 

 

"Umm, hi, Steven."

 

 

 

"Hi, Connie."

 

 

 

"Look, um, I'm sorry about leaving so suddenly the other day, I,

I wasn't so sure how to understand everything you had told me, but, I think

my head's more clear now."

 

 

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. 

It must have been so sudden for you."

 

 

"Yeah, it was, was that really Pearl? 

She looked so.. White.."

 

 

 

"Yeah, she used to belong to someone who had a lot of white on them,

so that's why we call her White.

I think you should get to know her though! She's really sweet!

She's just like Pearl! Except, different.."

 

 

 

"So, Pearl with amnesia?"

 

 

"Kinda."

 

 

"So she doesn't remember anything?"

 

 

"She remembers some things, 

but they're all from a super long time ago."

 

 

"She doesn't remember you?"

 

 

"Nope. She had been calling me Quartz Child at first."

 

 

"Does she remember Garnet and Amethyst?"

 

 

"She called Amethyst _Defective One_ , and Garnet _Fusion_."

 

 

"Wow, umm, does she remember fighting and stuff?"

 

 

"She thinks pearls can't fight."

 

 

"She doesn't remember that time I accidentally called her Mom?"

 

 

"Nope, wait, what?"

 

 

"Ugh, nothing! I.. I don't know what to say, Steven, are.. 

Are you sure she's really gone forever?"

 

 

"You can try talking to her again if you want.."

 

 

 

"Okay, I'll do that."

 

 

She then got up off the sand and and looked back to the temple.

 

 

"After you?"

 

She said with a fake, snobby voice which only cause Steven to laugh.

 

 

 

After making their way to the temple, when they both stepped inside, 

the kitchen was blocked off by a bunch of ribbons with a note saying

not to enter.

 

 

 

"She really wants that floor to stay clean!"

 

Steven exclaimed in surprise as he looked down to the shining floor.

 

 

 

"That's because I walked in there to find something yesterday 

and she got extremely upset."

 

Garnet said as she rested her hand on top of the boy's head.

 

 

"Hi Garnet!"

 

Steven exclaimed in joy.

 

"Good afternoon, Steven, Connie."

 

 

"Hello, Garnet!"

 

Connie exclaimed in a polite tone.

 

 

"Have you seen White? We wanna speak with her.."

 

Steven questioned as he messed with the hand on his head.

 

 

 

"Mmm.."

 

 She paused for a moment as if she was thinking about something.

 

 

"She's hiding in your bathroom, she's afraid you're going to confront her about her past."

 

 

"No, I don't wanna do that! Connie and I just wanna talk with her.

Thanks, Garnet!"

 

 

 

"You're welcome."

 

 

With that he quickly ran straight towards the bathroom with Connie following him.

 

 

When they looked inside the bathroom, nothing was to be seen, 

but even so, soft sniffling could be heard.

 

 

"White?"

 

Steven questioned in concern.

 

 

Nothing was said, but the sniffling increased.

 

 

 

"Whiiiiiite.."

 

 

"G-go away, please."

 

 

"Hmm..."

 

 

He thought for a moment before looking to Connie for help.

 

 

Though she wasn't able to mention any ideas to him,

he softly gasped as the perfect idea to get her to come out appeared in his mind.

 

 

"White."

 

He said.

 

"If you don't come out, I'm gonna get my shoes suuuuuper dirty!

Then, I'm gonna go walk all over the floors in the kitchen!"

 

 

The cabinet under the sink slammed open

as the small gem quickly (And clumsily) fell out.

 

 

Faster than ever before, she quickly grabbed Steven's shoulders

and stared him dead in the eyes.

 

 

"P-please, Steven, I'm out now, I worked too hard to get that kitchen clean,

w-what is it you want from me?"

 

 

"Connie wants to talk with you."

 

 

"C-Connie.. Umm, your little friend?"

 

 

 

"Y-yeah, that's me."

 

Connie said with a light smile as she looked down to the pale gem on the ground.

 

 

 

"Umm, hi, Pearl.."

 

 

"H-... Hello.."

 

 

"Do you know who I am?

Do you recognize me at all?"

 

 

White paused for  moment as she stared at the girl, she searched throughout all 

her memories she still had, but absolutely nothing of resemblance came up.

 

 

"N-no.."

 

 

"Well.. My.. My name is Connie, you said you go by the name 'White'?"

 

 

"H-hello, Connie, yes, yes I do."

 

 

"Well, did you know we used to be really close?"

 

"N-no.."

 

"Yeah! Every week, I would come over, and you would teach me swordfighting!"

 

"I-I did!?!?!?"

 

 

"Yeah! You always taught me all sorts of cool stuff!

You.. You were always so proud of me whenever I improved.."

 

 

 "I-I'm sorry, Connie, I-"

 

She paused and looked back towards Steven.

 

 

"S-Steven, did I really teach this child how to fight with swords?"

 

"Yeah! You used to teach Connie so many things about swordfighting!

You were really good at using swords! 

You could go all over the place and defeat so many creatures!

You were really good!"

 

 

"Pearls don't fight."

 

 

"You did."

 

Both declared in unison.

 

 

"I-.. I-... That's ridiculous, Steven! 

I may be free now, but I'm still a pearl!

Pearls are made to be pretty servants,

not fighting tools!"

 

"That was what made you amazing!

You were the renegade pearl!"

 

"I-... I don't know what to say.."

 

 

"Wellll,"

 

Steven began with a big grin.

 

 

"Since Connie still needs to practice, and you have no way to defend yourself.."

 

 

"Steven, are you implying that I-"

 

Connie said but then was interrupted by Steven.

 

 

"Connie! Why don't you try teaching White swordfighting?"

 

 

"M-me? Fighting?"

 

White questioned in absolute confusion.

 

 

"Me? Teaching her?"

 

Connie questioned back in confusion.

 

 

"Yeah! It'll be great!"

 

Steven exclaimed in joy.

 

 

"I.. I don't know, Steven, I've never taught anyone anything before,

well, except for when I tried to teach that kid how to ride a bike, phew, that went bad..

But White may not even want to learn!"

 

 

"It'll be fine, Connie! White has really good memory skills,

so she'll remember anything you teach her! 

And we can't always be there to protect her!

What if somebody from White Diamond's court tries to hunt her down?"

 

 

"I-I.."

 

White mumbled before her soft voice died out.

 

 

"Exactly! I really think you should do this, White, Connie.

And besides, this would be really good for both of you!

You could repair your bond!"

 

 

"Well,"

 

Connie began.

 

She then looked down to White and reached her hand out to her.

 

"I.. I guess it couldn't hurt to try. well, White? 

Would you like to learn swordfighting with me?"

 

 

White stared up for a moment to the smiling girl,

and shortly afterwards, she took her hand and stood up.

 

 

"Yes please, I would love that,

not for myself, but for Steven, I would like to protect him the way he has for me."

 

 

"That's great! we should go outside then!"

 

Connie exclaimed with a light smile.

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

Following both children,

when the pale gem looked up outside,

she was nearly blinded by the brightness of the sky.

 

 

"Umm, Pea-.. White..?"

 

 

Connie began.

 

 

"Your leotard is really pretty, I'd feel really bad if it got messed up or dirty!

Is there anything else you would like to change into?

Wait, can gems even change their clothing?"

 

 

"U-umm, I have other outfits, but My Diamond's uniform is my most simple outfit

I own.

everything else has extra sheer to it and they're more fancy."

 

 

She whispered with a light smile.

 

 

 

"Hmm, can you take your sheer, poncho-ey thingy off?"

 

 Connie Questioned again.

 

 

 

"N-no,"

 

White quietly began speaking.

 

"It's attached to this uniform, b-but My Diamond

always wanted to look perfect, so I can fix it at any time!"

 

 

"Well that's good then! The last problem is your hair?

I don't want it to get messed up, it's so.. Long..."

 

Connie said, almost admiring the long, silver-ish hair.

 

 

 "A-Amethyst taught me how to braid my hair recently!"

 

White squeaked with enthusiasm.

 

 

"Okay then! That should work! I'll never forget the time 

I accidentally cut off part of my hair..

Explaining that one to Mom was really hard."

 

 

"???"

 

White only stared in confusion.

 

 

"Umm, Steven, is there any way you can find the swords we normally used for training?"

 

 

"Ugh, I think those are inside pearl's gem.."

 

 

"Oh man, yeah, you're right, well, do you know where any swords are?"

 

 

"Umm, not really, but I'm sure I can find some!"

 

 

He then ran off into the temple to search for swords.

 

 

 "Alright, Pea-White.."

 

Connie said.

 

"What do you know about swordfighting?"

 

 

"U-umm, nothing really..

O-oh! That's right! I did use a sword at one point!

I remember that! 

B-but, umm, I know of certain quartzes who fight with swords,

but nothing other than that."

 

 

"Alright then, we'll start from the very first thing you taught me."

 

 

"W-what did I first teach you?"

 

_"That everything begins with your stance."_

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

He was wondering through the Cloud Arena looking for the swords he had left there.

 

While he did grab all the ones he wanted,

he started to think, what if he could grab a sword that specifically belonged to Pearl?

 

 

Maybe that would help remind her of how she used to fight.

 

 

Being quite proud of his own ideas, he quickly left the Arena with arms full of swords,

(Which he quickly ran back to Connie and White and placed them down)

and quickly made his way to Amethyst's room.

 

Ignoring the stench that filled the air,

Steven continued searching around until he found the puddle that led to

Pearl's room.

 

He had already attempted to reach her room through the door,

but for reasons unknown, he wasn't able to open the door,

so he decided to enter in this way.

 

Allowing his feet to lift off the floor,

he carefully floated up and allowed himself to land onto the wet floor 

and look around the room full of fountains.

 

 

 

_Dead._

 

That was what the room felt like,

the water continued to flow, there was faint, faint

piano music in the background, he could barely hear it.

 

 

The room that was once so elegant and peaceful, 

now felt lost and abandoned, like it had lost its master.

 

 

With a light shiver, Steven stopped for a moment to think.

 

Just how did Pearl retrieve her swords whenever she was in here?

 

 

With a soft gasp, he then remembered;

Through dancing, dancing in a style that wasn't his specialty.

 

 

 He tried spinning a few times,

he lifted his leg up into the air and fell face first into the ground.

 

As he was getting up, he then heard the sound of something rising from the water,

he did it!

 

He got one of her swords to rise up!

 

As he quickly ran over to pick up the object, he then stared down in disappointment.

 

 

**"Basic Jewelry Care; Keeping your Pearls Shiny and Pretty!"**

 

 

Why would she need something like that?

 

 

He only shrugged in confusion as he held onto the book and left the room,

it was quite clear he wasn't going to be able to receive any swords.

 

 

  
After leaving Amethyst's room, 

when he looked around his house,

he then noticed Amethyst with a big grin on her face.

 

 

"Hey Stevennnnnn!"

 

She called out.

 

 

"Ugh, yeah, Amethyst? What are you doing?"

 

 

"Look where I'm standing!"

 

 

When he looked, he then softly gasped, 

Amethyst was past White's ribbon, standing right on the kitchen floor.

 

 

The purple gem only laughed really hard as she then began to talk.

 

"What do you think she would say if she saw me?"

 

 

"Amethyst! That's not nice! She worked hard on that floor!"

 

 

"I know I kno-What is that you're holding?"

 

 

 

"Huh?"

 

He questioned as he looked around, only to remember the book in his hands.

 

 

 

"Oh! I was trying to get a sword from Pearl's room, this was the only thing I was able to get though.."

 

He then handed her the book.

 

 

"Maybe you understand why she has this?"

 

 

 

"Hmm, ugh, Basic Jewelry Care; Keeping your Pearls Shiny and Pretty?"

 

 

 She then started to laugh really hard.

 

 

"WHAT KINDA BOOK IS THAT!?!?"

 

 

She continued laughing.

 

 

"Heheheh, here, you read through it, I'm gonna go see how White and Connie are doing!"

 

 

"Go ahead.. Little Man!'

 

Amethyst said as she laughed in between her words.

 

 

 ~~~~~

 

 

"M-my stance?"

 

White questioned in confusion as she looked down.

 

 

"Yeah!"

 

Connie exclaimed.

 

 

"Keep your stance wide, and your body lowered."

 

 

"H-how do I do that?"

 

 

"Hmm, I'll help you! Put one leg in front of the other."

 

 

"O-okay."

 

white whispered as she did as told.

 

 

"Now lean your body forward just a little."

 

 

"L-like this?"

 

She questioned through her attempt not to fall.

 

 

"Yeah! Perfect!"

 

Connie exclaimed in excitement.

 

 

"Okay, so, since Steven only left us a few swords out here,

we'll practice with theses ones!"

 

 

"U-umm,"

 

White mumbled as she stared down to the dull, broken swords.

 

"A good swordfighter can make use of any objects within their reach!"

 

 

 

"I... I suppose so.."

 

 

Connie only laughed,

she couldn't truly see White as Pearl,

they were far too different!

 

 

Maybe within time, she could see the Pearl she knew within her,

but for now, she could only laugh at how timid Pearl had become.

 

 

"Here!"

 

The small girl said as she handed the quiet gem a partially broken sword.

 

 

"Okay, so since this is gonna be a one handed sword,

we're only gonna use one of our hands, okay?"

 

 

"Why? Would it not be more logical to use both our hands?"

 

"Nuh uh, what if you need to use two swords?

How can you do that if you're using both your hands for one sword?"

 

"W-why would I need two swords?"

 

 

"Because that's what Pearl always did, 

and besides, for someone like you, I think it would be good to be able to defend yourself in such a way!"

 

 

 

"Pearls aren't even supposed to fight."

 

 

"But you're going to!"

 

 

"I-I guess.."

 

 

"Okay, now I want you to try holding your sword at this angle."

 

 

"Like.. Like this?"

 

 

"Exactly! That's right! When fighting, that's an angle you'll be using a lot!"

 

 

"I-I see! That makes sense!"

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

 

Despite sitting there and watching for a long time, eventually,

Steven got bored and left.

 

 

Many hours late, Steven decided it would be a good time to check up on them,

and perhaps his timing could not have been better. 

 

 

 

"White! Connie! I'm back! How are you guys doin-"

 

 

He then paused upon noticing their interactions.

 

 

"Ugh, guys?"

 

 

Both girls were staring at each other from the distance, eyes were locked, 

nothing was coming in between them.

 

 

"Alright, White, I'm going to come at you, and I want you to try blocking me."

 

  
"A-alright, I can do that."

 

That was when Connie charged straight towards the pale gem in which she carefully dodged 

each strike against her.

 

 

Connie was more than happy to see White blocking her attacks,

what she hadn't expected was to see the color in White's eyes fade

as she herself then started charging towards the child swinging

her sword in ways not even Connie could block.

 

 

_The hazy illusion of a memory so painfully bitter and sweet,_

_she could now no longer see anything but a battle among her feet._

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

The black spinel stared her down, she wasn't going to let this pearl get away,

especially a traitor.

 

 

 

It was time to end this,

she needed to bring this pearl back to her master.

 

 

 

She quickly charged towards the small pearl and quickly swung her large sword,

but the pearl only bent back to avoid the swing.

 

Still remaining on her toes, the sheer poncho on her leotard had gotten ripped.

 

 

With soft breaths, she eyed the black spinel.

 

Despite her body shaking, she held onto her sword tightly.

 

 

 She ran straight towards the black spinel and started swinging at her nonstop.

 

The black spinel was able to hold her back with ease, with a light kick,

she was able to knock the pearl a few yards back.

 

 

She laid on the ground and watched as the black spinel looked down to her with a evil grin on her face.

 

 

"White Diamond's been looking forward to seeing you again.

Silly pearl,  thinking she can fight."

 

 

She grabbed the pearl by the arm and let her dangle off the ground.

 

 

"White Diamond has a special punishment just for you!"

 

 This spinel was nothing like the spinel she knew,

the white spinel she knew was soft, shy, grand and beautiful.

 

 

This spinel was dark, intimidating, powerful.

 

 

She almost gave in, she was tired, she wasn't meant for this, 

the idea of standing around White Diamond's court sounded far more appealing than trying 

to continue fighting off gems far larger than her, even if it meant getting punished.

 

 

She then remembered Rose's kind words,

her own longing for freedom, 

how tired she really was standing in those ever lasting white towers.

 

 

Her sword had been taken away from her, she was still dangling,

but she kicked the black spinel in the face as hard as she could,

which resulted in a loud yelp from the other gem, dropping the pearl in the process.

 

 

She quickly grabbed her sword from the ground and impaled the black spinel right through the chest,

and with a puff of smoke, she disappeared.

 

 

The pearl laughed softly as she dropped to the ground from being far too tired.

 

 

Not long afterwards, she felt somebody lift her body off of the ground and held her close,

she was exhausted, so she only snuggled deeper into Rose's arms.

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

"WHITE! SNAP OUT OF IT!!"

 

A voice shouted.

 

She suddenly looked around, she appeared to be on a beach for some reason, 

and when she looked down, her sword was pointed towards Connie's neck.

 

 

 

"W-what? Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, I-"

 

She then fell as she was skipping backwards to get away from Connie.

 

 

"What.. What was I doing?"

 

She stared at her hands in shock, she was about to kill someone, a child no less!

 

 

"W-well,"

 

Connie began as she rubbed her neck in nervousness.

 

"Looks like you still remember how to fight with swords!"

 

 

"N-no, I wasn't fighting you, I was fighting someone else.."

 

She then looked back to Steven with the most terrified expression on her face.

 

 

"S-Steven, what did I just do?"

 

 

"well, you started fighting with Connie cause I think she was gonna test you,

but you started going really fast and strong!"

 

 

"Way beyond my level."

 

Connie laughed in nervousness.

 

 

White quickly ran to Connie and hugged her tightly.

 

"I-I'm so sorry, Connie, I.. I can't believe I did that. 

I don't ever remember fighting, yet it all felt so familiar to me, too familiar,

and I-.. I forgot where I was, I forgot who I was,  didn't even realize I was fighting _you!"_

 

 

 "Well, ugh, good thing you snapped out of it! 

And, ugh, now you know you CAN fight!"

 

Steven exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

 

 

"N-no! Keep me away from that sword! I almost killed someone with it!"

 

White cried out in shame.

 

 

"You're okay, White, just try to stay focused from now on whenever you use one."

 

Steven said as he rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

 

 

"Well, maybe we'll go a little slower next time so that doesn't happen again!"

 

Connie said with a light, but awkward smile.

 

She then felt Steven start rubbing her back as well.

 

 

"Would you be willing to try again with me next week?

We can go slower, so that you won't get any memory flashes."

 

 

 "That.. That might be better, I suppose.. I-I'm really sorry about what happened an-"

 

 

"White, it's okay, nobody was harmed."

 

**White then sat down on the sand and put both children in her lap.**

 

**"I don't know why, but I remembered something,**

**I remembered a time I fought another gem..."**

 

 

**"Is that why you looked weird when you were swinging at me?"**

 

**Connie questioned with a nervous smile.**

 

 

 

**"I-.. I think so, I may barely know you, but I would never harm you!"**

 

 

**"I know, I trust you, White."**

 

**She said as she softly hugged the trembling gem.**

 

 

 

**"T-thank you.. I hope we can be great friends one day."**

 

 

 

**"I know you guys will! Oh right! White! I had a question for you?"**

 

 

 

**"Y-yes?"**

 

 

 

**"Pearl had a book about taking care of pearls,**

**is there any reason you would need something like that?"**

 

 

 

**"W-what?"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_(This floor was just cleaned._

_Please refrain from touching or stepping on it please._

_Thank you!_

_\---White)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HOW DID I DO FOR WRITING A CHARACTER I'VE NEVER WRITTEN BEFORE?  
> I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE CONNIE, SO PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID!
> 
>  
> 
>  This chapter has been holding me back for such a long time!  
> I mean like, I had to rearrange chapters because of this one.
> 
> A lot of later chapters are involved with this chapter, (Because it involved White with a sword)  
> but I had a hard time writing it, so it got delayed, so the whole chapter order ended up changing! >_>
> 
> This was originally meant to be chapter 2!
> 
>  
> 
> 0u0;;; --- That was Connie's face after nearly dying. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Why did Connie and Steven not react too much to Connie nearly dying you ask?  
> They were both honestly in so much shock, that they didn't even know what to think. -w-
> 
>  
> 
> I think I might do another chapter later on involving more between White and Connie when it comes to swordfighting, because I feel  
> like this chapter was too short, what do you think?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	7. Clumsy Attentive Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain and suffering, joy and love.
> 
> She had a glove.
> 
>  
> 
> JK!  
>  
> 
>    
> I've got no ideas for any poem-ey thingies.. *Cries*
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was kind of rushed actually, and even I don't know what to think of it...  
> I apologize for all the capitalization mistakes! As I didn't really have much time to fix it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter does get a tad bit violent. No blood or anything, but, well, fighting gem mutants!
> 
>  
> 
> So, you must be wondering why I did not update last Monday?  
> Well, after going over it a bit, and considering some other ideas.  
> I DELETED IT! Okay, not really, I moved it to somewhere else, THEN deleted it!  
> I was just not satisfied with it, and someone else brought up a few good points.  
> So bye bye chapter! ^o^
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank;
> 
>  
> 
> WoofTheWaffle, for leaving a comment as always! 'u'
> 
>  
> 
> Toonfreak, let's be honest, I could make a whole LIST of things for this person!  
> But for now, thank you for being supportive, kind, and for drawing this lovely pic!
> 
>  http://askthetoonfreak.tumblr.com/post/156981295435/soooosince-im-going-to-be-busy-with-work
> 
>  
> 
> Icce_Berry, for leaving a comment despite being busy! >u>
> 
>  
> 
> Ewri, for leaving a comment, and drawing the most AMAZING picture for this! ^o^
> 
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/Fanart-for-VonSmore-661621713
> 
>  
> 
> and
> 
> Aldecaalfi, for leaving so many comments! I always appreciate it! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> I'm the kind of person who squeals like crazy and thrives after reading people's comments on here.  
> I always appreciate them! Thank you all so much! It means the world to me to be able to read people's opinions on this story! ^_^  
> Let me say this though, some of your comments have actually effected how certain chapters went!  
>  
> 
> Please forgive me, I'm not very good at posting links, so I have no clue if I did it right.. :_:
> 
>  
> 
> update; OF COURSE THE LINKS DON'T FREAKING WORK! AND I'M TOO BUSY TO FIX IT!  
> JUST MY LUCK!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not even sure what to call this chapter, I don't really like it, BUT IT'S STILL BETTER THAN THE CHAPTER I HAD  
> TO DELETE!

 

 

 

 

  **\---Clumsy Attentive Pearl---**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 (In all honesty, most of the pictures I draw of White,

I normally dislike them a lot.

This might be the first time I can actually say I like a picture of her..)

 

 

  **\---Clumsy Attentive Pearl---**

 

 

 

 

 

 

"A-anything?"

 

 

White squeaked in confusion as she looked around the small, odd room.

 

 

 

"Yeah, White! Anything! You just gotta tell me what it is so 

we can buy it!"

 

 

She looked around the small shop,

and let out a soft sigh.

 

 

"I-.. I don't know, Steven. T-this feels rather wasteful.

There's nothing in this world I would desire...

Well, except for more crayons and paper, o-oh! And blankets and pillows!

But, would you not rather buy yourself something?"

 

 

 

"Nah, I buy myself stuff all the time!

And besides, this is your first time outside of the temple and beach!

We gotta get you a souvenir!"

 

 

"A-a what?"

 

 

"Nothing, come on, we'll find you something cool!"

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

Gently grabbing her pale hand, 

the small child happily led her through

the small store in search of items that would interest her.

 

 

"Look at this!"

 

Steven exclaimed as he held up a random shirt to her.

 

 

"I-it's a nice shirt, do, do you want it?"

 

White questioned with a soft smile.

 

 

 

"No,"

 

Steven answered back.

 

"but do you?"

 

 

 

"N-no..."

 

 

She shyly whispered.

 

 

"Hmm, what about this snowglobe? Or should I say,  _sandglobe_?"

 

He questioned with a large grin, 

which only resulted in a tiny giggle from White.

 

 

"N-no thank you.."

 

She said through her giggles.

 

 

"Hmmmmmm, what about this!?"

 

He quickly held up a large pair of sunglasses to 

show White, but there was no White to show.

 

 

"Ugh, White?"

 

He questioned in confusion as he

then looked around the store to find her.

 

 

Within less than a minute, he then saw her

staring at some object with large stars in her eyes.

 

 

"S-Steven!"

 

She cried out.

 

"What is this!?!?"

 

 

 

"Huh?"

 

 

He questioned as he walked over to her.

 

 

"Oh! That's a ribbon, White!

You can wear it and stuff!

Do you like iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit?"

 

 

He questioned with a grin, hoping to finally buy her something.

 

 

"Y-yes! It's beautiful! H-how do you wear it?"

 

 

"You can put it in your hair like this!"

 

He said with a smile as he adjusted the gray bow to sit

in her hair perfectly.

 

 

He then pulled her towards a mirror to allow her to see herself.

 

 

 

"What do you think, White?

.................Umm, White?"

 

 

She didn't say anything, she just stared at the mirror in amazement..

 

 

Staring at the gray bow in her hair with stars in her eyes,

she squealed out in delight.

 

 

"Steven! Steven!"

 

She cried out as she quickly pulled the bow out of her hair.

(Pulling a few strands of hair along with it)

 

 

"I-I would like for us to buy this! P-please.."

 

 

"That's great, White! You found something you liked!"

 

He exclaimed in delight as he took the item from her to purchase.

 

 

"A-ah! Steven! You left the glasses out!"

 

 

"Huh? Oh you're right! My bad!"

 

He quickly ran over to the entrance to put the item back where it was found, 

but then tripped over himself, allowing the item to fall right outside the entrance.

 

 

 

 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 

 

The small siren continued to go off, in which, Steven turned around in confusion.

 

 

 

"A-agh!"

 

White squeaked at the high pitch alarm.

 

 

She quickly looked around, eyeing the room carefully,

it appeared something was attempting to attack.

 

 

The cashier was already making his way towards Steven.

 

 

He was in danger!

 

 

White would  **never** forgive herself if she

allowed Steven to get harmed.

 

 

 

 

Pulling her sword out of her gem,

White quickly aimed it at the cashier's neck in anger.

 

 

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF HARMING STEVEN OR I  _ **WILL**_ MAKE

SURE THIS BLADE GOES RIGHT THROUGH YOU!"

 

She squeaked with the most angry expression

he had ever seen from her. 

 

 

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh.

Whiiiiiiiiite! Stop!"

 

Steven cried out as he grabbed onto her tightly.

 

"An item fell out of the shop so the alarm went off, it happens

sometimes!"

 

 

She quickly looked back down to him 

and then back to the trembling cashier in confusion.

 

 

"He.. He's not trying to hurt you?"

 

 

"No! Not at all! he was just retrieving the item!"

 

 

"O-oh.."

 

She whispered shyly as she quickly put the sword back into her gem.

 

 

She stared at the trembling cashier and looked down in embarrassment and shame.

 

 

"I-..I'm so sorry.. P-p-please forgive me, I-I'll make sure to be more careful next time.

I-I-I thought you were trying to hurt Steven.."

 

 

The cashier only stood there shaking.

 

 

"Ughhhh, I'll just leave the money for the ribbon right here.."

 

Steven handed the trembling person the money and looked up to White in nervousness.

 

 

"T-t-thank you for shopping with us."

 

The cashier mumbled.

 

 

 

"Oh my gosh, I'm probably gonna get banned from here too..."

 

 

"I-I'm so sorry, Steven!"

 

White squeaked with a high pitch tone in her voice.

 

 

"Oh! Ummm, it's okay, White.

I kinda had a feeling something was gonna go wrong anyway!"

 

Steven quietly exclaimed.

 

 

"Maybe we should go back home before we get in trouble?"

 

 

 

"Y-yes, perhaps we should.."

 

 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

 

"You did WHAT!?!?!?"

 

Amethyst questioned through her laughter and shock.

 

Holding onto the brush lightly, she then walked over behind White and sat down.

 

 

 

"C-come on, Amethyst! I feel bad enough that I did that.."

 

White whispered with her hands over her face.

 

 

She was already embarrassed enough,

having the teal color washing over her face didn't exactly help either.

 

 

"Oh man, I wish I coulda been there to see that.."

 

Amethyst said as continued brushing through White's hair.

 

 

"I-I feel so bad.. That human looked so terrified.."

 

 

"Well, other than Connie and Steven, that was pretty much your first time interacting with humans.

Something was BOUND to go wrong, know what I mean?"

 

 

"I-I suppose.. W-why would they even need an alarm!? 

I thought somebody was trying to attack!"

 

 

"It's cause they don't want people to try to steal their stuff."

 

 

"I-I see, I guess that makes sen-ow ow OW!"

 

She squealed out in pain.

 

 

"Sorry, you had a bad knot in your hair, I'm gonna put it up in a hair tie now, 'kay?"

 

Amethyst questioned with a light smile.

 

 

 

"O-okay.. Like a braid?"

 

 

"Nah, since you got a bow, I figured we could try something different today.."

 

 

"W-what are you going to do?"

 

 

"A ponytail!"

 

 

"A what?"

 

 

 

 "It's when you tie your hair up a little high, but you don't braid it or anything."

 

 

"What does that mean?"

 

 

"You'll see when I'm finished.

So where did Steven go?"

 

 

"H-he went with Garnet back to the store to apologize.."

 

 

"Ah, okay.. Why didn't they take you with?"

 

 

"They-.. They were concerned that if the person saw me again, they would freak out."

 

 

 

"Yeah.. That makes sense.. I guess it's just you and I right now.."

 

 

"Y-yes, it is-ow ow ow!"

 

 

"Sorry, stupid bow didn't wanna stay in. I'm all done though!"

 

 

"M-may I go look now?"

 

 

"Yeah, I'd say I did pretty good this time!"

 

 

White quickly got up in excitement and ran straight to the bathroom,

in which, an excited squeal could be heard.

 

 

"O-oh, Amethyst!"

 

White cried out as she quickly (And gracefully) ran out of the bathroom.

 

"It's beautiful!"

 

 

"That's good, guess I know what I'm doing still?"

 

 

"Oh it's wonderful! Thank you so much!"

 

She cried out again as she dived in to hug the smaller gem.

 

 

 

"Eheheheh, ughhhh, you're welcome?"

 

She mumbled as she hugged the pale gem back.

 

 

 

"We're back!"

 

Steven called out as he stepped into the temple.

 

 

"White.."

 

Garnet said with a tiny, tiny smile.

 

 

"H-h-hello, Garnet. I-I apologize about the indecent this morning.."

 

 

 

"It's okay, Most people are startled by alarms, 

we can discuss more about that later."

 

 

"O-okay. Is something wrong?"

 

 

"No,"

 

Garnet began.

 

"but there's something amethyst and I need to do, and you're going to help us."

 

 

"I-I am?"

 

White questioned in confusion.

 

 

"She is?"

 

Amethyst questioned back.

 

 

 

 

"Oh my gosh, is she going to go on a-"

 

 

"Shh, wait, Steven.."

 

 

Garnet interrupted with a light smile.

 

 

 

"Aww man.."

 

Steven quietly mumbled.

 

 

 

"Umm, what-.. What is it you want me to do?"

 

White questioned.

 

 

"Well, White."

 

Garnet began again.

 

"I heard you've been doing a lot better with your sword as of lately."

 

 

"Y-yes, I have,

I'm a lot more familiar holding it now than I was before."

 

White said with a light smile.

 

 

"That's great, I think you should come with Amethyst and I today.."

 

 

"H-hmm? Why?"

 

 

"Well, we think you're more than capable of protecting yourself.

and we feel taking you with us to fight gem monsters would be good for you."

 

 

 

"W-why would it be good?"

 

 

"Good practice for you, and to help you be more to the team."

 

Garnet answered back.

 

 

"I-I suppose it would be good to be more helpful to you two."

 

 

"Yeah, that's the spirit, Icy!"

 

 Amethyst shouted in delight.

 

 

She lightly smiled at Amethyst then looked back to Garnet.

 

 

"A-are you sure you're okay with having me fight something?

 

 

"We're just going to have you watch for now.

Once you feel comfortable, then you can start fighting alongside us."

 

 

"O-okay, w-when is it you would like to do all this?"

 

 

Garnet looked towards the warp pad, then back to White.

 

"Now."

 

 

"N-now!?"

 

 White cried out in confusion.

 

 

 

"Ohhhhhh, this is gonna be so fun!"

 

Steven squealed in joy.

 

 

 "I can't wait! It's been forever since we all went together!"

 

 

"We.. We've done this all together?"

 

 

"Yeah, many times, you used to always complain at Steven and me."

 

Amethyst complained from the couch.

 

 

 "W-why?"

 

White questioned with a whisper.

 

 

"Cause we weren't always behaving and stuff."

 

 

"That.. That sounds like you two.."

 

 

Steven then jumped up again in excitement.

 

 

"Come on, guys! Let's go! Let's go!"

 

 

"Aright man, calm down!"

 

Amethyst whined as she got up off the couch.

 

 

 

White then looked around in uncertainty

 

 

"Where exactly are we supposed to be goi-AIIYEEEP!!!"

 

She squeaked as Garnet then lifted her up with one arm.

 

 

"You'll see."

 

Garnet said as she started walking to the warp pad.

(With White dangling still!)

 

 

"G-Garnet, that thing won't work.. I've already tried."

 

 

"That's because you've never learned how to use it."

 

 

White only sighed in annoyance;

Once again, another thing she couldn't do.

 

 

"Oh! Oh! Your hair looks really pretty, White!"

 

Steven exclaimed as he walked onto the warp pad.

 

 

"Y-you think so?"

 

White questioned with a shy smile.

 

 

"A-Amethyst did it for me.."

 

 

 "She did great!"

 

 

white only giggled in delight and smiled softly.

 

 

"Alright, let's move."

 

Garnet said before making the warp pad go off.

 

 

 

 Amethyst and Steven simply stood there and continued talking 

as White started squirming around in Garnet's arms.

 

 

 

"W-what on Homeworld is this!?!?!?"

 

White cried out in shock.

 

 

She continued squirming around, trying to get out of Garnet's arms,

of course, the taller gem wouldn't even budge.

 

 

"Oh! This is your first time, isn't it?

The warp pad always does this when we go on here!"

 

 

Steven exclaimed in joy.

 

 

"R-really!?"

 

White squeaked out in shock again.

 

 

 

she attempted to remove herself from Garnet's arms one last time

before Garnet held a firming grip on the smaller gem.

 

 

"G-Garnet,"

 

she began.

 

"Why are you holding onto me like this?

M-may I get down please?"

 

 

"This is your first time on a warp pad, if you're not careful, you could go floating off.

And we don't exactly want that."

 

 

"I-I understand.."

 

White softly whispered in disappointment.

 

 

 

Garnet could already see what was going to happen

with this mission;

 

White was going to run away in her own sadness,

but since they weren't very familiar with this area,

it would be much harder to find White unlike every other time.

 

 

She needed to do absolutely everything she could to prevent that from happening.

 

 

 

"You know, White."

 

She began.

 

"You haven't shown me any of your pictures lately."

 

 

"I-.. I haven't?"

 

White questioned with a confused expression.

 

 

 

"Am I no longer your favorite?"

 

 

 

  
**"Wait, what!?"**

 

Both Steven an Amethyst questioned.

 

 

"N-nothing!"

 

White softly giggled before covering her face in embarrassment.

 

 

She then looked back up to Garnet and smiled softly.

 

 

 

"U-umm, if you'd like, I'd love to show you what I've drawn whenever we get back home."

 

 

"That would be nice."

 

Garnet replied back with a light smile.

 

 

"She said  _home._ "

 

Amethyst whispered to Steven.

 

 

"Is that bad?"

 

Steven whispered back in confusion.

 

 

"No! That's good!"

 

"Oh! Yay!"

 

 

 

Not hearing a word the other two gems were saying,

White softly sighed as she looked back down to the ground,

which was now soft, fluffy grass.

 

 

"H-huh?"

 

She questioned as she looked around at the unfamiliar place.

 

 

"W-what is this?"

 

 

"I don't know what this place is, but it looks really cool!"

 

Steven cried out in excitement.

 

"Garnet! Garnet! Can White and I go look around?"

 

 

"mmm.. I don't see why not."

 

"Yay! Let's go Whi-"

 

 

"Only if you hold White's hand and promise not to let go until I say."

 

 

"That doesn't sound so bad! I promise!"

 

 

He then reached over to the pale gem

(Who was currently daydreaming)

and grabbed her hand gently, but tightly.

 

 

 

"But remember, Steven, White, we're still looking for a gem monster.

If you see something, call out for us, and don't go too far."

 

 

 

"Yes ma'am!"

 

Steven squeaked.

 

 

"Did you hear her, White?"

 

 

"H-hmm? A-ah! Yes, yes I did."

 

 

Steven then started running extremely fast,

dragging White behind him in the process.

 

 

"S-Steven!"

 

White cried out.

 

"W-where are you even trying to go!?"

 

 

"I don't know!"

 

Steven shouted back.

 

 

"Let's see what we can find!"

 

 

 

For nearly an hour, both gems peacefully played and

observed the interesting place in joy.

 

Steven, not letting go of White's hand even once,

enjoyed smelling the odd flowers along with White, 

who for some reason, kept sneezing at each one.

 

 

Eventually, Amethyst was the one who found the creature first,

and she called out for the others to come to her.

 

 

"EWW! GUYS! THIS THING IS UGLY!!"

 

 

"That doesn't matter."

 

Garnet said as she quickly made her way over to the purple gem.

 

 

 

Within a few minute, White and Steven made their way to the other two.

 

 

"White, Steven,"

 

Garnet began as she summoned her weapon.

 

"I want you two to stand back and watch what we do."

 

 

 

"Okay!"

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

 

 

Both carefully backed away and watched as Amethyst and Garnet began to fight the creature.

 

 

 

"W-what exactly is the reason for doing this, Steven?

It didn't seem like it was harming anyone.."

 

 

"Well, sometimes, they go around hurting people,

and we don't want that to happen."

 

 

 

"I-I see, and why are they like this?"

 

 

"W-well... Umm. at one point... They used to be.."

 

 

He was then interrupted by a large puff of smoke and a small gem hitting the ground.

 

 

"W-wait.. That was a..."

 

 

 

"Yes, White, that was once a gem just like us.."

 

 

"H-how!? Why!?"

 

White cried out in distress.

 

  
After grabbing the gem and bubbling it,

Garnet then sat down along with Amethyst and began to speak.

 

 

"How much of the Rebellion do you remember, White?"

 

 

"O-only some, I remember fighting, I remember Rose,

I remember someone who looked like you."

 

She looked up.

 

"I remember fighting gems larger than me,

I remember...."

 

She then closed her eyes as if she was in pain.

 

"I remember Pink Diamond getting shattered.

I remember Pink going corrupt.

I-.. I don't remember anything else."

 

 

She then cried out in pain as she held both hands upon her gem.

 

 

"It's okay, White, pushing yourself further than you can won't help you.

I'll simply tell you what happened."

 

 

 "O-o-okay.."

 

White softly whispered as she wiped a single tear off her face.

 

 

 

"Long, long ago, the Rebellion was almost at an end.

We were winning, we were all alive and fighting still.

There were many of us, but only few of Homeworld's gems,

it was finally almost over.

Until, the diamonds, they."

 

Garnet paused for a moment.

 

 

"They managed to create a weapon, a weapon that changed everything."

 

 

"W-what was that?"

 

 

**_"The Corruption Song."_ **

 

 

 

White froze for a moment, she had absolutely no idea what that was,

but she could remember the fear from it, the pain.

the sorrows that came afterwards.

 

 

 

despite clearly being bothered by it, White simply decided to let 

Garnet finish speaking.

 

 

"The Corruption song did many things,

it wiped out our armies,

it allowed them to win, 

despite harming their own.

Perhaps shattering us would have been better.."

 

 

"Because...."

 

 

"Now... This is what they are..

and bubbling them is the only way we can put them at ease."

 

 

"I-I see.."

 

White whispered through her tears.

 

 

 "You're fighting not only for the humans, but for all the gems in pain too.."

 

 

"E-.. Exactly.."

 

Garnet stuttered through her shaking voice.

 

 

White then stood up and wiped her tears away.

 

"G-Garnet.."

 

she whispered.

 

"Please.. Please let me help you..

I'm willing to do whatever's necessary to help relieve these gems

of their pain."

 

 

"Okay then.. There's one more gem here we need to get, it's a lot smaller than the previous one."

 

 

"O-okay, I think I can do it."

 

 

She now had a determined look on her face.

 

"I can do this!"

 

 

 

"Yeah girl, you can DO this!"

 

Amethyst shouted in hopes of lightening the mood.

 

 

White only let out  nervous laugh as she kept her hands behind her back.

 

 

Garnet then pat her head softly and smiled lightly.

 

 

"There should be one more here,

and I believe it's much smaller than what we just fought.

Stay here and I'm going to find it,

Steven, do not let go of her hand."

 

 

"Yes ma'am!"

 

 

He then held onto her hand a little more tightly than before.

 

 

It didn't bother her to hold Steven's hand,

that was her baby, she would always be happy to be close to him.

 

 

What bothered her was that garnet was having him hold onto her as if she was a child or something.

 

Did Garnet really not trust her?

 

 

She softly sighed as she once again looked down to the ground.

 

 

 "S-Steven.."

 

She began.

 

 

"H-how does Garnet want me to fight if I'm holding your hand?

Connie taught me how to fight with one hand, b-but.."

 

 

"Hmm...  I'm not really sure! Maybe she'll tell us when she gets back!"

 

 

"Yeah, Garnet normally knows what she's doing.

 

Amethyst chimed in.

 

 

"I suppose.. When do you think that will be-"

 

 

"Now."

 

 

Garnet interrupted.

 

"I found it, so let's go this way."

 

 

In which all three gems followed Garnet, 

everyone remained quiet until coming across 

a tiny black creature roaming around, eating the flowers.

 

 

"Alright, White, do you think you can take care of it?"

 

 

"W-well,"

 

She softly whispered.

 

"Yes.."

 

"Alright, Steven, you can let go of White's hand now."

 

 

"Alright!"

 

Letting go of her hand, he smiled softly towards the pale gem,

in which she smiled back.

 

 

She looked down to the creature who was still eating and sighed softly.

 

she crouched down for a moment just to see how it would react;

It looked up to her for a moment, then went back to eating.

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

She softly whispered.

 

 

Allowing her gem to glow brightly, she then pulled out

a stunning one handed sword.

 

What she had partially expected came true;

The moment she pulled her sword out, the creature began to freak.

 

 

What she hadn't expected was for the creature to become humongous 

and began shaking around violently.

 

 

"This is so you can have peace."

 

She softly whispered.

 

 

She eyed the much larger creature carefully,

it was still running around in panic.

 

 

She charged at the creature with her sword,

and it quickly used one of it's spider-like legs to knock her far back.

 

 

"Oh my gosh! White!"

 

Steven cried out in an attempt to go get her,

only to be stopped by Garnet.

 

 

"She's fine, Steven, look."

 

 

Garnet said as she pointed towards White,

who was already standing back up,

only panting slightly.

 

 

 

White stared it down again as it was becoming more violent.

 

 

she charged towards it again, this time, jumping over its legs 

and landing on top of it.

 

 

Holding onto it tightly, it began to swing her body around violently,

but she kept her grip on it firm.

 

 

Eventually, she managed to stab it with her sword,

only for it to swing even more violently than before.

 

Unfortunately, her sword was still inside the creature.

 

 

She hit the ground even harder than before, but quickly got up.

 

 

Ignoring the damage her body had taken,

she quickly pulled out another sword,

(This one was more worn out than her previous one.)

and managed to impale the creature again.

 

 

This time, the creature screeched and let out a wail of pain, 

before disappearing within a puff of black smoke,

leaving behind nothing but a black gem.

 

 

She stared down to it,

tears began to fall down her face,

the creature now looked like any other gem's base form.

 

 

White almost felt like she could hear the gem's voice, almost.

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 "Pearl.."

 

The obsidian said as she looked down to the smaller gem.

 

 

"Only My Diamond may call me by that name."

 

The pearl answered back with an emotionless face.

 

 

 

"Ugh, you and your precious diamond."

 

 

"She's your diamond too."

 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I don't really care.."

 

 

"Then why are you talking to me? You know you're too high to be speaking with me."

 

 

"Oh come on, Snowy, we talk all the time.

why're you acting all pearl-ey and stuff now!?"

 

 

"I-I don't even know what snow is, Obsidian! 

Don't call me that! And I'm sorry,

lately, I've been working harder to please My Diamond.

she's been stressed lately.."

 

 

"Is it because of that rose quartz?"

 

 

 

"Yes, lately, there have been reports of a certain rose quartz 

pushing the idea that anyone can be free on whatever gems she interacts with."

 

 

"That's ridiculous."

 

 

"And at this moment, she's the person who is in charge of escorting me to Pink Diamond."

 

 

"Oh, oh my.. She.. She's not doing anything to you.. Is she?"

 

 

"N-no! No at all! She's been.. Really kind..

She's allowed me to do many things, to see many things."

 

 

"Alright, well, remember, Snowy, if she does anything to you.

Let me know and I'll rough her up for you."

 

 

"I-I appreciate that, but I don't think that will be necessary."

 

 

"Would.. Would you go with the rose quartz if she did try to fight the diamonds?"

 

 

"M-me? Going against My Diamond!"

 

The pearl began to laugh elegantly.

 

 

"Never! My Diamond is my everything,

and nothing can change that.

This rose quartz, she, she's wonderful indeed.

But nobody can compare to My Diamond, 

not even the other diamonds!"

 

 

"You really love your diamond, don't you?"

 

 

"She's my master.

I am nothing more than her replica.

I was made completely in her image."

 

 

"Hahaha, if only she could be as patient and kind and cute as you are."

 

 

"H-hmm?"

 

The pearl questioned in confusion.

 

 

"Ah, nothing, Pearl, always remain your cute self."

 

The obsidian laughed as she pat the top of the pearl's head gently.

 

 

"Only My Diamond may call me tha-h-huh!?"

 

Her face was now a bright teal.

 

 

The obsidian only laughed at her embarrassed reaction.

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

White softly whispered through her tears.

 

 

"I'm sorry you couldn't be saved."

 

 

There was a whole whirl of emotions going on throughout her mind;

Sadness; Fear; Confusion.

 

 

She couldn't face the other's this way.

 

 

She quickly observed her surroundings, despite being heavily blinded by her tears.

 

 

In an attempt to get away from Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven,

she darted the direction opposite from them, only to feel a large set of arms quickly sweep her up.

 

 

"G-Garnet! Let go of me!"

 

She cried out through her tears.

 

 

"No, you're staying with us, White.

This is  **not** the place to be running away, and we're going to 

talk once we get back to the temple."

 

 

 

She had no choice, her own sadness was far out of her control,

and garnet wasn't going to put her down anytime soon, 

so she simply pressed her face against Garnet's shoulder and

quietly sobbed.

 

 

Garnet looked back to Amethyst and Steven and signaled for them to walk.

 

 

While walking, Garnet held White up with one arm, and rubbed her back with the other.

 

 

 

 

"Oh man, so that's why she wanted me to hold her hand.."

 

Steven quietly whispered.

 

 

 

"To be honest, I was not expecting it to go out like this.."

 

Amethyst whispered back.

 

 

"Yeah, I kinda thought this was gonna be a happy chapter.."

 

 

"Me too man, me too.."

 

 

Within minutes, they all arrived back at the temple,

though Garnet brought White straight to her room

 

 

Steven and Amethyst simply sat at the table and stared at each other.

 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

 

 

After sitting there and rubbing her back in small circles,

thanks to Garnet, White eventually managed to calm down.

 

 

 

"G-Garnet.."

 

She whispered with her shaky voice.

 

 

"Why am I allowing myself to become so emotional right now?"

 

 

"Pearl did the same thing, it's okay.."

 

 

White only wiped her tears away and stared in confusion.

 

 

"These were our allies, it's only natural to feel sad

about them.

You're handling yourself just fine."

 

Garnet said as she wiped away the remaining tears.

 

"Last time, you got so upset that your body vanished and you had to re-regenerate."

 

 

 

"O-oh my.."

 

 

 

She then looked back down to the sniffling mess known as White and smiled lightly.

 

 

 

 

 "It's okay, White, we're all doing the best we can.

Look up."

 

 

Garnet whispered as she started stroking through the pale gem's hair.

 

 

"Look and see how much we've done, White.

Bubbling the corrupt gems,

it holds back their conscience,

it prevents them from doing any harm to not only themselves, but other people."

 

 

 

"I understand, i-it hurts, but you're right."

 

 

She buried her face into garnet's shoulder and allowed the taller

gem to continue stroking through her hair.

 

 

"That gem I fought, I-.. I think it knew me.."

 

 

"It was an obsidian gem."

 

 

"R-right, obsidians were in White Diamond's court..

And..  Right before her form disappeared, I felt like I heard her talking to me.

But, but I don't know what she was saying.

E-even if that's not the obsidian I knew, is there really no way to help these gems?"

 

 

 "No, we've already tried with another gem, she was like a dangerous pet at first, 

but she got to violent.

And after healing her, she had a conscience again, but she was in pain."

 

 

 

"G-Garnet...."

 

 

 

"Yes?"

 

 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

It was now morning, Steven had went to sleep,

and Amethyst had been sitting in her own room.

 

 

Garnet and White remained in Garnet's room for the rest of the night.

 

 

Steven, who was sleeping peacefully,

was then awakened by something large sitting on his face.

 

 

 

"H-huh?"

 

He questioned as he tried to get whatever it was off his face.

 

 

 

"A-ah! I'm sorry Steven! I didn't mean to wake you up! Bad Obsidian! Bad!"

 

She cried out as she threw a bunch of flowers in the direction away from Steven.

 

 

The creature, tiny, lots of hair,

black and spider-like, quickly ran straight for the flowers and started eating them all.

 

 

"Oh! It's the creature from yesterday! It's not attacking?"

 

 

"Garnet said I could try to take care of it if I promised 

to keep it in check!"

 

 

"That's great, White! It doesn't.. Spew anything weird out, does it?"

 

 

"H-hmm? No! Not at all! Why?"

 

 

"Because mine did that when I had one."

 

 

"Garnet told me about it. I-I'm so sorry.."

 

 

 

"It's okay, Centipeedle is happy now, and that's all that matters!"

 

 

"That's good."

 

White said with the softest smile.

 

 

 

"G-Garnet said since this one might know me, it might remain more calm."

 

 

"Maybe! I hope things work out for you! 

I'mma get ready to go now!"

 

 

"W-where are you going, Steven?"

 

 

"I'm going over to go see Lapis and Peridot!"

 

 

"O-okay! Have fun! Please tell them I said hi!"

 

 

"Alright! I will!"

 

 

He then ran straight into the bathroom.

 

 

"Oh my. He's going to hurt himself running that fast!"

 

She then paused as she felt something brush against her leg.

 

"A-ah! Obsidian! You ate all the flowers!"

 

 

It only continued brushing against her leg.

 

 

She simply pet its head and smiled softly.

 

 

"I hope one day, we can heal everyone. That would be lovely.."

 

 

She simply held the creature closer to her and sighed softly.

 

 

"No, you have to stay with me, I don't want you to hurt Steven.."

 

 

 

Both pearl and obsidian gems simply sat there 

and enjoyed the stillness of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

_(If you're ever curious on what an unfinished picture of White looks like,_

_here it is! I was going to use this for right after she defeated the obsidian gem,_

_but I don't know why, I just decided on not using it.._

_Maybe I dislike it? No clue!)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White don't play no jokes when it comes to Steven! Hahahaha! Poor cashier..
> 
> She seems to like aiming swords at peoples necks yeah? LOL!
> 
>  
> 
> You know the way when a child is crying and you pick them up and they bury their face into you?  
> *Crickets*  
> Hehehehe, well, I'm around children a lot, so maybe it's just me.  
> When Garnet was holding the crying White, she was holding her the way you would hold a crying child.
> 
> That wasn't a very good description of that scene, ughhh, nevermind, just picture it however you want to.. -w-
> 
>  
> 
> Aghhh! I really think I dislike this chapter! It felt too rushed!
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE; I am SUPER busy right now, but I have EVERY intention of replying to everyone's comments!  
> Thank you SO much for leaving your comments and I WILL reply soon!  
> Thank you again!
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	8. Pathetic Exhausted Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful slave, a compliant doll.  
> She can only obey her master who still stood tall.
> 
>  
> 
> Her past was here, but she was gone.  
> She would simply be nothing but her diamond's pawn.
> 
>  
> 
> "In a world of dreams against reality, the unexplainable is the explainable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings fellow s'mores and humans!
> 
> Down below is the link to the cover art for this chapter!
> 
> Why did I not post it here you totally didn't ask?
> 
> Well, in fears of it being too dark for it to use in the story,  
> I decided not to use it, buuuut, if you're interested, you can still look at it here.
> 
>  
> 
> http://vonsmore.deviantart.com/art/White-and-White-Diamond-1-15-663986750
> 
>  
> 
> In all honesty, I don't really think it's that dark,  
> White's just wearing a leotard that's a tad bit more showy than her usual one,  
>  and she has chained cuffs on her wrist,  
> of course it's nothing dirty, in fact, she's simply dancing ballet and stuff.  
> It's more to show how White Diamond has control of her..  
> Of course, I would never want anyone to feel pressured to look at my stuff,  
> so if you feel uncomfortable by that, then I  
> completely understand!
> 
> I just happened to work over THREE hours on it  
> so to not use it is kinda disappointing for me.. ^_^,,
> 
>    
> Though, I am using that pic as my profile pic right now.. XD  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: This chapter might be the darkest in the series.  
> Why? We get to see a little bit more of White's past, and it's not very pretty.
> 
> Contains: Mental abuse, (No cursing or anything) and physical abuse, (No blood).
> 
>  
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with those kind of things,  
> please feel free to skip this chapter and I will be more than  
> happy to give you a brief description of what happened.  
>    
> Thank you for your time.
> 
> In all honesty, I think the chapter itself is fine, it's White's flashbacks that are dark.  
> Most of it is to explain why she's the way she is..
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

**\---Pathetic Exhausted Pearl---**

 

 

 

 

http://vonsmore.deviantart.com/art/White-and-White-Diamond-1-15-663986750

 

 (It doesn't really feel right not to have a picture here.. LOL!)

 

 

 

 

 

 

It had been a quiet day.

 

 

Obsidian, as the creature was named,

had been running around causing chaos all morning.

 

 

She tried to eat White's pictures, in which for the first time ever,

White truly got firm with the most terrifying expression on her face.

 

 

That was a moment Steven and Obsidian would be happy to forget!

 

 

Things had finally calmed down, and that was just perfect.

 

 

Steven was simply sitting on the couch, watching an infomercial.

 

 

 

 

"O-oh my goodness, S-S-Steven!"

 

 

White cried out as she came running towards his direction.

 

 

"D-don't go into the bathroom!"

 

 

 

"Ummmmm, what? Why?"

 

Steven questioned in confusion.

 

 

 

"I-I cleaned the floor in there too well!

A-and now I can't stand up in there without falling!

 

White squeaked in annoyance.

 

 

"I-it would be really bad if you hit your head in there..

I-.. I already hit my own head a few times..

T-thankfully, not my gem though.."

 

 

 

"Are you okay!?"

 

Steven quickly questioned in concern.

 

 

"Y-yes, I'm okay.."

 

 

White answered with a light smile.

 

 

"S-Steven..?"

 

 

 

"Yeah?"

 

 

 

"M-may I join you in whatever you're doing?

I've already cleaned everything multiple times now.."

 

 

 

"Sure!"

 

 

Steven squealed in joy.

 

 

He then quickly made room for her to sit,

in which, both watched random programs for nearly an hour.

 

 

 

"S-Steven,"

 

White whispered.

 

"H-how are you able to sit through all this?"

 

 

"Well,"

 

Steven began.

 

"Most of the time, unless it's a movie, I can't.

But today's one of those slow days!

Know what I mean?"

 

 

"N-no, I don't.."

 

 

 

Eventually, Steven switched the channel and another hour passed.

 

 

During that hour, Steven had fallen asleep while

White continued studying the programs on the screen.

 

 

By the time Steven woke up, 

when he looked at the screen,

something slightly more violent was on.

 

 

 

"Oh gosh, ouch, that looks painful..

You know, White, you don't have to watch this!

Feel free to change the channel whenever someone's not watching anything!"

 

 

 

 

"..................................................."

 

 

Nothing was said from the pale gem.

 

 

 

"Umm, White?"

 

 

 

When he looked up to her, her eyes were blanker than he had ever seen,

her body was trembling, and she was gripping her own hands tightly.

 

 

"Oh my gosh! White!"

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

_"Do not stutter, Pearl."_

 

 

_"What a pathetic rock you are."_

 

 

_"You're stuttering again, Pearl."_

 

_"You should be grateful I'm your owner."_

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

"Oh me gosh! She's doing that thing again!

Oh no..."

 

 

 

She could no longer hear his voice,

to come back to reality was only her choice.

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 _"My lovely, cute, little rock._ **  
**

_As pleasant and lovely as you are on the outside,_

_it's quite a marvelous thing knowing how blank you are in the inside._

_Nothing more than a beautiful puppet."_

 

 

 ~~~~White Diamond played with her pearl's hair, _  
_

in which, the pearl only smiled in delight.

 

 

_"Have I ever told you you're my favorite of all the pearls I've ever owned?_

_I've even held onto you far longer than my other ones."_

 

 

 

The pearl smiled in joy as if that was the greatest thing she had ever heard,

because, for a pearl like her, it _was_ the greatest thing ever.

 

 

With a soft purr, the pearl only smiled more as 

her diamond continued playing with her.

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

"White! Answer me!"

 

 

 

"I-I-I......  I.........."

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

_"Pearl."_

 

 

"Y-yes, My Diamond?"

 

 

 

_"You're joking, right? Please don't tell me that's you I hear stuttering.."_

 

 

 

"O-of course not, My Diamond!"

 

 

She then felt a large sting pulsate throughout her body

as she hit the ground painfully.

 

 

 

_"ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS! A pearl that stutters!?_

_What kind of defect is that!?!?"_

 

 

 

"I.. I'm sorry, My Diamond.."

 

 

The pearl whispered in pain through her attempt not to stutter.

 

 

 

The pearl looked at the liquid nacre dripping down her leg and wanted to cry out,

but knew only worse things would happen from there.

 

 

White Diamond used her finger to make

her trembling pearl look up to her.

 

 

With a soft gentleness unlike her behavior before,

White Diamond gently wiped away her pearl's tears.

 

 

_"My dearest, lovely pearl, why are you crying?_

_You did this to yourself, did you not?"_

 

 

White Diamond hummed in delight.

 

 

 

The pearl only nodded in pain through her sadness.

 

 

_"You need to accept your punishment with grace."_

 

 

 

She thrust the pearl back against a wall,

and simply laughed at the frail gem.

 

 

When the pearl looked back up to her diamond,

the last thing she saw was a bolt of light before her body was destroyed.

 

 

 

_"This time, when you reform,_

_make yourself more pretty, you've been looking plain as of lately.."_

 

 

White Diamond's voice seethed in annoyance.

 

 With an annoyed, but serious expression,

White diamond sat down and sighed deeply.

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

She then became aware of her surroundings 

as a familiar presence kept shaking her violently.

 

 

 

"S-Steven!  I-....."

 

 

White cried out with a hurt expression, 

but then stopped as her words wouldn't leave her mouth.

 

 

 

"What's wrong, White!?  You keep blanking out!! 

Was what was on the TV bothering you!?"

 

 

 

"I-...  I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.."

 

 

 

She then buried her face into her knees and kept apologizing.

 

 

"White.."

 

Steven whispered in sadness, his eyes grew wide as

he realized what the problem was.

 

 

He'd seen her shut down mentally many times,

this time, perhaps being worse than all the others.

 

 

_"If White ever has one of those weird things where she shuts down and stuff,_

_play with her hair. That seems to calm her down quite a lot."_

 

 

He remembered Amethyst telling him at one point.

 

 

 

 

He carefully attempted to lift her head back up, only for her to push him away.

 

 

"I'm sorry.... I-I'm sorry!"

 

 

 

"Shh.. White.."

 

 

Steven whispered in a calm voice as he began to brush his hands through her hair.

 

 

"Do you know where we are right now?

Do you know who I am?"

 

 

 

White looked up through her tears and disheveled hair,

and cupped Steven's face with the gentlest touch.

 

 

With the softest breaths he had ever heard, White smiled softly 

despite her eyes still looking lifeless.

 

 

"Y-you're.. You're not White diamond..

You're Steven..

We're.. We're in the temple..

T-this.. This isn't White Diamond's court.."

 

 

"That's right!"

 

Steven exclaimed with a calming voice.

 

 

"Can you feel what I'm doing to your hair right now?"

 

 

 

"I-...  You're.. You're brushing it.."

 

 

"Does it feel nice?"

 

 

"Y-yes, it does.."

 

 

 

She softly closed her eyes and tilted her head

back to allow Steven to continue.

 

 

"You're not with white Diamond, White.

You're with Steven!

Nobody is going to hurt you.

You are completely safe where you are right now."

 

 

 

"S-Steven... I'm with Steven.."

 

 

 

She then pulled him from behind her and held him close.

 

 

 

Steven was about to question her again,

but then decided it would simply be better to let her calm down first.

 

 

"White? Would you like a hug?"

 

 

She continued holding onto him closely.

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

"White! You look terrible!"

 

Pink squealed in horror upon seeing the 

exhausted, pale gem.

 

 

"I-.. I'm fine, Pink."

 

 

 White quietly whispered as she dropped to the ground,

only to be caught by Yellow.

 

 

"Well, obviously you're not if you're falling like that."

 

 

 

Yellow snarled in annoyance and concern as she lifted her back up.

 

 

"R-really! I am! I... I messed up again.. That's all..

You know I'm always messing up and failing My Diamond."

 

 

 

"White,"

 

Blue began with a soft whisper.

 

 

"most of your _mistakes_ are never

even true mistakes. Please don't say that about yourself."

 

 

"White-ey! We all have our faults!

Even the diamonds have faults!"

 

 

Pink exclaimed with a worried, but comforting smile.

 

 

 

"They all have specific faults."

 

Blue whispered again.

 

 

 

"What!? By no means is that true!

My Diamond is NOT flawed in any way!"

 

 

Yellow cried out in disgust.

 

 

 

Blue glanced over to White and began to speak.

 

"White Diamond's court has gems that constantly stutter when speaking.

Most likely do to the amount of fear she brings to them, 

it might have become a habit impossible to break."

 

 

She then glanced over to Yellow and continued speaking.

 

 

"Yellow Diamond's court has gems that are too full of pride.

It mostly has to do with Yellow Diamond wanting confidence and power from her gems."

 

 

Yellow was about to yell as her but then stopped

as the blue gem now faced Pink.

 

 

"Pink Diamond's court is too laid back.

Due to Pink Diamond's childish nature,

most of the gems under her are more playful and carefree."

 

 

She then looked down to the ground.

 

 

"My Diamond's court has gems that are too quiet when they speak.

My Diamond herself is a very quiet gem,

and she would happily encourage others to be that way."

 

 

 

"By stars.."

 

Yellow mumbled.

 

 

"Blue!"

 

White squeaked.

 

 

"How did you learn all that!?"

 

Pink exclaimed in confusion and joy.

 

 

A darker shade of blue could then be seen over the tiny pearl's face.

 

 

"N-no, I just... I just happen to observe a lot.. That's all.."

 

 

"That was amazinnnnnnnnnng!"

 

Pink squealed as she threw the smaller gem into a hug.

 

 

Yellow and White simply stared at the two

with light smiles until one spoke to the other.

 

 

"I see you smiling."

 

Yellow said with a smirk on her face.

 

 

 

"I-I am not smiling!"

 

White cried out in annoyance.

 

 

"Considering what's been going on in your court,

I'd say you smiling sounds like a good thing.."

 

 

The pale gem's face flushed a light aqua color as she looked down.

 

 

"Look, White, I'm sure things will get better for you.

For now, try not to focus on those things."

 

 

They both glanced over at Pink and Blue, 

who were hugging each other and squealing like schoolgirls.

 

 

"Just do whatever makes you happy for now.."

 

 

"You are  _not_ suggesting I do that."

 

 

White grumbled under her breath as she watched both of them.

 

 

"It's not like you would stand out."

 

Yellow Sneered in delight.

 

 

"Yellow!" 

 

White gasped in annoyance.

 

Yellow only continued laughing,

in which, White then had her own idea.

 

 

 

 

"Hey, Pink!"

 

White called out.

 

 

"Yellow's feeling lonely, 

can you come give her a hug?"

 

 

"Really!?"

 

Pink squealed in confusion.

 

"Of course!"

 

 

Yellow let out a gasp of surprise.

 

 

"W-wait! Pink, no!-"

 

 

Pink quickly grabbed Blue and ran over to Yellow,

who she hugged tighter than ever.

 

 

"Arghhhhhh! Let go of me you clod!"

 

Yellow cried out in annoyance as

she looked back to White, who was grinning and laughing.

 

 

"You know, Pink, I LOVE your hugs,

but I know White likes them even more!

Especially with how sad she is!"

 

 

Pink then gasped in surprise.

 

"Really, White? "

 

 

 

"W-well, of course I love your hugs, Pink, bu-"

 

 

 

"Oh my stars! Yay!"

 

 

Pink let go of both Yellow and Blue and dived straight into White, who barely caught her in time.

 

 

"A-agh! Pink!"

 

White cried out as she tried to break free from 

the tight hug of death.

 

 

"Huggies!"

 

Pink squealed in delight.

 

 

White only grumbled as she carefully attempted to push the pink gem away.

 

 

"You know, White. 

Don't let White Diamond get you so down.

We all have our flaws, there's not much we can do about them."

 

Pink said with a light smile.

 

 

 

"B-but.. What do I do when I keep getting hurt for those flaws?"

 

 

 

"White, you're a strong gem, stronger than any other gem I've ever seen!"

 

 

"I... I can't even life a weapon like most gems.."

 

 

"We're pearls, we're not made for those sort of things!

You're not strong in that way,

you're strong in your own way!"

 

 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 

 

"You're working with the most difficult diamond of all of us, and look!

 Unlike every other gem I've seen who's been through rough treatment,

you're still able to smile and laugh!

Despite everything you've been through, you're still you!"

 

 

 

"N-no, that's not true..."

 

 

"It's everything but false."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

Pink then grabbed White's shoulders and

smiled really large.

 

 

"You. Are. Strong!"

 

 

White only laughed in embarrassment.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry we can't help you with your diamond, White,

she just doesn't see how amazing you really are.

But do know you're handling yourself great,

don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

 

 

"She's right."

 

Yellow began.

 

"Not even My Diamond's that harsh."

 

 

 

"I wish you to find your own happiness one day."

 

 

Blue whispered with a light smile.

 

 

"T-thank you.."

 

White whispered back as she attempted to hide her tears.

 

 

Pink then came back and hugged White in the most gentle way.

 

 

"Aghhhhhhhhhh..."

 

White softly whispered, as she finally gave in to Pink's hugs,

in which Blue, followed along by Yellow, joined in.

 

 

She finally gave in to her real emotions

as the tears of many feelings poured down her face.

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

"A-a hug?"

 

 

White questioned.

 

 

"That... That would.. 

That would be nice.."

 

 

She held the small child even closer as she softly buried her face into his shoulders.

 

 

"I love you, White."

 

 

Steven said as he rubbed her back.

 

 

 

"I.. I love you too, Steven.."

 

 

Still holding onto him, White carefully made her way

to Steven's bed and gently put him down.

 

 

Pushing her crayons, papers, pillows, and blankets to the side,

she carefully crawled under the bed, 

pulling Steven with her.

 

 

"White?"

 

Steven questioned.

 

 

"What are you doing?"

 

 

 

"I-... I'm trying to think of...

Of better things....."

 

 

White whispered as she pulled him

into a more comfortable position.

 

 

"Li-.. Like you.. And..

I-.. I-I'm safe.. Here.."

 

 

"Under my bed?"

 

 

"Y-... Y-yes..."

 

 

When he looked back at her,

she now had a more tired look in her eyes,

but this time, her eyes had more life in them than before.

 

 

 

She was finally starting to look more herself.

 

 

Both heard a splashing sound come from another room,

but neither payed any mind to it,

 

 

Within moments of lying there,

both gems eventually welcomed the darkness surrounding them.

 

 

 

 

 

**~~~~~**

 

 

When White looked around at her surroundings, 

everything was white and gray, with no other colors.

 

 

"O-oh my goodness! where am I!?"

 

 

White questioned in fear.

 

 

_"We're in your mind."_

 

A familiar, but pleasant voice spoke.

 

 

"W-what? How is that possible?"

 

 

_"In a world of dreams against reality, the unexplainable is_

_the explainable."_

 

 

 

"W-what?"

 

 

_"It's nothing."_

 

 

"Why am I here? How did I get here? I-is Steven okay!?"

 

 

_"Steven is fine._

_You're always here, White._

_I'm always here too."_

 

 

"W-who are you?"

 

 

_"Who am I?  Ha!_

_I'll tell you that another time, it's a little complicated."_

 

 

"W-well.. Why am I here?

W-what was I doing before I got here?"

 

 

She then remembered Steven, 

his comfort, White Diamond, and many more painful things.

 

 

"T-that's right.."

 

 

She mumbled as she dropped to the ground.

 

 

 

"Everything My Diamond-.. No.. White Diamond did to me.."

 

 

 

_"White Diamond did many things to scar us,_

_to permanently remind us of who and what we are."_

 

 

 

"H-how would you know that?"

 

 

 

_"I can see everything you see, White._

_Your feelings, your memories,_

_your dreams._

_Even your terrifying cube dream."_

 

 

White shivered at that memory.

 

 

If there was any memory she wanted to forget,

it was most certainly that one!

 

 

 

 

_"What White Diamond did was absolutely terrible._

_I don't even know if you'll ever be able to truly recover from it._

_I know I never did."_

 

 

 

 

"I-I don't get it,

It's never truly bothered me before..

Why am I so horrified by it all now?

All this time, that stuff has never bothered me.

Why am I breaking down like this now?

w-why am I struggling to speak my own words!?

Why is White Diamond still haunting me to this very day!?"

 

 

White shouted through her tears.

 

 

She watched as each tear that hit the ground formed into different shapes.

 

 

 

 

_"Because you went from straight up darkness, to nothing but kindness._

_Before, you had many who loved you._

_But you had a master who felt both love and hatred towards you._

 

_Now, you're surrounded by nothing but people who love you._

_You finally developed the ability to distinguish_

_right from wrong._

_And now you can finally truly see how wrong everything was on Homeworld."_

 

 

 

"W-... What am I supposed to do?"

 

 

 

_"Wake up, remember that you're free now._

_Everything_ _White Diamond has done to you,_

_you're not going to forget any of that._

_You never will._

_But always remember, you have power._

_White Diamond will never have power over you again._

_Tell me, White._

_Do you wish to return to White Diamond?"_

 

 

"N-no!"

 

White cried out.

 

 

"Absolutely not! Never!"

 

 

 

_"Then that is enough, you know your answer._

_Remember that every time she comes to your mind._

_You no longer belong to her."_

 

 

"T-thank you."

 

 

_"Oh you're welcome, but. umm,_

_one last thing."_

 

 

The voice spoke shyly.

 

 

 

"Y-yes?"

 

 

_"Please give Steven a hug for me,_

_he needs one just as much as you do."_

 

 

"I-I can do that.."

 

 

White smiled softly as she felt herself fade.

 

 

 

 

 

**~~~~~**

 

 

 

 

When she looked around again, she ended up hitting her head 

on Steven's bed, then remembering she was under his bed still.

 

 

When she looked down, she then saw the child

sleeping peacefully snuggled up to her.

 

 

 

"Oh, Steven.."

 

 

She softly whispered as she carefully pulled the sleeping child out.

 

 

 

"You...  You've been here for me so many times.."

 

 

She carefully laid him in his bed and kissed his forehead gently.

 

 

 

She looked around the room carefully.

 

 

Nothing was in need of being cleaned.

 

 

She then decided on re-wiping the counters.

 

 

 

By the time she finally finds a rag to clean,

she can already hear familiar voices whispering in her mind.

 

 

She could feel the pain as those dreadful liquids dripping down her body.

 

She could remember the nurturing feeling that came afterwards.

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

_"What a silly pearl you are!"_

 

White Diamond laughed in delight.

 

 

She then grabbed her pearl by the poncho of her leotard and held her up high.

 

 

_"Last time I recalled, pearls aren't supposed to talk._

_And what is it you're doing right now?"_

 

 

"T-talking."

 

The pearl whispered through her tears

 

 

_"Exactly! And talking back at that!_

_Perhaps it's time to remind you who and what you are._

_Just who you belong to.."_

 

White Diamond sneered in delight as she pulled out a tiny bottle of acid.

 

 

The pearl stared up wide-eyed in fear upon

the fate she was about to receive.

 

 

 

  **< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

White froze for a moment as she tried to force herself to become

aware of her surroundings again.

 

 

She then looked down to her hands, 

pale, small, but long fingers now starting to tremble.

 

 

She messed with a few strands of silver hair

laying against her back.

 

Her diamond always hated long hair and never allowed her to wear it.

 

And now, she wore it in so many different ways, in which she found pleasing.

 

Never would she wear it short again.

 

 

She looked down to her feet,

two beautiful gray pointe shoes.

 

She was only allowed to dance for her diamond,

but now, she could dance with Steven,

she could dance with Amethyst and Garnet,

she could dance for herself.

 

A pleasant thought that was to the nervous gem.

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

_"Ah! Excellent! It seems you finally remember your place!"_

 

 

White Diamond proclaimed in delight as

she looked down to her pearl, who was now blankly staring at nothing.

 

 

_"Cute and empty, just the way a pearl should be."_

 

 

 

Her pearl elegantly sat on the floor

with nothing but a blank smile.

 

 

She carefully placed her pearl (Who flinched upon being touched)

onto her hand and smiled menacingly.

 

 

She was quite pleased with the work she had done

on her pearl;

 

 

Her hair was the same as usual, her three spikes,

but this time, she wore a black diamond leotard,

with a dark gray, feather-like tutu.

 

She wore a diamond shaped necklace with diamond bracelets 

attached to her wrist.

 

With long, gray socks and black pointe shoes, she truly appeared to be a work

of the diamonds.

 

 

White Diamond used her finger to make her pearl look up to her,

in which the pearl smiled softly, but had an empty appearance.

 

 

 

She grabbed a soft cloth and a tiny bowl of water

and with a touch softer than any treatment the pearl had received before,

she carefully cleaned the gem on her pearl's forehead.

 

 

 

The pearl, who was in too much shock to react properly,

simply smiled at the nurturing feeling that came from 

her diamond taking care of her.

 

 

 

 She was White Diamond's pearl, 

the only thing she needed to do was please her diamond,

and that was it.

 

 

 

** <><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

She carefully placed her hand upon her gem as if she was feeling that very pain all over again.

 

 

 

White took a deep breath an put the rag down.

 

 

_"You'll always belong to me."_

 

 

"I-I belong to nobody now."

 

 

She said with strong determination in her voice.

 

 

_"That feeling you feel in the very inner core of your being,_

_let that be a reminder of who you are."_

 

 

"Nothing you've done in the past can harm me now."

 

 

She looked out towards the ocean.

 

 

 

 

_"Without me, you are absolutely nothing._

_Your only purpose is to live for me."_

 

"I am everything you said I would never be.

I am my own gem.

Everything you said about me was wrong."

 

 

She carefully placed her hand where the diamond shape on her leotard used to be.

 

 

_"Had I not wanted a pearl, you would never even exist."_

 

 

"Without you, I'm able to thrive."

 

 

She then lied down on the floor and looked up.

 

 

 

"I-.. I'm my own gem..

I'm not going to let those thoughts overrun me anymore."

 

 

 

She thought for a moment, what would Yellow and Blue think of her now?

 

Were they even alive still?

 

 

Could she ever see them again?

 

 

Most likely not, but as long as they were alive and happy, that was all that mattered now.

 

 

What about Pink?

 

 

She was corrupt.

 

 

Had they shattered her by now?

 

 

Was she still roaming around?

 

 

 

Was she still crying out in pain?

 

 

Was there ever a way to find her?

 

 

 

"How-.. How was I okay with everything in the past?

Is..  Is this how Pearl felt?

This feeling of disgust?"

 

 

She sighed softly, and continued looking up to the ceiling.

 

 

 

She laid there even longer, peacefully thinking about

other times of her past, but then gasped loudly as she heard

a crashing sound come from the bathroom.

 

 

Quickly pulling her sword out of her gem, when she ran to the

entrance of the bathroom,

what she hadn't expected to see was Amethyst stuck in between a plant and the sink,

and Garnet stuck in between the shower and another plant.

 

 

 

Even Obsidian was stuck in the toilet!

 

 

"W-what are you guys doing!?"

 

 

White cried out in shock.

 

 

 

"Dude! This isn't funny! Why on earth is it so slippery in here!?"

 

 

Amethyst cried out in annoyance as she tried to get out of her spot,

but only slipped into it even more.

 

 

Garnet simply remained silent as she stayed in her spot.

 

 

White stared at the two wide eyed for a moment,

before covering her mouth to giggle.

 

 

Within seconds, her giggle became a full fledged laugh.

 

 

"Yeah yeah very funny. Come on and help us out now!"

 

 

 

"I-I can't go in there, Amethyst! I've already slipped in there a few times!"

 

White exclaimed through her laughs and giggles.

 

 

 

 

 

"What's all that noise? And what's so funny?"

 

 

Steven questioned through his yawns until he froze at the awkward sight of Garnet and Amethyst.

 

 

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

 

 

He mumbled in confusion.

 

 

 

After noticing how much White was laughing, he couldn't help but laugh along with her.

 

 

 

**_A few moments later, Amethyst and Garnet were able to get out of the spots they were stuck in,_ **

**_and they all immediately left the bathroom._ **

 

 

 

**_Steven looked back at White, who was happily talking with the other two,_ **

**_and smiled softly._ **

 

 

 

**_Within a few minutes, White  (With Obsidian on her shoulders)_ **

**_eventually made her way over to Steven and hugged him gently._ **

 

 

**_"What's up, White?"_ **

 

**_Steven questioned as he returned the hug back._ **

 

 

**_"N-nothing, I just wanted you to know you're very important to me.."_ **

 

 

**_"That's great! I'm happy to hear that!" Are you feeling any better now?_ **

 

 

**_"Y-yes, I'm feeling much better than before!"_ **

 

 

**_She then lifted the child and sat on the couch with him in her lap._ **

 

 

 

 

**_White may not be able to have complete control of her memories,_ **

**_but she wasn't going to let all of them overrun her anymore._ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what happened to White in that last flashback that damaged her the way it did?  
> (You know, to the point where all she was doing was smiling blankly)  
> well, I'll give you two hints!
> 
> 1\. Acid is VERY damaging to pearls.
> 
> 2\. Think of the worst possible thing your mind can think of.
> 
>  
> 
> And that's it!
> 
>  Apparently listening to Clair de Lune (Debussy) backwards is like, SUPER creepy, but relaxing!  
> This song was extremely helpful in helping me write this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> White finds an extreme amount of comfort simply  
> by having Steven's presence nearby.
> 
>  
> 
> There will be more dark chapters later on, but nothing like this!
> 
> Welp, I hope I didn't make it too dark.. I probably did.. Oh boy..
> 
>  
> 
> To anyone reading still,  
> thank you for putting up with me to this point!
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment of your opinion of this chapter!  
> Or, if you skipped it, you can leave a comment to ask for what happened.
> 
> Or whatever you want! I'm cool with anything really!  
> I just like talking.. LOL!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	9. Lovely Abandoned Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken friendship, fragile memories lost.  
> She wanted to receive them no matter the cost.
> 
> She began to question herself, did she truly want this pain?  
> She was happy now, was there truly anything for her to ever gain?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "But how do we know that's true?
> 
> What if everything I'm saying right now is Pearl speaking?
> 
> When I first awoke here, I had no memories of anything here,
> 
> only of Homeworld..
> 
> But are those even my memories?
> 
> They were all Pearl's first..
> 
> You all have even told me you see Pearl through my actions.
> 
> How are we to know if we are our own beings, Steven?
> 
> How?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! It's been a while since I updated!  
> My apologies! I had a reallyyyy tough time writing this chapter!  
> I think I rewrote it like, 4 TIMES!!  
> I don't even know if I'm fully satisfied with this version!  
> Even so, I hope you can enjoy! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank:
> 
>  
> 
> AmberAkatsuki , for leaving a comment and the lovely compliments! ^w^
> 
>  
> 
> Icce_Berry, for taking the time to leave the amount of comments you left! *w*  
> (So many!! XD)
> 
> And Peri, for leaving a comment with your opinion! I wish the best of luck to you! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> And thank you to all who left kudos!  
> It means the world to me to know people still read this!
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoy! ^o^

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\---Lovely Abandoned Pearl---**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _(All I wanna do, is see you turn into, a giant Rose Quartz!_  
_(Who looks so awkward!)_  
_All I wanna do, is be someone who sees_  
_A giant Rose Quartz!)_

 

 

 

 

**\---Lovely Abandoned Pearl---**

 

 

 

 

 

 

It had been a long day.

 

 

With White having her breakdown,

and the others getting stuck in the bathroom,

Steven was happily ready for this day to end.

 

 

 

White tucked him in with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek like usual,

but unlike every other time,

this time, she didn't really seem to be very focused.

 

 

"White..."

 

Steven whispered.

 

"Is something bothering you again?"

 

 

 

 

"N-no, why?"

 

 

White questioned with a light smile.

 

 

 

"You just kissed my forehead."

 

 

"H-huh!? I did!?"

 

White quickly questioned in embarrassment.

 

 

"Yeah!"

 

Steven laughed in delight.

 

 

 

"O-oh my goodness! My mistake!"

 

 

"That's okay! More kisses for Steven!"

 

 

Steven exclaimed in joy.

 

 

 

"You're right!"

 

 

White exclaimed back as she kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

 

 

 

"Goodnight, Steven!"

 

 

She squealed in delight before pulling the blankets over him and walking off.

 

 

 

He watched as she knocked at the door

(Near the warp pad)

and Amethyst's room opened up.

 

 

And with that, she disappeared.

 

 

 

"I wonder if she's really okay..."

 

 

Steven mumbled to himself before dozing off into a gentle slumber.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

It wasn't morning yet, but he woke up to a familiar presence near him.

 

 

He couldn't tell who it was, but he could see bright, aqua eyes

nearly glowing in the dark.

 

 

"White?"

 

Steven questioned.

 

 

"Is that you?"

 

 

 

"S-Steven! You shouldn't be awake!  
G-go back to sleep!"

 

White cried out in panic.

 

 

 

"Why are you in here like this?"

 

 

 

"S-Steven, you're going to be tired in the morning if you don't go back to sleep!

I've read that young children need lots of rest!"

 

 

"White, are you watching me sleep?"

 

 

"So you need to go back to sleep!"

 

 

"White."

 

 

"I-it's true though.."

 

 

"White.."

 

 

 

"....."

 

 

"Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite."

 

 

"Y-yes... I am watching you sleep..."

 

 

 

"Now White, this is sleepy time for Steven,

and Steven can't sleep with someone watching him!"

 

 

"R-really? You've slept peacefully every other time I came though..."

 

 

He froze in shock upon hearing that.

 

 

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, well, I'm just gonna pretend not to be creeped out.

I think you should go back to sleep, White!

Cause Steven needs to sleep too!"

 

 

 

 

 She let out a tiny yawn and smiled softly.

 

 

 

"I would prefer not to sleep right now, Steven.

But if it would make you happy, then I will leave you alone."

 

 

 

"No, no,"

 

He yawned as he got up.

 

"It's okay."

 

 

Softly patting the bed, Steven then gently pushed 

White onto it, signaling for her to lie down.

 

 

 

Confused as she was, White simply sat down onto the bed,

but when she looked down, Steven was already laying in her lap dozing off.

 

 

"Silly child.."

 

 

She whispered before ruffling his hair and

laying down with him in her arms.

 

 

She wasn't sure what happened, she hadn't meant to fall asleep,

it sort of just happened.

 

 

 

When she finally woke up, all she could see was white.

 

 

She began to panic for a moment,

until realizing it was simply a bunch of her own hair in her face.

 

 

"A-ah.. I never braided my hair.."

 

 

She softly whispered to herself

as she got up to look for a brush.

 

 

After finally finding a brush and working on her hair,

(And working on it for nearly 20 minutes!)

White then looked around and felt a familiar presence nearby.

 

 

She looked around, nobody appeared to be home,

and she was well aware she wasn't  allowed to go anywhere

by herself.

 

 

"S-Steven? Is that you?"

 

 

 

Not a sound was made.

 

 

 

White looked around one last

time before allowing herself to calm down and relax.

 

 

 

What she hadn't expected was for Steven to land right on top of her.

 

 

 

"Steven bommmmb!"

 

 

Steven exclaimed as she barely caught him.

 

 

"S-Steven!"

 

White cried out as she carefully placed him onto the ground.

 

 

"Watcha doin'?"

 

 

Steven questioned with a bright smile.

 

 

 

"N-nothing, I-.."

 

White paused mid-sentence as she continued staring at the small child.

 

 

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

 

 

"N-no!"

 

 

She cried out in nervousness.

 

 

"Of-.. Of course not!

I was... I was just thinking.."

 

 

 

"About what?"

 

 

"Clouds.."

 

 

 

"Really? Why?"

 

 

"Because they're white and fluffy.."

 

 

"They are actually! Even if they're just water.

Well, I'm gong to be going out to go get some stuff,

so you might be alone for a few minutes.

But Garnet should be  back soon though!"

 

 

"O-okay, bye Steven.."

 

 

White whispered with a light smile and wave.

 

 

 

Watching the child happily run off,

she quietly sat down and became lost in her own thoughts.

 

 

 

She wasn't sure how long it had been.

 

 

When reality finally reminded her of her surroundings,

she softly gasped, as she was in Garnet's lap for reasons unknown.

 

 

 

"G-Garnet!"

 

 

White cried out in shock and confusion.

 

 

 

 

"White.."

 

 

Garnet said with a light smile.

 

 

"H-how-.. How long have you been here?"

 

 

 

"For quite a while now.."

 

 

"I-I-I'm so sorry!"

 

 

"Don't be, you appeared to be in deep thought,

and you looked rather comfortable."

 

Garnet said with a light chuckle.

 

 

"I-.. I suppose.."

 

 

She then finally let her body relax as she snuggled into the red gem's lap.

 

 

"White.."

 

 

Garnet said.

 

 

"Y-yes, Garnet?"

 

 

White questioned with a nervous smile.

 

 

 

"Do you remember what I said to you when you regenerated

after confronting White Diamond?"

 

 

 

"T-to always have someone with me.."

 

 

"Well, yes, but this time wasn't really your fault,

but I said to always tell us what's on your mind. 

We don't want another repeat of the White Diamond indecent."

 

 

"I-.. I understand..

I actually have a really confusing, but important question.."

 

 

"Is there any way I can answer it for you?"

 

 

"N-no, I feel like it's important that I ask Steven."

 

 

 

"Alright then, remember, I'm choosing to trust you, White.

Please don't let anything bothering you get out of hand.

Remember; nothing is harming you, you are safe,

every negative emotion you feel is just a thought."

 

 

"Yes ma'am."

 

 

 

They both quietly sat there in peace until Steven

finally came back with a big smile on his face.

 

 

"White! Garnet! Garnet!"

 

 

Steven exclaimed as he gently pushed White over so he could sit 

on Garnet's lap too.

 

 

"Good afternoon, Steven."

 

 

 

"Look at the donuts I bought!"

 

 

He then carefully pulled all the donuts out and placed them onto 

a pile of napkins.

 

 

 

"This one has a mustache!"

 

 

"Very nice."

 

 

Garnet said as she looked down to the smiling boy.

 

 

"Okay, now look at this one! It's all shiny and stuff!  
It looks like marble!"

 

 

"Very pretty.."

 

 

"And look! This one has roses on it!"

 

"They did a lovely job on it."

 

 

White stared down to the pink pastry as her

eyes began to appear partially lifeless.

 

 

"White..?"

 

 

 

"O-oh, I'm fine, Steven. Don't worry."

 

 

"Are you sure? Are you having flashbacks again?"

 

 

"N-no, I was just thinking again."

 

 

"Okay then, just let us know if something's wrong!"

 

 

"O-okay!"

 

 

"And look at this one, Garnet! It has sunglasses like you do!"

 

"I'm wearing a visor, Steven."

 

 

"What!?"

 

 

"Nothing, and you plan to eat all these?"

 

 

"Well, I thought maybe I could share some with Amethyst!

But even better, look at this!"

 

 

 He then grinned as he pulled out a light colored donut and brought it to White.

 

 

With white icing, pearlescent sprinkles,

and tiny candy pearls,

it truly looked like a donut that belonged at a wedding.

 

 

She looked down to the pale pastry and squealed in delight.

 

 

"S-Steven!"

 

White cried out in delight.

 

 

"It's so cute!"

 

 

"Like you!"

 

Steven exclaimed with a smile and lots of laughter.

 

 

A soft teal color washed over the pale gem's face as she 

faced another direction in embarrassment.

 

 

Garnet let out a soft chuckle, then began to speak.

 

 

"Don't worry, White. 

Steven likes to tell everyone that."

 

 

"Yeah! That's because there's beauty in everyone!"

 

 

"Quite the charmer you are."

 

 

 

Steven only laughed as both gems started ruffling his hair.

 

 

 

"Do you wanna keep the donut, White?"

 

 

"N-no thank you, Steven. 

It's beautiful indeed, but I have no interest in ingesting such substances."

 

 

 

 "One day, White, one day you'll see the greatness of sweets!"

 

 

 

"Sweets!? Where!? I want some!"

 

Amethyst shouted as she stepped out of her room.

 

 

"Right here, Amethyst! I went to this new donut place nearby

and they had really cool donuts!"

 

 

"Really? Lemme see!"

 

 

White softly smiled and looked back once again to the small child,

who was laughing and showing Amethyst the pastries.

 

 

 

"AGH! You can't eat these, Obsidian! No!"

 

 

Steven cried out as he kept pushing away the gray

creature who kept sniffing at the donuts.

 

 

White softly giggled and pulled more flowers out of her gem

for the creature to eat, in which, Obsidian happily sat on her lap.

 

 

She stared back at the child one more and let out a soft sigh.

 

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

The days continued to go by,

everything had been going alright.

 

 

Unfortunately, Steven could already tell something was off.

 

 

Everyday, a different time each day,

White would stare at him for a long period of time.

 

 

With blank eyes and a look of confusion and sadness,

she never said what was on her mind, she only continued with a light smile.

 

 

Many days later, White finally came to Steven 

with a different look than usual.

 

 

 

With a rather serious appearance,

she took a deep breath and looked down to the small child.

 

 

 

"S-Steven.."

 

White questioned in nervousness.

 

 

He stopped reading and looked up to her,

he knew whatever it was she wanted to say,

it most likely would end bad.

 

 

"What's the matter, White?"

 

 

 

"There.. There's been something that's been bothering me lately,

but I feel like you're the person I should be asking this to."

 

 

"Alright! What's up?"

 

 

She looked around in nervousness, then looked back down to him one last time.

 

 

 

"You appear to be organic, but you have a rose quartz gem in your stomach?

Why do you have a picture of a rose quartz on your wall?"

 

 

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, so that's what she wanted to ask.

 

 

 

"Well, White, ummmmmmmmmmm......

Wellllll... Hmmmmmmmmmmm..  How to explain this...."

 

 

She continued to stare at him with an upset, but nervous look.

 

 

 

"Well, before I answer that, can you tell me how much about Rose Quartz you know?"

 

 

 

"Steven, there are hundreds of rose quartz gems...

The only gems there are only one of are the diamonds..."

 

 

"But you knew one more specific than the others, right?"

 

 

"Y-yes, I suppose.."

 

 

"Can you tell me what you knew about this rose quartz?"

 

 

"W-well, she was under Pink Diamond's Court, as all other rose quartz gems were.

She appeared to take a liking to me for reasons not even I know."

 

 

"Mmhmm.."

 

 

"She was rather kind, she told me how she felt about the diamonds,

in which, I always disagreed.

She took me to places a pearl like me should never have gone.

She showed and taught me many things.."

 

 

Her eyes suddenly grew wide in shock.

 

 

"Oh my stars! She started a rebellion!

T-that's right! And Pink Diamond.. She.."

 

 

She looked down as her eyes only grew more sad.

 

 

"But I don't remember that rebellion, I don't remember Pink Diamond being shattered.

I remember Pink's despair.. Her corruption..  I remember Yellow and Blue crying out to me..

Rose was someone whom I only spoke with a few times..

There was nothing special about her.. Yet.."

 

 

She then began to cover her face with her hands.

 

 

"Why do I feel like she was so important!? Why can I not remember her!?"

 

 

"It's okay, White! It's okay!

Your memories will come back eventually!"

 

 

"I-.. I'm starting to wonder if I even want those memories back....

Oh, but I would rather discuss that another time with you.

Please, please, continue on with what you're saying."

 

 

 

"Right! I'll make sure not to forget about that!

For now, I'll just tell you this;

After the Rebellion, it was only you, Garnet, and Mom."

 

"W-who?"

 

 

"Oh, sorry, you, Garnet, and Rose Quartz."

 

 

"R-right.."

 

 

"Oh man, I wish Garnet was here to explain all this..

Well, do you have any idea how I'm able to have a gem?

but still be human?"

 

 

Steven questioned with a nervous smile.

 

 

"You appear to be a hybrid."

 

 

Her eyes then lit up brighter than anything he had even seen.

 

 

"Y-you're a human-gem hybrid!"

 

White exclaimed in shock.

 

 

"Umm, right!"

 

 

"But.. How..?

Our bodies are made of light..

Humans are completely physical.

Rose Quartz... She....?"

 

 

 "She gave up her physical form so that I could exist.

Her gem is now my own."

 

 

 "W-what? S-Steven.. I-.. 

That-.. That doesn't make sense!"

 

 

"I understand, it's really confusing to me too!

But think of it this way, White;

The way it is with Rose Quartz and me, it's just like with you and Pearl!

You both have the same gem, and even partially the same appearance,

but you're both two completely different people!"

 

 

"Y-you're right.. But....."

 

 

 She looked back to him with the most confused expression.

 

 

"Who.. Who was the human you were mixed with?"

 

 

"Well, I was thinking you should meet the human who helped

create me!

 

 

 

"W-who?

They're still alive?"

 

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

They had been walking for a short while.

 

 

 

Steven hadn't said a word as he only continued to walk faster and faster,

in which, White only grew more impatient.

 

 

Eventually, they made it over to a small building

with a van and a sign saying "It's a Wash!"

 

 

 

 

"S-Steven, what is this place?"

 

 

White questioned with a worried tone.

 

 

 

"Well.."

 

 

Steven began.

 

 

"This is where my dad lives!"

 

 

"Right.."

 

 

He knocked onto the door of the van, 

waiting for the familiar presence,

but none came.

 

 

 

"M-maybe your "dad" is dead after all?"

 

She questioned with a nervous expression.

 

 

 

"He's not dead, White!

Let's just wait right here for a bit, 

maybe he'll be back soon! 

I can't imagine him going out very far without his van!"

 

 

"S-Steven, I-.. I think we should go home now.

I have a bad feeling, I-I believe you though, 

I just don't think we should be here becau-"

 

 

 

"Steven!"

 

 

A familiar voice shouted with joy.

 

 

 

"Dad!"

 

 

Steven exclaimed in happiness as he hugged his father.

 

 

 

"What's been going on?

I haven't seen you guys around lately!"

 

 

"Oh yeah! That's because a lot really has been happening!"

 

 

"Like what? Care to tell your good 'ol dad?"

 

 

 

"Well, recently, we lost someone important..

But.. we gained someone important as well!"

 

 

 

"Err, ughh, who did you lose?"

 

Greg questioned with a nervous expression.

 

 

"Well,"

 

 

Steven began.

 

 

"Before I tell you that, I have someone I'd like you to meet...!"

 

 

"O-kay? Well, who is it?"

 

 

 

"Dad, I'd like you to meet White!"

 

 

Steven exclaimed with nervous excitement in his voice.

 

 

 

He began to feel even more nervous as Greg only looked down to him

with a confused face.

 

 

"So, ummmmm.."

 

Greg began.

 

"Is "White" like, an imaginary friend or something?"

 

 

"What? No! She's with me right no-"

 

 

As he turned around to face the pale gem,

he then noticed she was nowhere to be found.

 

 

"White?"

 

Steven questioned in confusion.

 

 

"Oh boy.."

 

 

 

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

 

 

 

"She's hiding again!"

 

 

 

"This "White" friend of your's, 

is she like a color or something?

Or is she like Lion?"

 

 

Greg questioned as he looked around to

see if he could find her.

 

 

 

"Neither!"

 

Steven cried out.

 

"She's Pea-... A special friend!"

 

 

"Oh! Well, ugh, actually, I think I see her!

Well, I think I see her foot at least.."

 

 

 

"Really!? Where!?"

 

 

 

"I think she's under the van!"

 

 

"Huh?"

 

 

He poked his head under the vehicle, only to see two, large, aqua eyes

staring at him.

 

 

As nervous and grumpy as she appeared to be,

she only continued to stare at the small child.

 

 

 

"White? Will you come out and meet my dad, please?"

 

 

"N-no."

 

 

"Please?"

 

 

 

"I-I have a bad feeling about him."

 

 

"Don't be shy, White!"

 

 

"I-I'm not shy..."

 

 

 

"Wait.."

 

 

He then paused as he remembered Pearl and Greg's previous relationship.

 

 

"White.."

 

He said.

 

 

"I think you should give Greg a chance.

He's really nice and you're bound to like him!

Imagine if we didn't give you a chance when we first met you!"

 

 

"I.. I suppose you're right.."

 

 

 

She carefully crawled out from under the van (In which she helped Steven too)

and faced the older man who only looked at her with confusion.

 

 

"Umm..  Pearl?"

 

 

Greg questioned in shock and confusion.

 

 

 

"U-umm, hello.

You may recognize me as _Pe_ _arl_ ,

but I am no longer that gem.

Please, call me White.."

 

 

White shyly looked down as she quietly messed

with the long strands of hair against her back.

 

 

"Wait, ughhhh, Steven?

Are you guys playing a game or something?

Or is this gem magic and stuff?"

 

 

"Well,"

 

 

Steven began.

 

 

"Pearl's original master made her lose a bunch of her memories.

So when the memories were gone,

all Pearl could remember was when she served her master."

 

 

"Yeeah, ugh, wow.

I remember Rose telling me a little about her

being a servant.

But, ugh, I didn't know they could do anything like that!

So it's kinda like she has Amnesia?"

 

 

"Yeah! But her personality developed different from how she was before,

so we all call her _White_ now."

 

 

"Whew, this is a lot to take in."

 

 

He then looked to the pale, trembling figure

who was know as "White" and smiled lightly as he put is arm out.

 

 

"Hey there, White! Well, umm, my name is Greg!  
It's nice to meet you! Again.."

 

 

"H-hello, Greg."

 

 

She said with a shy and nervous smile, then looked back once more to Steven.

 

 

 

"So, this is the human who helped create you?"

 

 

 

"Yep! That's why I call him Dad!"

 

 

"I.. I see...  A human's body is physical,

but a gem's isn't.

Of course, for them to mix successfully,

the gem would have to give up their body

and let it fuse with the humans.

If the gem was to create another being with no gem to

support them, it would only result in death."

 

She looked to Greg, then Steven, than back to her hands

and continued to talk.

 

"A human can create another of its own kind with no problems.

But... Why are you so small, Steven?

Should you not be the size of a rose quartz gem?

Or, at least slightly larger than a human?

You don't appear to be defective..

Or, are you?"

 

 

 "Umm, I'd prefer not to talk about how exactly I was created.

For now, let's just say I'm half of Rose Quartz and half of Dad!"

 

 

"I-.. I see.. So the rose quartz gem I knew

no longer stands...

 and the reason for that is because of-.."

 

 

She then looked up to Greg, then back down towards Steven.

 

 

"But..  Rose was better than so many other gems..

Why.. Why would she give everything up for...?

Or was it completely because of...?"

 

 

She stared at Greg with a cold expression,

before continuing to look at the small child who

only looked up at her with upset eyes.

 

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

_"He's only half a gem, he's nowhere near as functional as a **normal** rose quartz gem."_

 

 

_"I don't care, I love him the way he is."_

 

 

_"Even though he took Rose from you?"_

 

 

_"I-.. Rose was never important to me."_

 

 

_"Of course, and Pink was your enemy."_

 

 

_"L-leave me alone."_

 

 

_"We both know who's right, after all,_

_the pearl you are knows what's correct."_

 

_"I'm not that pearl anymore, I am my own gem."_

 

 

_"That Greg person destroyed her, he made her into what she is."_

 

 

_"A life without Steven isn't a life at all."_

 

 

_"So you say."_

 

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

 

 

 "S-Steven, I-.."

 

 

She nearly fell to the ground as her body continued trembling,

but she still managed to hold herself up.

 

 

"I don't think I should be here.."

 

 

She then looked back to Greg, but couldn't even manage a fake smile.

 

 

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we will be able to become friends."

 

 

 

"Of course..."

 

 

Greg replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

 

 

 "I understand.."

 

 

 

He then sadly watched as she ran away,

or so he thought she would.

 

 

Instead, she simply crawled under his van and curled back up into a ball.

 

 

"Ugh,"

 

Greg mumbled.

 

"Isn't this the part where you're supposed to run

away dramatically and stuff?"

 

 

 

"I-I'll get in trouble if I leave Steven, o-or if I go anywhere by myself."

 

 White softly whispered from under the van,

but loud enough for Greg to still hear her.

 

 

"Oh, tough luck.

Well.. Umm... I'll be over here with Steven if you need me."

 

 

Greg replied with an upset smile.

 

 

 

"I-I won't.."

 

 

 

As he left the area of his van, 

he quietly sat down in a chair and looked down to Steven in shame.

 

 

 

"Just when things were finally getting better.."

 

 

"No, Dad, we're going to make things right again!

We're not going to let all our previous effort go to waste!"

 

 

"Well, how do you suppose we fix this?

she barely even knows me and she already dislikes me.."

 

 

"No, she's just confused!"

 

 

 

"Well, I did kinda take Rose away.."

 

 

 

"She wanted it though!"

 

 

 

"Even so.."

 

 

"Here, I'll try to go talk to her!"

 

 

"Umm, you do that! I'll stay over here and see what happens.."

 

 

"Okay!"

 

 

 

Steven then walked over to the van once again and crawled under.

 

 

"White?"

 

 

He said with a gentle tone.

 

 

White only looked at him and scooched 

further back.

 

 

"Y-you shouldn't be here.."

 

She softly whispered.

 

 

 

"You shouldn't either!

What are you going to do if Dad decides 

he wants to go somewhere with his van?

You'll get crushed!"

 

 

"T-that's okay...

I've been crushed by the hands of My Dia-.. White Diamond

many times.

I'm very familiar with the uncomfortable sensation."

 

 

"That.. That's not okay!

And besides! What if your gem gets crushed?"

 

 

 "I won't let that happen.."

 

 

"You don't know that, White.."

 

 

 

"Well, if that was to happen, at least

I can no longer be a burden to everyone."

 

 

"White! That's not true!"

 

 

"All I do is make everyone take care of me

because I'm too incapable of taking care of myself!

E-even you're taking care of me right now!"

 

 

"No, that's not true, I came to you on my own,

not because you're incapable or anything!"

 

 

"I-I appreciate it, but you shouldn't have..

Steven.. I'm sorry... I-.."

 

 

She then covered her face with her hands and softly whimpered.

 

 

 

"White! Really! Everything will be o-"

 

 

"How much of her are you?"

 

 

White interrupted.

 

 

"Does she see everything through your eyes?"

 

 

 

"Umm..."

 

 

 

"Everyone tells me,

 _'You're not Pearl, you're White.'_ "

 

 

She then removed her hands from her face

to reveal the most sorrowful expression.

 

 

 

 

"But how do we know that's true?

What if everything I'm saying right now is Pearl speaking?

When I first awoke here, I had no memories of anything here,

only of Homeworld..

But are those even my memories?

They were all Pearl's first..

You all have even told me you see Pearl through my actions.

How are we to know if we are our own beings, Steven?

How?"

 

 

 

She then gently grabbed his face and stared him dead into the eyes.

 

 

 

"How do you know all this doesn't apply to you?

 

 

 

 

"White, I don't have any of Rose's memories..

I have my own, just as you do.

You have so many memories Pearl would probably be ashamed to have.

 Same as I."

 

 

He then looked down to the gem on his stomach 

with a dejected face.

 

 

"I really don't know how much of Rose Quartz I am..

Just like you do, sometimes, I wonder;

Would everyone be happier if I was gone and Rose Quartz was here?

We both know that's not true, yet we still cling onto that belief."

 

 

 

"S-Steven, that's-"

 

 

 

"Isn't it true though?

Wouldn't you rather see Rose Quartz right now instead of me?"

 

 

"S-Steven! No! That's not true at all!"

 

 

White squeaked in sadness.

 

 

 

"Rose Quartz..She wasn't someone I knew very well..

She was just.. A very interesting mentor..

And, it's sad to know so many gems I knew no longer stand.."

 

 

"I understand, White, I really do.. But Dad.. Err.. Greg isn't a bad person.

He really wants to be friends with you!

He wants to be friends with everyone!

And if there's any human you should become friends with, it's him!"

 

 

 

"I-I'm sorry, Steven, I would like to become friends with him, b-but.."

 

 

 

"Please, White?

Just, try talking to him, you two have a lot more in common than you think.

and it wasn't just Greg who wanted me, it was Rose Quartz too!"

 

 

"You're right, Steven, I'm sorry..

I don't know if I truly can, but I will try again."

 

 

"Thank you, White."

 

 

"Y-you're welcome."

 

 

 As both Steven and White crawled out from under the van,

they both noticed Greg much closer than before.

 

 

"I wasn't listening!"

 

Greg shouted with a nervous smile.

 

 

 

"It's okay if you were, Dad!

Can I come over here again tomorrow?

There's something I wanna talk about with you!"

 

 

"Yeah! Sure, Kiddo!

Umm, will you be bringing White with you again?"

 

 

"Nope! It'll be just me!"

 

 

 

White only messed with her hair as she waited for the two to finish speaking.

 

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

"Ite..?"

 

 

A familiar voice spoke.

 

 

"White!"

 

 

 

"H-huh?"

 

 

White questioned in confusion.

 

 

"It's time for us to go! Are you ready?"

 

Steven questioned as he gently grabbed onto her hand.

 

 

"Y-yes I am. My apologies."

 

 

She looked at Greg one last time,

she didn't smile, she didn't glare,

there was no scowl on her face.

 

 

She simply stared at him shyly and softly waved.

 

 

 

 

"Hoo boy,"

 

 

Greg mumbled to himself.

 

 

"So Pearl really is gone now.."

 

 

He looked back to both figures walking off and sighed deeply.

 

 

 

"So first Rose, now her.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 She laid there quietly paying no mind to the footsteps around her.

 

 

 

She knew she was in the wrong.

 

 

She knew she shouldn't hate him,

he was Steven's parent figure.

 

 

Somebody who Steven loved and adored.

 

 

 

"I-it's all so complicated.."

 

 

She softly whispered to herself before falling asleep under Steven's bed.

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

Greg sat quietly in the seat of his van, thinking about everything that had

previously happened.

 

 

"Whew.. I didn't think they could just disappear like that..

Could-.. Could that happen to Garnet and Amethyst too?

Will they all lose themselves eventually?

I guess I'll have to ask her if I ever can.."

 

 

He then looked to the one picture of Rose he had sitting in

the back of his van.

 

 

 

"If you were here, this would be sooooo

much easier to sort out.

You knew her best after all."

 

 

The picture of Rose only sat there as the moonlight glared onto it.

 

 

And with that, he fell asleep.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

"Dad!"

 

 

Steven called out with a big smile.

 

 

 

 

"Stu-ball!"

 

 

Greg called back with a bright smile.

 

 

"Sorry it took me so long!

Apparently, Amethyst got sick from all the donuts she ate!"

 

 

 

"Oh! Ughh, well, is she okay?"

 

 

 

"Yep! Garnet and White are taking care of her now!"

 

 

 

"Right.. That's good.."

 

 

 

 "Right! So are you ready to try to become friends with White?"

 

Steven questioned with a large smile.

 

 

 

"Err.. I really don't think this is gonna work, Steven.."

 

 

Greg quietly mumbled.

 

 

"It will! I know it! White is a good person!

Once she sees the good in you,

she'll want to be friends then!"

 

 

 

"Okay then, where do we start?"

 

 

"I know exactly what to do!"

 

 

He exclaimed as he then pulled out the following from his backpack:

a pack of crayons, sheets of paper, and a few pens and pencils.

 

 

 

"We're going to.. Color?"

 

Greg questioned in confusion.

 

 

"Exactly!"

 

 

Steven shouted.

 

 

"I don't really know why, but White LOVES to color!

Maybe if you try writing a card for her, 

you can show her you're interested in becoming friends with her!"

 

 

 

"Ergh..  I guess there's no harm in trying!

Alright then! Hand me the paper!"

 

 

 

As Steven handed Greg the paper, they both began coloring.

 

 

Greg worked hard with the crayons in which he hadn't used in who knows how long,

and Steven happily drew a random picture.

 

 

"Are you sure I couldn't have tried this with pencils, Kiddo?"

 

Greg questioned.

 

"Crayons aren't exactly easy to draw with."

 

 

 

"Those are exactly what we have to use!

White loves to color specifically with crayons!

Only use the pencils and pens for writing!"

 

 

 

"Arghhh.. Okay.."

 

 

 

 

As they began to color, within a few minutes of starting,

Greg then looked down to Steven.

 

 

"Hey, Steven?"

 

Greg questioned.

 

 

"Yeah?"

 

Steven answered back.

 

 

"Do you have any pictures of "White" I can

use for reference?"

 

 

"Umm, yeah! I think we took a few together on my phone."

 

 

He then pulled out his phone as he started scrolling through his pictures.

 

 

"There! I found one!"

 

 

 

Within an hour of talking, coloring, and writing,

Greg's cards were finished, and Steven's drawings were incomplete.

 

 

 

"Yikes!.. That wasn't very easy.."

 

Greg complained as he looked over his card.

 

 

"Can I see it?"

 

 

Steven questioned with a smile.

 

 

 

"Umm, sure! I guess you can proofread it for me!"

 

 

He then carefully handed Steven the card as

he glossed over the words.

 

 

"Dad, your  handwriting is so sloppy!

But This is perfect!

I didn't even know crayons could look so good!"

 

 

"I tried my best!"

 

 

Greg exclaimed with a light smile.

 

"Man, if I could have used a pencil.."

 

 

 

"She wouldn't have liked that as much!

It had to be crayons!"

 

 

 

"I guess you're right.. So.. What now?"

 

 

"We gotta give it to her now!

Well, you gotta give it to her actually!"

 

 

"Err.. Me? I don't know about that, maybe you should give it to her?"

 

 

"No! It'll defeat the purpose if I give it to her!"

 

 

 

"I guess.. Whew.. Let's hope this doesn't end bad."

 

 

 

"It won't! I won't let it!"

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

After walking for a short while,

(Greg had insisted on taking his van, but Steven was

stubborn about walking instead.)

both Steven and Greg made their way to the temple.

 

 

"Aright, Dad, stay right here for a moment!"

 

Steven whispered.

 

"I wanna make sure White's here first.."

 

 

"Alright, sounds good kid, knock yourself out!"

 

"I will!"

 

 

He then looked up to the door handle as he took a deep breath.

 

 

"Guys! I'm back!"

 

 

Steven called out as he opened the door.

 

 

"Ugh, guys?"

 

 

He questioned one more time as he looked at his surroundings.

 

 

Amethyst was laying on the couch with the most uncomfortable expression,

White was being held upside-down by Garnet,

Garnet (Who was holding White upside-down by her feet)

was awkwardly staring at Steven,

and Obsidian was jumping up and down on top of Amethyst.

 

 

 

""What.. Are you doing..?"

 

 

 

"Amethyst still feels sick after eating all those donuts, so we're trying

different means of helping her feel better."

 

Garnet said in a serious, but casual tone.

 

 

 

"Yeah man, what did they put in those things!?  
They were so freaking sweet!"

 

 

Amethyst cried out as she moaned in pain.

 

"Too sweet even for me!"

 

 

 

"A-and I'm starting to get dizzy being held like this!"

 

White cried out as her arms dangled towards the ground.

 

 

 

"Why did you eat so many?"

 

 

 

"They all looked so goooood, and I knew nobody else was going to eat them all.

Big mistake, man, big mistake."

 

 

 

Steven only laughed nervously as he then began talking once again.

 

 

 

 

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I brought someone here with me!"

 

 

 

"Who did you bring with you?"

 

Garnet questioned with a quiet tone.

 

 

"Please tell me it's someone to help with these donuts."

 

Amethyst mumbled in annoyance.

 

 

"No! Sorry Amethyst! I brought Dad!"

 

 

They all stood shockingly still for a moment,

until Amethyst quickly sat up

(Which knocked Obsidian off of her),

and Garnet dropped White

(Which resulted in a small yelp from the pale gem).

 

 

  
"Really?"

 

Amethyst questioned.

 

"Greg's here?"

 

 

 

"Yeah! He's standing right outside the door right now!"

 

 

"Oh, well, let him in."

 

Garnet ordered.

 

 

 "Okay!"

 

Steven called out as he opened the door and Greg stepped inside.

 

 

"Ugh, hey guys! Long time no see?

Ughhhh, are you okay, Amethyst?"

 

Greg questioned as he looked to the sickly, purple gem.

 

 

 

"Ughhhhh, yeahhhhhhhhh,

I'm fine, totally fine!

Like, not sick at all or anything!"

 

Amethyst said with a nervous smile on her face.

 

 

 

"Are you sure? You look it.."

 

 

"Yup! All is good here!"

 

 

 

"Amethyst.."

 

 

Garnet said with a stern voice.

 

 

"Gahhh, yeah, okay, I'm like, TOTALLY sick right now, Greg!

Those donuts were so sweet!

Make sure you don't eat a bunch of those or anything!

You'll regret iiiiiiiiiiiit!"

 

 Amethyst blurted out as she held onto her stomach tightly.

 

 

"Umm, okay, I'll take note of that."

 

 

Greg mumbled as he looked to where the package of donuts were sitting.

 

 

"Umm, is White here?"

 

 

 

"Yes, she's here.."

 

Garnet said.

 

"But she ran off and hid the moment she heard your name."

 

 

 

"Hoo boy, umm, do you know where she hid?"

 

 

 

"She hid under the sink in the bathroom."

 

 

"Okay, thanks, Garnet!"

 

 

 

"You're welcome, Greg."

 

 

 

He then walked into the bathroom and heard nothing but soft breathing.

 

 

"Umm, Pea-.. White?? You in here?"

 

 

 

"N-no.."

 

 

 

"You know I can hear you, right?"

 

 

"T-that's just my echo.. Echo.. Echo.."

 

 

 

Greg quietly laughed as he then walked over to the sink and smiled lightly.

 

 

 

"Umm, White? Can I talk with you?"

 

 

"N-no.."

 

 

"Okay, well, I have something for you.. Can.. Can I give it to you?"

 

 

 

The door to the cabinet under the sink silently creaked open

to reveal two bright aqua-colored eyes staring him down.

 

 

She didn't open the door all the way;

in fact, she barely opened the door at all,

only enough to slightly see the other figure.

 

 

 

She looked up to him with only a slightly grumpy expression.

 

He held the card out to her, in which she stared at it confusingly.

 

 

"I umm, drew a card for you!"

 

 

 

"I-.. I don't know what that is, b-but thank you."

 

 

 

"Umm, you're welcome!"

 

 

 

He then stood there awkwardly as the door to the cabinet creaked shut once again.

 

 

"I guess my work here is done for now..

Well, ugh, White, I'm leaving now, so you can come out, umm,

I hope you like the card!"

 

 

 

"T-thank you again.."

 

She quietly whispered with a nervous tone in her voice

and creaked the door open one last time, only to reveal he was gone now.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

"Alright, Steven, this old man's gotta get home now, 

let's spend some father and son time together soon!"

 

 

 

"Yeah! 

 

 

 

"Alright then, bye, Garnet!  
Get well, Amethyst!"

 

 

"Goodbye, Greg."

 

 

"Bye Greg!"

 

 

 

 He then waved one last time as he then left the temple.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

"White!"

 

 

Steven called out.

 

 

"Dad left now, so you can come ou-.. White?"

 

 

 

When he looked back at her, she sitting on top of the sink,

staring at the card, and, she was crying.

 

 

 

 

"White? Are you okay?"

 

 

 

"I was awful.. 

I wouldn't even face him..

A-and yet.. He's still kind to me.."

 

 

She held onto the card and closed her eyes tightly

as the tears only continued to pour down her face.

 

 

 

"He.. He took Rose Quartz..

Or is it she that took herself away?"

 

She looked back to the card once again.

 

"These feelings, they're so complicated..

And even so, he still tries.."

 

She grabbed his face with the gentlest touch.

 

"You and I, we are the same.

We're both living off of another's gem.

It hurts to know the Rose Quartz I knew is gone,

but it must hurt so much more for you all to

know I took Pearl's place."

 

 

 

"You know, White.

I feel exactly the same way you do about these things.

It always feels like it would be easier to let

ourselves disappear and let the originals come back.

But think, how happy would we all be if you disappeared?"

 

 

 

"I-I'm not sure..

 But do tell me this, Steven.

Does the same not apply to you?

How would we all feel if you disappeared?"

 

 

"Dis-.. disappointed.."

 

 

 

"Exactly.. I-.. I guess we both need to work on that.."

 

She softly giggled through her tears..

 

 

"B-but.. I was terrible to your father.

What should I do?"

 

 

 

"Hmm, maybe you can make him a card like he did for you!"

 

 

She looked at card once again and smiled sadly.

 

 

"Perhaps that would work.. P-probably not.

He probably hates me already..

I deserve it though.."

 

 

"No you don't, White!

Everyone makes mistakes!

Nobody's perfect!

Just think of that time where you almost set the house on fire

from only cooking water!

Think of Amethyst eating all those donuts!

Think of Garnet... Umm..

I don't think Garnet's done anything actually.."

 

 

 "I-.. I don't seem to recall anything either..

But I understand what you're saying..

W-will you help me, please?"

 

 

 

"Of course!"

 

 

 

"Thank you."

 

She softly whispered as she crawled back under the sink and pulled 

out a packet of crayons and paper.

 

 

 

"You have crayons there too!?"

 

 

"O-of course! I keep crayons everywhere 

I consider comfortable.."

 

 

 

"I'm gonna need to look around and find out here else these crayons are..

Oh well.. Ready to start?"

 

 

 

"Y-yes!"

 

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

He quietly sat once again in his van as

he enjoyed the music coming from his CD player.

 

 

 

"M-Mr. Greg!"

 

 

He heard a soft voice squeak.

 

 

 

 

"Errr, ummm, Steven?

You okay? You kinda sound like a girl now.."

 

 

 

"I-I'm not Steven,"

 

 

The voice spoke it got closer,

so Greg opened the window to see who it was.

 

 

"b-but I do indeed have Steven with me!"

 

 

 

"Hi, Dad!"

 

 

Steven called out as he dangled from White's arms.

 

 

 

"Oh! Steven! Umm... White!"

 

 

Greg exclaimed in surprise.

 

 

"So ugh, what brings you two here?

You guys know it's getting late, right?"

 

 

 

"Yeah, we hurried here as fast as possible!

White has something to give you!"

 

 

 

"Oh, umm, you do?"

 

 

Greg questioned as he looked down to the nervous gem.

 

 

"U-umm, yes, I do.."

 

She softly whispered as she put Steven down.

 

 

 As her gem glowed brightly, she then pulled out a sheet of paper in the form of a card.

 

 

 

"F-for you.."

 

She quietly whispered as she handed him the card.

 

 

 

"For me? Oh, umm, thanks!"

 

 

Greg exclaimed with a light smile.

 

 

 

She didn't look him in the eyes, she didn't glare or smile.

 

 

Her face simply flushed into a teal color as

she grabbed Steven's hand and took off running.

 

 

 

"Huh.. weird.."

 

He said as he opened up the card to read it.

 

 

After spending a few minutes analyzing the card, 

Greg simply took a deep breath and laughed.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

It was now morning once again.

 

 

Amethyst had fallen asleep on the couch, along with White,

who was snuggled in her hair.

 

 

 

Steven was sitting on his bed, and Garnet was out

on a solo mission.

 

 

Things had remained quiet until a silent knock was heard at the door.

 

 

 

"I'll get it.."

 

Steven replied sleepily as he opened the door.

 

 

 

"Oh! Dad! You're here early!"

 

 

 

"Yep! I came for two reasons!

One, to see if White is here,

and two, to see if you're busy!"

 

 

 

"I'm not busy at all!  
And I'll go wake up White real quick."

 

 

 

He then walked over to White, who's face was buried in Amethyst's hair,

and gently began to shake her.

 

 

"Whiiiiiiiiiite.."

 

 

Steven whispered.

 

 

 

"I-it's not.. Morning yet.. Steven.."

 

 

White softly whispered as she snuggled more into Amethyst's hair.

 

 

"Someone's here to see you!"

 

 

 

"If it's Connie, please tell her she came too early.."

 

She mumbled as she softly pushed Steven away.

 

 

 

"I's not! It's Dad!"

 

 

 

"G-Greg!?"

 

 

She quickly sat up, yanking a few strands of Amethyst's hair along with her.

 

 

"OW! Icy! What are you doing!?"

 

 

Amethyst shouted in annoyance.

 

 

 

 

"I-I'm sorry, Amethyst!"

 

 

"It's fine, it's fine.."

 

She mumbled as she fell back asleep.

 

 

 

"U-umm.."

 

White mumbled.

 

 

"Why is he here, Steven?"

 

 

"I'm not really sure, he said he wants to talk with you!"

 

 

 

"O-oh.. Okay.."

 

 

She then carefully got up and stepped outside to meet Greg.

 

 

"H-hello.."

 

 

She quietly whispered, still avoiding eye contact.

 

 

 

 

"Hey there! Umm, so I read your card!"

 

 

 

"M-my apologies.."

 

 

"Why are you saying sorry?"

 

 

"Because,  it must have been annoying for you to read.."

 

 

"No! Not at all! Actually, it meant a lot that you put so much

effort into writing it!"

 

 

 

"T-that's good.. I.. I really am sorry about the way I acted towards you.

 N-no matter what, nobody deserves to be

treated wrong when they haven't even done anything to prove so."

 

 

"It's okay, I understand you being upset with me.

I was upset with myself too,

but in the end, it was also Rose's decision to do so..

So I try not to let it get me down, and besides,

Steven's a wonderful kid!"

 

 

He then started rubbing the back of his head and nervousness.

 

 

"I miss Rose, I miss her so much,

but the idea of losing Steven might be even worse to me now."

 

 

"I-.. I agree, when I first met Steven, I disliked him.

He was annoying to me, he kept telling me everything I was doing was wrong.

And then, when I was left alone with him, 

he was kind, he showed me things, he introduced me to coloring."

 

 

She began to smile only slightly.

 

 

 

 "He was the one who taught me what it is to be my own person."

 

 

She then looked up to Greg with the brightest smile.

 

 

"He truly is a wonderful light for anyone."

 

 

 

Greg was rather shocked,

he had never seen White, not even Pearl smile in

such a way!

 

 

 He only laughed nervously as he looked to the ground,

then looked back to her.

 

 

"So, umm, can I call us friends?"

 

 

 

"P-please.."

 

 

"That's great!

So ugh, what's your reason for liking coloring?"

 

 

 

"Coloring has... 

It has a very special meaning to me.

But I can't say why right now.."

 

"Why?"

 

 

Greg questioned in confusion.

 

 

"That's because it's for another chapter.."

 

 

White giggled softly through her own words.

 

 

 "Aww man.."

 

Greg mumbled to himself. 

 

 

"So, umm, I was thinking of taking Steven somewhere today,

would you like to come with?"

 

 

 

"U-umm, I would love to, but I would have to get Garnet's permission,

and she's not here.."

 

 

 

"Since she won't be back for a while,

I'm giving ya permission to go, White. 

Actually, I'm bored, can I come with too?"

 

Amethyst spoke from the distance.

 

 

 

"Umm, sure!"

 

Greg exclaimed.

 

 

 

"Won't Garnet be worried if she sees you're all gone though?

Wait actually.. You've been listening to us!?""

 

 

"Nah.. I only just got up..

But I'll leave a note for her!"

 

 

 

"Okay then.. Where did Steven go?"

 

 

 

"I'm right here, Dad!"

 

 

Steven called out from right behind him.

 

 

 

"WOAH! Didn't see you there for a second!"

 

 

"So where are we gonna go?"

 

 

 

"Well, you see, I remember you guys talking about eating donuts lately,

so I went and found another donut place for you to go to!"

 

 

 

Amethyst nearly gagged upon hearing the word _"Donut"._

 

 

"That sounds great!"

 

Steven called out.

 

 

"I kinda left the van back at the car wash,

so we're gonna have to walk back.

 

 

"That's fine! Let's go, White!"

 

 

"H-hmm? Uwaaa!"

 

 

She squeaked as Steven grabbed her hand and took off running.

 

 

 

"Wish I could have that much energy.."

 

Greg mumbled to himself.

 

 

"Why on earth did you pick DONUTS of all things?"

 

 

Amethyst questioned as they both continued walking.

 

 

"Well, ugh, this was before you got sick and stuff,

so I didn't think it would be much of a big deal..

Maybe you'll find something you like?"

 

 

"Eyaaaa, maybe..

So what happened with you and White?

Did she look at you like you were evil?

Did she act all snobby and stuff!?

Or did she break down like she's been lately?"

 

The last questioned sparked an extreme amount of concern on Amethyst's face. 

 

 

 

 

"No, she just didn't want to talk to me at first,

said we couldn't be friends, but now things seem to be better!

I think.."

 

 

"It should be fine, she doesn't seem like the type who can hate someone for very long.."

 

 

 

"She seems sweet. Kinda.."

 

 

"Yeah! She is! A little clumsy, obsessive, and overly-emotional though..

So, ugh, you're treating us to these donuts, right?"

 

 

"Errm, yeah, I guess..?"

 

 

"What are we waiting for then!? Let's go!"

 

Amethyst shouted as she grabbed Greg's

hand tightly and took off running with him.

 

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

  
With lots of disgusted sounds,

Amethyst and Steven stared at the donuts in the odd looking shop,

as these donuts looked even sweeter than the previous batch they had!

 

 

 

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna pass this time.."

 

Amethyst mumbled to herself,

in which, the others only laughed.

 

For the rest of the evening, it had been spent with Amethyst and Steven

playing random games,

and White and Greg talking with each other.

 

 

They may not have had the best relationship,

but perhaps now it could improve in ways it never could before.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

In the distance,

as the waves continued to crash,

on the table near the temple, lied a card

that belonged to a certain pale gem.

 

 

The wind carried it off of the table and onto the sand,

near the water, but not touching it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_(So yeah,maybe we'll never be friends,_

_but I thought we could still try._

_The world is full of many kind people,_

_but also jerks._

_If you ever need anyone to talk to,_

_this old man will always be ready to listen._

 

_-Greg)_

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

In a distance even further, on a table, lie another card with much meaning to it.

 

 

 

It simply sat on the table as the wind attempted to carry it, but failed.

 

 

A few crayons had been left onto the table,

as the wind was able to carry those away and onto the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  _(Greg,_

_I truly am sorry about the way I treated you before._

_I of all people should know to forgive someone no mater how upset I am._

_I do indeed wish to become friends not because Steven desired so,_

_but because I see the kindness in your soul._

 

_-White)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**And with that, the darkness welcomed the sky as the sun disappeared.** _

 

 

_**Into the night, a new friendship was born.** _

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's better at coloring? Greg? Or White? XD
> 
>  
> 
> OH ME GOSH I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATES!  
> THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD TO WRITE!  
> I don't even know if Greg was in character or not..  
> This chapter feels too long, but I feel like I rushed everything still!  
> Aghhhhhhhhhh!!
> 
> I don't know if I'll be updating chapter 10 next Monday, I'll attempt to since  
> I kinda got a head start on it!  
> Here's a hint, it's got pearls, and LOTS of pictures! *w*
> 
> Please look forward to it! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> I'd really appreciate comments telling me your opinions on this chapter..  
> I don't even know if I did good or not.. U_U  
> Oh well! Either way, I hope you were able to enjoy it! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.dawnfoods.com/images/default-source/Recipe-Images/winter-white-donut.jpg?sfvrsn%5Cx3d0%5Cx26MaxWidth%5Cx3d780%5Cx26MaxHeight%5Cx3d600%5Cx26ScaleUp%5Cx3dfalse%5Cx26Quality%5Cx3dHigh%5Cx26Method%5Cx3dResizeFitToAreaArguments%5Cx26Signature%5Cx3d4E2541DB0FD6457CEE495CBC509B9C7D0EE5AEA5
> 
> Woah, huge link!  
> Well, if it works, LOOK AT HOW BEAUTIFUL THAT DONUT IS!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I'll add in more to say later!!  
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Please tell me your opinion of this chapter! ^_^  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	10. Compliant Spellbound Pearl   Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me remind you, this;
> 
> You belong to me.
> 
> Without me, 
> 
> you are nothing.
> 
> You are a pearl, you will live as a pearl,
> 
> and you will be shattered as a pearl.
> 
> For as long as you live, your instincts as a pearl will
> 
> always thrive over you.
> 
> You will never do something as silly as converse 
> 
> with any gems other than pearls and me.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, is that clear?"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: White is waaaaay prettier than I can draw her out to be..  
> I just suck at drawing her, LOL! UwU
> 
>  
> 
> THE IDENTITY OF A PEARL HAS HIT OVER 3,000 VIEWS!!! AGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Me: There's no need to rush! Take your time writing this! Have fun! ^_^  
> *Obsessively works on fanfic to make sure it's posted by 6:00 P.M*
> 
>  
> 
> OCD AT IT'S FINEST!!
> 
>  
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went along surprisingly well!  
> I normally have a difficult time writing chapters out, but this one?  
> It came pretty easily! ^o^ *Throws confetti*
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank:
> 
>  
> 
> WoofTheWaffle, for leaving a comment! ^u^
> 
>  
> 
> Toonfreak, for the lovely compliments! ^_^
> 
> and
> 
>  
> 
> AmberAkatsuki, for leaving such a descriptive comment! *w*
> 
>  (Not very good thank you's, but I'm actually rushing this so please forgive me! *_*)
> 
>  
> 
> In that first picture, White Diamond looks like an overly stressed Grandma.. XD  
> And there's also a flaw in the first picture which I didn't notice till AFTER I posted it.. ^_^,,
> 
>  
> 
> Warning! There is one part in this chapter that is a tad bit darker than the rest!  
> (It's a little violent)  
> I've marked it so you can skip over it if you desire.  
> It is marked with bold X's as it's easy to skip over!  
> That's the only part like that though, so no worries! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy! ^_^

 

 

 

**\---Complaint Spellbound Pearl---**

  **(Part one)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\---Complaint Spellbound Pearl---**

  **(Part one)**

 

 

 

 

 She had been asleep for longer than she was aware.

 

 

In fact, she was still asleep at this very moment!

 

 

 

With soft breathes, she silently lay there on the

floor as she continued to rest unknowingly.

 

 

It had been Garnet who found her first,

and it had been Amethyst who continued to watch over her.

 

 

In most cases, they would simply bring her to the couch or somewhere of more comfort,

but this time, she came off with a different vibe than what they were used to.

 

 

 

Perhaps it was because of her dream?

 

 

 

For now, both Garnet and Amethyst 

quietly watched the soft projection emitted from the pearl's gem.

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

She was young, brand new, confused, but excited.

 

 

She was lost, unsure of who she was, but she already knew her purpose.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She may have been empty and mindless,

but she was determined no matter what to please her master.

 

 

 

_"White Diamond has a pearl now."_

 

A white howlite whispered.

 

 

_"She's pretty.."_

 

A white sodalite complimented.

 

 

_"But her hair is..."_

 

The white sapphire spoke as she looked up to the blank pearl.

 

 

 

_"I wanna touch her.."_

 

 

A white quartz silently said.

 

 

 

_"You wanna touch everything.."_

 

 

Another white quartz whispered.

 

 

 

The staring bothered her at first as she was used to nobody other than

her own diamond looking at her.

 

 

 

By this point, she had grown to enjoy the stares and compliments 

that would come towards her.

 

 

 

 She wasn't the greatest pearl.

 

 

She was constantly tripping, falling, humming when she shouldn't,

leaving things at the wrong angle, and daydreaming

despite her diamond speaking to her.

 

 

 

But despite all that, White Diamond still held value to her,

and the little pearl was exceptionally grateful for that very action.

 

 

 

White Diamond stared at the pearl curiously.

 

 

She messed with her hair, she twiddled with her leotard,

made her spin countless pirouettes, and constantly made her pose

in different ways.

 

 

 

"Hmm, a pearl.."

 

 

White Diamond began.

 

"I guess I haven't truly interacted with you personally.."

 

 

 

The pearl only stared up to her diamond with wide eyes.

 

 

"Speak to me, my pearl."

 

 

 

There was a brief pause before she opened her mouth to speak.

 

 

 

"Oh, My Diamond."

 

 

The pearl began.

 

 

"There are many things I would love to tell you.

But you have all the knowledge there is to know,

what could I possibly tell you to amuse you?"

 

 

 

"Hmm, you're talking too much, but I like your attitude.

Sing for me, Pearl. "

 

 

 

The pearl's eyes shone with tiny, white diamonds,

as she closed her eyes and began to sing a song of praise to her diamond.

 

 

Once she had finished singing her song,

so soft, nobody could hear it, 

White Diamond grinned in delight.

 

 

"Excellent, you have a lovely singing voice."

 

 

"Thank you, My Diamond."

 

 

White Diamond smiled again and pat the top of her pearl's head.

 

 

_"Good pearl."_

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

The projection suddenly disappeared as White sat up and yawned softly.

 

 

 

"G-Garnet? Amethyst? W-what.. What are you two doing?"

 

 

 

White questioned as she gently rubbed her eyes.

 

 

 

"Totally not watching your dreams.."

 

 

Amethyst blurted out as held her hands behind her back.

 

 

 

White only got up off the ground and tilted her head in confusion.

 

 

""We were just checking on you because you looked disturbed."

 

 

Garnet said as she watched her get up.

 

 

"A-ah, that's fine.. I just-"

 

Her words were then interrupted by the wall she walked straight into.

 

 

 

"I'll take care of her."

 

 

Amethyst said as she dragged the sleepy White into her room.

 

 

 

For the rest of that day, White was rather obedient, 

and cleaned everything despite not having to.

 

 

 

In what felt faster than usual,

night came before anyone had been prepared.

 

White quietly sat and colored in Amethyst's room a 

little bit more before getting ready to go to sleep.

 

 

 

"H-hey, Amethyst?"

 

 

White questioned with a soft whisper.

 

 

"What's up, Icy?"

 

 

Amethyst questioned back.

 

 

 

"Do you think.....?"

 

 

She then paused for a moment.

 

 

"A-actually.. Nevermind.."

 

 

 

"Oh boy, whenever somebody says nevermind in fiction,

it ALWAYS means something's wrong!"

 

 

 

"I-it was a stupid question.. That's all.."

 

 

 

"Okay well, if something's wrong, make sure you come talk to use.

The last thing we want is you breaking down..

Steven had told me about that and it sounded pretty bad.."

 

 

 

"I-it's okay, Amethyst, whenever those moments happen,

I-I know what to do now.."

 

 

"Okay, that's good then, I'm going to bed now,

are you gonna snuggle up in my hair 'n stuff?

Cause if you are, you need to come on then.."

 

 

"O-oh yes! Yes indeed! Please let me put my stuff away!"

 

 

"Sure thing.. I don't even understand what you find so satisfying about my hair.."

 

 

White then (Elegantly) skipped over to where Amethyst was and

immediately plopped down,

now snuggling up into the purple gem's hair.

 

 

"It's soft, warm, comfortable, it feels..

Safe.."

 

 

"What about Garnet's hair?"

 

 

 

"I-it gives me nightmares.."

 

 

She then shivered at the thought of the last dream she had involving

Garnet's hair.

 

 

 

"Alright then, come on over here!

I don't know about you, but today went by kinda quick,

so I just want it to be morning already!"

 

 

"I-I suppose so..."

 

 

She snuggled into the wild mane of hair one last time before soft breaths could be heard.

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 

She was hit in the back with White Diamond's staff.

 

 

_"Stand up straight, Pearl."_

 

 

 

 

 

She fell back as White Diamond pulled her hair.

 

 

_"Fix your appearance, Pearl."_

 

 

 

 

 

She nearly cried out from the stinging sensation

of White Diamond slapping her across the face.

 

 

 

_"Drop the stuttering, Pearl."_

 

 

 

Each and every time she was punished by White Diamond,

she wouldn't yell, she wouldn't complain.

 

 

She would always give the same answer.

 

 

 

_"Yes, My Diamond!"_

 

 

 Whether she was damaged,

covered in dried nacre,

or even cracked,

the pearl always stood  _en pointe_ with a blank smile on her face.

 

 

 

She most certainly wasn't a perfect pearl;

But with each lecture,

each punishment,

and every observation,

the pearl was becoming _"Perfect"_

to the eyes of everyone but herself.

 

 

 

 

Another time, many punishments later,

White Diamond along with her pearl,

had left her court and made her way to Blue Diamond's.

 

 

 

"My pearl,"

 

White Diamond spoke.

 

 

"I am going to be discussing some rather important matters

with Blue and Yellow Diamond.

When we arrive in Blue Diamond's Courtroom,

I expect you to stand alone and act accordingly."

 

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond."

 

 

 

White Diamond gently pat her pearl's head and the pearl

smiled softly until she was completely alone in the room.

 

 

 

She looked around the room carefully.

 

 

It was tall, but most certainly not as tall as her diamond's.

 

 

It was grand, but rather simple in comparison to her diamond's.

 

 

 

In fact, this was nothing like her diamond's court!

 

 

It all appeared to be so much more simple!

 

 

Even the vibe was different!

 

 

_Dark, cold, colorless, grand._

 

 

Those were the feelings she was used to in her own court.

 

 

 

 _Cold, blue, but full of emotion and_ _sensitivity._

 

 

The pearl wasn't used to such feelings of warmth,

nor would she ever be.

 

 

But despite her diamond's orders, the pearl grew tired and sat down.

 

 

 

Eventually succumbing to her own desires,

the pearl quietly sang to herself.

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 The sound of gentle humming could be heard from the pale gem, 

who was tangled in Amethyst's hair.

 

 

"Is.. Is she humming?"

 

 

Amethyst questioned as she tried to listen to the projection.

 

 

"That song she's singing, it

was the original song of praise to the diamonds."

 

Garnet quietly answered.

 

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

"Listen to the words in her song;

She's talking about building a colony, the diamond's worth,

and taking planets from lower species and making them their's."

 

 

 

"Oh dang, man, who knew she knew such songs."

 

 

"She was the pearl to the leader of all of Homeworld,

it's only expected she's going to know more than she's willing to say."

 

 

"I guess you're right.."

 

Amethyst mumbled in disappointment.

 

"So ugh, why are you in my room again?"

 

 

 

 

"Future vision showed me some concerning scenarios,

so I came to make sure you two were okay."

 

 

"Ah, I see, sounds fair enough.."

 

 

"I'm always fair."

 

 

"Sometimes."

 

 

"Always."

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 "I-.. I really shouldn't be doing this.."

 

The pearl squeaked.

 

"S-singing and dancing when I was ordered to stand still!

Oh dear! M-My Diamond's most certainly going to shatter me!"

 

 

 

"You're singing  _'Praise thee Diamonds.'"_

 

 

A soft, but quiet voice spoke,

which nearly made the pearl squeal in fear.

 

 

 

 The pearl looked around in confusion, nobody was

there?

 

 

 

It wasn't until she noticed the pale, blue figure standing nearby

that made her gasp.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"O-o-oh my stars.."

 

The pearl whispered under her breath.

 

 

 

 

 She had never seen another pearl before, and this one was..

 

 

_Beautiful._

 

 

She was most likely the pearl who belonged to Blue Diamond.

 

Did Yellow Diamond have a pearl too?

 

 

Did all pearls look so charming?

 

 

The blue pearl wore a leotard just as she did, but her's was

absolutely stunning.

 

 

 

The white pearl's leotard was simple,

sheer and gray,

she didn't have any accessories or unique designs.

 

 

She wanted to talk to her.

 

 

Were pearls allowed to acknowledge each other?

 

 

 

Before she could answer her own question,

she then realized she was already moving closer to the blue pearl.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What she hadn't expected was for the blue pearl to notice her immediately.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"A-agh! Oh my goodness!"

 

The white pearl cried out.

 

 

"I-I-I'm so sorry!

I didn't know there was another gem here!

I-.. I've never spoken to anyone other than My Diamond!

A-and-"

 

 

"N-no.. It's okay.."

 

 

The blue pearl quietly interrupted.

 

 

"I understand, talking is something new to you..

You.. You are a new era pearl.

I guess.. This is what they meant by a more simple design.."

 

 

 

"A-a more simple.. Design?"

 

 

"The diamonds felt our leotards stood out too much,

so the leotard you're wearing is.. The new design.."

 

 

"You? W-why are you not wearing it then?"

 

 

The blue pearl softly laughed before smiling sadly.

 

 

"Blue Diamond will most likely change my uniform soon, 

even though I like this one quite a bit."

 

 

 

"Are.. Are there other pearls? Does Yellow Diamond have a pearl?"

 

 

The blue pearl's smile only grew sadder with each second.

 

 

 

"She did.. She did indeed, we were close,

but Yellow Diamond decided instead of

redesigning her current pearl,

she'd rather get a new one.

So she had her previous pearl shattered."

 

 

The white pearl shivered at the thought of such a thing happening to her.

 

 

 

"White Diamond has never owned a pearl before, you are her first.

So.. Now.. I'm the only older pearl of the diamonds still standing.."

 

 

 

"I-.. I'm sorry..."

 

 

 

"It's okay.. Perhaps you and I could hold a friendship

just as I had with Yellow Diamond's previous pearl."

 

 

 

The white pearl then smiled lightly as she continued to listen to the blue pearl speak.

 

 

 Hearing many stories, telling few stories of her own,

both pearls happily talked and listened to each other until the doors to Blue Diamond's Courtroom slammed open.

 

 

 

 

"She is just not ready to take on such a job, she isn't ready for anything yet."

 

 

White Diamond spoke with a calm, but annoyed voice.

 

 

 

"But White, how can she improve if she never tries?"

 

 

Blue Diamond questioned with concern in her voice.

 

 

 

"It's simple. She  _learns."_

 

 

 

 

"I.. I suppose.. Oh my!

I see your pearl has found mine?"

 

 

 

_"What?"_

 

 

 

White Diamond then looked down only to notice her pearl

by Blue Diamond's pearl.

 

 

" _PEARL!_   Did I not order you to stand still  _alone!?"_

 

 

"M-My Diamond! I-I-I-"

 

 

 

"Your Diamond."

 

The blue pearl said as she bowed down elegantly

 

 

"It is I who approached your pearl.

She was doing nothing but standing.

Please forgive me for such actions."

 

 

 

The white pearl stood wide-eyed in shock at what had just happened.

 

 

She was clearly in the wrong, why was the blue pearl helping her?

 

 

 

She was confused, but grateful at most.

 

 

 

"Hmm, I see..

Blue, please keep your pearl in check. 

She should not be wandering around like she owns this place."

 

 

 

"Oh White, but she does!

Anything that I own belongs to my pearl as well!

But what harm is there in allowing two pearls to speak with each other?"

 

 

 

 

 "Hmmm.. I suppose there is no harm...

It's not like pearls can truly think.."

 

 

 

 

"Indeed. But I do believe pearls can think more than they allow us to know..

Oh but I must be going now. I have a meeting I must attend to.

Goodbye, White!"

 

 

 

"Goodbye, Blue.."

 

 

 

White Diamond then lowered her hand down to grab her pearl.

 

 

 

What she hadn't expected was to see her pearl covering her face with muffled sobs.

 

 

 

"Pearl!? Why are you crying!?"

 

 

 

"M-My Diamond.. I-... "

 

 

The pearl then felt her body lift off the ground

as she was now facing White diamond.

 

 

 

"I-. I was scared you were going to shatter me.."

 

 

 

White Diamond only sighed at the words coming from her own pearl.

 

 

 

"Oh Pearl, my lovely pearl, you are my favorite.

Why would I do such a thing?"

 

 

She then gently wiped the tears coming from the pearl.

 

 

"If what Blue Diamond's pearl said is true,

then you were following orders.

You have nothing to worry about."

 

 

 

The pearl only smiled softly at the comforting touch of her diamond.

 

 

 

_"Such a sorrowful pearl you are."_

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 She awoke normally that day, 

she kept the house clean,

and happily played with Steven.

 

 

 

The only noticeable change was

how many unfamiliar songs she hummed that day.

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

**X  
**

 

 

 

**X**

 

 

 

**X**

 

 

 It burned.

 

 

 

Her entire core burned.

 

 

 

She held back her muffled sobs and whimpers the best she could.

 

 

 

The liquid continued to sizzle down as it left teal colored burn marks

across her pale, snow-like skin.

 

 

 

White Diamond simply snickered in delight as she held onto the dropper

that allowed the strange liquid to drip onto her pearl.

 

 

 

This time, it was only one drop, 

but it landed right on top of the pearl's gem.

 

 

She cried out in pain only to feel 

the back of her leotard rip from the staff that hit her.

 

 

 

 She looked at the nacre that continued to drip down her body.

 

 

She was far beyond damaged, 

her body was about to give away,

but she knew that would only make her diamond more angry.

 

 

The painful liquid continued to drip down her body,

she cried out in pain once again as she felt her form began to waver.

 

 

One of her eyes lost its pupil and became as clear as a mirror.

 

The damage from her gem was starting to show.

 

 

Tears covered her face, she couldn't stop crying, 

she needed to stop. Immediately.

 

 

 

 

"Oh Pearl, my dearest pearl.

Do you not understand?

If you could simply learn to take your punishments, 

we wouldn't have to continue on like this!"

 

 

 

She brought her pearl's face to look up at her own.

 

 

Carefully wiping her tears away

and brushing her hair back,

White Diamond smiled gracefully.

 

 

"I'm doing this because I care about you, my pearl.

In order for you to learn to be silent, this is what we have to do.

And we'll do this forever until you've learned to keep your mouth shut."

 

 

"Y-y-yes, My Diamond!"

 

 

The pearl with soft weak breaths, smiled through her tears and shakiness

and managed to stand up on her own.

Only to cry out again as she felt a larger amount of the liquid land on her body.

 

 

 

**_"Do not stutter."_ **

 

 

 

She couldn't say anything this time.

 

 

Her breaths became shorter and shorter

until she cried out in pain as her form began to waver between physical and light.

 

 

 

With a puff of smoke, for the first time ever,

the pearl's body gave out and she was nothing more than a small gem.

 

 

 

White Diamond sighed heavily as she gently tapped her foot on top of the gem.

 

 

She was ready to crush it, but then paused for a moment.

 

 

 

she then lifted the pearl off the ground and cradled it in her hands.

 

 

 

"Oh Pearl, you seem to have more value to me than I'd like to admit.

I can't get rid of you as easily as I desired so.

 

 

She looked down to the pearl, full of scratches and holes from the liquid.

 

 

With the push of a button, another pearl arrived into the room.

 

 

 

"My diamond."

 

The less elegant pearl spoke.

 

 

 

"Get me a container of salt and water,

and bring a bottle of nacre with you.

She lost more than I thought she would have"

 

 

 

"Yes, my diamond."

 

 

 

Many earth rotations later, the pearl,

pristine and proper,

had finally recovered enough to become solid again.

 

 

 

She looked no different than before, though

she no longer looked excited and curious, but now,

more timid and gloom.

 

 

 

 

"Welcome back, my pearl."

 

 

White Diamond said as she lifted her pearl off the ground.

 

 

 

"Greetings, My Diamond."

 

The pearl said with saddened eyes and a soft smile.

 

 

 

 

"I see you have come back to me in perfect condition?"

 

 

 

"Oh, My Diamond, I could never leave you."

 

 

 

White Diamond simply laughed as she caressed her pearl's

hair, which resulted in a purr from the smaller gem.

 

 

 

_"Such an obedient pearl you are."_

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 

**X**

 

 

 

**x**

 

 

 

**x**

 

 

 

 

That day, when she woke up, White was far more distant than usual, 

and she wouldn't go near anybody at all.

 

 

 

 

"White? Are you okay?"

 

 

 

"S-s-she's not here..

I'm not there..

I am perfectly safe.."

 

 

Steven walked over to her and gently grabbed her hand,

in which she yelped and pulled it away quickly.

 

 

"I-I'm okay, Steven.. 

I'll be okay.."

 

 

She whispered as she crawled under his bed,

in which, he followed.

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 "Y-your uniform is different!"

 

 

The white pearl squeaked as she studied the blue pearl.

 

 

 

The blue pearl quietly stood there.

 

 

No longer wearing her previous outfit,

she now wore a simple, blue, diamond leotard,

along with a sheer, blue skirt,

and blue hair that now covered both of her eyes.

 

 

She didn't look as fancy as before, 

the white pearl was now starting to understand what the blue pearl 

meant by a more simple design.

 

 

 

"H-how.. How can you see with your eyes covered?"

 

 

She questioned.

 

 

"I can't.."

 

 

The blue pearl quietly answered back.

 

 

 

The white pearl looked up to her and carefully brushed the blue pearl's

hair out of her face.

 

 

Now that her hair was out of her face,

she did nothing but stick her tongue out and make a weird noise,

which only made the white pearl giggle.

 

 

 

 "W-what was that?"

 

The white pearl questioned through her giggles.

 

 

 

"I.. I heard a gem in My Diamond's court making that noise,

so... I wanted to try it too."

 

 

The blue pearl answered back with a light, but calm smile.

 

 

 

When she looked back to the white pearl, she too was sticking her tongue out

trying to make the same noise.

 

 

Eventually, she did succeed, which resulted in both pearls

giggling uncontrollably. 

 

 

 

A while later, the door to White Diamond's Courtroom slammed open,

in which the blue pearl quickly allowed her hair to fall back into her face.

 

 

 

"Come, Pearl."

 

 

Blue Diamond said.

 

 

 

"We must be returning now."

 

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond."

 

 

The blue pearl answered back as she followed her diamond.

 

 

 

 

As soon as both gems left the room, White Diamond then faced her own pearl.

 

 

 

"Pearl."

 

She grumbled.

 

 

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond?"

 

The pearl answered back.

 

 

 

"Tell me, when I leave you alone with Blue Diamond's pearl.

Do you two really speak to each other?

Are you both truly capable of holding a conversation between each other?"

 

 

 

 

"My Diamond,"

 

The pearl began.

 

 

"We discuss many things;

What we can do as pearls to improve ourselves,

the future of Homeworld,

how we manage ourselves,

how other pearls are compared to us,

even ho-"

 

 

 

"That's enough, to think you're capable of such speech.

To actually hold a conversation with one another."

 

 

She then laughed for a moment before returning to her usual calm glare.

 

 

"Tell me, do you think you could hold a conversation with a gem that _isn't_ a pearl or a diamond?"

 

 

 

The pearl paused for a moment, considering what she should say as her answer.

 

 

She decided to answer truthfully.

 

 

 

"My Diamond, I believe I could."

 

 

 

This only resulted in full on laughter from White Diamond.

 

 

"Pearl, have you forgotten what you are?

Such gems are not designed to hold conversations.

But it is amusing to know you think you could."

 

 

She then lifted her pearl off the ground and held her close.

 

"Let me remind you, this;

_**You belong to me.** _

Without me, 

_**you are nothing.** _

You are a pearl, you will live as a pearl,

_**and you will be shattered as a pearl.** _

For as long as you live, your instincts as a pearl will

always thrive over you.

_**You will never do something as silly as converse** _

_**with any gems other than pearls and me.** _

 

_**Now, is that clear?"** _

 

 

 

"Yes... My Diamond.."

 

 

 

White Diamond simply laughed in a mocking tone

 

 

_"Such a delusional pearl you are."_

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

When she awake from under Steven's bed, she carefully lifted the small child out and re-tucked 

him back into his bed.

 

 

 

For the rest of that day, White was far more talkative 

than any of them had ever seen.

 

 

And yet, not once did she mention any of her dreams,

or anything that could be bothering her. 

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

"Pearl!..."

 

 

The blue pearl whispered softly.

 

 

 

 

"W-what's the matter? You sound e-excited? Nervous?"

 

 

The white pearl questioned through her whispers.

 

 

 

 

"Yellow Diamond's new pearl has been finished."

 

 

 

"R-really!? Are we going to see her!?"

 

 

 

"I.. I think so..."

 

 

"Do you think she'll be like the pearl you knew?"

 

 

"That... I would prefer her to be different."

 

 

 

"What do you think she will be-"

 

 

"She's here."

 

The blue pearl interrupted as the yellow doors

carefully opened.

 

 

There, Yellow Diamond stood,

and now by her side stood a yellow pearl.

 

 

 

"Pearl."

 

Yellow Diamond said.

 

 

"I expect you to stand over here with Blue and White Diamond's pearls,

I will be back shortly."

 

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond!"

 

 

The yellow pearl exclaimed with a smug grin.

 

 

As soon as Yellow Diamond left the room, the yellow pearl stood as

far away as she could from the other two pearls.

 

 

 

They both carefully observed her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 "S-she looks mean."

 

The white pearl softly whispered.

 

 

 

"The original pearl who belonged to Yellow Diamond looked a lot kinder."

 

 

The blue pearl quietly said.

 

 

 

 

"S-should we talk to her?"

 

 

"I suppose.."

 

 

 

When both pearls walked over to the yellow pearl,

she only glared back at both of them.

 

 

 

 

"Stay away from me."

 

She said.

 

 

 

"W-what? Why?"

 

 

 

"I know about you two."

 

 

She pointed to the blue pearl.

 

 

"You're Blue Diamond's pearl. 

And a rather old model I must say!"

 

 

"There is wisdom in age"

 

The blue pearl quietly whispered.

 

 

 

"Yeah right.."

 

She then pointed to the white pearl.

 

 

"And you're White diamond's pearl.

And let me tell you this, that hair does not suit you!"

 

 

 

"It was made to mimic My Diamond."

 

 

The white pearl grumbled under her breath as she held a fist tightly,

only to be stopped by the blue pearl.

 

 

 

"Don't let her words get to you."

 

She quietly spoke.

 

She then faced the yellow pearl.

 

 

 

"We are indeed White Diamond and Blue Diamond's pearls. 

As we can see you belong to Yellow Diamond."

 

 

 

"Well of course I belong to Yellow Diamond!

Are you idiots defective!?"

 

 

 

 

"Perhaps we are.."

 

 

The blue pearl said as she gently grabbed the white pearl's hand and led her to 

a different part of the room.

 

 

 

"I've never wanted to destroy a gem's physical form until right now."

 

 

The white pearl grumbled again.

 

 

 

"It takes time, patience."

 

 The blue pearl spoke in a soft whisper.

 

 

 

"To destroy her physical form?"

 

 

 

"What? No! You can't do that to her!"

 

 

"I want to."

 

 

 

"Maybe within time, she will warm up to us"

 

 

 

"I-I suppose.."

 

 

 

 

Many meetings later, in White Diamond's court,

it was only the yellow pearl and the white pearl.

 

 

Eventually, the yellow pearl finally approached the white pearl.

 

 

 

"Hey.."

 

 

The yellow pearl said.

 

 

 

"H-hello.."

 

The white pearl softly whispered.

 

 

 

The yellow pearl glanced around the tall,

white room one last time before speaking again.

 

 

"I.. I just wanted to say..

I like your court. 

It may be rather colorless, but it comes off very grand."

 

 

 

She looked up to the tall mural.

 

 

 

"I guess it makes sense because

White Diamond is above everyone else."

 

 

The white pearl stared in confusion at the yellow pearl.

 

 

"Y-you're talking to me?"

 

 

 

"Of course I am! Last time I checked, you're the only white gem in here!"

 

 

 

"O-oh.. I'm sorry.. Thank you.. 

Umm.. I'm sorry... I-I just wasn't expecting that.."

 

 

 

"You're stuttering? Why is that?"

 

 

 

"W-well, have you ever seen My Diamond before?"

 

 

 

"White Diamond? Only a few.."

 

 

"W-well... As much as I adore her,

she's really scary.. 

S-so I tend to mess up my words a lot.

But before I knew it, it ended up becoming a habit."

 

 

 

"So it's a flaw that's nearly impossible to break?"

 

 

"I-I suppose..

Why are you talking to me?

I.. I thought you didn't want to speak to us.."

 

 

 

"I didn't want to.. But My Diamond suggested I make friends of you both.

And.... Maybe it would be nice to speak to other pearls of the same status..

Though.. You're technically above me.."

 

 

 

"I-I am!?"

 

 

"Of course! White Diamond is at the top!

How did you not know that!?"

 

 

 

"I-.. I'm not sure.. I'm sorry..

I'm sorry for not being as smart..

I-I really am sorry.."

 

 

Her eyes then began to water as she looked down in shame.

 

 

"W-what!? No!

Agh.... This'll look bad to the diamonds!

S-stop crying!"

 

 

 

The white pearl only continued to let out muffled sobs.

 

 

 

"Look! Just because you don't know something doesn't make you stupid!

There's lots of things I don't know!

Stars, I'm still completely new!

So don't feel bad! O-okay!?"

 

 

The white pearl only looked up to her with the saddest eyes.

 

 

"Oh geez, you're a mess.."

 

 

The yellow pearl said as she walked closer to the white pearl.

 

 

 

She grabbed on to one of her sheer sleeves, and started wiping away the tars of

the crying pearl.

 

 

 

"There,"

 

She said.

 

"Your diamond wouldn't want to see you crying..

I'm sure you're very smart.. We all are, we just don't show it.

So.. Better!.....?"

 

 

 

With a soft sniffle, and a light smile,

the white pearl looked up to her gratefully.

 

 

 

"T-thank you.."

 

She said through her smile."

 

 

 

"You're.. You're welcome.."

 

 

 

 

Both pearls quietly talked until White Diamond,

followed by Yellow Diamond, opened the door and entered the room.

 

She waved goodbye to Yellow Diamond, in which, her pearl followed.

 

 

 

"Come on, Pearl..

We need to get ready.."

 

 White Diamond ordered in a stern voice.

 

 

 

"M-may I ask for what, My Diamond?"

 

 

The pearl questioned in confusion.

 

 

 

"Do not stutter..

Have you already forgotten?"

 

 

 

"It appears so, My Diamond."

 

 

 

"Pft,"

 

 

White Diamond mumbled.

 

 

_"Such a forgetful pearl you are."_

 

 

 

 

** <><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 She didn't wake up this time, she continued to dream as

both Garnet and Amethyst quietly watched.

 

 

 

"Man, I can't tell if White Diamond  _likes_ her or  _dislikes_ her.."

 

 

Amethyst mumbled in concern.

 

 

 

"It might have been both.."

 

 

Garnet answered back as she looked down to the pale, sleeping gem.

 

 

"Has she always had dreams like this?"

 

 

 

 

"No,"

 

Amethyst answered back.

 

"I've never actually seen her dream many times,

I mean she has, but they were normally small or mild things."

 

 

 

"How long have these dreams been happening?"

 

 Garnet questioned again.

 

 

 

 

"Well, they seem to have started right after the day she re-met Greg.. But..

But that was weeks ago!

Why would she still be dreaming this stuff!?"

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, Amethyst. I wish I knew.

Perhaps bringing up Rose Quartz and Steven 

has re-brought all this stuff to her mind?

If I can get an answer, I'll be sure to tell you."

 

 

"Thanks.."

 

 

"You're welcome.."

 

 

 

__

_**In the midst of the night,** _

_**a pearl continued with her dreams of the past;** _

_**Memories she would prefer to forget,** _

_**memories that define who she is,** _

_**and memories that would always bring joy.** _

 

 

 

_**She continued to sleep having no idea of the two gems watching her,** _

_**and along with her sleep, continued her dreams.** _

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! My first two-part chapter! So exciting! ^_^
> 
> So, how was this chapter?  
> I'm not really sure how interesting it was to see White's past..
> 
>  
> 
> Darn, I'm forgetting everything I wanted to say here nowwwww!!!
> 
> So, I REALLY loved Blue Pearl's first outfit!  
> I thought it was so pretty! >w>
> 
>  
> 
> White is actually REALLY pretty, I just suck at drawing her.. LOL!  
> It's either the hair, or the face.. I think it's both!  
> Especially the hair..
> 
>  
> 
> A lot of these pictures were drawn during my three week fanfic-writing break!  
> (Still sorry about that!)
> 
> I believe the next update will be on schedule though!  
> Please look forward to it! ^o^
> 
>  
> 
> Well, unless you disliked this chapter that is.... 'w',,
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	11. Super Important Question!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halp.

 

 

**Whew! It's been a while I must say!**

**I haven't updated in forever!**

 

 

 

 

 

Of course, there is a reason for that..

 

 

**THIS CHAPTER IS SO FREAKING BIG AND HAS SO MANY FREAKING PARTS THAT IT'S TAKING FOREVER!**

 

 

 

I already have a normal chapter's worth of writing finished, 

but THIS chapter is only halfway finished!

 

 

Sooooooooooo, that leads me to my next question!

If there is anyone reading this chapter still, 

then I would appreciate an answer to this then!

 

 

 

**The next chapter is REALLY large.**

**I've already written part one of the chapter.**

### (Compliant Spellbound Pearl Pt.1)

 

**Now, should there just be a giant part 2?**

**Or should I split the whole thing into 3 chapters instead?**

 

 

I would GREATLY appreciate an answer!

As any answers I get will determine the fate of the next chapter or two!

 

 

 

Thank you for your time!   ^_^

 

 

 

 Oh, and I have read all comments left on here 

and it always fills me with joy to read them!

(Seriously, those things make me so freaking happy. XD)

And I apologize for not responding yet!

As you have seen with the chapter delay, 

 I haven't had much time on my hands to respond!

Oh, but I will eventually!

 

 

Thank you again!

 

 

 

\---VonSmore---


	12. Compliant Spellbound Pearl   Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my worst chapter yet....
> 
> I'm not joking either.. It's awful.... ;_;
> 
>  
> 
> But even so, please enjoy! ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VonSmore: Alright! It's Saturday night! I've got all the time in the world to proofread and finish up this chapter! ^_^  
> *Stays up 'till 3:00 A.M playing a really weird game*
> 
>  
> 
> Wow, what a long time it has been since I've updated!  
> I'm happy to finally release this chapter! (Even though it sucks..)  
> Hopefully, I will be on time with the next?  
> I'll try my best! But please forgive me if I fail to do so! >_>
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> REMEMBER! READ THIS WITH LOW EXPECTATIONS!!!

 

 

 

**\---Compliant spellbound Pearl---**

 

**(Part two)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 It was white everywhere.

 

 

With white flowers, the light sound of flowing water,

and white fog surrounding everything,

Steven looked around the room and gasped in surprise.

 

 

 

"I remember this room!"

 

He shouted in excitement.

 

 

He continued observing the small room until

noticing a familiar figure.

 

 

With white hair in three spikes, and a gray leotard,

the figure stood there silently, paying no mind to the child.

 

 

 

 

"White! White!"

 

 

Steven exclaimed to her.

 

 

 

She turned around to face the small child.

 

 

 

 

 

She didn't squeak his name in delight and joy like usual, she didn't smile softly

in any way, she didn't attempt to pick him up.

 

 

She simply stared at him with blank eyes.

 

 

 

She did smile at him, but it was a smile he had never seen

before.

 

 

It was blank, mysterious, nothing like the White he knew.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"White?"

 

 

Steven questioned in nervousness.

 

 

"Are.. Are you okay?"

 

 

 

 

She looked the opposite direction from the child and only said one thing.

 

 

 

_"Do not call me by such means."_

 

 

 

She looked at him and smiled blankly as

White Diamond herself appeared and held an arm out to her pearl.

 

 

 

 

"What!? White! No! You said you didn't want to go back to her!"

 

 

White Diamond looked down to the child and simply laughed in a mocking manner.

 

 

 

_"She was mine long before she was ever your's, child._

_And even now, she is still mine."_

 

 

 

"No! That's not true! White belongs to nobody!"

 

 

Steven cried out through his sadness.

 

 

 

White Diamond simply laughed again and looked down to her pearl.

 

 

 

The pearl looked up to her master and smiled blankly. 

 

 

 

"That's not true at all!

Come on, White! Don't listen to her! You're free now!

You don't have to go with her just because she was your master!"

 

 

 

The pearl stared at him in confusion,

but all thoughts were interrupted as she purred in delight

from White Diamond caressing her hair. 

 

 

 

White Diamond then began to happily walk off, in which her pearl happily followed.

 

 

"Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!!!"

 

Steven's voice screeched in sadness as he yelled out her name.

 

 

He reached his arm out to grab her, but she was no longer in reach.

 

 

She simply looked back to him and smiled blankly again.

 

 

 

 

**< >**

 

 

 

 

**< >**

 

 

 

 

**< >**

 

 

 

 

 

He quickly sat up through his sweat and tears.

 

 

 

He looked around his room,

he was in his bed like normal.

 

 

 

There was no White Diamond, 

and White was still sitting on his bed, completely passed out.

 

 

She had stayed there to watch over him for her own sake,

but she herself was so tired she ended up falling asleep too.

 

 

"It was just a dream.. Just a dream..

But.. Was that even my dream?

Well, yeah, I think.. But.."

 

 

 

He glanced over to her and softly sighed;

As once again White's gem continued to project

her dreams, which by this point, Steven was starting to get familiar with.

 

 

 

 

He had seen many figures, pearls he recognized and pearls he didn't.

He saw White Diamond, Blue diamond, and even Yellow Diamond.

 

Sometimes, he would see complete gems he had never seen at all before.

 

 

 

He hadn't seen the darker things Garnet and Amethyst had seen,

perhaps it was for the best?

 

 

 

White was happy to tell Steven many stories, 

but her past, the damage her diamond did to her.

Those things she would just prefer nobody to know.

 

 

Unfortunately, Garnet and Amethyst had already seen much of it.

 

 

 

 

Whimpering in her sleep, waking up in tears,

screaming and shouting until she realized she wasn't 

on Homeworld;

Garnet and Amethyst would attempt to comfort her from her nightmares,

in which most times, it worked, and sometimes, it didn't.

 

 

 

Seeing what they had saw in her dreams,

was a reality so harsh and agonizing,

 damage on her body, all the way to her mind.

 

 

 

What only made it worse was to know

each time she had those dreams, she was completely reliving those nightmares.

 

 

It became quite understandable why she would

mentally shut down or have extreme moments of panic 

during emotional situations.

 

 

Amethyst had a difficult time looking and talking to the pale gem like normal,

in which White was rather confused by,

but they would still sometimes play around laugh at stupid things.

 

 

Garnet, on the other hand, would constantly check up on her

to make sure she was okay, and sometimes,

she would even sit and color with her to help her cope during stressful times.

 

 

 

He looked toward the wall, in which her dream projected.

 

 

He saw three figures, one of them being White herself,

or should he say Pearl?

 

With the other two being figures he partially recognized,

he silently watched as her dream continued on.

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

In a tall, pink room,

quite possibly the smallest of the four rooms,

stood three pearls waiting for their masters to return.

 

 

 

"Pearl.."

 

 

The blue pearl quietly whispered.

 

 

 

 

""Yes?"

 

"Y-yes?"

 

 

Both the yellow pearl and the white pearl responded in unison.

 

 

 

 

"Err.... Umm...."

 

 

The blue pearl mumbled nervously.

 

 

"I'm... Referring to White Diamond's pearl.."

 

 

 

 

"O-oh, is something the matter?"

 

 

 

"I.. I just wanted to say...

Thank you for allowing me to be able to speak to you on such

familiar terms..

When... When I heard White Diamond was getting a pearl,

I imagine she would be a lot scarier.

I mean, you are like your diamond a lot at times,

but, you're... You're not scary or rude like I thought you would be.."

 

 

 

"A-ah..... Ah...! AH!!"

 

 

The white pearl squealed in delight before running

up to the blue pearl and hugging her tightly.

 

 

"I-I'm so glad you feel that way about me!

I'm so glad I can be friends with another pearl!

A-and especially you of all gems!"

 

 

 

She continued hugging her tightly.

 

 

The yellow pearl quietly stood there and watched 

until both pearls dragged her into the hug.

 

 

 

"W-what are you doing!?"

 

 

The yellow pearl cried out in annoyance.

 

 

 

Both pearls simply smiled at her.

 

 

"We.. Want to become friends with you too.."

 

 

The blue pearl said with a light smile.

 

 

"W-we think you're nicer than you show yourself to be!"

 

 

 

Pearls were supposed to be elegant and beautiful, so why did these two come off

dorky and cute to her?

 

 

 

Was something wrong with them to act in such a way?

 

 

Or was something wrong with her?

 

 

She knew no other pearls, there was no way for her to truly know what was odd

and what was not.

 

 

she simply laughed through her annoyance and gave in to their hug.

 

 

"You two are ridiculous.."

 

 

She spoke with a light smile.

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

It was rather relieving to the child to see the pale gem dreaming of something

far more pleasant now.

 

 

But as he saw the dream cut off and 

and another scene projected, he then continued watching.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 

"Alright, you two!"

 

 

 

 

The yellow pearl began. 

 

 

"I'm going to tell you both some stories.."

 

 

 

 

"Stories?"

 

 

"S-stories?"

 

 

 

"Yep."

 

 

 

"We're pearls though, with age, comes stories, you're brand new still."

 

The blue pearl stated in confusion.

 

 

 

 

"Oh these aren't the stories from the observation of a pearl,

no, these are stories, MADE by a pearl!"

 

 

 

"Made?"

 

 

"M-made?"

 

 

 

 

"Yes! Now listen you clods!"

 

 

 

She then took a deep breath and began to smile.

 

 

 

 

"Once upon a time,

there was a pearl."

 

 

 

 

 Both pearls quietly listened.

 

 

 

"But this pearl was special."

 

 

"H-how so?"

 

 

 

"Quiet! As I was SAYING!

What was it that made this pearl so special,

you may ask?"

 

 

"I didn't ask."

 

 

 

"I-I think I did though.."

 

 

 

 "SHUSH!"

 

 

The yellow pearl loudly whispered as she held her finger over her

mouth in an attempt to silence the two.

 

 

 

 

 "She was a rare pearl, a high class pearl.

A pearl, who was even more rare than we are."

 

 

 

"W-what!?"

 

 

"That's impossible."

 

 

 

"Oh, but she was!

And she was even above the diamonds!"

 

 

 

Both pearls began to laugh as the yellow pearl

blushed in embarrassment.

 

 

 

As annoyed as she was, the yellow pearl stared at

the two impatiently, waiting for them to stop laughing.

 

 

 

"Are you going to continue?"

 

 

The blue pearl questioned with a light smile.

 

 

 

"N-no.. You guys seem to find my stories funny, and that's not what I want!"

 

 

 

 

"W-we're sorry, we won't laugh!

J-just.. The idea of a pearl being above a diamond.."

 

 

 

 

"Would it not be great though?"

 

 

The yellow pearl questioned.

 

 

"To have everyone look at us like we're the amazing ones..

Whenever gems look at us, 

we're either, _gems of high status_ because we're close to our diamonds.

Or we are  _accessories to be played with_ because we are pearls.

But what if they looked up to us as if we really were amazing?"

 

 

 

 

"I-I wouldn't want that.."

 

The white pearl softly whispered.

 

 

 

"That sounds.. Lovely.."

 

 

Th blue pearl whispered with a light smile.

 

 

 

 

"Would it not be?

Alright, let me finish my story then!"

 

 

 

"We're listening.."

 

 

 

 

As her excitement began to show,

the yellow pearl continued with her story,

raising her voice during tense moments, and waving her arms

around to demonstrate her visuals."

 

 

 

Both pearls happily listened to her story as it slowly came to an end.

 

 

 

 

"She was already beyond tired,"

 

The yellow pearl began.

 

 

"and then.."

 

 

 

 

 

"And.. What?"

 

 

"I-I wanna know!"

 

 

 

 

"Not gonna tell you two!"

 

 

The yellow pearl grinned in delight again.

 

 

 

"W-what!? Why!?"

 

 

 

"That's.. Not fair.."

 

 

"You gotta wait until the next time our diamonds meet up."

 

 

Both simply stared at the yellow pearl

in disbelief as she continued to laugh.

 

 

 

"What fun will it be if I tell you both everything right now?

You both just gotta wait!"

 

 

 

 

"As interested as I am, I must ask..

Why would you make up a story that's not true in any way?

You are a newer model indeed, but surely.. 

You.. You must have seen something by now?"

 

 

 

The yellow pearl's face then began to flush a darker shade of yellow.

 

 

"W-well.."

 

She said.

 

 

"When I'm with My Diamond, she doesn't really allow me 

to see much, so..

Sometimes, when I'm just standing 

for My Diamond, I..

I umm.."

 

she then looked to the ground embarrassingly.

 

 

 

"I.. I sometimes make up my own stories.."

 

 

 

 "I... I didn't know pearls could do that.."

 

 

 

"T-that's amazing!"

 

 

 

 

The yellow pearl only laughed nervously.

 

 

 

"Well, I'm sure you two have things you specialize in..

I can only do that cause I have a lot of free time.."

 

 

 

"I wonder.."

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

It was now the afternoon, and Steven hadn't said

a word about being able to see her dream.

 

 

He saw her legs softly kicking from under his bed, 

in which he decided to crawl under to see what she was doing.

 

 

 

"Watcha doin', White?"

 

 

Steven questioned as he approached her from behind.

 

 

 

"I'm coloring right now! W-would.. 

Would you like to join me?"

 

 

 

"Sure! But, why under my bed?

Isn't this where you go when you're upset?"

 

 

 

"N-normally, but the table and counters were just wiped, 

so I don't want anything to be put on them!"

 

 

"Oh! Well, umm.."

 

 

 

"Is... Is something wrong?"

 

 

"Well, Amethyst just got back a few minutes ago, and, umm.."

 

 

 

She only stared at him in confusion.

 

 

 

"Amethyst was really dirty from something in her room attacking her,

and she decided to rest on the counters cause she liked how shiny they were!"

 

 

 

 

_**"W-WHAT!?"** _

 

 

White shouted in a voice nothing like her usual softness,

but ended up hitting her head on Steven's bed.

 

 

 

"I-I just spent an hour cleaning those counters! Where is she!?"

 

 

"On the counters.."

 

 

 

 

_**"AMETHYST!!!!"** _

 

 

White shouted in a tone sounding rather similar to Pearl.

 

 

 

 

She quickly crawled out from under the bed and ran straight towards where

Amethyst was.

 

 

 

Amethyst only sighed in defeat as she got a scolding for sitting 

on the counters.

 

 

 

Steven quietly sighed in relief as he looked over White's pictures.

 

 

 

He didn't necessarily want to invade her privacy,

but with the amount of Homeworld related dreams she had been having, 

he couldn't help but be nervous at the idea of her slowly becoming loyal to 

her diamond again.

 

 

 

He grabbed them each one by one and glossed over the

figures in rainbows of colors.

 

 

 

Four figures stood on one paper, one of them being White herself.

Perhaps the other pearls she commonly talked about?

 

 

He saw a taller, gray figure in another,

it appeared to be White Diamond, in which he shivered and placed it down.

 

 

He saw another, and with it, three gems he didn't recognize;

A gray one in a fluffy dress, a tall, black one, and a light aqua one.

 

 

 

"I wonder who those are.."

 

 

 

He continued going through the papers,

he then stopped at the one with a larger, pink figure.

 

 

 

 

"Mom..."

 

 

He quietly whispered.

 

 

 

He then pulled out another sheet of paper,

this time, the paper held four figures;

A tall, red one, a short, purple one, a slightly tall, gray one, and a small, pink one.

 

 

 

 

 

"She does care still.."

 

 

"C-care about what?"

 

 

 

"Huh?"

 

 

He then turned his head, only

to see a pale figure, with large aqua eyes staring him down.

 

 

 

"A-AGH! White! When did you get back?"

 

 

 

"O-only just now.. What are you looking at?"

 

 

 

"I'm..."

 

He then paused, thinking of what he should say.

 

 

"I'm looking for the crayons!

I can't seem to find them!"

 

 

"They're right there.."

 

 

"Huh?"

 

He then looked only to notice they were right beside him.

 

He had already been aware of their location,

but as long as it fooled White,

he didn't really care.

 

 

 

 

"Silly child.."

 

 

White whispered as she handed him the crayons.

 

 

 

 She quietly watched him color as the day continued by.

 

 

 

 

That night, she fell asleep without any dreams.

 

 

 

 

It hadn't been until another week when White started dreaming

of Homeworld related things again.

 

 

 

Garnet and Amethyst would sometimes check on her to make sure she was okay,

but for the most part, it was Steven by this point watching over her;

Not only for her sake, but for his own interest too.

 

 

 

 

He sat there quietly as her gem once again emitted a soft glow.

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

"White Pearl! Front and center!"

 

 

The yellow pearl shouted as she faced both pearl with a smug expression.

 

 

 

 

"W-what is the matter? Why are you calling me that name?"

 

 

 

"Front and center, now!"

 

 

 

The white pearl slowly (And gracefully) glided

over to the yellow pearl, who was still smiling smugly.

 

 

 

"Good! Now sit down for me please!"

 

 

 

"B-bu-"

 

 

"Just sit!"

 

 

 

She quickly sat down.

 

 

 

"I've been thinking about your AWFUL hairstyle

and I decided that I'm going to change it!"

 

 

 

"W-what!?"

 

 

 

"Her diamond will be angry though.."

 

The blue pearl softly whispered.

 

 

 

"We'll just.. Fix it before she gets back then!"

 

 

The yellow pearl then allowed her gem to

glow softly as she pulled out a comb..

 

 

 

"This will be what helps us!

Well? What do you two think?"

 

 

 

"What... What is it?"

 

The blue pearl  questioned in confusion.

 

 

 

"It's called _shampoo_!

It's supposed to help change your hairstyle!"

 

 

 

"Are.. You sure about this? What are you going to do if White Diamond comes out early?"

 

 

"Y-yeah! My Diamond dislikes things out of place!"

 

 

 

"Fine.. I understand..."

 

 

 

The yellow pearl looked down in disappointment.

 

 

"Y-your hair still looks stupid though.."

 

 

 

 

The white pearl quietly looked down to the ground in shame.

 

 

She didn't understand why, but she felt rather guilty.

 

 

"W-well, maybe we can try to fix it in time?

I-I can just say I fell if she comes in too early.."

 

 

 

"No, you made a good point.."

 

 

The yellow pearl quietly mumbled.

 

 

 

"N-no! It's okay! Really!"

 

 

 

"No, I'm not gonna risk you getting in trouble, you clod!"

 

 

The white pearl pouted in annoyance and

quickly snatched the comb away from the yellow pearl.

 

 

"What are you doing!?"

 

 

The yellow pearl gasped in shock and disbelief as she watched

the white pearl force the comb into her own hair, now

only making it worse.

 

 

"Well now it looks even worse than before!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Good! N-now, now you can fix it!"

 

 The white pearl squeaked in defiantness.

 

 

 

The yellow pearl stared at her wide-eyed for a moment,

but then began to simply laugh.

 

 

 

"How ridiculous, you're such an idiot.

Here, give me that _shampoo_ and I'll help you."

 

 

 

Shortly after starting, the yellow pearl was able to remove the damage the white pearl

had done to herself,

and she had even succeeded in removing the three spikes she hated so much!

 

 

 

 

Now, the white pearl's hair lay right below her shoulders.

 

 

 

"Oh stars... Wow.."

 

The yellow pearl whispered.

 

 

 

"I-is.. Is something wrong?"

 

 

"Your hair, it looks really pretty down like this.."

 

 

 

"I have to agree.."

 

The blue pearl whispered with a light smile.

 

 

 

The blue pearl and yellow pearl kept laughing and talking as they continued to

style and mess with the white pearl's hair.

 

 

 

What they hadn't expected was for White Diamond to step into the room.

 

 

 

They all began to panic upon noticing her presence.

 

 

 

"Y-Your Diamond!"

 

The yellow pearl cried out.

 

 

"This.. This isn't what it looks like!

Well, I mean.. It is.. 

But I can explain!"

 

 

 

"You may not be a gem of my court, but I do expect you to speak properly to me."

 

 

White Diamond spoke with a calm voice.

 

 

"Would you care to explain to me why you are messing with my pearl's hair?"

 

 

 

"Your Diamond.."

 

The blue pearl spoke softly.

 

 

"Your pearl's hair was starting to fall out of place,

and in your honor,

we offered her to fix it, so it could stay in top condition."

 

 

 

 

"Oh?"

 

 

She then used her finger and softly nudged at her pearl, who was still

in a daze.

 

 

 

"Pearl.."

 

She spoke harshly.

 

 

 

 

"W-what? O-oh! M-M-My Diamond!"

 

 

The white pearl quickly stood up and saluted.

 

 

"Do not stutter.

What are these pearls doing to your hair?"

 

 

 

"Well, My Diamond.. Ummmm....

Welllll..... Umm-"

 

 

 

"Enough, come with me, Pearl, our business here is done."

 

 

She then looked towards both the yellow pearl

and the blue pearl.

 

 

"You two, I do indeed appreciate 

you attempting to fix my little pearl.

But if there is a problem with her,

she is to tell me or I am to find out myself."

 

 

 

"Yes, Your Diamond."

 

Both pearls responded.

 

 

 

 \White Diamond then placed her pearl back into her hands,

and quietly walked off.

 

 

 

When they arrived back in their court,

White Diamond did not say even a word to her pearl.

 

 

 

It was unlike her diamond to keep quiet when angry!

 

 

Okay, well, she was always quiet when angry.

 

She always appeared to be calm, except for when she needed to vent.

 

 

 

The pearl began to tremble in fear,

just what was she going to do?

 

 

Acid?

Vinegar?

Chlorine?

 

She shivered at the thought of all the ways

a pearl could be harmed.

 

 

What scared her more was that White Diamond wouldn't hesitate to do so.

 

 

 

"Pearl.."

 

White Diamond spoke, almost in a soft whisper

just like the pearl had done so many times.

 

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond?"

 

 

The pearl questioned back, succeeding not to stutter.

 

 

 

"Tell me, when the other pearls were messing with your hair,

despite being dazed, you seemed rather happy.

Explain that to me, what is it you find pleasurable about having your hair touched?"

 

 

 

"My Diamond.."

 

The pearl began with a soft voice.

 

 

 

"As much as I desire to answer your question,

I do not believe I can.

At most, I am able to say the sensation of having one mess

with your hair is rather relaxing.."

 

 

 

"Oh? Is that so?"

 

 

 

White Diamond simply smiled at her pearl,

which only confused the smaller gem.

 

 

 

"My Diamond..?"

 

 

The pearl questioned, but then stopped immediately 

upon feeling a large hand comb through her hair.

 

 

 

She wanted to turn around and ask her

master what it was she was doing,

but she wasn't used to such a soft touch from her master.

 

 

It was warm, safe, comforting;

White Diamond wasn't lashing out on her,

no hitting, no damaging liquids,

no physical damage,

absolutely nothing but comfort.

 

 

Instead of speaking, she decided to embrace the comfort she had never felt before,

and smiled at the relaxing sensation of her hair being brushed.

 

 

 

White Diamond simply laughed as she heard silent purrs come

from her pearl.

 

 

 

"You're rather cute, 

who knew your hair was so fluffy..?"

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

She softly purred in delight as Garnet continued to brush through her long strands of hair.

 

 

 

 

"Does she always purr like that?"

 

 

Amethyst laughed as she went straight to the door of her room.

 

 

 

 

"Not often, but sometimes.."

 

 

Garnet replied as she continued doing so.

 

 

"Her hair is really soft.."

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah, even though I find it kinda amusing,

I do kinda wonder why she does that.."

 

 

"Why don't you ask her?"

 

 

 

"Cause she fell asleep on you again.."

 

 

 

"........"

 

 

 

She held no dreams that night,

in which, she slept rather peacefully.

 

 

For many days, not once did she dream,

White had no breakdowns, no problems,

so everything had been peaceful.

 

 

Eventually, about a week later,

she did dream again.

 

This time, her projections showed many pink figures.

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

The room was tall, pink, nowhere near as tall

as White Diamond's court,

not even as tall as Blue or Yellow Diamond's court.

 

 

 

With pink walls, pink floors,

even pink plants, it was quite clear this court belonged to Pink Diamond.

 

 

As when the white pearl first entered, the whole place

was incomplete, but ever since Pink Diamond emerged,

the place is thriving, and full of pink gems.

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

"So this is Pink Diamond's place.."

 

 

Steven quietly whispered to himself.

 

 

He looked around to make sure Garnet and Amethyst 

weren't nearby and continued to watch the soft projections.

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

The pearl looked around nervously as she followed White Diamond.

 

 

 

She had received many off stares from other pink gems,

but nothing felt more uncomfortable than what was happening at

that very moment.

 

 

 

 She was nearly two-thousand years old by this point,

in which, she had changed dramatically;

Now perfectly fitting the image White Diamond desired out of her so much.

 

 

"My Diamond.."

 

The pearl began.

 

"Do I have your permission to speak?"

 

 

 

 

White Diamond stopped in her tracks and looked down t her white pearl.

 

 

"Speak, Pearl.."

 

 

 

"Thank you, My Diamond.

May I ask one last time what exactly it is we are doing?"

 

 

 

White Diamond sighed again as she looked down to her pearl.

 

 

 

"How many times do I have to tell you, my pearl?"

 

 

She then continued to walk as she spoke.

 

 

"I am leaving you in Pink Diamond's care so you can aid

her in the colonization of her first planet."

 

 

"My Diamond.. May  ask once more why  ** _I_** am the one aiding her?

Me? A pearl? Guiding a diamond?"

 

 

 

White Diamond smiled slightly before beginning to speak.

 

 

 

 

"You're not just  _a_ pearl, you are  _my_ pearl.

You know everything I know.

If there is anyone who can guide her,

I trust it will be you."

 

 

 

"My Diamond..."

 

 

The pearl whispered with teary eyes.

 

 

 

"Do not cry now.

Keep your emotions in control.

If the other diamonds had been on top of things,

I would have been the one helping her.

But thanks to their incompetence,

now I have to go fix what they have messed up."

 

 

 

"I understand, My Diamond."

 

 

 

Both gems remained quiet until arriving upon a tall, pink door.

 

 

 

"Of course, I expect you to truly help her only if she needs it.

Do remember you are a pearl, but do remember you are my pearl.

Do you understand what that means?"

 

 

 

"Pink Diamond is more than capable of making her own decisions,

I am only there to guide her if she makes a mistake that could truly cost her."

 

 

 

"Yes, exactly.

Almost like an adviser.

Let us go then."

 

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond."

 

 

White Diamond could already sense her pearl's shaking.

 

 

 "Do not be nervous, Pearl.

I have raised you well.

When you first emerged, you were shaky, confused, constantly stuttering,

and so many other awful things, but now, you're perfect.

You act exactly how I desire you to be,

and you even hold a more intimidating presence.

You will do better than you think you will."

 

 

 

"Thank you, My Diamond."

 

 

 

 

 

 

White Diamond then opened the large doors to reveal Pink Diamond,

who was sitting impatiently.

 

 

 

 

"Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!!!

I'm so exciteeeeeeeeeeed!!

My first planeeeeeeeeeet!"

 

 

 

"Speak properly,

do not drag your words out.

And refer to me as White Diamond."

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorryyyyyyyy.."

 

 

"In case you have forgotten, you are at the bottom of the diamond authority,

you have no right to call me by such means."

 

 

 

Pink Diamond only pouted in sadness

as she looked towards the ground.

 

 

 

 

"I'm doing this so that you will improve."

 

 

 

 

   
"I know, I know.."

 

 

"Excellent, as you have seen, this is my pearl.."

 

 

 

"Your Diamond.."

 

 

The pearl quietly spoke as she bowed.

 

 

 

 

"Ah! Such a cute little pearl!"

 

 

 

 "Thanks to my rather busy schedule,

she's going to be the one who is helping you with your planet."

 

 

 

Pink Diamond's smile then turned into a frown.

 

 

 

"Excuse me? A pearl? Helping a diamond?

White Diamond, I don't believe pearls are capable of such thinking becau-"

 

 

 

 

"That is where you are wrong, Pink Diamond.

This pearl is not just  _a_ pearl,

she is  _my_ pearl."

 

 

 

"Your point?"

 

 

 

"She is far more capable of colonizing a planet than you are."

 

 

 

"But she's a pearl! I'm a diamond!  
didn't you say we're higher than all the other gems!?"

 

 

 

"You are to say 'did you not'.

And you are higher indeed, 

with time, comes wisdom and patience,

this pearl has stood by my side for nearly two thousand years now,

and she learned nearly everything I know.

Having her help you isn't much different than having me help you."

 

 

 

"But.. Why would you give a pearl so much power?"

 

 

White Diamond simply laughed.

 

 

"Normally, nobody would ever give a pearl such power..

But this pearl?

I have raised this pearl from the moment she emerged from her shell.

I know her better than she knows me, 

and she knows exactly what will happen if she gets ahead of herself with power."

 

 

She looked down to her trembling pearl.

 

 

 

"Is that not correct, my pearl?"

 

 

"Y-y-yes, My Diamond."

 

 

 

"Do not stutter."

 

 

 

 She then faced Pink Diamond once again.

 

 

 

"She will be of more help than you are aware.

You are not to use her as if she was your own pearl,

and you are not to completely rely on her.

Oh, and of course, take  _good_ care of her.

I expect her back with progress reports by seven rotations of your planet.

She is to have your best gem escort her.

And if I see even a scratch on her, 

I'll be keeping your pearl as punishment.

She would look rather nice in white I must say."

 

 

 

"N-no! Don't! I love my pearl!"

 

 Pink Diamond cried out with an upset voice.

 

 

 

"Then take excellent care of mine and we won't have that problem!"

 

 

 

"Of course.."

 

 

 

"Oh, and one last thing;

Do not stutter.

That is rather unbecoming of a diamond."

 

 

 

 

White Diamond then smiled at her pearl and softly pat her head.

 

 

"Be good, Pearl, if anyone hurts you, contact me immediately."

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond!"

 

 

White Diamond then stood up and left the pink halls of Pink Diamond's court.

 

 

 

 

Pink Diamond looked around carefully before looking down to the 

pale, white pearl who was looking up to her.

 

 

 

 

"Is.. Is there a reason White diamond always comes off so angry?"

 

 

Pink Diamond questioned in confusion.

 

 

 

The pearl stood there quietly and thought for a moment.

 

 

 

White Diamond was, many things.

 

 

 

One moment, White Diamond would physically and mentally abuse her pearl and laugh about it,

the next, she would happily dress her pearl up and play with her.

 

 

She could go from happy, to angry, to happy again, to sad.

 

 

 

 

 The pearl had seen many sides to White Diamond, but everyone always 

spoke of her as terrifyingly calm.

 

 

 

 

 Was she the only gem seeing these sides?

 

 

 

She then looked up to Pink Diamond and smiled lightly.

 

 

 

"Your Diamond,"

 

She began.

 

 

"I believe there is so much more to White Diamond than she may

lead one to believe.

I have seen many sides of her, sides I'm starting to believe nobody else has seen,

of course, I have no right to speak of those sides.."

 

 

 

 

"My, a talkative little thing, aren't you?"

 

 

 Pink Diamond questioned with a light smile.

 

 

 

The pearl looked down in shame before Pink Diamond

softly laughed in delight.

 

 

 

"No, I like hearing pearls talk, I encourage mine to do so all the time!

So tell me, White Diamond believes you have the intelligence

to help a diamond with her first planet.

Do you believe so? Or are you simply following your diamond's orders?

I can't imagine a  _pearl_ of all things having such knowledge!"

 

 

 

The pearl quietly looked up before beginning to speak.

 

 

 

"Your Diamond, as much as I would love to believe 

I lack the ability to do so,

if My Diamond says I have the ability to do something, then I am simply to trust her 

and try my best."

 

 

 

 

"Very well, has White Diamond taught you how to read?"

 

 

 

"

"She has."

 

 

 

 

 "Excellent, then I suppose we should get started!

 Please stay right here while I go get my pearl!"

 

 

 

"Yes, Your Diamond."

 

 

 

 She stood there quietly as she observed the overly pink room.

 

 

 

A large, pink chandelier made of some type of glass stood 

above her in all its glory.

 

 

 

An unfinished mural of Pink Diamond stood at the center of the largest wall,

nothing like the mural of White Diamond,

which was made from gem shards.

 

 

 

This place felt nowhere near as grand or unnerving as

her own court felt.

 

 

Was it odd?

 

 

Was it nice?

 

 

 

Unfortunately, the pearl as unable to tell.

 

 

 

She remained in thought until a small, pink finger poked at her.

 

 

 

"Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite......"

 

 

 

 

"P-Pink?"

 

 

 

The white pearl questioned in confusion, only to realize both the pink pearl

and Pink Diamond herself were staring.

 

 

 

"O-oh my goodness! I-I'm so sorry!"

 

 

 

 

"Don't be, we were gone for a while."

 

 

Pink Diamond stated with a smile.

 

 

 

"I suppose we should get started now."

 

 

 

 

"Your Diamond, may I ask what the planet is that we are working on?"

 

 

 

 

"We are working on a planet full of water!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Water?"

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 

"So.. That's Pink Diamond.."

 

 

 

Steven quietly whispered to himself.

 

 

 

He looked around the room quietly once again to make sure

nobody else was watching him.

 

 

 

When he looked back towards White, her projection was no longer showing what it was before.

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

It hadn't been long, and yet the pearl already missed her diamond.

 

 

 

For a diamond, Pink Diamond was surprisingly kind,

especially in comparison to her diamond.

 

 

 

 

But even so, she missed the grand halls,

the colorless corridors,

 all the familiar gems whom she recognized rather well.

 

 

 

She glanced over to the pink pearl, who smiled.

 

She then looked back to the ground in sadness, until she felt a 

soft, but cold hand on her shoulder.

 

 

 

"Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite.."

 

 

 

"D-don't call me that."

 

 

 

 "But you call me Pink!"

 

 

"Because you wanted me to!"

 

 

 

"Aww, okay then!"

 

 

Pink smiled brightly and fluffed her tutu.

 

 

 

"Are you still sad about your diamond?"

 

 

 

"N-no.."

 

 

 

"I see it in your eyes."

 

 

 

"White diamond is not inside my eyes.."

 

 

 

"No! Not like that, silly!"

 

 

 

"What?"

 

 

 

 

"I can see you're upset."

 

 

 

"I'm fine.. I've just.. I've never been away from My

Diamond before.. Not like this.."

 

 

 

"Well, it sounds like she has a lot of faith in you!"

 

 

 

"I don't think so.."

 

 

 

 

"I think so indeed..

But don't worry, White,

we'll colonize this planet quickly, then you can go home!"

 

 

 

"Home.."

 

 

 

"You really love your diamond.."

 

 

 

"Of course, she's my master.."

 

 

"Even through everything she does to you?

All the abuse and darkness?"

 

 

 

"H-.. How do you know that?"

 

 

 

"Yellow and Blue told me that..

They were telling me about how you used to be really

soft and quiet!"

 

 

 

"T-that.. That was nearly two-thousand years ago.."

 

 

 

"I'm not that old yet!"

 

 

 

 

"Of course, you're still new, Pink.."

 

 

 

"Teehee!"

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 

Steven silently stared at the sleeping gem, 

only to nearly yelp as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

 

 

When he turned around to see who it was,

he simply smiled in relief.

 

 

 

"Garnet!"

 

 

He called out quietly.

 

 

 

 

"Steven,"

 

She quietly whispered.

 

 

 

"Is.. Is something wrong?"

 

 

 

"First of all, you should be sleeping,

and second, I think it would be best if you gave White her privacy.."

 

 

 

"But-"

 

 

 

"You used to get upset with Pearl for watching you sleep.

And yet, you're doing that very thing you hated, but worse.."

 

 

 

"You're right.. I guess I shouldn't..

But.. I'm not sleepy at all.."

 

 

 

He then crawled into Garnet's lap and she held him close.

 

 

 

"You're get tired eventually.."

 

 

 

She whispered with a light smile.

 

 

 

"Future vision?"

 

 

 

"Yep."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Pearl's a little liar! LOL!
> 
>  
> 
> \---  
> "Excuse me? A pearl? Helping a diamond?
> 
> White Diamond, I don't believe pearls are capable of such thinking becau-"
> 
>  
> 
> "That is where you are wrong, Pink Diamond.  
> This pearl is not just a pearl,  
> she is my pearl."
> 
>  
> 
> "Your point?"
> 
>  
> 
> "She is far more capable of colonizing a planet than you are."
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> OHHHHHHH!! BURRRRRRRN!! XD
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah, despite how long it took, this chapter is still crap,  
> and I barely proofread it.  
> My apologies! I don't know what is wrong with me lately.. -_-,,  
> If I'm able to, I plan to write quite a bit for this next chapter!  
> And lots of pictures too!  
> Hopefully, I'll be able to do all that..
> 
> I'M SO FREAKING TIRED!
> 
>  
> 
> \---VONSMORE---  
> (All caps!)


	13. Mysteriously Dark Pearl, Neatly Sparkling Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My inbox has piled up so bad, and I haven't responded to squat, I am such an awful writer, LOL!  
> i do read all your comments though, and they mean the absolute world to me!  
> And I WILL reply to them soon! XD

 

 

**Greetings fellow S'mores!!**

 

I would like to say my next chapter is coming along quite nicely, 

but thanks to some holidays and other things I had to manage,

I haven't had the time to type the chapter out yet!

 

So, it might be a bit before it's ready!

 

 

 

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut,

 

 

 

I have a lot of extra stuff involving this story so I thought I'd place it all here!  ^o^

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Look! I drew White with crayons!

(White:  *Gasps and squeals*)

 

 

 

But the box of crayons didn't have a gray to use,

so I had to draw her with black instead..

OH, THE IRONY!!  XD

 

Let me tell you this, trying to shade a picture with a freaking black crayon isn't easy.

And I couldn't color her eyes properly because there was no aqua-colored crayons.. ^_^,,

 

 

 

 

 

Oh! But speaking of black..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I started thinking, what if White was Black instead?

 

 

I think she would be elegant and dainty, but a lot meaner..

 

She enjoys walks at night, beauty sleep, and charcoal drawing!!   XD

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\---Mysteriously Dark Pearl---**

 

 

 

 

**~~~~~**

 

 

 

 

 

The dark gem quietly sat as she watched the child play with his toys.

 

 

 

 

 With Garnet and Amethyst out on a mission,

it had only been the two of them for a while.

 

 

 

"Black!"

 

 

Steven called out with a bright smile.

 

 

 

"What is the matter, Steven?"

 

 

 

She replied back with a light smile.

 

 

 

"I got a new pack of crayons!

Do you wanna color with me?"

 

 

 

The dark gem then snickered in delight 

as she held her hand over her mouth.

 

 

 

"Oh, Steven, now why would I desire to partake in 

such childish activities?

Crayons are for children, are they not?

 

 

 

"Well, yeah, but, adults can draw with crayons still!

And besides! It's fun to draw with lots of colors instead of just black or gray."

 

 

 

"Oh Steven, your colorful world is simply adorable,

but reality is never so bright."

 

 

 

"Huh?"

 

 

 

"Do you not see the darkness that surrounds us?

 People, gems, all are cruel, we only do whatever we desire.

What will benefit us.

Even before I left My Diamond,

my only desire was to serve her, and I did exactly that!

It is the same with all of us though, is it not?

We all do whatever it is that will only benefit us.

A sad, dark reality it is indeed.."

 

 

 

"Yeah.. I guess you're right.."

 

Steven mumbled in disappointment as he looked down towards the ground.

 

 

 

Black then felt a small ping of guilt as she watched the child sit back down.

 

 

Unable to allow the child to be so upset,

she then began to speak again.

 

 

 

 

"Oh, but of course, Steven.."

 

She began.

 

"There are always those who think only of others like you.

Not everyone is as selfish as I see them to be.

 

 

 

"Really? You think so?"

 

 

Steven questioned with a hopeful smile.

 

 

 

"Of course I do.

Even in my own dark world, 

you serve as my ray of light."

 

She softly whispered with an elegant smile as she lifted him into her lap.

 

 

 

 "I'm glad, Black!

So, does that mean you'll try coloring with crayons with me??"

 

 

"Oh, but of course not!

I could never draw with anything other than charcoal!"

 

 

 

"Aww man.."

 

 

He then slumped into her lap.

 

 

 

 

**~~~~~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steven is displeased..   XD

 

 

 

 (I put barely any effort in this pic, 

 I didn't even draw any shadows in!  XD)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I must say, this is probably one of my favorite pictures of White!

Maybe because she would never wear a dress like this?   XD

 

 

I made up the design of that dress myself though!    *w*

 

 

 

 

 ("S-Steven!"

 

She squealed in joy as she fluffed the heavy fabric skirt.

 

 

"Yeah? Oh my gosh!

Where did you get that dress!?"

 

 

"I-I don't know! It just came out of nowhere!"

 

 

"Wow! That's so cool!

I wonder if I can get something."

 

 

He stood there with his eyes focused greatly,

he patiently waited for his own outfit to appear,

but to his avail, no outfit appeared.

 

 

 

"Darn it.."

 

 

He quietly mumbled as he watched the pale gem twirl around.

 

 

"One day, I'm gonna do that too!)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Welp, I think that's all for pictures, so here is a mini chapter I wrote

recently that I had nowhere else to put..  

 

 

 

Enjoy!    XD

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\---Neatly Sparkling Pearl---**

 

 

 

 

 

"S-Steven?"

 

White whispered in a soft tone.

 

 

 

 

"Yeah?"

 

The child questioned back with a smile.

 

 

 

"What.. what are you doing?"

 

 

 

"I'm cleaning up!"

 

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

 

"Because I made a mess in here!"

 

 

 

She looked into the kitchen and gasped softly.

 

 

 

It. Was. A.  **Mess.**

 

 

 

 

The pots and pans were coated in a substance

she was unable to identify.

 

 

 

There was flour and dirt all over the floor,

and used cooking tools sat all over the counters,

which were covered in crumbs and oil.

 

 

 

 

 

"Would.. Would you like me to help you?"

 

She questioned in a horrified tone.

 

 

 

 

"No thanks! Stevie made this mess himself,

so he can clean it up himself!"

 

 Steven exclaimed back.

 

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

 

 

She quietly sat in a spot with nothing on it,

and carefully watched him sweep the floor.

 

 

 

 

"Steven, you shouldn't start with that first.."

 

 

 

He then stopped sweeping.

 

 

"What? Why?"

 

 

He questioned in confusion as he held onto the broom.

 

 

 

"There's still crumbs and food partials all over the counters!

Judging by the way you're cleaning,

the crumbs from the counter are bound to land onto the floor,

thus, resulting in you having to sweep the floor twice."

 

 

 

 

"Oh! Umm, thanks, White!"

 

 

 

"Y-you're welcome.."

 

 

 

He then grabbed a sponge and started cleaning the dishes.

 

 

 

"Steven, you should have started with the pots first.."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

 

"The pots are going to be harder to clean, 

you should allow those to soak in warm water and soap

while you clean up everything else."

 

 

 

 

"Oh! Umm, I guess that's a good point!"

 

 

 

He then grabbed a rag to start wiping the counters.

 

 

"Steven.."

 

 

White quietly spoke.

 

 

"Yes, White?"

 

Steven questioned back with a slightly annoyed tone.

 

 

 

"How do you plan to wipe the counters when there are products everywhere?

You have to put those away before you attempt to wipe!

If you try to go around all the bottles, it will all still be dirty!"

 

 

 

"Okay, White.."

 

 

Steven mumbled in annoyance as he starting grabbing at the bottles.

 

 

"You never put water into the pans!

B-be careful! You shouldn't be reaching that high up!"

 

 

 

Steven then took a deep breath and faced White with a light smile.

 

 

"White.. Maybe you would like to clean up in here instead?

I know you enjoy those kinds of things!"

 

 

 

"I-I'll happily do so!

Please grab anything you need and leave the kitchen!

I-I can't have anybody in my way!"

 

 

"Okey-dokie!"

 

 

 

He then immediately left the room

and left White to do the cleaning.

 

 

 

He came back nearly an hour later and the kitchen was now sparkling

as it always had been.

 

 

 

"Wow, White!"

 

He exclaimed in surprise.

 

"I din't know you could make it look this good!

Especially with the condition it was in!"

 

 

 

"If you're lookin' for Icy, she's with Garnet right now."

 

 

 

"How come? Is something wrong?"

 

 

 

"Nah, Garnet just wanted to make sure she was 

improving in her sword stuff and blah.."

 

 

"Oh, do you think she's improving?"

 

 

 

"Yeah, but it's not really cool when she used her sword to slice a bunch of fruit earlier..

I mean, why didn't she just use a knife!?"

 

 

 

"Maybe she wanted to be fancy?

Why was she cutting fruit?"

 

 

 

"I told her I was hungry, and she didn't want me going into the kitchen."

 

 

 

"Ohhhh, probably because of what you did last time!"

 

 

  
"Argh! I'm still annoyed about that!"

 

 

 

"Well, in my experience, if you make a mess, it's best just to let White know

so she can clean it, and then don't go near that room!"

 

 

 

"Did she scold you about the kitchen?"

 

 

 

"No, but apparently, I was cleaning everything wrong.."

 

 

 

The purple gem then burst into laughter.

 

 

"Man! I saw that earlier! That was funny!"

 

 

 

"You should have helped us then!"

 

 

 

"And clean with Icy? Hahaha! No way!"

 

 

 

 

Steven only grumbled in annoyance as he followed Amethyst around the house.

 

 

 

**~~~~~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When you're AWFUL at typing on your phone, and you forget how to spell a word.. XD

 

 

 (Me: How do I spell  _disappointment_?

Hmm, oh well! My auto correct will help me!

 

Auto Correct: YOU THOUGHT WRONG!)

 

 

 

 

Well, I think that's all for now!

Thank you all for reading up to this point!

It truly means a lot to me!

I never thought I would have so many people reading this..

I didn't think anybody was going to read this at all!

 

 

 

Thank you to all being patient with me..

These chapters are actually really difficult to write, and it's always scary,

because you don't even know if others will enjoy it..

Considering I hate nearly every chapter I write.. XD

 

 

 

Welp, thank you again!  ^_^

 

 

 

 

**\---VonSmore---**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqg3l3r_DRI
> 
> Me when I only have an hour left to complete a chapter that's nowhere near done.. XD


	14. Compliant Spellbound Pearl Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Acid.. Pealing away..  
> My gem, it was falling apart.  
> Little parts of me floating in every direction.  
> Unable to remain alert and aware,  
> but unable to die.  
> Floating in a burning sensation, every crevice of my body stinging.  
> My fingers fell apart while my gem developed holes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. If there happens to be a part in this chapter involving ballet, then my apologies, I might have forgotten to remove it,  
> but I'm pretty sure I did! Still kinda worried though..  
>  
> 
> Goodness! I've been gone for so long! I'm a little nervous about suddenly coming back..  
> In my defense, this is the longest I've ever written of anything! >_>  
> Hahaha! Either way, I hope you can enjoy this chapter as much as I have struggled with it! LOL!
> 
> Because it's been so long, I'm not going to respond to any comments that were left during my hiatus,  
> but VonSmore most certainly read them all! Reading other people's opinions is always so fun!  
> So I thank you all for your comments! They always make my day! ^o^
> 
> Finally, I would like to thank two very certain individuals on here!
> 
> That is, the lovely Toonfreak for the countless ways she has helped! (And for also keeping me company during my hiatus! ^w^)  
> I would like to thank you not only for that, but also for the encouragement to continue fourth with this thing,  
> and for always being so kind! You are a wonderful individual and I'm overjoyed to say so! ^_^  
> If you haven't read her works, you definitely should! Her stories are always a delight to read,  
> with my personal favorite being Aliens with Trapper Hats! It is absolutely adorable, sweet, sad, and heartbreaking at the same time!  
> I have a very strong love for that story and its characters, (Oh goodness, the characters are wonderful!) and she even has an ask blog for it! Such dedication! ^o^  
> So, thank you again for everything!  
>  
> 
> And secondly, a person whom I'd like to consider a close friend!  
> Toxinouz, I am dedicating this chapter to youuuuu!  
> You have helped me in so many ways!  
> From your encouragement, to your always kind words, to helping me with difficult scenes, emotional help,  
> and even giving advice on what pictures to use and not! You are one of the kindest people I've ever spoken to,  
> and there aren't many more things enjoyable than sharing a conversation with you!  
> And not to mention, you are an AMAZING writer! People, her stories (Particularly Antiquated Renegade Pearl and Antiquated Defective Pearl are my personal favorites!)  
> are absolutely CAPTIVATING!  
> If you haven't read her works, VonSmore says you are missing out on some AWESOMENESS.  
> They always have you on the edge of your seat! And I am currently obsessed with them... XD  
> But once again, I just wanted to say thank you for all you've done!  
> And just know I've dedicated this chapter to you! You're the main reason I was able to continue fourth with this! ^_^
> 
> Thank you to ASlovesLisa for the glitter textures from Paint Tool Sai! As they were used in a few pictures here!  
>  Also! Thank you to:
> 
> WooftheWaffle, AmberAkatsuki, Ty, Toonfreak, and Icce_Berry!
> 
> I'm positive this whole thing is painfully off compared to whatever they finally show in the future, but I had fun writing it at least! XD
> 
> Lemme make this clear: When White says she loves Pink, IT'S NOT ROMANTIC. IT'S COMPLETELY PLATONIC.  
> VONSMORE DOES NOT SHIP THEM IN ABSOLUTELY ANY WAY. NO THANK YOU.

 

 

**\---Compliant Spellbound Pearl Pt. 3---**

 

 (VonSmore HATES that picture now..)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\---Compliant Spellbound Pearl Pt. 3---**

**(It's actually not the final, but when I drew that picture,**

**the chapter wasn't as long,**

**so I didn't know it would change.. ^_^,,)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ** _(Pt. 1: We are Pearls, are we not?)_**  

 

 

 

 

**_(Pt. 1: We are Pearls, are we not?)_ **

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

She stood there quietly.

 

 

How long had she been standing?

 

 

 

She had been with Pink Diamond for quite a while now.

 

 

Never had she received an escort or guard,

White Diamond would most certainly be furious about that.

 

 

As the escort had been chosen, but she was never needed in the end.

 

 

 

The white pearl smiled to herself, knowing the fate of that gem was now safe.

 

 

Whether it had been from protecting her, getting caught by surprise,

or even an act as simple as touching her;

none of her escorts or guards had ever survived long enough to become official;

None, except for a sea jasper who suffered a tragic fate.

 

 

That gem wouldn't die because of her, 

a rather comforting thought to the quiet servant.

 

 

She looked to her right, to the bright, pink pearl

who could smile no matter how many awful things happened.

 

 

"Pink.."

 

She softly whispered to the bubbly gem.

 

 

"Yeah?"

 

 

Pink replied with a smile.

 

 

"We constantly have gems to protect us.

We are always hunted down by those who have no end to their greed.

And the gems who protect us are the ones who always have to suffer for it."

 

 

 

"That is indeed true.."

 

 

Pink replied with a calm, but sad smile.

 

 

"Why are we held to value?

Simply because we belong to a diamond?

If we hold such value, why are we not taught to protect ourselves?"

 

 

Pink looked up to the high ceilings,

before taking a deep breath and looking back to White.

 

 

 

"Well, White, I think us being able to fight sounds like a very smart idea!

But I think it would defeat our purpose of existence."

 

  

"What makes you think so?"

 

White questioned back in confusion.

 

 

"We are pearls, we are meant to be pretty, frail, fragile and weak.

We're nothing more than ornaments to show off.

While the soldiers are meant to be strong, burly, large, and intimidating.

Just as they aren't meant to be weak, we aren't meant to be strong."

 

 

 

"But, why not?"

 

 

 

"Would a pearl be appealing to others if she was also known to be harmful?"

 

 

 

"N-...No.."

 

 

"I believe that is exactly the reason. 

If we are shown to have power, we lose our appeal, do we not?"

 

 

 

"I..."

 

 

"Just as a quartz would lose their appeal if they were weak."

 

 

 

The pale gem sighed in disappointment.

 

 

"I suppose you are correct.."

 

 

 

"I am!? I-I mean, of course I am, White!"

 

 

White only sighed softly with a light smile,

before she resumed her task of quietly standing.

 

 

 

How long they stood there was unknown to either of the two pearls,

but before they were ready, Pink Diamond opened the door,

to quickly step inside.

 

 

"Ah! My dearest pearl!

And the dearest pearl who is not mine!

I have the most wonderful news!"

 

 

 

"My Diamond!"

 

"Your Diamond."

 

 

 

"Everything for the water planet appears to be in check now!

White Diamond will be coming to pick you up soon!"

 

 

"S-she is..?"

 

The white pearl questioned with fragile excitement.

 

 

 

"Of course, my dear!

I have to discuss the water planet with her,

so you will be going home with her."

 

 

"I see.. Your Diamond."

 

 

"I will admit, little pearl, I never believed pearls to have intelligence, but you have clearly proven me wrong.

I hated the idea of having a pearl guide me, but maybe if they are all as intelligent as you, 

I would never mind that so!"

 

 

"Thank you, Your Diamond."

 

 

She smiled inside.

 

To be complimented by a diamond was

the biggest reward to ever receive.

 

 

Of course, it felt rather unfair.

 

 

Most pearls were made to lack intelligence.

 

 

To have awareness beyond serving her master was

a lacking quality in most pearls.

 

 

Of course, as the pearl who belonged to a diamond,

she was of higher quality;

thus, having traits uncommon to most pearls.

 

 

She wasn't truly better than most pearls, she was simply advantageous 

to other pearls, having a more advanced design.

 

 

"White.."

 

A soft voice whispered..

 

 

"Whiiiiiiiiiiite.. "

 

 

"H-huh?"

 

She then realized it was Pink Diamond's pearl who was whispering.

 

 

She had done it, she had drifted off again.

 

 

The very thing her diamond despised so much.

 

 

"Oh goodness! I-.. My Apologies, Your Diamond.."

 

 

"Oh it's okay, dearie! Just, please remain standing until White Diamond arrives.."

 

 

"Yes, Your Diamond."

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

She remained hidden under Steven's bed as she quietly drew

out the memories that replayed within her mind.

 

 

"Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiite??"

 

 

"S-Steven..."

 

 

"What are you doing down here? 

You're not sad again, are you?

If it's about Amethyst eating your crayons, I already told Garnet!"

 

"N-no, it's nothing, Steven..

Well, I am upset about that still, but I'm okay!"

 

"Can I join you in coloring?"

 

She slid her papers to the side, making sure for them

to go unnoticed by the small child.

 

"I got something for both of us!"

 

 

"Y-you did?"

 

White asked with large, curious eyes.

 

 

"Yeah! Look!"

 

 

He then handed her a book.

 

 

"A.. A book?"

 

 

"It's a coloring book!"

 

 

"S-Steven!"

 

White shouted in disappointment.

 

"You aren't supposed to color inside books!"

 

 

Steven only laughed as he opened the book up and pointed towards the pictures.

 

 

 

"No, silly! Look! All the pictures are blank, so you get to color them in!"

 

 

 

"H-how odd..."

 

 

She whispered softly as she watched the small child bring life to the pages.

 

 

"I-it actually looks better now!"

 

 

 

"Right? It's supposed to! 

It would be boring if everything was left blank! 

That's why it's fun to turn something dull into something bright!"

 

 

"Dull into bright.."

 

 

She lacked awareness, but continued to color along with Steven,

as her mind only continued to wander.

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

_**(Pt. 2: Always my own Mistakes)** _

 

 

 

 

 

"PEARL!"

 

 

A loud, intimidating voice shouted.

 

 

"What sort of malfunctions are going on within your lousy gem!?"

 

 

"My Diamond, I-"

 

 

"Enough, you've just made me look pathetic to hundreds of gems within our court."

 

 

"I-.. I apologize.."

 

 

"What honestly made you think correcting a silver topaz 

was the right decision, Pearl?"

 

 

The pearl remained silent as she looked down in shame.

 

 

"Well? Tell me? You seem to be so confident in your knowledge."

 

 

"Her plan was flawed, she only wants to bring the star sapphires and jades,

but what she actually needed was-"

 

 

 

"Pearl? Do you not see the problem with your actions?"

 

 

"She was wrong though!"

 

 

 

"Listen my pathetic pearl, I don't care whether she was right or wrong.

You could be correct and be the smartest pearl to ever exist,

and I still wouldn't care.

Your only job is to stand around, looking pretty and showing off my importance."

 

 

White Diamond sighed as she lifted her pearl into her hands.

 

 

"You are a pearl.

You are nothing more than that.

You never will be, is that clear?"

 

 

The pearl remained silent as she looked up to her master in sadness.

 

 

**"Is. That. Clear?"**

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond."

 

The pearl began.

 

"I will never commit such atrocious acts again."

 

"That's much better.

And remember, my pearl, smile.

Nobody likes a pearl who frowns."

 

 

The pearl smiled blankly for her master,

which seemed to satisfy the grand gem.

  

 

"There we go. And as for your punishment, 

I suppose you were right about the situation, so we'll leave it at

five drippings of acid this time.

Only because I'm so forgiving."

 

 

"Thank you for your graciousness, My Diamond."

 

 

Acid, such an easy way to damage a pearl.

 

 

Without proper care or healing, a pearl could easily disintegrate 

from simply a few drops of the disastrous liquid.

 

 

 

Of course, being White Diamond's pearl,

she was brought back in perfect condition every time.

 

 

 

She still considered herself rather grateful for this punishment.

 

 

 

As damaging as it was, this punishment was were nowhere near as awful

as some of her other punishments had been.

 

 

 

She sighed in relief at this moment,

and hiccuped through her tears of pain later on.

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 "White?"

 

The small, familiar voice spoke.

 

 

"Y-yes, Steven?"

 

 

The softer voice responded in a tiny whisper.

 

 

"Are you okay?

You keep tracing the same shape over and over again!

Are you going to color any other parts?"

 

"Hmm? Ah, yes, I am.

My apologies.

 

 

She then remained silent as she looked down to where her crayon had been.

 

 

 "Are you having flashbacks about White Diamond again?"

 

 

"Y-.. Yes, I am.."

 

 

"Do you need hugs? Snuggles? A blanket? 

Do you wanna talk?

 

Steven questioned in concern.

 

"No thank you.

I'm alright, Steven.

These flashbacks aren't bad at all."

 

She smiled warmly to the boy who looked up to her with such worried eyes.

 

 

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be lying 

just to make me feel better!"

 

 

"Don't worry, I'm not. If I feel something is bothering me,

then I will not hesitate to speak with someone.

 

 

"Pinky promise?"

 

"Pinky promise."

 

 "That's good then! By the way, I think you should color this flower in!"

 

 

"O-oh my! It's a beautiful flower!  
I believe that's a....."

 

 

"It's a rose!"

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

"Do not stutter, My Pearl."

 

White Diamond grumbled from beneath her breath.

 

 

"And yes, like the fool she is, Pink Diamond allowed herself to 

get far too impatient, and managed to destroy an entire decades worth of projects.

She's clearly not ready to be left alone,

Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond are currently angry since it was their stuff she destroyed,

and I have many other important things I'd rather be doing."

 

 

She began to play with her pearl's hair,

in which the pearl purred back.

 

"I will be sending you back to her for now,

you will assist her as you did before.

No gem would be better for this job rather than my own plaything."

 

 

"Thank you for your grace, My Diamond."

 

 

The pearl whispered with a delicate tone as

she relaxed into her diamond's hand.

 

 

"Of course, now, My Pearl, I expect you to

keep your best appearance.

Not only are you representing me,

but you are representing my entire court,

so act appropriately."

 

 

"My Diamond, please spare me for asking,

but, pearls are not allowed to think, correct?

How am I to help and assist Pink Diamond, if I am unallowed

to speak my mind?"

 

 

 

"You are expected to speak, simply not in front of common gems.

It is then I expect you to act like 

 _what you really are._ "

 

 

White Diamond ordered.

 

 

"You are a very intelligent pearl, that I know,

 but you are only to speak when necessary.

And you are still to show off the importance of Pink Diamond."

 

 

 

"I understand, My Diamond."

 

 

 

"Excellent, I am still angry about Pink Diamond not giving you an escort, 

so you are unallowed to leave, 

not until Pink Diamond assigns a gem to pick you up."

 

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond."

 

 

 

"Of course, now make sure you look most presentable for Pink Diamond.

I have already fixed your hair for you."

 

 

 

"Thank you, My Diamond."

 

 

 

**< >**

 

 

**< >**

 

 

**< >**

 

 

 

 

Hair completely pristine, her leotard lacked any form of dirt or wrinkles,

both socks completely matched, her gem was shining as always;

she couldn't have appeared more perfect than she did.

 

 

 

She waited by her diamond's side quietly, as an escort was supposed to 

come and pick her up to bring to Pink Diamond.

 

 

 

After what felt like an eternity of standing, eventually, a soft

knock could be heard from the tall, grand, doors.

 

 

 

"Enter."

 

White Diamond ordered, as she couldn't recognize who it was knocking.

 

 

 

The tiny, white figure entered the room.

 

 

Through all her shaking and nervousness, the spinel lowered herself into a bow for

her diamond.

 

 

"Rise, Spinel."

 

Whit Diamond ordered again.

 

 

 

"My.. My diamond."

 

The spinel spoke. 

 

"The escort.. The escort.. has.. Arrived, to pick up.. Pick up your pearl."

 

 

 

"Very well, bring my pearl to her.

And do not stutter."

 

 

 

White Diamond then faced the tiny pearl

and smiled softly for the first time in nearly forever.

 

 

 

How odd, it almost reminded the pearl of her own smile.

 

 

 

 

"Now, My Pearl, I know you understand what to do.

So I needn't repeat myself.

If there is anything bothering you, report back to this spinel, 

who I will be sending periodically to check on you."

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond!"

 

 

The pearl squeaked back as she smiled warmly for her master.

 

 

 

With a bow and a quiet wave,

the pearl followed the spinel out of the room 

as the door shut.

 

 

 

White Diamond looked around the now silent room and sighed softly.

 

 

 

She was quite possibly the worst at expressing her feelings,

but she truly did love her pearl.

 

 

Just as any other master felt,

her pearl was her pride and joy, 

but unfortunately, she was also her doll, her plaything.

 

 

 

Thus, the two were never able to have a true relationship.

 

 

Quite possibly why the pearl would eventually grow rather attached 

to another certain gem.

 

 

 

Of course, little of this future situation was known to the grand being,

as she hadn't even known anything would ever come out of this escort.

 

 

 

 

_Perhaps that had been her biggest mistake._

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

"W-what are you doing, Steven?"

 

White questioned as she looked down to Steven.

 

 

 

"Staring at youuuuuu!"

 

 

Steven replied back with a large, but partially worried smile.

 

 

 

"B-but.. Why?"

 

 

 

"Because you're daydreaming agaiiiiiiin!"

 

 

"Agh! I'm sorry! I'll.. I'll try to stop!"

 

 

 

"Hmm, wanna talk for a bit instead?

Maybe if we get your mind to focus on something else, 

that'll help!"

 

 

 

"I.. I suppose we could try so.."

 

 

 

"Arighty then!"

 

 

Steven hopped up onto the chair, and held his arms

out as he began to tell his story.

 

 

 

"Listen to this, White! So, Amethyst and I

went to the arcade recently."

 

 

 

The pale gem silently listened as she covered her hands with her mouth.

 

 

 

 

"And, we played games like normal and stuff.

But Amethyst ended up getting hungry,

so we went to the vending machines!"

I went to put the money in to get her something,

and you'll never believe what happened!"

 

 

"W-what happened?"

 

 

 

"When I pushed the button, ALL the snacks fell out!

And Amethyst was like

'Woohoo! Free snacks!'

But I couldn't even believe it!

We got so lucky!"

 

 

 

White softly gasped at the story Steven was telling her.

 

 

"H-how did it do that!?"

 

 

 

"I don't know! But it was awesooooome!"

 

 

 

"Is.. Is that why you two were covered in crumbs when you got back?"

 

 

 

 "Yeah! It was really fun!

And I've never had that happen before!"

 

 

"I'm glad you had a good time."

 

 

White spoke with a soft, warm expression,

almost like a delighted mother.

 

 

 

"So, how are you feeling now?"

 

 

"Hmm?"

 

 

"Are you still having flashbacks?"

 

 

 

She paused to think for a moment.

 

 

 

"...Yes, but they're very mild."

 

 

 

"Are they happy ones? Or sad ones?"

 

 

 

"They're mostly normal things, things I wouldn't

have even considered a big deal at the time.

Of course, sad memories always make their way in."

 

 

 

She sighed softly, as she lifted the boy off his chair,

and held him close in her arms.

 

 

 

"White?"

 

 

"I don't want this anymore, Steven."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"I want to enjoy the now, the present.

I don't want to linger onto the past anymore.

I don't even care about all the memories I have lost.

I just want to be happy with the way everything is now."

 

 

 

 

"Well, White,"

 

Steven began.

 

 

"I don't know why you're having this problem..

But we'll get through it!

I know we can! Maybe we just need to have you more focused on stuff

so that you don't daydream again!"

 

 

"I.. I don't know about that, Steven."

 

White whispered in a nervous tone.

 

 

 

"I'm positive it'll work! And if it doesn't, we'll get Garnet to help us!"

 

 

"W-we shouldn't bring her into this.

She's probably tired enough dealing with her own stuff.."

 

 

"I'm not really sure about that,

but we can always ask her at least!"

 

 

"I suppose.."

 

 

 

"Well, for now, maybe we can talk for now until the others get back?"

 

 

"T-that.. That would be lovely."

 

 

 

The night itself had been rather peaceful.

 

As they all quietly talked and laughed amongst each other,

the day ended with no problems and welcomes the night;

the time when things would normally go wrong.

 

 

She tried as hard as she could to keep her eyes open.

 

Of course, her body had adapted

to sleeping at a much earlier time,

thus making it near impossible for the pale gem to stay awake.

 

  

She sat in the furthest section of Garnet's room,

trying as hard as she could not to give in 

to the alluring darkness surrounding her.

 

 

 

Yes, this time, it had been Garnet's turn for

White to spend the night with.

 

 

 

Things remained the way they were for a while.

 

 

 

Eventually, Garnet walked over to the sleepy gem, and the two held light conversations.

 

 

"G-Garnet.."

 

White mumbled.

 

 

"I don't know about sleeping in here tonight?"

 

 

 

"Why so?"

 

 

 

"I-.. I promised Amethyst I would clean her room!"

 

 

 

"You're awful at directly lying to someone, White."

 

 

 

Hours had passed, many yawns were received from both gems.

 

 

 

 

 The pale gem tried her hardest to stay awake, but eventually gave

in to the soft lull of quiet and darkness that eventually surrounded her.

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

She followed the spinel quietly.

 

 

Her soft smile had unfortunately been 

left with her master,

as she now held a small scowl on her face.

 

 

 

 

"White, I.. I believe it truly.. It truly is an amazing opportunity to 

be able to visit another court and stay.. Stay.. for an extended amount of time."

 

 

The spinel spoke with a light, but worried smile.

 

 

 

"I'd rather stay here with My Diamond."

 

 

 

Nothing was said as both continued to quietly walk.

 

 

 

"There's nothing wrong with Pink Diamond's court..

It's absolutely beautiful."

 

 

The pearl said as she continued to follow the spinel.

 

"The colors shine a shade I've never seen anywhere else,

the gems are all so kind, the place is rather lively.

But, but even so.

Nothing will ever feel more natural 

than the tall, colorless, everlasting halls

of White Diamond's court.

It just feels like home."

 

 

 

 

"You.. You most certainly.. Most certainly are correct, White.

Fortunately, you won't be gone that.. That long."

 

 

 

"I do indeed hope you're correct."

 

 

 

"Your escort.. Your escort is very beautiful..

I've never seen that kind of gem before, a gem like that.

I believe.. I believe she is new."

 

 

 

"What kind of gem did she appear to look like?"

 

 

"I.. I'm not even sure..

She.. She looked like a pink quartz of some kind.."

 

 

 

"A pink quartz? 

As interesting as that sounds,

it is most certainly a shame that she will most likely end up in pieces before long."

 

 

 

 

The spinel approached the final door of White Diamond's court.

 

 

 

"It is.. It is indeed a shame, White."

 

 

 

She opened the door, allowing the pearl to step outside for the first time in nearly forever.

 

 

 

 

With elegance and a soft presence,

the spinel bowed and stepped out of the way,

allowing the two gems to see each other.

 

 

 

The tall, pink gem standing before her.

 

Spinel was right, there really was no such gem like her.

 

 

 

Long, wild, beautiful hair that bounced in every direction,

eyes the color of mocha.

She wore the typical Homeworld Quartz uniform,

baring a pink diamond instead of a white.

 

 

The large gem's eyes nearly sparkled as she looked down to both alabaster gems.

 

 

 

"Are you White Diamond's pearl?"

 

 

Oh goodness, her voice sounded like a melody of its own.

 

 

 

The pearl was bewildered by the presence of this gem;

Pink Diamond had done quite a magnificent job

with this gem type.

 

Of course, she couldn't let her guard down with this escort.

 

"Well, do you see any other pearls standing around here?"

 

 

 

"I suppose I don't.."

 

 

The pink gem smiled softly to the pearl.

 

 

 

She gently grabbed the pearls hands and lowered her head into a bow.

 

 

 

 

"My name is Rose Quartz, and I will be escorting you from now on.

We are to return to Pink Diamond immediately."

 

 

 

The pearl pulled her hand away in frustration

and looked up to the rose quartz gem.

 

 

"Absolutely ridiculous!

Do you not know the punishments for touching a diamond's pearl!?" 

 

 

 

"I.. I'm so sorry.."

 

The rose quartz lowered her head in shame.

 

 

 

"I suppose I won't tell the diamonds since you are new."

 

The pearl whispered with a soft grin.

 

 

"Well, instead of taking our time here,

should we not start moving now?

I believe Pink Diamond dislikes waiting."

 

 

 

"Of course, let us go."

 

 

 

The rose quartz took lead as she began to walk.

 

 

 

The two remained silent as they walked hall after hall.

 

 

 

"It must feel like such an honor to be White Diamond's personal pearl."

 

 

The rose quartz began.

 

 

"What is it like to have such a lifestyle?"

 

 

 

The pearl continued walking without saying a word.

 

 

 

The rose quartz repeated her question in hopes of receiving an answer.

 

 

 

Still no response.

 

 

"Why won't you talk, little pearl?"

 

 

 

 

"Pearls aren't allowed to speak."

 

 

 

"Oh, really? Why?"

 

 

"You should know."

 

 

 

"Pardon me, I've only recently left my kindergarten and training!

This is only my third job!

To think Pink Diamond would allow me such responsibility."

 

 

 

Oh dear, this gem had no experience.

 

 

 

What was Pink Diamond thinking!?

 

 

 

Out of pity, the pearl decided to answer this one question 

the rose quartz had asked.

 

 

 

"Well, first of all, I'm a pearl, and 

pearls aren't real gems."

 

 

 

"They aren't?"

 

 

 

"Oh no. 

Real gems are made in kindergartens.

Unlike all of you, who come from dirt, we pearls come from oysters.

We are made upon layers of nacre, salt water, and so fourth.

We are organic, unlike the rest of gemkind,

so we are not considered real gems.

Along with corals, ambers, coals, and many other types.

we are lower than everyone else."

 

 

 

"Oh my.."

 

 

The rose quartz almost stuttered in between her words.

 

 

"That's so.. Sad.."

 

 

 

"It's basic facts. 

Now I would like to stop talking

before I am labelled defective."

 

 

 

 

"Of course."

 

 

 

Both gems remained quiet all

the way until they arrived to Pink Diamond's court.

 

 

 

 

 

The rose quartz opened the door for the pearl and allowed her to step in first.

 

 

 

The pearl looked around the not-so-tall

pink halls and sighed softly.

 

 

 

She waved back to the familiar gems who waved to her.

 

 

 

 

 

"Do you know those gems?"

 

 

 

 

No answer.

 

 

 

 

The rose quartz repeated her question, this time, receiving a response.

 

 

 

"Pearls aren't supposed to speak."

 

 

"Why so?"

 

 

"I already told you.

It gives off the improper image."

 

 

 

 

"I suppose you're right."

 

 

The rose quartz looked around the halls on guard.

 

 

 

She was told beforehand that pearls who belonged to diamonds

had a rarity unlike normal pearls.

 

 

They were constantly sought out to be stolen.

 

 

 

 Thus, the reason they always needed a guard and escort.

 

 

 

 

"We're here."

 

The rose quartz spoke quietly.

 

 

 

"About time."

 

 

The pearl complained to herself.

 

 

 

 

The rose quartz stood to the side,

allowing the pearl to enter the room,

but instead, the

pearl only complained more.

 

 

"Well?"

 

 

She questioned.

 

 

"Are you not going to open the door for me?"

 

 

 "Hmm? Why would I? We're at the destination though!"

 

 

 

"Because it's your job as an escort, you rock!"

 

 

 

"Oh! My apologies."

 

 

"Hmph."

 

 

 Any common pearl was expected to open the doors for anybody above them;

But in the case of a diamond's pearl,

the only gems they opened doors for was their own diamond and the other diamonds.

 

 

The rose quartz (Hoping not to disappoint Pink Diamond) quickly opened the door

for the pearl, and this time, waited for her to enter.

 

 

The pearl dusted off her leotard and entered the room quickly.

 

 

 

The pearl looked behind herself,

to make sure the rose quartz was still there.

 

 

Of course she was.

 (Perhaps it would have been better if she had been left behind!)

 

She then stepped further in and allowed the door to close

with the rose quartz right behind her.

 

 

 

One long hall later and there stood Pink Diamond herself along with her pearl.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"My diamond,"

 

 

The rose quartz spoke as she and the pearl lowered into bows.

 

 

 

"I have retrieved the pearl you requested."

 

 

 

 

"You have done well, Rose Quartz.

You are dismissed.

Return to your resting quarters and report to

the rhodochrosite in charge."

 

 

 

"Yes, my diamond."

 

 

"Dismissed."

 

 

 

The rose quartz stood up and left the room immediately,

now leaving the pearl on her own."

 

Nowhere near as intimidating as White Diamond herself,

but even so, Pink Diamond's presence was most certainly growing.

 

 

 

"Ah! Little pearly! Long time no see!"

 

 

 

Err, maybe not.

 

 

 

 

"Your Diamond."

 

 

The pearl said as she continued to bow.

 

 

 

"Do not rise."

 

 

The pearl, confused by her statement, remained in the position

Pink Diamond had ordered, but suddenly gasped as she felt her feet lift off the ground.

 

 

 

 

A wave of panic washed over the tiny pearl,

until she noticed her surroundings,

and found herself eye level with Pink Diamond.

 

 

 

"Y-Your Diamond?"

 

 

 

She questioned in confusion.

 

 

Of course, when surprised, or off guard,

the pearl would revert back to the stuttering her diamond

despised so much.

 

 

 

 

"You look so grouchy, dear, is White Diamond being too hard on you?"

 

 

 

Pink Diamond started squishing the pearl's cheeks.

 

 

"You.. Gotta.. Smile.. More!"

 

She exclaimed in-between each squish.

 

 

 

Oh dear..

 

 

She really was just like her pearl.

 

Perhaps the other way 'round?

 

 

She wasn't becoming of a diamond at all.

 

 

She was too happy, too kind, too friendly.

 

 

 

She was the exact opposite of White Diamond.

 

 

Something that could easily lead to her demise.

 

 

 

 

"Smiiiiiile!"

 

 

Pink Diamond exclaimed once again.

 

 

"Pearl, please help me!

 

 

Pink Diamond then lifted her own (Pink) pearl with her second hand and sat her upon her shoulder.

 

 

Both making the most childish of faces, the pearl

eventually decided to let them have their way.

 

 

The pearl sighed softly and smiled for the diamond who wasn't her own.

 

 

 

"Ah! That's much better, little pearly!"

 

 

 

"My Diamond."

 

 

Pink spoke with a soft voice.

 

 

 

"If I may bother you, White Diamond's pearl,

she is not really smiling!

She does that smile whenever she doesn't feel

like really smiling!"

 

 

"P-Pink!"

 

 

 

"Oh dear! Well, We must make her smile for real before we have her leave! 

Unfortunately though, we must continue working on the water planet!"

 

 

 

"Yes, Your Diamond!"

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

She rose up as quick as possible.

 

 

"The amount of water on the water planet is nearly 96.5 percent

so draining it would be a much better option to-!

H-huh?"

 

 

White looked around in confusion as she rubbed her tired eyes.

 

 

"W-what's going on?"

 

 

 

 

"You were dreaming, and now you're not."

 

 

 

Garnet spoke in her usual tone.

 

 

 

"O-oh, my apologies, My Dia-.. Garnet.."

 

 

 

 

"It's okay, how are you feeling?"

 

 

"......Tired.."

 

 

 

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

 

 

 

"N-no.. I didn't want to sleep at all.."

 

 

 

 

"I see you're having flashbacks through your dreams again?"

 

 

 

The pale gem paused, as she didn't want to acknowledge it.

 

 

 

"Y-yes.. That is true.."

 

 

"Don't feel bad, it's okay.."

 

 

 

"Thank you...."

 

 

 

"You're welcome."

 

 

 

"W-wait.."

 

 

"Hmm..?"

 

 

 

"How did you know that I was..?"

 

 

 

White unfortunately hadn't known the others could see her projections,

the only reason she was somewhat okay with sleeping openly.

 

 

 

 

 Perhaps it would be best to avoid letting her find out for now.

 

 

Garnet felt that was reasonable, right?

 

 

 

"Err.. Ugh.. Future vision.."

 

 

 

"Oh! That makes sense!"

 

 

"Yeah.."

 

 

"......."

 

 

 

"......."

 

 

 

 

There was a long silence between the two.

 

 

 

 

"Garnet.. I'm sleepy.."

 

 

"Hi sleepy.."

 

 Garnet said as she lifted the pale gem into her lap.

 

 

"H-huh? But, isn't my name 'White'?"

 

 White questioned, not even realizing where she now was.

 

 

 

 

"It's a joke.."

 

 

"I-I don't get it.. Would you please explain?"

 

 

 

"You said 'I'm sleepy' as if you were introducing yourself.

Almost like saying 'I'm White."

 

 

 

She stared blankly at the taller gem.

 

 

 

"N-.. Nevermind..

I do think you should get a little bit more rest.

It's not morning yet, so you still have time."

 

 

 

"A-are you sure?"

 

 

White questioned in a soft whimper.

 

 

 

"Yes, I'm sure..

You look really tired, so I think it would be best if you got a little more rest.."

 

 

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

White began."

 

 

"U-umm.. G-.. Garnet?"

 

 

"Hmm?"

 

 "D-do.. Do you see me having any sorts of uncomfortable dreams in the future?"

 

 

Garnet paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer.

 

 

 

"I'm not sure.."

 

 

 

"I-I see.. Thank.. Thank you anyways.."

 

 

"You're welcome."

 

 

 

Once again giving in, she succumbed to the darkness that

pulled on her eyes.

 

 

 

Unlike the last time though, this time, she was in the presence of another gem.

 

 

Feeling much more comfortable here, compared

to by herself,

no dreams were present for the rest of the night.

 

 

The comfort of another's presence was enough to put the pearl at ease.

 

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

 

 

She awoke to the sound of soft snoring.

 

 

 

She looked around at her surroundings;

A warm, red room, soft, rhythmic breathing,

and a set of red arms wrapped around her.

 

 

 

 

She was still in Garnet's lap.

 

 

And Garnet was asleep apparently.

 

 

 

 

"O-oh dear.."

 

 

White whispered to herself.

 

"I don't know what to do now, a-and I don't want to wake up Garnet."

 

 

 

 

For the time being, she quietly remained where she was, 

and let her mind drift off for the time being.

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

  _ **(Pt. 3: Swallowed by Sorrow, I'm Sinking within Darkness)**_

 

 

 

"So,"

 

The rose quartz began.

 

 

"Do you have a name?"

 

 

 

 

No answer.

 

 

 

 

"Please, won't you answer me?"

 

 

 

 

"Pearls aren't permitted to speak."

 

 

 

"Why now? It's only you and me!

What does it matter if I were to speak with you?"

 

 

 

"It doesn't matter if anybody sees us or not.

I am not allowed to speak to you, nor are you

allowed to speak with me.

We are on two different levels of authority

In gem terms, you are above me.

But on levels of authority, I am above you.

So we have no right to speak to each other."

 

 

"But-"

 

 

"We are not permitted to speak, nor will we ever be."

 

 

 

The rose quartz remained silent for a moment as

she continued forward in escorting the smaller gem.

 

 

 

The rose quartz wasn't very patient though as

she began speaking once again.

 

While the pearl didn't seem to enjoy talking, 

she seemed very eager to express rules and knowledge.

 

 

The rose quartz decided to use this to her advantage.

 

 

"You know, you have been alive for quite a while,

I bet you know all sorts of things!"

 

 

 

"Oh?"

 

The pearl questioned.

 

"Of course I do."

 

 

 

"Really? Like what?"

 

 

"Well, I have lived longer than every gem standing in this entire court!

I have seen gems rise and fall, traitors destroyed and lowly gems crumble.

Since the moment I emerged, I have done nothing but stand by My Diamond's

side and watch as history unfolded itself before my very eyes."

 

 

 

"Oh? Is that so? Please, tell me more!"

 

 

 

"Well, if you insist-w-wait! No! Pearls aren't permitted to speak!"

 

 

The pearl shouted in annoyance.

 

 

 

"Oh? But you were so interested in what you were saying!"

 

 

The rose quartz exclaimed in disappointment.

 

 

 

 "That was because I-... I-.."

 

 

"You enjoy talking?"

 

 

"N-no! I-.. You know what?

How about we just keep moving forward and never speak of this?"

 

 

 

"If you wish.."

 

 

 

 

Standing as tall as she could, showing no weakness whatsoever,

the pearl continued to follow the rose quartz before she noticed something was off.

 

 

 

"This.. This isn't the way to White Diamond's court."

 

 

The pearl spoke as she stopped in her tracks.

 

 

 

 

"I know.."

 

The rose quartz replied with a light smile.

 

 

 

 

 

"We need to return to My Diamond immediately!  

This is unacceptable! 

Why would Pink Diamond assign a gem who doesn't even know the

directions of Homeworld as an escort!?"

 

 

"I do know the directions."

 

 

 

 

"Then stop acting like a pebble and follow the appropriate directions!

Even a tanzanite could do this job properly!"

 

 

 

"I wonder why pearls aren't allowed to speak, 

you always seem to have a lot to say.."

 

 

 

"Argh! You're impossible I say! Impossible!

I will be reporting to My Diamond IMMEDIATELY

of your incompetence as an escort!"

 

 

 

 

"Oh dear.. That would be a problem."

 

 

"Then please stop making me speak, and PLEASE bring me back to My Diamond!"

 

 

 

 

"...If you hold at least one conversation with me,

then I will bring you back to your diamond quicker than you can even imagine."

 

 

 

The pearl stood there quietly as she contemplated what the rose

quartz had just said.

 

 

 

"I've learned a lot about pearls recently,

and you act just like how they describe pearls,

especially a diamond's pearl.

But you seem more real, like, there's something else 

within your outer appearance, but, you won't show it."

 

 

The rose quartz smiled in the most caring of ways.

 

 

 

"I see more in you than you allow yourself to see."

 

 

 

".I.. Umm..."

 

 

"We don't have to hold the conversation now,

as long as you are willing to keep your word.

 

 

 

"I.. I suppose so.. Fine.."

 

 

 

"Excellent!"

 

 

 

"...."

 

 

 

She hadn't always been this way.

 

 

 

The white pearl was once considered a very soft gem.

 

 

 

But, that was before White Diamond raised her properly.

That was before all her punishments took their toll on her.

 

 

 

 

 

She wasn't that soft gem anymore.

 

 

 

She was cold, to herself, and opened up to nobody other

than gems she already knew, or the other diamond's pearls.

 

 

 

 

To those pearls, she was harsh, but on the inside,

still the same stuttery gem they knew and loved.

 

 

 

To others, she was the cold pearl who belonged to the one and only White Diamond.

 

 

 

 

 

"We're here."

 

 

The rose quartz spoke in a soft otne.

 

 

"H-huh!? How!? How is that even-... "

 

 

 

"What?"

 

 

 

"I said it's about time we got here!"

 

 

 

 

"Please answer me this one question, Pearl."

 

 

 

"You are not permitted to call me by that name."

 

 

 

"Well, please just answer this one question of mine;

You say pearls aren't allowed to speak, but you seem to say a lot

whenever you do.

Do you truly desire to talk?

Or are you simply following rules because you have to?"

 

 

"N-no.. That's not.."

 

 

 

"You don't have to answer for now, but maybe one day,

you could truly answer this question?"

 

 

 "Umm... I suppose..."

 

 

 

 

 

Door after door, hall after hall;

Eventually, they made it back to White Diamond's room.

 

 

 

 

Knocking on the door and gaining permission to enter,

the pearl looked back to the rose quartz 

one last time before entering the room.

 

 

 

There stood _The_ Diamond.

 _Her_ Diamond.

White Diamond.

 

 

 

Her eyes lit up with joy as she elegantly ran to her master.

 

 

 

The rose quartz stood back and watched silently.

 

 

 

White Diamond smiled at her pearl and lifted her up.

 

 

 

The two exchanged words for a moment,

of course, they were too far for the rose quartz to hear anything.

 

 

 

"Rose Quartz, come."

 

 

 

The intimidating voice, known as White Diamond spoke.

 

 

 

 "I see you are the gem Pink Diamond assigned to escort and protect **_my_**   pearl."

 

 

Hmm, she put a lot of emphasis on  _'my'_.

 

 

"That is correct, your diamond."

 

 

 

"She not only sent a new gem type that hasn't been tested on at all,

but she gave me a gem that has practically no experience?"

 

 

 

She could sense a smirk coming from the pearl.

 

 

 

Oh dear, she's the reason White Diamond is questioning her like this.

 

 

 

"That is correct, your diamond.

My diamond, Pink Diamond, had a lot of confidence

in my abilities, and decided I would be most suitable for this job."

 

 

 

"I see.. I suppose it's a good thing she chose a larger gem at least.

I will have to speak to Pink Diamond about this."

 

 

The rose quartz remained silent.

 

 

 

"You're a naval gem.

What are your skills that would be considered valuable in

protecting this pearl?"

 

 

 

"Well, your diamond, rather than a gem made to fight,

I am a gem who was made to protect."

 

 

 

"Oh? And how so?"

 

 

 

"Well,"

 

 

The rose quartz then formed a large, pink bubble around herself.

 

 

 

"If we're caught against multiple enemies, 

I can surround myself and your pearl in this, 

which none would be able to penetrate through."

 

 

 

"So you wouldn't fight the enemy?"

 

 

  
W-well, if I wanna do that.."

 

 

She then allowed a glorious, pink shield to illuminate from her arm.

 

 

"If I needed to do any kind of fighting, then this shield 

would be of help as well.."

 

 

 

"You don't sound very useful.."

 

 

 

"Oh, but you haven't even seen the best quality!"

 

 

 

"The ability to stop talking?"

 

 

 

"N-.. No, your diamond, but I will be leaving shortly upon

Pink Diamond's orders."

 

 

 

"Then carry on."

 

 

 

"When.. Whenever a gem is cracked or damaged, I have the ability to heal them at will."

 

 

 

"Oh?"

 

 

White Diamond was now sitting up.

 

 

"And how does that work? A gem that heals?"

 

 

 

"My tears, whenever I cry on a damaged gem, my tears repair any damage done to it..."

 

 

 

 

"Do you have confidence in this ability?"

 

 

 

"Yes, your diamond."

 

 

 

"Then heal my pearl."

 

 

 

 

"W-what?"

 

 

 

White Diamond set her pearl to the ground and looked

to the rose quartz.

 

 

 

"Don't make me repeat myself."

 

 

 

"Y-yes, your diamond, but she appears perfectly fine.

What is there to heal?"

 

 

 

"This:"

 

 

 

White Diamond looked down to her pearl, in which

the pearl only looked up.

 

 

 

The rose quartz could almost sense a spark between the two

as they locked eyes.

 

 

 

A bright flash suddenly appeared and the rose

quartz was nearly blinded by the white light.

 

 

Within seconds, the light disappeared.

 

 

 

All that was standing was the rose quartz and the diamond.

 

 

 

"Where.. Where did your pearl go?"

 

 

 

"She's on the floor, of course."

 

 

 

The rose quartz looked down and gasped softly

as she stared down to the shimmering pearl on the floor.

 

 

 

 She then shrieked in horror as White Diamond

set her foot upon the pearl and pressed hard enough for the gem to crack.

 

 

 

 

"Y-your diamond! Your pearl!"

 

 

 

 

"Heal her."

 

 

White Diamond ordered.

 

 

"If you were to fail and allow her to die,

what would you do?"

 

 

 

 

"I.. I don't know, your diamond."

 

 

 

"You would get shattered for your failures."

 

 

 

 

"I understand."

 

 

 

She then looked down to the pearlscent gem.

 

 

 

One large piece, a few tiny pieces, and a little bit of powdered remains.

 

 

 

The once grumpy gem was now nothing more than pieces.

 

 

She might never live to see another day.

 

Such a thought was enough to hurt the pink gem.

 

 

 

Tiny droplets of tears rolled out of her eyes onto the pearl,

in which she cradled closely.

 

 

She held the pieces together in hopes of everything working out.

 

 

 

She was told pearls were fragile,

and she never been able to truly test her tears out,

so she could only hope for this to work.

 

 

Nothing was happening.

 

 

 

She stared down in shame, as White Diamond only sighed in annoyance.

 

 

 

"Of course Pink Diamond would make a flawed gem.

Or perhaps you were lying to save your value?"

 

 

"No, your diamond! I was just..-"

 

 

She was then interrupted by a flash,

a flash much softer in comparison to White Diamonds.

 

 

 

All the pieces of the pearl joined together and with one final flash,

the pearl appeared as if it was never even harmed to begin with.

 

 

 

 

Her physical form though, did not come back.

 

 

 

"I see you have proven your worth.

You will be a great asset to Homeworld."

 

 

 

"Thank you, your diamond."

 

 

 

"You are dismissed."

 

 

 

The rose quartz bowed to leave, but then turned back

around to face White Diamond one last time.

 

 

 

"Will.. Will your pearl reform soon?"

 

 

"I **_said_ **_dismissed."_

 

 

 

"Yes.. Your diamond."

 

 

 

The rose quartz quickly left without saying a word.

 

 

 

 

<>

 

 

 

 

<>

 

 

 

 

<>

 

 

 

 

 

In what was an equivalent to days,

the pearl eventually reformed.

 

 

 

In elegance, grace, and beauty, the pearl looked up to her diamond,

only to be forcefully shoved against a wall.

 

 

 

"You're late, what took you so long to reform?"

 

White Diamond questioned with a sharp glare.

 

 

 

 

"Everything was in pieces, My Diamond.

The process was indeed quickened by the healing.

Bu-"

 

 

 

"Enough of your talking.

Next time, you are to reform faster."

 

 

 

The nervous pearl looked up to her master and spoke in a soft whisper.

 

"My Diamond, a regeneration cannot be forced 

at any faster speed than-"

 

 

 

"Excuse me? Have you forgotten who you're talking to?

And have you forgotten just who you are?"

 

 

 

 

"My Diamond, I-"

 

 

 

"If I say do something, you do it.

You don't tell me what can or cannot be done.

You are simply to reply as a good pearl should.

You are to reply with "Yes, My Diamond." or "No, My Diamond."

You should know better than any other pearl on this planet how wrong it is to talk

back to your master!"

 

 

 

The pearl remained silent in shame, but then clenched her hands together tightly.

 

 

 

"My Diamond."

 

 

She spoke in a tone more harsh than what she was used to.

 

 

 

White Diamond lifted an eyebrow in confusion to her pearl's behavior,

but decided to answer.

 

 

 

"What?"

 

 

She spoke back in an even harsher tone.

 

 

 

"Why aren't pearls allowed to speak?"

 

 

 

"You already know why, it's improper."

 

 

 

"What is improper about it?"

 

 

 

"And exactly why are you still questioning me?"

 

 

 

"I-I'm prepared for punishment! 

But answer my question!"

 

 

 

 

"You seemed to have developed a mouth too big for your own body,

we'll have to fix that."

 

 

 

She yanked the pearl out of the wall, and

stared her dead in the eyes.

 

 

"Hmm.. Did someone else ask you these questions?

Your eyes have a rather interesting look to them as of now."

 

 

 

 

Of course, a diamond could easily determine the state of her pearl

from a simple glimpse of her eyes.

 

 

White Diamond was her creator.

 

She most likely knew more about the pearl

than the pearl knew of herself.

 

 

_"I've learned a lot about pearls recently,_

_and you act just like how they describe pearls,_

_especially a diamond's pearl._

_But you seem more real, like, there's something else_

_within your outer appearance, but, you won't show it."_

_The rose quartz smiled in the most caring of ways._

_"I see more in you than you allow yourself to see."_

 

 

For unknown reasons, the pearl didn't want to admit who it was who asked her those questions,

so she refused to say even a word of it.

 

 

 

 

"N-no.. My Diamond.."

 

 

 

 

"It doesn't matter how you answer me now, I suppose you are prepared for punishment?"

 

 

 

"T-t-the drippings?"

 

 

 

"Oh no, I have something  _much_ better in mind."

 

 

White Diamond sneered in delight.

 

 

 

"Something that will correct this unpleasant attitude of yours.

 

 

 

The pearls eyes widened in fear.

 

 

 

**< >**

**< >**

**< >**

 

 

 

 

  _She couldn't breathe._

 

 

 

She was wrong.

 

 

 

_Every inch of her body burned._

 

 

 

Of course she was wrong.

 

 

 

_Her gem was deteriorating._

 

 

 

What made her think she could question her master?

 

 

 

 

_A bright flash stopped her from retreating into her gem._

 

 

 

What made her think she could question the rules of Homeworld?

 

 

 

_She could see the liquid pulling away at her fingertips._

 

 

 

 

She wasn't a higher-up gem, she wasn't even a real gem.

 

 

 

She was lost, so very lost and confused.

 

 

Burning, tingling, ripping, drowning,

pain.

 

 

So much pain.

 

 

 

_Her legs were starting to fall apart._

 

 

 

 

Before long, her mind and body deteriorated.

 

 

 

She could no longer think properly, and remained like

that for longer than she can truly recall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With time, she was finally removed from the container

that held her prisoner.

 

 

 

 

Currently, she couldn't remember anything,

what she had been doing, why she was in trouble.

 

 

 

She had trouble remembering even the simplest of things.

 

 

 

She recognized the face staring down at her in a grim smile.

 

 

The pearl was far too damaged to speak unfortunately.

 

 

"You look pathetic, My Pearl."

 

 

 

White Diamond taunted through her smile.

 

 

The pearl looked up to her master to speak, 

but found no words or voice to speak with.

 

 

 

 

"You're much more quiet now compared to before.

Oh my, I wonder what happened?

Why won't you speak now, My Pearl?"

 

 

 

The pearl only continued to stare blankly,

which caused White Diamond to laugh grimly.

 

 

 

The pearl attempted to stand up,

but dropped down immediately,

as her legs were far too damaged to work properly.

 

 

 

White Diamond only smiled more as she lifted her pearl off of the ground.

 

 

"You know I do this only for your sake.

It's because I care about you, Pearl."

 

White Diamond whispered in the pearl's ear.

 

 

"You truly are useless without me."

 

 

 

 

The pearl only hiccuped, which was the first noise she had made in quite a while.

 

 

 

 

_"I love you, My Pearl."_

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 

"White.."

 

 

 

She felt a soft hand rubbing her back.

 

 

 

 

"I-I.... I-.. I-I-I... I..."

 

 

 

 

"Shh.. It's okay, White. It was just a dream.

Whatever happened that upset you in the past,

you no longer have to deal with it."

 

 

 

"G-G-Gar-.. N-n-ne-et.."

 

 

"I'm here.."

 

 

 

 

She breathed in, she breathed out.

 

 

 

"White, how are you feeling?"

 

 

 

"I-i-it bu-burns.."

 

 

 

"It's just an illusion.."

 

 

 

"I-i-it bu-rns.."

 

 

"What you are feeling is scary, but it is not dangerous, White."

 

 

 

"h-h-he-help..."

 

 

 

 

"It's okay, breathe for me.."

 

 

 

 

The pearl struggled through her shaky breathes.

 

 

 

 

Garnet gently set her hand upon White's shoulders, 

but the pale gem only gasped in fear.

 

 

 

This time, Garnet gently, but firmly, 

set her hand on White's back, and rubbed in small circles.

 

 

 

 

The trembling pearl began to relax a little 

more upon the comforting touch, but still gave tiny shakes

and soft, quick breaths.

 

 

 She could almost feel her gem disintegrating.

 

 

Little droplets, burning holes into her soul.

 

 

White held her hands upon her gem, but felt no holes.

 

 

 

She really was here.

 

 

She was no longer with White Diamond.

 

 

 

"How are you feeling, White?"

 

 

 

"P-pain.. Un-.. Uncomfort. B-b-but.. Safe.."

 

 

 

"That's good..   Do you remember my name?"

 

 

 

"G-Gar-..net.."

 

 

 

"That is correct.. Can you tell me your name?"

 

 

 

 

"P-Pea-... W-W-White.."

 

 

 

"Very good. Do you know where we are?"

 

 

 

 

"Y-your.. Your room.."

 

 

 

"Indeed.."

 

 

 

"Are you okay?"

 

 

"...Y-yes.."

 

 

 

"Is there anything on your mind you would like to talk about?"

 

 

 

"N-no.. No.. No no no.. N-o Thank you.."

 

 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

 

 

"Yes.."

 

 

 

 

"Do you feel any better than before?"

 

 

 

"M-much.. Much better.. T-t-thank you.."

 

 

 

The pale gem hid her face into Garnet's shoulders and remained just like that for quite a while.

 

 

 

Garnet continued to rub her back until she was finally herself again.

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 "...Pearl?"

 

 

 

 

No answer.

 

 

 

 

"I know you dislike me calling you that, but..

Why won't you speak?"

 

 

 

"Did.. Did White Diamond say anything after I left?"

 

 

 

There was a soft sniffle, but the pearl remained silent.

 

 

 

"What did White Diamond do-"

 

 

"You were right.. Rose Quartz.."

 

 

 

"Excuse me?"

 

 

 

 

"There is no true reason as to why pearls are unnallowed to speak."

 

 

 

 

"What makes you think that, dear?"

 

 

 

 

"I questioned My Diamond myself,

she wouldn't even attempt to answer me.

The only thing she said is that it's improper."

 

 

 

 

The rose quartz looked down to the pearl in worry as she began to cry.

 

 

 

 

 

"I-.. I pushed even more for her to answer..

And.. She just got angry..

She never gets angry that quickly.. 

It all hurt.. It burned.."

 

 

 

"What.. What did she do?"

 

 

 

 

The rose quartz knelt down to the pearl's height.

 

 

 

"Acid.. Pealing away.. 

My gem, it was falling apart.

Little parts of me floating in every direction.

Unable to remain alert and aware,

but unable to die.

Floating in a burning sensation, every crevice of my body stinging.

My fingers fell apart while my gem developed holes."

 

 

 

 

She looked around the isolated hall,

then dropped to the floor and started sobbing.

 

 

 

 

"Oh goodness, Pearl.. I'm so sorry.."

 

 

 

 

 

"Why... Why did I even think to ask those stupid questions?

I-I'm supposed to be a good pearl, an obedient pearl.

W-why am I so bothered right now?"

 

 

 

"It's okay, Pearl..

Nobody should have to bare a punishment like that."

 

 

 

"W-what do I do?"

 

 

 

"Are you able to bare with it, dear?"

 

 

 

"I.. I don't know.. My Diamond has always been..

You know.. Umm..."

 

 

She looked around nervously.

 

 

 

"But, now? It must be even worse than before..

I mean, look, now I'm willingly talking to a rose quartz!"

 

 

 

 

"I am so sorry, dear, I never should have asked you that question..

I shouldn't even be calling you 'Pearl' still.."

 

 

 

"N-no.."

 

The pearl sniffled softly.

 

 

"I thought about it for some time,

While you do try too hard to make me talk, which I find rather annoying,

you are a very polite gem.

 

T-the least I could do is allow you to call me by my proper name." 

  

 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

"Thank you, Pearl.

Please feel comfortable enough to call me Rose..

Do you think you're able to keep walking?"

 

 

 

"I will simply call you 'Rose Quartz'.

And yes, let us keep moving."

 

 

 

The two walked in nothing but silence,

until the pearl looked up to the pink gem.

 

 

 

"R-Rose.. Quartz?"

 

 

"Yes, Pearl?"

 

 Part of her cringed upon hearing herself referred to as that.

 

 

Perhaps she did feel uncomfortable being called by that name.

 

 

 

"Would.. Would you mind if we held a conversation like you had suggested when you

were first assigned to me?

I think.. I think being able to speak with another gem would be pleasant."

 

 

 

"That would be lovely, we left early,

so we might have some time before we need to arrive to Pink Diamond.

What would you like to talk about?"

 

 

 

"Anything. Absolutely anything."

 

 

 

"Well, I don't believe we got off to a proper start.

My name is Rose Quartz, but I would 

prefer to be addressed by the name 'Rose'."

 

 

 

"Why so?"

 

 

The pearl questioned in confusion as she looked up 

to the pink gem who smiled softly.

 

 

 

 

"I want the two of us to be more than just an escort and valuable object.

we'll be together like this for a long time, right?"

 

 

 

 

"I don't think so.

Do you know what happens to gems

who are assigned to protect me?"

 

 

 

"No. You have had other gems as escorts before?"

 

 

 

"Oh! Plenty of gems! Each suffered a horrible fate."

 

 

"What.. What happened to them?"

 

 

 

 "My first escort was a black spinel.

She was bold, intimidating, harsh, and beautiful.

Unfortunately, she feel prey to the

fate of shattering from White Diamond."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

 

"She thought I was cute and she thought

she could sell me for a good price to another gem."

 

 

 

"That's awful.."

 

 

 

"The second, was a Blue Lace agate.

She was tall, grand, and powerful.

We were walking through a large crowd, 

and she grabbed my hand to pull me out of the way.

Of course, touching a diamond's pearl will result in shattering."

 

 

 

"You can't touch a diamond's pearl? Why?"

 

 

 

"The diamonds consider it to be contaminating towards the pearl.

Compared to most gems, pearls are highly protected,

to touch another gem is to get tainted."

 

 

"Oh my.."

 

 

 

"Unfortunately, that is fate.

My third escort was a sea jasper.

Sadly, she did an excellent job, protecting me

from countless gem types.

But she was eventually taken advantage of, 

and she was horribly cracked in her attempts to protect me.

She was the most noble of all gems."

 

 

 

"What a shame."

 

 

 

"Yes, a shame indeed.

My Diamond doesn't allow me to go anywhere

without someone to watch over me.

This makes you my fourth escort.

Hopefully, you won't share the same fate as they did."

 

 

 

"I hope not, Pearl.."

 

 

 

The rose quartz thought to herself for a moment.

 

 

 

It truly wasn't fair, why were things the

way they were?

 

 

 

Nobody could ever answer the pink gem's questions.

 

 

Was it because she was a new gem? 

 

 

She felt bothered by these unreasonable rules, but of course,

she had no say in what was right or what was wrong.

 

 

 

"Pearl?"

 

 

 

"Y-yes?"

 

 

 

"You seemed to despise the idea of talking to me at first,

why are you okay with it now?"

 

 

 

 

"Well.. Maybe it's because you proposed a good question to me.."

 

 

 

 

"I see.. I still feel really bad though..

Do you like to talk?"

 

 

 

"I-... Yes.. I do.. I have many things I want to say, but never do.."

 

 

 

 

"Then, if nobody is watching, please feel free to speak to

me whenever you like."

 

 

 

The rose quartz smiled softer than ever to the pearl,

who wasn't used to such kindness from another gem type.

 

 

Sh couldn't help but smile a true smile for the first time in forever.

 

 

 

 

"Thank you.. Rose.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 "Oh my! You called me Rose!"

 

 

 

"I.. I suppose I did.. It is only fair, 

since you keep calling me 'Pearl'."

 

 

 

"Thank you.."

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

Steven watched quietly as the soft projections

continue to emit from the pale gem

 

 

 

He wasn't used to seeing Rose Quartz in such a way.

 

 

She still appeared to be her caring self, 

but her alliance still seemed to be of Homeworld.

 

 

 

He knew it was wrong to pry into White's private matters,

deep down, he knew it was.

 

 

 

There were so many things that Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl,

and even White refused to tell him.

 

 

The very things that made them uncomfortable, 

were now unavoidably being projected before his very eyes.

 

 

 

 

For his own sake, he knew White would never tell him of her darker

stories involving Homeworld.

 

 

 

Of course, knowing those stories is what will allow him to help her in

the ways she needs most.

 

 

 

 

He quietly sat there and continued watching,

but jumped back in fear as her gem projected a violent 

electric discharge,

and her dream disappeared from sight.

 

 

 

He looked down to the pale gem who was still asleep

to make sure she was okay.

 

 

 

Perhaps sleeping upside down wasn't okay, 

but he had Amethyst to thank for that.

(She thought it would be funny!)

 

 

 

Through all his relief, he then noticed a soft hum throughout the room.

 

 

 

It sounded familiar, disturbing, and frighting,

all at the same time.

 

 

 

_The Song of the Diamonds._

 

 

 

 

He felt a large wave of uncomfort wash over him,

but he simply decided to ignore it.

 

 

 

He looked back to White, to see

if anything had changed;

Rather than bothered in any way, instead, she looked at peace.

 

She smiled softly in her sleep.

 

 

She wasn't loyal to Homeworld, to White Diamond

still, was she?

 

 

 

 Of course she wasn't, a ridiculous thought that was.

 

 

 

As disturbed as he was, he simply sat next to her

and remained quiet.

 

 

 

 He watched as a soft glow emitted from her gem,

and through the violent, red glitches, another dream took form.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

"White.."

 

 

Yellow spoke in an annoyed tone.

 

 

"Just who was that who brought you here?"

 

 

 

"My Diamond?"

 

 

White questioned in confusion.

 

 

 

"No, the gem who was with White Diamond obviously!

She was a pink gem, but she kept staring at you!"

 

 

 

 

"Oh! Oh!"

 

 

Pink suddenly exclaimed.

 

 

 

"That's the rose quartz My Diamond assigned to Whitey!"

 

 

 

She smiled brightly and continued talking.

 

 

"White's been helping My Diamond with her first planet!

And she's super good!

I guess that would come from being alive for thousands of planet revolvings."

 

 

 

She fluffed her hair.

 

 

 

"But even so, you should have seen how much knowledge she had, Yellow!

It was amazing how she knew what was right and what was wrong!

And as a new pearl, I can only dream of living to such accomplishments an-"

 

 

 

"P-Pink!"

 

 

White squeaked in embarrassment.

 

 

 "T-that's enough! And besides..

Blue is the one you should be learning from.

Not only is she the oldest, but she's also the smartest.."

 

 

 

 

 

"Reallyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

 

 

Pink then eyed Blue who was standing in a corner,

and dived straight into her arms,

forcing her into a hug.

 

 

 

 

"So, what exactly is the purpose of this _'Rose Quartz'_   gem?

Why did she keep staring?"

 

 

Yellow questioned with an eyebrow raised.

 

 

"As Pink said before, she belongs to Pink Diamond,

but she is currently working as my escort and guard."

 

 

 

"An escort? Why would you need another escort?"

 

 

 

 

 "Do you not remember? 

My last one was shattered.."

 

 

 

"Oh right.. The sea jasper..

That was.."

 

 

 

 

"Your court's fault, yes, it's fine..

I moved on.."

 

White sighed softly, but continued to speak.

 

"My Diamond didn't have the time nor the desire to

assist Pink Diamond with the new planet.

So, she sent me in her place."

 

 

 

 

"W-w-w-w-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa......"

 

 

 

"........Y-Yellow?"

 

 

 

 

"Wha.. Wha.. Wha.. Oh.. Oh my stars.."

 

 

 

Yellow then dropped to the ground,

in which White quickly caught her.

 

 

 

 

"Y-y-you're helping, a-a.. A DIAMOND!?!?"

 

 

"N-not really.. More like assisting..."

 

 

 

"White, don't you understand how big of a DEAL that is!?!?"

 

 

 

"Yes, Yellow, I do!

But she was perfectly capable on her own.

The constant moving back and fourth was rather bothersome.."

 

 

 

 

"So, that's why the rose quartz is your escort?"

 

 

 

"Yes, but, she won't stop asking rather odd questions..

She appears to not even understand the basic rules of Homeworld!"

 

 

 

 

"Is that so? Rather odd if I must say..

I suppose that's to be expected,

since Pink Diamond was the one who made it."

 

 

 

"I-.. I don't know about that..

Her questions though, they are most certainly intriguing to the mind."

 

 

 

"Why would you care about her questions?

If I recall correctly, pearls aren't supposed to think!"

 

 

 

"Exactly! For what reason is that necessary as a rule?

How does this help to make Homeworld a better place?"

 

 

"Well, that's because the diamonds want it that way!"

 

 

 

"For what reason, Yellow?

Why do the diamonds care whether we speak to other gems or not?"

 

 

 

"Well, the reason for that is-..."

 

 

 

 

Yellow's calm smirk then dropped

as it now revealed a rather shocked expression.

 

 

 

 

"Umm... Well.... Hmm... Ughhh..."

 

 

 

"Well?"

 

 

 

"Well, White. Unfortunately, I don't have the answer to that question.

But ether way, we'll simply have to follow the diamonds orders."

 

 

 

"I-.. I suppose.. You're right..

I really shouldn't have spoken against My Diamond."

 

 

 

 

 

"You.. You WHAT!?!?!?"

 

 

 

 

"I-.. I questioned her on it..

To my surprise, she was unable to give me a proper answer..

Of course, I was punished for my actions.."

 

 

 

"Why would you do that, White!?

Are you stupid or something!?

You of all gems should know how White Diamond is!"

 

 

 

"Of course I know that, Yellow! 

It just..."

 

She sighed softly as she looked to the tiles beneath their feet.

 

"Perhaps I am.."

 

 

 

 

"Just.. Don't do that again, White.."

 

 

 

"Do what?"

 

 

A familiar voice squeaked as she entered the conversation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

"None of your business, Pink!"

 

 

 

"Whaaaaaaaaat!? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

 

 

 

Pink exclaimed as she attempted to hug Yellow,

but was only pushed away by the snarky, yellow gem.

 

 

 

"I.. Want.. HUGS!!"

 

 

 

Pink then forced herself past Yellow's shoves

and squeezed her tightly.

 

 

 

 

"Come on, Yellooooooooow!! I wanna know too!"

 

 

 

"It'll just upset you, Pink.

The last thing we need is you blubbering everywhere again.

And why would you leave Blue all by herself!?"

 

 

 

"She said she's 'Basking in the  _now'._

I don't really get what that means, but she told me to go bother you two!"

 

 

 

 

"Argh.."

 

Yellow complained under her breath.

 

 

"Well, Pink, if you wanna know so bad,

the pale idiot over here decided to go against her diamond 

and forcefully ask questions.

And if our diamonds would be angry by that, just imagine hers!"

 

 

 

"Y-... You..."

 

 

 

Pink's eyes went blank.

 

 

 

"P-.. Pink?"

 

 

White questioned in a worried tone.

 

 

 

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?"

 

Pink nearly screamed.

 

 

"Why would you do that, Whiteey!?!?"

 

 

 Tears fell to the ground as she wrapped her arms around the

white gem and shook her in a violent hug.

 

 

"I was being illogical, that's all.

Please.. Please don't worry about me.

As you can see, I'm perfectly fine.

I was able to speak about it with someone else."

 

 She tried to push Pink off, but failed as she was apparently much stronger.

 

 

"Who would you speak to other than us?"

 

Yellow questioned in annoyance.

 

 

 

 

"The rose quartz, despite her irrational questions, she is

very kind. 

The reason why is most likely because she's new,

she doesn't understand everything properly.

That will most likely end soon."

 

 

 

"I don't know about that, White, just look at Pink!

It's been a few decades, and she's still an idiot!"

 

 

 

"I'm right here you know!"

 

Pink squealed in annoyance.

 

 

 

"Yeah yeah, we all love you, Pink.

What made you think to speak with her, White?"

 

 

 

"It was rather odd. 

I had absolutely no interest in speaking to her.

She insisted though.. And she wouldn't stop.

But, the entire time, she was nothing but kind."

 

 

 

She looked into Yellow's eyes.

 

 

"Once you've felt such great pains, your mind.

It breaks down partially.. 

You begin to look to anyone for comfort."

 

 

 

 

"Interesting if I must say, White."

 

Yellow began.

 

"I've never heard of you speaking often to other gems,

and a gem of another court!

Maybe you too are falling back into the idiot you once were?"

 

 

 

"I-I wasn't an idiot!"

 

White squeaked in annoyance.

 

 

 

"Yeah!"

 

Pink suddenly chimed in.

 

 

 

 

"Oh whatever!"

 

 

Yellow grunted in annoyance, but then stopped

upon noticing the small footsteps

of the pearl known as Blue.

 

 

 

 

"White.."

 

Blue began.

 

 

 

"I need to speak with you."

 

 

"Well isn't she just popular?"

 

Yellow mumbled a small complaint.

 

"Well then, Pink's my favorite!"

 

 

She then grabbed Pink by her waist, and carried her of to another part of the room.

 

 

 

 

 "Yaaaaay!"

 

Pink squealed in delight as she waved her arms around.

 

 

 

"What is the matter, Blue?"

 

 White questioned with a worried smile.

 

 

  
"It's.. It's about this new gem."

 

 Blue whispered nervously.

 

 

 

"The rose quartz?"

 

 

 

"...Yes."

 

 

 

 

"She's harmless, Blue.

She doesn't even understand the proper directions of Homeworld!"

 

 

 

 

"It doesn't feel that way, White..

This peace between us all,

it isn't going to last."

 

 

 

"Why would it not?

Homeworld is flourishing, Pink Diamond is accomplishing 

quite amazing things as a new diamond.

We're spreading across galaxy after galaxy!

What could possibly change?"

 

 

 

She then gasped softly as Blue hugged her tightly.

 

 

 

Now, being a gem who wasn't fond of physical contact,

it was surprising for Blue to act in such an unlikely way.

 

 

 

"Blue, why are you-"

 

She then stopped speaking upon feeling tears fall onto her shoulder.

 

 

 

 

"White, I'm scared.

Please.. Please.. Don't become anything of interest to this 

rose quartz."

 

 

There was a soft sniffle between her shaky breathes.

 

 

"I.. I don't trust her."

 

 

 

"Oh, Blue.. Blue!"

 

White softly exclaimed within a whisper.

 

 

"Please don't cry! There is absolutely nothing to worry about!"

 

 

 

"Can.. Can you promise me you won't let her do anything dangerous involving you?"

 

 

 

"Of course! I promise! 

I do hope you get a chance to speak with her though.

Once you do, you'll see she's very trusting,

and that there's nothing to worry about!"

 

 

 

"I.. Don't think so.."

 

 

 

"If she becomes a threat to Homeworld,

Pink Diamond will most likely shatter her."

 

 

"I.. I hope that's true.."

 

 

 

White smiled lightly and squeezed the blue gem who was still buried within her shoulders.

 

 

"She's very kind. She treats everyone with respect, no matter their status.

She'll listen to you if you desire to speak.

And she has the warmest of smiles."

 

White's face warmed into a soft blue color.

 

 

"She's quite possibly the kindest gem I've ever met."

 

 

 

"Is she better than us?"

 

 

Blue questioned with a sour expression.

 

 

"Her? Better? Of course not! 

Rose is.. A wonderful gem..

But my home is right here, with you three."

 

 

 

"I hope it'll remain that way."

 

 

 

"Of course it will, Blue!"

 

 

 

 

White carefully brushed Blue's hair out of her face,

in which she was greeted to a warm smile.

 

 

 

 

<>

 

 

 

<>

 

 

 

 

<>

 

 

 

 

Pink now stood by herself within the corner of a room.

 

 

 

She watched as Yellow tried to separate the two,

but Blue and White only laughed and squeezed each other tighter.

 

 

Pink softly laughed to herself and smiled.

 

 

 

"Within moments like these, you almost forget the harsh reality that is _Homeworld_."

 

 

She looked up to the unending ceilings.

 

 

"Would it not be nice if everything could remain this way forever?"

 

 

 

She smiled even more as she watched the three.

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 

Her eyes darted open as she quickly glanced around the room.

 

 

 

"I.. I broke that promise.."

 

 An entire swirl of emotions fell into the pale gem's mind;

The strongest one being guilt.

 

 

"Of course I did.."

 

She quietly sat in the corner as 

another memory played within the back of her mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

"Pearl.."

 

The rose quartz questioned as she led

the way throughout the everlasting white halls

of White Diamond's court.

 

 

"Do you think the diamonds are.. Fair?"

 

 

 

The pearl tilted her head in confusion as she followed.

 

 

"What?"

 

 

She questioned with a soft frown."

 

 

"That seems rather sudden.

Why are you asking me this, Rose Quartz?"

 

 

 

 

 "I'm sorry.. Pearl.. I'm just wondering how it would feel from someone 

as close to a diamond as you are.."

 

 

 

"Well, it depends on what you mean.

The diamonds are magnificent beings,

but they are rather unfortunate."

 

 

 

"Have.. Have you seen anyone stand against them?"

 

 

 

"Stand up against them?"

 

 

The pearl smiled in a way that looked

as White Diamond did whenever happy.

 

 

"Of course I have!

They have all given in to the same fate though."

 

 

 

"What.. What fate was that?"

 

 

The rose quartz questioned nervously.

 

 

 

"Each and every one of them were shattered."

 

 

 

"Oh dear.."

 

The rose quartz whispered in shame.

 

 "That's terrible.. I'm surprised this place 

isn't covered in gem shards! 

I hear of so many gems getting in trouble for simple things."

 

 

 

"Do you know what the shards are used for?"

 

The pearl asked with a devious grin.

 

 

 

"N-no.. What are they used for?"

 

 

 

"Why don't I show you?

It isn't very far from where we are currently are."

 

 

"Oh.. Okay then.."

 

 

 

The relationship between a pearl and her diamond

was a very odd thing to the rose quartz.

 

 

How could she sound so happy over

the gem who degraded her in so many ways?

 

 

 

As bothersome as it all was,

the rose quartz was indeed curious.

 

 

 

 

"Follow me!"

 

The pearl gracefully ran ahead

in the most dainty way.

 

 

The rose quartz followed the best she could,

until the two stood behind a rather large door.

 

 

 

 "This is.."

 

Her voice died out before she could say anything else.

 

 

 

The pearl quickly entered the code onto the door,

(Being the only gem other than White Diamond who knew how)

 and disappeared into the darkness.

 

 

The pearl's pale body practically lit up within the darkness,

in which the rose quartz had to rub her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly.

 

 

 When the rose quartz entered the room,

everything was completely dark, 

except for the pearl and the light which 

could be seen in many colors through the figure against the wall.

 

 

 

_In many arrays of whites and grays,_

_stood a grand, but terrifying_

_image of the ruler of Homeworld._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 "Is it not marvelous?"

 

 

The smiling pearl hummed in delight.

 

 

"These are the remains of gems who failed to serve under My Diamond properly.

She crushes them until they can no longer reform,

and the pieces are then inserted in this

to create a portrait of My Diamond!"

 

 The pearl's eyes sparkled in delight.

 

"Lovely, is it not?"

 

 

 

 It was most certainly stunning alright.

 

 

 

 

 

 The rose quartz's eyes widened in

fear as she stared at the figure.

 

 

Each crack, each crevice,

each one had once been a gem of their own;

Walking, serving,  _living._

 

 

 

 

"P-Pearl.."

 

The rose quartz stuttered within her soft whisper.

 

 

"This is.. Horrible!"

 

 

"Hmm? Why so?"

 

The pearl questioned in confusion.

 

 

 

 

 "Nobody.. Nobody deserves to have themselves displayed like this!"

 

 

"Why not?"

 

The pearl questioned once again.

 

"They failed their purpose, it's only right

My Diamond does as she pleases with them."

 

 

 

 

"How.. How could she?"

 

 

The rose quartz hiccuped as tears began to hit the ground."

 

 

 

"If you're attempting to heal them with your tears,

then it's not going to work."

 

The pearl began.

 

"Only certain parts of their gems were used.

The beautiful parts were shined and used for the portrait,

while the dull parts are melted together to create new gems!"

 

 

 

 "That's not why I'm crying, Pearl!

Do.. Do you really not see how wrong this is?"

 

 

"I don't understand what the problem is with it.."

 

 

"These gems..

We.. We all make mistakes..

It's how we learn.

Pink Diamond simply smiles and

tells us to be more careful,

and thanks to that, we are able to improve."

 

 

 

She held her hands over her face.

 

 

"White Diamond.. Why does she expect everything to be perfect from the start?"

 

 

She continued to cry as the pearl only watched in confusion.

 

 

 

"How does one improve if they don't have any mistakes to learn from?

Why must all these gems suffer such a horrible fate?"

 

 

 

 

"We learn from the mistakes of others."

 

 

 

"Would.. Would you really be okay with this happening to you, Pearl?"

 

 

 

"My Diamond plans to create a permanent version of

my body to use as an ornament near her throne

when she finally grows tired of me."

 

 

 

 

This only made the rose quartz feel worse.

 

 

 

"Are.. Are you really okay with that?"

 

 

"Of course I am.

I'm bound to be replaced eventually."

 

 

 

"What if.."

 

The rose quartz began.

 

"What if it didn't have to be that way?"

 

 

"What other way is there?

To end in shattering like the rest?"

 

 

 

"Maybe.. We could leave Homeworld."

 

 

 

"Eughhh.. Wha?"

 

 

 

"We could be away from the diamonds..

We wouldn't have to follow anyone's orders.

We.. We wouldn't have to fear shattering!"

 

 

 

"So you're saying we should leave

everything we've known, our homes, our fellow gems and companions, 

our leaders, and everything else we've ever known,

to go aimlessly wander around with no purpose

on a completely foreign planet?"

 

 

 

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

 

 

 

"Listen, Rose Quartz, 

I understand you're new and full of ideas.

But please, when are you going to realize all these ideas are meaningless?

We've never going to leave Homeworld on our own accord."

 

 

 

 

"You don't understand thou-"

 

 

"I perfectly understand!"

 

The pearl interrupted.

 

 

"But I have no interest in pursuing such

an idiotic idea that will lead

to nothing but our final moments.

In the end, whether or not we are 

content is of no concern.

What matters is that our diamonds are satisfied."

 

 

 

 

"You're sad.."

 

The rose quartz softly mumbled beneath her breath.

 

 

 

"Excuse me?"

 

 

 The pearl questioned in an annoyed, but confused tone.

 

 

 

 "Do all pearls think like that?"

 

 

 

"What does me being a pearl have anything

to do with-"

 

 

"Homeworld, especially White Diamond

has done nothing but treat you horribly.

insult you, degrade you, 

and use you as nothing more than an object

for beauty."

 

The rose quartz continued to speak as she looked down to the pearl.

 

 

"And yet, you always speak of Homeworld

and White Diamond as if they're

the most magnificent things to ever exist!"

 

 

 

"That's because they  _are!"_

 

 

 

 

 "In all the times I have been to this court,

I have never seen White Diamond show any act of kindness towards you."

 

 

"Of course she treats me kindly! 

But what does that even matter?

I'm a servant!"

 

 

 

"Please tell me the last time she did or said anything kind towards you.

If it was recent at all, then I will deem myself wrong,

and leave you alone."

 

 

"Well, that's easy!

She..-"

 

 

 

**< >**

 

 

 

"Enough of your pathetic speaking.

A mindless pearl should have nothing to say."

 

 

"Fix your posture."

 

 

"Be quiet."

 

 

 

 

"I'm thinking of getting a new pearl, one that will strive in

all the ways you fail.

What do you think, My Pearl?"

 

 

"............Whatever will please you most, My Diamond."

 

 

"As disgusting, ungraceful, pathetic, halfwitted,

and idiotic as you are, you are quite pretty,

and you have a lovely singing voice.

I suppose I will hold onto you longer."

 

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond."

 

 

"Shut your mouth."

 

 

 

 

"How do you feel right now, My Pearl?"

 

 

"I-it burns.."

 

 

 

"Excellent."

 

 

 

**< >**

 

 

 

"Maybe.. Maybe you're right.

Nothing is coming to mind.

But that's because I'm flawed!

I constantly mess up.. I deserve it all.

It's not her fault that I can't keep in line."

 

 

 

 

"Pearl! No! Why don't you see it?

No master treats her pearl as horribly as your's does!

It's not normal even for Homeworld standards!"

 

 

"It IS normal."

 

 

"No it's not."

 

 

 

"Then what do I do!?"

 

 

Tears began to pour out of the pearls eyes,

but she quickly wiped them away.

 

 

"What do I do, Rose?

Run away?

Hide?

Just what do I do?"

 

 

 

"Come with-"

 

 

 

"I don't even want to know.

I have absolutely no interest in leaving My Diamond's side.

Let us return to White Diamond now."

 

 

"O-.. Okay.."

 

 

The two quietly left without saying another word.

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 

Her eyes, now an even duller shade of blue,

she had never felt so lifeless before.

 

 

As familiar as these memories were,

some of them were surprisingly quite new to her.

 

 

She quietly sat by herself,

paying no mind to her surroundings.

 

She wasn't sure how long she was there,

but it most certainly was for a while.

 

 

 

"White! Are you okay?"

 

 Steven called out as he walked towards her.

 

 

 

"S-Steven! You shouldn't be up this late!"

 

 White squeaked with a worried voice.

 

 

 

 

This only resulted in a small laugh from the child,

which led on to confuse the pale gem.

 

 

 

 

"White!"

 

Steven exclaimed.

 

 

"It's going on evening now!"

 

 

 

"I-i-it is!? AGH!"

 

 

She nearly screamed.

 

 

"I-I haven't started cleaning yet!"

 

 

 

She immediately  jumped off of the floor, where she had been laying,

and ran straight for the cabinet where she held her tools.

 

 

The large piece of furniture had become more than worn down by this point.

 

It didn't have long left to function for anything,

and yet, the pale gem continued to use it anyways.

 

"S-Steven.. Bring your laundry up immediately!

And go tell Amethyst to bring any dirty dishes out of her room please!"

 

 

"Aye aye captain!"

 

 

Steven shouted as he then ran towards the direction of Amethyst's room.

 

 

White smiled lightly as she continued on to grab the items needed for laundry.

 

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

 

 She stood upon the warp pad in which she is still unable to use.

 

 

 

 

Staring at the ocean, she then sighed softly.

 

 

 

She could feel another presence behind her, but decided to pay no mind to it.

 

 

 

"Rose really was a good person, but, to them."

 

 

She flinched at the tiny spark she felt within her gem,

and then gasped softly.

 

 

 

"Agh! The laundry! I almost forgot it!"

 

 

 

She grabbed the small, red shirts, and hung them to the line.

 

 

 

 

_You miss Homeworld._

 

 

**You shouldn't.**

 

 

_You're unable to go back, but you wish you could._

 

 

 

**You would always regret it.**

 

 

 

With a soft breath, she closed her eyes,

basking in the surrounding air.

 

 

She didn't exactly _enjoy_ these flashbacks per se,

but she did find some comfort in them.

 

 

 

Most certainly not the punishments though,

she would be more than happy to forget those!

 

 

 

**Let those be a reminder of why you should never return.**

 

 

 

"R-right.. I don't want to go back."

 

 

 

She softly hummed to herself as she filled the washer with the remaining clothes.

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 

"Pearl?"

 

The rose quartz spoke almost in a worried voice.

 

 

"What is the matter, Rose Quartz?"

 

 

The pearl questioned back.

 

 

 

 

"What.."

 

The rose quartz paused as she looked around the room nervously.

 

"What do you think.. Of Homeworld?"

 

 

 

That was most certainly an odd question.

 

 

 

Of course, this gem always had the most interesting of questions to ask.

 

 

 

"What do I think about Homeworld?

Umm... Well.."

 

 

Her voice trailed off, but the rose quartz continued to wait for an answer.

 

 

 

 

"Well, we have it quite nice if I must say.

We're one of the largest societies in countless galaxies,

Countless species bow before us and fear us.

We're thriving quite nicely I would say-"

 

 

"No."

 

The rose quartz interrupted.

 

"I'm talking about how it is for us, the gems living under Homeworld's system."

 

 

 

"Huh?"

 

 

"These rules, they're unfair in so many ways.

Everyone having to subject to a purpose they didn't even ask for.

Having your entire fate determined the moment you emerge."

 

 

 

 

"What is considered wrong with that?"

 

 

 

"Do.. Do you really enjoy serving White Diamond?

There's nothing on this planet you would enjoy doing?"

 

 

 

"Of course I enjoy My Diamond's presence,

What else could I possibly do anyways?

I'm a pearl, we don't exactly

have many opportunities of our existence."

 

 

 

"That's exactly what I'm saying!

 

 

The rose quartz cried out in distress.

 

 

 

"You can only do what you're told

to of because of what you are.

Are you really okay with that?"

 

 

"Just what position am I in to complain?

I have it much better than most pearls.

I have a high status, a loving master, 

gems who actually care about me.

Even gems above me respect me!

What more could a mere pearl ask for?"

 

 

 

 

 

 "But... But even so..

Are you really happy to be treated like an object?"

 

 

 

"I  _am_ an object."

 

 

"Pearl.. "

 

The rose quartz began.

 

"No.. No you're not.. You're so much more than that!"

 

 

 

 

"How so?"

 

 

 

"You are a gem in your own, you have your own thoughts, your own feelings,

your own desires. We all do! But, your type,

they all seem to hide what's going on within their minds..

It's... It's almost scary."

 

 

"That's simply a pearl doing her job."

 

 

 

"This.. Doesn't bother you at all?"

 

 

"Nope.. You're the only gem I've seen to be bothered by the ways of Homeworld."

 

 

The pearl then softly gasped.

 

 

"You're not.. Defective.. Are you?"

 

 

 

"What!?"

 

The rose quartz nearly held her breath in nervousness.

 

 

"Me? Defective? Of course not!

What.. What makes you think that, Pearl?"

 

 

"The questions you ask are nothing like any other gem I've seen.

I guess you are a new gem type though.."

 

 

 

"Umm, yes.. Of course..  We're umm..

Not trained yet all the way."

 

 

"I suppose that makes sense."

 

 

"Of course"

 

 

 

 

"Rose..?"

 

 

 

"Y-yes, Pearl?"

 

 

 

 

"You're about to walk into a door."

 

 

 

The rose quartz then gasped as she nearly hit the door.

 

 

"Oh my goodness! Thank you for letting me know."

 

 

 

"Umm.. No problem.. I suppose.."

 

 

 

Opening the door and entering another hall,

the two then approached the final door.

 

 

 

 

"Rose Quartz, is that you, my dear?"

 

 

Pink Diamond questioned from the other side.

 

 

 

 

"Yes, my diamond. I have retrieved the pearl as requested."

 

 

 

 

 

"Ah! Excellent! Very well! Please let her in, and please do come in as well."

 

 

 

The rose quartz carefully opened the door for the pearl to enter

then followed along.

 

 

 

It wasn't often Pink Diamond requested the rose quartz

alongside the pearl.

 

 

Had something been wrong?

 

 

 

"Rose Quartz, I need to go do some important tasks real quick,

would you mind watching over my pearl and White Diamond's pearl?"

 

 

 

"Yes, my diamond."

 

 

 

"Excellent! Then I will be right back!

Make sure everything remains okay, My Pearl!"

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond!"

 

 

The pink pearl quietly made her way over to both gems.

 

 

 

Now looking around, they weren't the only gems within the room.

 

 

There were kunzites, spinels, sapphires, jaspers,

a handful of pearls, other rose quartz gems, and so fourth.

 

 

All were standing in perfect lines.

 

 

 

 

It was rather unnerving, was an execution about to happen?

 

 

 

 

They all stood in silence for what felt like hours.

 

 

 

Eventually, the pink pearl smiled and began to speak rather quietly.

 

 

 

"Would you two like to hear a secret?"

 

 

The pink pearl squealed in delight.

 

 

 

 

"Pearls aren't permitted to speak."

 

 

"I am. I'm above every other gem in this room!"

 

 

The pink pearl smiled as she waved her arms around.

 

 

"Did you know today, My Diamond is going to-"

 

 

 

She was then interrupted by the large doors suddenly opening.

 

 

 

Not only did Pink Diamond step through, but White Diamond herself as well.

 

 

 

Behind them both, stood countless rows of black, white, and gray gems.

 

 

 

 

"I would like to apologize for being so busy these last few rotations.

Being at the top of the Diamond Authority is most certainly not an easy job."

 

 

 

"Oh, it's okay, White Diamond!

I'm so excited to have you here!

It's always great to have my favorite diamond 

by my side!"

 

 

 

The grand figure blushed lightly, before ignoring it and moving forward.

 

 

 

 "Very well, make sure your gems are each under their assigned roles.

you shouldn't have to intervene at all, Pink Diamond."

 

 

"Yes ma'am! I've already done so!"

 

 

 

She led her gems into a large ship just as White Diamond had done.

 

 

 

 

They all stood in perfect formation as the ship had already taken off,

now no longer on Homeworld.

 

 

 

 

Both pearls stood beside their diamond as quiet as possible, 

and the rose quartz looked around in amazement.

 

 

 

She had never left Homeworld.

 

 

She couldn't remember much outside of Homeworld,

except for when she first emerged.

 

 

 

 

Within a few short hours, the ship stopped, and two black spinels stepped out

on guard.

 

 

 

"Everything appears to be safe, your diamond."

 

 

The spinels said in unison.

 

 

 

"Thank you, dears!

Please stay exactly where you are, and keep watch over the ship!

Everyone else, carry forward!"

 

 

 

In an orderly line, all the gems walked outside the ship and onto the grass.

 

 Both pearls separated as they followed their appropriate masters,

in which, the rose quartz had been left with the other rose quartzes.

 

 

The rose quartz looked around in awe.

 

 

 

It was absolutely beautiful.

 

 

There were no everlasting buildings, the sky

was a color shade she had never seen before,

and everything flying around was a creature of its own.

 

 

Everything was peaceful, so full of life.

 

 

 

In the distance, she then noticed an area devoid of life.

 

 

 

With gem technology set up in that area,

the walls were covered in holes.

 

 

 

That was when she finally realized.

 

 

 

_"This is Pink Diamond's planet._

_And she's going to destroy it."_

 

 

 

She looked around in fear and sadness, 

something so amazing would soon be nothing more than another gem colony.

 

 

"This.. This planet is.."

 

 

 

"I believe it's called Earth, solider, 

now move forward."

 

 

 

"Y-yes ma'am."

 

 

The rose quartz continued forward alone,

now looking up to the blue sky.

 

 

 

 

_"Earth."  
_

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 

"A-and.. Here i am, standing on this very planet you loved so much,

alone."

 

 

She then stopped to the edge of the hand, now overlooking the ocean.

 

 

 

"I'm here, with nobody whom I truly remember."

 

 

 

The waves continued to crash without end.

 

 

 

"Who knows what would even happen if I did return to Homeworld."

 

 

 

Slowly leaning forward, the pearl began to wonder.

 

 

 

"Would I become a statue for everyone to gaze upon?

Would my gem be grinded up to be used for her next pearl?

Would she punish me forever?"

 

 

 

Beneath her feet lied nothing more than sand and water.

 

 

 

"I really am useless without her, am I not?"

 

 

 

"Without who?"

 

 

 

A sudden voice called out which startled the pearl.

 

 

 

Quickly losing her balance, the pale gem nearly fell over the hand of the temple,

but a long, purple arm quickly caught her.

 

 

 

"What the heck, Icy!? No one said to fall over like that!"

 

 

 

 

"A-Amethyst!"

 

 

White cried out.

 

 

"I-I'm so sorry! I d-didn't mean to do-"

 

 

 

"So what would you have done if you had fallen over?"

 

Amethyst questioned in annoyance.

 

 

 

"I.. I wasn't going to."

 

 

White quietly mumbled back.

 

 

 

"And just how do you know that?

Last time I checked, you aren't very good with balance."

 

 

 

"I-I wasn't! I.. I-I-I... I-...."

 

 

Amethyst then panicked as White started to cry.

 

 

 

 

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Amethyyyyyyyst!"

 

The blubbering gem cried out as she tried to wipe her endless tears away.

 

 

 

"Argh! Geez, White! Don't start crying on me!"

 

 

 The pearl continued softly sobbing into her own hands.

 

 

"I feel so saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"

  

 

 

"Garnet told me what happened earlier. Are, are you okay?"

 

 

"N-not really.. I'm starting to feel rather depressed.

An I know I'm being a burden to everyone.

But.. But.. Everything.. I keep seeing everything.

Things long forgotten.. Things that should be nothing more than memories.

And yet, they all feel so alive."

 

 

 

 "Umm.. What's that supposed to mean?"

 

 

 

"Everything wavers back and fourth.

I hear a slight melody within the back of my head,

it's comforting, but horrifying at the same time.

I feel dead, but alive, between the here

and the before.

It's hard to tell where I am, who I am.

What has happened, and what hasn't.

It's all so consuming on the mind."

 

 

"Eeeeyeeaaaah.. So, I don't get a word of anything you just said,

but it sounds like you're just having a bunch of bad dreams."

 

 

 

 

"D-do.. Do you dream of your past too?

I've never seen you or Garnet break down in the ways I do.

You two are so strong."

 

 

 

"Oh! Well.. Ugh, that's because.. "

 

 

Could she really say her dreams weren't anywhere near as bad?

 

 

"Ummm.."

 

 

"Hmm..?"

 

 

 

"I take that back, but don't worry!

We're gonna find a solution to this problem of yours!

So, umm, is there anything specific you noticed about these dreams?"

 

 

 

"They come nearly every time I fall asleep,

and whenever I see something that reminds me of those times.

They can start off peaceful, and the suddenly become so painful."

 

 

 

"Hmm.. Did you try not sleeping for a hwile?"

 

 

"Y-yes.. My body seems to have adapted quite strongly to sleeping though.

So.. So I didn't last very long without falling asleep by mistake."

 

 

 

"Figured that."

 

Amethyst began.

 

"You're always passing out anywhere and everywhere.

You didn't even notice I put you upside-down at one point!"

 

 

"Y-you did!?"

 

Whit cried out in shock.

 

"S-s-so that's why I felt so dizzy!"

 

 

 

This only resulted in laughter from the purple gem.

 

 

 

"But anyways, about your dreams, would talking about them help at all?

Sometimes, when ya keep yer probs bottled up,

they'll end up explodin' on you."

 

 

 

"N-no. No thank you. I refuse."

 

 

"Talking will help you feel betterrrrr.."

 

 

 

"No it won't."

 

 

 

 

 "Don't be stubborn, White."

 

 

"N-no!"

 

 

 

"Whiiiiiiiiiiiiite...  Icyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.."

 

 

"A-Amethyst!"

 

 

 

"Come ooooon, I'm just tryin' to cheer you up!"

 

 

 

"I-.. I appreciate the kind gesture."

 

 

 

 

 "Well, if you ever need an ear to listen, I got your back."

 

 

 

 

"I.. I don't really understand what that means,

I believe I will be okay though..

Thank you very much for the concern."

 

 

"Heh.. No porbs.."

 

 

"W-what?"

 

"It's just a saying.."

 

 

"I don't get it.."

 

 

"No worries, you don't need to."

 

 

"O-okay then..

These human sayings are rather confusing."

 

 

"Nah.. You're doing good.

Let's go back inside now.

No reason to stay and watch laundry dry."

 

 

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

 

 

White softly grabbed Amethyst's hand and the two made their way back to the temple.

 

 

 

 

"Yo! I got the lil sis back down!"

 

 

"Was there a reason to?"

 

 

Steven questioned as he continued vacuuming the floor.

 

 

 

"Wait, she didn't have one of those emotional freak outs and run away in sadness and stuff?"

 

 

 

 

"N-no.. Amethyst.. I was just getting the laundry done since I had forgotten to.."

 

 

 

"Oh.. So that's why Steven gave me his laundry.."

 

 

 

"Y-you didn't give me anything though!"

 

 

 

"I.. Ugh.. I threw it to the side because I didn't think

you were really doing laundry."

 

 

"W-what!? Of course I was!"

 

 

 

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuut, I also saw you attempting to fall off the temple's hand!

Don't pretend that didn't happen!"

 

 

 

"I-it was an accident!"

 

 

 

"Wait.. What?"

 

 

Steven questioned in concern as he stared at White.

 

 

 

 

"It.."

 

White softly mumbled.

 

 

"It was an accident, Steven.. I..

I drifted off without thinking.."

 

 

 

"A-... Amethyst?"

 

 

The boy questioned as he looked up to the purple gem.

 

 

 

"I'm pretty sure it actually was an accident, but you might wanna keep an eye on her."

 

 

 

"Okay.. I can do that.."

 

 

"I-I can take care of myself!"

 

White cried out in annoyance.

 

 

 

"If that's the case,

what would you have done?

I'm pretty sure you would have hit the sand and retreated into your gem."

 

 

 

".....I-..... I would-.."

 

 

 

"Exactly,"

 

Amethyst calmly said.

 

 

"but it's okay, I understand you have stuff going on."

 

 

 

 

"I-.. I'm really sorry, Amethyst, Steven.

I have been nothing but a burden to you all.

And yet, even so, you all still treat me with such kindness..

Why?

I'm not Pearl anymore. I really am

nothing more than a stranger to you all.

The mere servant of your enemy."

 

 

She could feel the presence of her diamond behind her.

 

 

"I'm still not able to do anything for you guys.

I can't be your support, I can't be your protection,

I can't even be depended on..

I'm sorry.. I'm sorry..

I'm so, so sorry.."

 

 

 

 

"Listen White, I'm going to be real honest with ya for a moment, okay?"

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

 

 

 

"When I first met you, I hated you.

I hated your guts, I hated your existence, 

I wanted you to disappear.

Garnet and Steven were patient, but I wasn't.

I wanted you gone as soon as possible."

 

 

 

"I-I understand.. I'm sorry you have to put up with me.."

 

 

She could already feel tears streaming across her face.

 

 

 

"Wait! You didn't let me finish!

I may have hated you when we first met.

But once I understood that

you knew nothing outside of White Diamond.

I felt bad, nearly everything confused you.

You wouldn't stop asking me questions.

It was kinda endearing..

You grew, you learned things, you would strive

to not offend us.

You're trying, White. Isn't that what matters?"

 

 

 

The pale gem stared in silence, unsure of what to say now.

 

 

 

"She's right, White!

We're all family!

And you're doing great!"

 

 

 

"Yeah! And you keep the house clean, that's very nice.."

 

 

 

Soft breathes turned to small hiccups,

and small hiccups eventually turned into sniffles,

which turned into sobs.

 

 

 

 

"Y-y-you guys are k-kind.. Too kind.."

 

 

 

"Of course! We're all family!

And famies take care of each other, including you, Whitey!"

 

 

 

"H-huh?"

 

 

"What's wrong?"

 

 

 

"W-what.. Did you call me.?"

 

 

 

"Whitey! It's a new nickname I thought of!""

 

 

 

The pearl stood silently for a while

as that very name echoed throughout her mind.

 

 

 

<>

 

 

 

 

_"Whitey!"_

 

 

_"Whitey! Look at this!"_

 

 

_"Whieeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"_

 

 

_"W-Whitey.."_

 

 

 

_"Whitey?"_

 

 

_"Whitey. Needs. HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGS!"_

 

 

_"This is Whitey! She's my beeeeeeeeeeeeest friend!_

_And we're going to be together forever!"_

 

<>

 

 

 

 

"Umm.. White?"

 

She heard a familiar child speak.

 

 

 

"A-agh! I did it again!"

 

White cried out in distress.

 

 

 

"You stared at a wall?"

 

Amethyst questioned.

 

 

 

 

"N-no! I saw stuff again!"

 

 

 

Steven looked around, deep in thought, before gasping.

 

 

"You said it was all in a certain order, right?"

 

 

 

"Y-yes..

It's almost... Replaying everything of my past.."

 

 

 

 

"Well, what if you just did nothing but sleep for a while?

Then the dreams would go by faster,

and then there wouldn't be anything else to dream about!"

 

 

 

"S-Steven!"

 

White squeaked.

 

 

"That sounds h-horrible!"

 

 

 

"That just might work actually."

 

another voice suddenly entered the conversation.

 

 

 

"G-Garnet! Why would it?

W-would it.. Would it not be better for these dreams to stop completely?

I-.. I don't want to see anymore at all!"

 

 

  
"If we can get them to end, then we don't have to worry about it anymore."

 

 

 

 

"I-I don't know, Garnet. 

That doesn't sound like such a good-.. Garnet?"

 

 

 

The tall, red gem looked down to the tiny

pearl, but remained completely silent.

 

 

 

Suddenly, you could now see just how much

Garnet towered over the pale gem.

 

 

 

White began to panic.

 

 

 

Garnet was going to MAKE her sleep!

 

 

 

But, how could she do that?

 

 

 

Could gems put other gems to sleep?

 

 

 

Many horrific thoughts came to mind, 

as Garnet's stare only grew stronger.

 

 

She.. She really IS going to put her to sleep!

 

 

White's eyes widened in fear, and she softly gasped.

 

 

 

This pearl REFUSES to sleep again!

 

 

 

But what could she do?

 

 

 

Her eyes darted around the room quickly.

 

 

Yes!

 

 

Of course!

 

 

 

She could hide.

 

 

 

They wouldn't be able to find her, and then they would give up!

 

 

This was an excellent plan to the foolish pearl.

 

 

 

Noticing a cabinet far, far away,

she decided to hide there.

 

 

If she got the doors to stay shut, then her plan would work perfectly!

 

 

 

As fast as she could, the pale gem flew right past all

three of them,

almost leaving a trail of smoke behind her!

 

 

 

"Where did she go!?"

 

 

 

 

Steven called out, hoping just maybe she'd come back.

 

 

 

 

"She's over there."

 

 

 

Garnet calmly spoke as she pointed in the direction White had ran.

 

 

 

 

"White! You shouldn't be in there! 

That thing is really ol-"

 

 

 

Before he could finish talking,

they were all greeted to the uninviting sound 

of heavy objects falling, 

a high pitch voice that shrieked in a horrified tone,

and a puff of smoke.

 

 

 

 

"Oh my gosh!"

 

 

Steven exclaimed in fear.

 

 

"Was that White we just heard!?"

 

 

 

"I.. I think so.."

 

Amethyst mumbled nervously.

 

 

 

 

"I'll go find her."

 

 

Garnet spoke as she walked past the two smaller gems.

 

 

 

She then stopped and turned around to face the two.

 

 

 

"This is why you should always think before taking action.

White is a smart gem overall.

But she was so insistent on getting away from us,

that she didn't stop to think how safe or dangerous it

would be to hide in such an object.

The very object she told you not to touch, Steven."

 

 

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right.."

 

Amethyst spoke, then looked back to Steven,

who held nothing but fear in his eyes.

 

 

 

"Don't worry, Steven, I believe she will be perfectly fine."

 

 

"A-a-are you s-sure?"

 

 

Steven questioned as his eyes began to fill with tears.

 

 

 

"Yes, and if not, we'll find a way to help her."

 

 

 

"O-.. Okay.."

 

 

 

Garnet then walked over to the cabinet,

which still appeared to be in decent condition.

 

 

  

Opening the door,

and searching through the broken objects, dust, and wood chips,

lied nothing more than a rather large pearl.

 

 

 

"'Tis but a mild scratch, she'll be okay, Steven."

 

 

 

"Will she really!?"

 

 

He then came running over.

 

 

"You just said she got scratched!"

 

 

 

 

 

"It'll be okay, but we're going to leave her like this.

With nothing left but her own thoughts, 

this might be a good thing for White.

She can finally confront everything dragging her backwards."

 

 

 

"What makes you think she won't just focus on reforming?"

 

Amethyst questioned as she walked over  where

Steven and Garnet were.

 

 

 

"She always takes a long time, 

she'll have plenty of time to think over things."

 

 

 

"I hope so.."

 

 

Steven quietly stared at the gem,

only hoping for the best.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

**_"Y_ ou deserve this."**

 

 

_**"This is completely your fault."** _

 

 

 

_**"You are to blame."** _

 

 

 

_**"There's no other pearl who is as pathetic and faulty** _

_**as you are."** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Things get worse. UwU
> 
> Aghhh. Two of the pictures on here I hate so much! I really wanted to delete them, but a certain somebody convinced me to keep them.  
> *Staring at that person*
> 
> Within White diamond's mural, something lies there.  
> Gems, all crushed together, forming a message in a certain area.  
> Can you find it? If so, you win a cookie!  
> It's actually quite easy to see.. XD
> 
> The chapter was so large, I had to divide up all the parts!  
> Pt. 1: We are Pearls, are we not?  
> Pt. 2: Always my own Mistakes.  
> Pt. 3: Swallowed in sorrow, I'm Sinking within Darkness.  
> Parts 4, 5, 6, and 7 are in the next chapter! ^w^  
> This and the next chapter were actually one, but it got so big, Ao3 told me it couldn't be saved.  
> Like, DUDE! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK I COULD HIT THE WORD LIMIT!  
> Hahaha! So yes! Thank you so, so, so very much for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed! Because this and the next part took me over 4 months to write.. XD  
> Thank you again for your time, and have a lovely evening!  
> Or morning.. Or afternoon.. Whatever your timezone is!
> 
>  VonSmore.. Is.. OUT.. *Passes out*
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	15. Compliant Spellbound Pearl Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Help me; Save me; Forget about me."  
> She was already lost.  
> Blinded by her master, she was unable to see.
> 
> To leave those behind, to pick up a new name.  
> She couldn't face them, she only felt shame.
> 
> "My Diamond, My Diamond, My Diamond."
> 
>  
> 
> "I need you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clocking in at 16,816 words, here we have the final part to this set of chapters!  
> And to think this originally combined with the previous chapter! *o*
> 
> VonSmore didn't have time to draw many pictures!  
> Such a disappointment! >_>
> 
>  
> 
> Pt. 4: I see Despair, I see me. I see Corruption, I see you.  
> Pt. 5: Mentally, I'll continue breaking down; When seen by others, I will smile.  
> Pt. 6: I hear it; A song, a Wave, and now I'm blinded by this Light.  
> Pt. 7: The Fissure within my Mind, it shows not on the Outside.
> 
>  
> 
> Arabesque (Ah rah besk) - a position on one leg with the other leg raised behind the body and extended in a straight line.
> 
> Grande Jeté (grand jeh tay) - a big jump from one foot to the other in which the working leg is brushed into the air and appears to have been thrown.
> 
> Pirouette (peer o wet) - a rotation or spin - a complete turn of the body on one foot, on point or demi-pointe (half- pointe).
> 
> Pas de Deux - a dance for two.
> 
> En Pointe - on the tips of the toes.
> 
> If there are any secret ballerinas reading this, (LOL!), then VonSmore apologizes in advanced.  
> It is REALLY difficult trying to figure out how to use those terms in sentences since there aren't many examples online.. XD  
> I watched A LOT of ballet videos though to get the best idea I could!
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank:
> 
> Toxinouz, for your long, lovely comment! 
> 
> Toonfreak, for your wonderful, GIANT comment!
> 
> Icce_Berry, for leaving a super kind comment! *Starts singing Lion King*
> 
> And WoofTheWaffle for leaving a comment! (Another long chapter, lol!)
> 
>  
> 
> VonSmore has reread all comments many times because they always make her happy! ^w^
> 
> Sorry if my thank yous aren't so great. I've literally spent three hours straight making sure this was properly finished,  
> so my neck hurts and I'm really tired! ^~^,,
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy the second half of this chapter! ^o^

 

 

  **\---Compliant spellbound Pearl** **Pt. 4---**

**(Final Part)**

 

 

 

 

  _ **< ><><>(Part 4: I see Despair, I see me. I**_ _ **see Corruption, I see you.) <><><>**_

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

_**"You should be on your knees begging for my forgiveness."** _

 

 

 

**The pearl simply smiled as she lowered her face to the ground and**

**sung many songs of praise to her diamond.**

 

 

 

**The elegant master smiled at**

**the soft music her servant would sing.**

 

 

**When she had finished, the diamond held her foot on top of the pearl**

**and forced her back onto the ground.**

 

 

 

_**"You're not done,** _

_**I'm still annoyed.** _

_**Keep singing."** _

 

 

 

_"Yes, My Diamond."_

 

 

 

**The pearl smiled.**

 

 

 

**She was mere centimeters above the floor.**

 

 

**It wouldn't take much for her diamond to press her face against it.**

 

 

 

 

 _"In_ _the_

 _Midst_ _of a_ _tragedy,_

_Please stand tall and be our guide._

_We know nothing without the leadership of thee,_

_And to stand alone on our own is to walk towards death._

_If my love for you may be something to be tainted,_

_Then please, please end my existence here._

_Absolutely do not hesitate in any way._

_For a servant without her_ _master_ _is_

 _A_ _s_ _empty_ _as her own being._

_In the midst of havoc_

_And_ _destruction;_

_Continue on,_

_My only._ _"_

 

 

 

**The master smiled joyfully before lifting her servant,**

**who was covered in blue bruises, cuts, gashes,**

**and cracks, along with her leotard falling apart.**

 

 

 

 

_**"You're very pretty when you're desperate."** _

 

 

 

_"Thank you, My Diamond."_

 

 

 

_< ><><><><>_

 

_._

 

 

_._

 

 

 

_._

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 

"Pearl.."

 

The rose quartz questioned as she led the way

throughout the ever lasting halls.

 

"Are you okay?

You look horrible."

 

 

 

"I'm okay."

 

The pearl whispered softly.

 

 

"I don't think you are.."

 

 

"I-I am.."

 

 

 

The pearl lowered her head and began to walk faster.

 

 

 

"Pearl.. What did White Diamond do?"

 

 

 

"N-NOTHING!"

 

 

 

Before she could stop herself, the pearl broke down in tears.

 

  
N-nothing is wrong.. Nothing at all..

Nothing nothing nothing.."

 

 

"Pearl.."

 

 

"Nothing.."

 

 

"What did White diamond do this time?"

 

 

"......I-...................."

 

 

She then softly sighed to herself.

 

 

"I don't know what to do..

No matter what is done, she's never satisfied."

 

 

 

"You've tried everything?"

 

 

The rose quartz attempted to approach the pearl,

but she quickly crawled further away.

 

 

She hid in the corner and continued to sob.

 

 

 

"S-so many millenniums..

Nothing has changed.

Nothing changes."

 

 

The pearl clenched her leotard tightly.

 

 

  
"I thought I was valuable to My Diamond.

I love her, she IS my everything, and I 

really am nothing without her.

But I'm not enough.

I'll never be.

I'm not a proper pearl."

 

 

 

 

"Pearl.. Don't say that.."

 

 

 

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry...

I-I'm sorry.. Please forgive me..

I'm at fault. It's my fault.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry..

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry 

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-"

 

 

 

"Pearl! Snap out of it!"

 

The rose quartz exclaimed in anger.

 

 

"None of that is true and you know it!"

 

 

 

 

"What makes you think so?"

 

 

When the pearl looked up,

her hair fell to the sides to reveal

eyes that no longer held a bright shade of blue,

but rather, a dull grey over her entire face.

 

 

 

She looked as if she had just been shattered and then brought back.

 

 

 

The rose quartz shrieked in horror at the appearance of the pearl.

 

 

 

This was NOT okay.

 

 

 

 

"Pearl, we're going to get you out of here.

We're going to get you from White Diamond's grip."

 

 

 

 

The pearl looked up and smiled blankly.

 

 

 

"I don't need it.

My Diamond is perfect.

I am the one flawed.

It's my fault."

 

 

 

"Pearl? Can we sit down and talk for a moment?"

 

 

 

"No."

 

 

The rose quartz sat next to her anyways

and began to softly sing the only song she knew

that wasn't related to the diamonds.

 

 

 

The pearl remained buried within her knees,

but eventually began to hum along,

despite not knowing the tune.

 

 

 

In a matter of minutes, to both their surprise,

the pearl ended up falling asleep while listening to 

the rose quartz sing.

 

 

 

"Maybe this will be better for you."

 

 

 

The rose quartz looked around,

making sure nobody was there 

before gently lifting the pearl off the ground and 

into her arms.

 

 

 

"I promise I will end your suffering.

I don't care how, but I will."

 

 

 

She sat down and laid her against her lap.

 

 

 

"I guess we will have to run when she wakes up."

 

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

Not much later, the pearl opened her eyes,

but saw nothing but pink curls.

 

 

In confusion, she sat up quickly.

 

 

"W-what's going on!?"

 

She exclaimed in confusion, worry, and shock.

 

 

 

"Are you feeling any better, Pearl?"

 

The rose quartz questioned in the softest of tones.

 

 

 

 

"What.. What happened?"

 

 

The pearl questioned.

 

 

"Where am I!? Where is My Diamond!?"

 

 

 

 

"We were going to Pink Diamond's.."

 

 

 

 

"Oh my! That's right! We're supposed to be going to Pink Diamond's!

Why are we not?"

 

 

 

 

"Do you not remember?"

 

 

 

 

"Remember what?"

 

 

 

"Pearl, you broke down crying, you kept repeating things,

you were saying awful things about yourself!"

 

 

 

 

"I did? Oh dear, that sounds like something I would do.

Anyhow, let us continue fourth.."

 

 

 

 

"Are.. Are you sure?

We still have time, you can rest if you like!"

 

 

 

"We need to go. I don't understand what happened,

but we mustn't waste time."

 

 

"As you wish."

 

 

 

The two quickly made their way back to Pink Diamond's.

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

"You seem much better now, Pearl!"

 

The rose quartz exclaimed in joy.

 

 

 

"Hmm? Ah, yes."

 

 

The pearl quietly spoke as she continued walking.

 

 

 

"Is White Diamond treating you any better?"

 

 

 

"She treats me just fine."

 

 

 

 

"It didn't seem that way the last time I saw you."

 

 

 

 

"I was overreacting."

 

 

 

"Pearl,"

 

The rose quartz began.

 

 

"Have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe

White diamond isn't treating you right?"

 

 

 

"I've already told you, Rose.

She treats me just fine.

It's my fault that I keep messing up."

 

 

 

"Pearl.. That's not true and you know it!"

 

 

 

"Yes it is, Rose! It is true!

Without White diamond..

I'm nothing.. What value do I have outside

of belonging to her?

By that point, I'm nothing more than a common pearl."

 

 

She looked straight up to the rose quartz.

 

 

 

"We're all made for a reason, yes?

Just as you were made to serve Pink Diamond.

I was made to serve White Diamond.

That's my only purpose in life.

If I mess up, My Diamond punishes me.

If My Diamond is displeased with anything,

I am the tool in which she breaks to vent.

My mouth was created to sing for her,

and my feet were created to dance for her.

Everything about my existence is for

My Diamond and My Diamond only."

 

 

 

 

"P-Pearl.."

 

 

"Yes?"

 

 

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

 

"Why what?"

 

 

 

"Why do you think like that?"

 

 

The rose quartz closed her eyes tightly,

as if she had been the one to experience such pain.

 

 

 

"You are not just an object for White Diamond to play with.

You are more than just a beautiful tool.

Just like everyone else, you are your own person."

 

 

With a soft hiccup, she continued speaking.

 

"Why.. Why don't you see that?"

 

 

 

 

"Rose.."

 

The pearl spoke as her voice trembled.

 

"Don't you get it?

There's nothing else for me outside of this.

This is my life, and it will always remain that way."

 

 

 

She felt a tiny spark within the inner realms of her soul.

 

 

Never had she felt that before,

a rather odd sensation it was.

 

 

 

Tiny tears began to pour out of her glossy eyes.

 

 

 

"I.. I will always belong standing with My Diamond.

You're a very kind gem, always thinking of my well being.

But please, I have nothing.

Why don't you focus on yourself

rather than I?"

 

 

 

"Because I'm satisfied with my life, somewhat.

But you obviously aren't."

 

 

 

"I-I am.."

 

 

 

"Pearl.. What can I do to open your eyes to this cruel reality?"

 

 

 

 

"N-nothing.. Please, we should go now."

 

 

 

 

"Will you please, please just consider leaving White Diamond?"

 

 

 

"I can't."

 

 

 

This time, instead of asking the rose quartz,

the pearl opened the door herself.

 

 

Wiping her tears away,

She entered Pink Diamond's room.

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 .

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

The rose quartz quietly walked within the everlasting halls of White Diamond's court.

 

 

 

As usual, she was here to pick up the pearl,

but to her surprise, nobody was answering the door.

 

 

 

The halls were always unnerving,

but this time, they had an emptiness to them unlike before.

 

 

 

She knocked on the door several times, but still no answer.

 

 

 

This time, she decided

(Much to her better judgement)

to enter the room on her own will.

 

 

 

 

Stepping inside, she then noticed;

There were no guards, no White Diamond,

and her pearl was nowhere to be found.

 

 

Nervously, she stepped into the tall room, 

and began to slowly walk around..

 

 

 

"Y-Your Diamond? Pearl?"

 

 

She questioned as she wondered around for a bit.

 

 

 

 

Her thoughts were then interrupted 

by the sound of a loud voice crying out in pain,

only to hear another voice yell back.

 

 

The sound of a gem cracking echoed throughout the entire court.

 

 

 

"Was that..?"

 

 

The rose quartz questioned to herself,

and then began to panic.

 

 

She began to dash throughout the halls she had never seen before.

 

 

They were a much darker shade of gray compared to the rest.

 

 

 

By the time she got to the end of the hall, there she saw White Diamond standing,

and beneath her stood a trembling pearl.

 

 

Her hair was past her shoulders, rather than in their usual spikes,

her leotard,

lovely and black, was tattered, and once again,

nacre dripped along the sides of her legs.

 

 

To each of her wrist held chains contained to a wall.

 

 

White Diamond,

who did not notice the rose quartz,

simply grunted in annoyance.

 

 

"Of course.

You're the only rock on this entire planet 

who would think such an idiotic thing."

 

 

The grand being then lifted her servant off the ground by her leotard.

 

 

 

"Tell me, My Pearl,

what makes you think 

to ask these questions?

You used to be quite obedient,

I must ask, just what has gotten into your little mind?"

 

 

 

 

"N-nothing has, My Diamond."

 

 

 

She then yelped out in pain 

as White Diamond poured an entire container of a foreign liquid over the pearl.

 

 

 

One could hear her body disintegrating across the room.

 

 

Whatever that liquid was, it clearly wasn't meant to be touched by pearls.

 

 

 

The rose quartz simply stared in horror.

 

 

 

"That was for stuttering once again."

 

 

 

The pearl looked up to her master with eyes full of pain and misfortune.

 

 "You ask why you are unallowed to voice yourself.

Is it not obvious? You  **don't** have a voice to speak with.

You ask why you unallowed to think.

It's because you  **lack** a mind!

You are  **nothing** more than a pearl,

why don't you get that?

You ask why I keep you?"

 

 

She poured the final droplets over the pearl's face.

 

 

The pearl cried out in pain, but her sobs were immediately muffled as

White Diamond held her finger to the pearl's lips.

 

 

She then brought the pearl close to her face, 

and she gently kissed the gem that lied 

on the pearl's forehead.

 

 

 

"It's because I love you, My Pearl.

Everything I do, I do because I care.

You are an absolute disgrace as a pearl,

but even so, I still love you."

 

 

 

White Diamond smiled softly, almost looking like the pearl

herself whenever she smiled.

 

 

 

"I am your master,

just as you are my servant.

You are pathetic, idiotic, ungraveful,

dull, petty, useless.

But you are also cute, dainty, pretty,

and a beautiful singer."

 

 

"Thank you.. My Diamond."

 

 

The pearl couldn't see anything,

as her eyes were no longer functioning properly.

 

 

 

"Pearl.. You're forgetting something."

 

 

The pearl looked up in confusion, 

all she could see was a dark shade of blue,

perhaps a turquoise color?

 

 

Whatever it was, she couldn't bare anymore pain,

and would do anything to satisfy White Diamond at this moment.

 

 

"Smile, My Pearl. Smile."

 

 

 

Through her soft hiccups and sniffles,

the pearl mustered up the best smile she could,

which was apparently enough to satisfy White Diamond.

 

 

"Beautiful.."

 

 

White Diamond smiled as she then crushed her pearl's body.

 

 

To the ground fell two chains and a pearl.

 

 

 

"You are to be returning to Pink Diamond soon,

reform shortly, as you are not to keep her waiting."

 

 

 

 

With the press of a button, shortly after,

multiple gray gems stepped into the room.

 

 

 

Some picking up the gem shards on the ground,

and the others carefully cradling White Diamond's Pearl.

 

 

 

"What a headache she is.

All this just for one pearl, for her."

 

 

"She doesn't even care at all.."

 

 

The rose quartz whispered to herself.

 

 

 

As quick as she could, 

the rose quartz quickly left the halls and quietly stood at the door,

waiting for White Diamond herself to come.

 

 

 

She stood there for nearly an hour before a gem finally assisted her.

 

 

 

A very familiar white spinel came running through the halls,

and behind her followed dozens of other white pearls.

 

 

Each pearl looked the same as the one before,

and none looked as fancy as White Diamond's pearl herself.

 

 

 

None of the pearls held their gems in the same spot though,

each placement was different than the other.

 

 

Surprisingly, none held their gems upon their foreheads.

 

 

 

 

The spinel stopped running upon noticing the rose quartz,

in which all the pearls crashed into her.

 

 

 

"Oh dear!"

 

The rose quartz cried out as she watched them all fall.

 

 

 

"Oh.. Oh my.."

 

The spinel whispered to herself as she stood up and began 

to help the other pearls.

 

 

 

"You.. You can touch them?"

 

 

The rose quartz questioned in shock.

 

 

"H-hmm?"

 

The spinel questioned before gasping softly.

 

 

"Ah.. Ah! The escort! Hello!

What.. What a pleasure it is to see, to see you, a-again!" 

 

She continued helping the pearls to stand up.

 

"Umm.. Yes.. It's..

It's perfectly okay to touch pearls!

You.. You probably.. Probably shouldn't..

But you won't get in trouble for doing so.."

 

 

 

 

"I thought you wold get shattered for doing so?"

 

 

 

"No.. That's.. That's only if you touch a diamond's.. A diamond's pearl.."

 

 

 

"I see..

What is going on?

Why is nobody in their placements?"

 

 

 

The spinel sighed upon hearing the rose quartz's question.

 

 

 

"Our diamond.. Our diamond has been dissatisfied, dissatisfied lately

with nearly everything.

We all lost our.. We lost our physical forms for different reasons,

recently."

 

 

 

 

"I was standing too far to the right."

 

 

One pearl quietly whispered.

 

 

 

"My hair was too frizzy."

 

Another spoke.

 

 

 

"My diamond said she didn't like the way I looked."

 

A taller pearl mumbled.

 

 

 

"I.. I was in, in trouble for not, for not keeping everything in line."

 

The spinel last spoke.

 

 

"Oh dear.."

 

The rose quartz began.

 

 

"I'm so sorry for you all.."

 

 

 

"We're used to it."

 

 

A smaller pearl spoke.

 

 

 

"White Diamond normally takes her stress out on her favorite pearl,

 _her_ pearl."

 

 

"She handles herself quite well.."

 

 

 

"No.. She isn't.. She isn't at all.."

 

The rose quartz whispered with pain.

 

 

 

 

"What's the matter?"

 

  

Another pearl questioned in concern.

 

 

 

"You all.. You're all pearls..

You're the same as her..

Do.. Do you think White Diamond is fair?"

 

 

 

The pearls all stared at each other nervously,

obviously appearing quite uncomfortable.

 

 

 

After a few silent whispers towards each other,

they finally came to an agreement 

as they pushed the smallest pearl forward.

 

 

 

The tiny pearl looked around nervously before looking up to the rose quartz.

 

 

 

The rose quartz simply looked down in confusion.

 

 

The pearl rose on the highest point she could reach,

but her feet wouldn't allow her to go any further.

 

 

 

Catching on, the rose quartz lowered to the tiny pearl's height,

in which, the pearl whispered as quiet as possible.

 

 

_"We all despise her."_

 

 

 Of course, of course they despise her.

 

 

 

So just why did the pearl

care so much about her when

she was receiving the worst out

of every gem here?

 

 

 

She spoke of White Diamond as if she was

the most amazing being to ever exist.

 

 

 

She held a rather odd amount of affection to

the very gem who made her life

as horrible as it was.

 

 

 

She was the very reason she felt worthless,

the reason she hated herself,

the reason everything was the way it was.

 

 

 

Perhaps, perhaps she had degraded the pearl's mind to this point?

 

 Maybe, just maybe so many years of punishments

could alter the mind.

 

 

"Is she.. Unfair?"

 

 

The tiny pearl simply nodded.

 

 

 

"I hear White Diamond!"

 

The taller pearl cried out, which caused

each of the pearls to scurry back to their spots.

 

 

With loud, yet quiet footsteps, 

within mere moments,

White Diamond approached the hall.

 

 

Behind her stood an

extremely quiet pearl,

who kept her head lowered, facing the ground.

 

 

 

 

White Diamond glared to the rose quartz before sighing and

pushing the pearl away from her.

 

 

Being completely worn out,

the pearl was pushed forward a few steps before falling,

and forcing herself back up.

 

 

The rose quartz was quite surprised.

 

 

She had saw nearly everything that had just happened to the pearl,

and yet, now she appeared to be in near perfect condition physically.

 

 

Mentally?

 

 

She was everything but.

 

 

 

"I expect you know what to do by now."

 

White Diamond grumbled 

 

 

 

 

"Yes, your diamond."

 

The rose quartz spoke 

as she watched the pearl slowly make her way towards her.

 

 

 

 

"Good."

 

 

White Diamond then smiled lightly.

 

 

"Now, Pearl, remember to look your best."

 

 

 

"Yes........ My Diamond..."

 

 The pearl whispered as she smiled towards her master.

 

 

 

"Excellent."

 

 

 

White Diamond then slammed the doors behind her.

 

 

 

 

Many halls later,

once they were far from White Diamond and any other gems sight,

the pearl fell straight to the ground.

 

 

 

 

"P-Pearl!"

 

The rose quartz exclaimed in fear.

 

 

 

The pearl just laid there without saying a word.

 

 

 

"Pearl."

 

The rose quartz began.

 

 

"I saw what happened with White Diamond,

are you oka-"

 

 

 

"I can't handle this anymore, Rose..

I can't.. I mess up no mater what I do.."

 

 

 

"Pearl! No! That's not true!

It's not your fault!"

 

 

 

"Yes it is, Rose!

It is my fault!

It's always my fault!

I-.. I'm always messing up..."

 

 

 

"Why... Why do you say that?"

 

 

"Because it's true!"

 

 

 

"It's not."

 

 

 

"Then what am I to do!?

There's nothing I can do!

Absolutely nothing!"

 

 

 

Tears began to hit the floor as the pearl's eyes

softly sparkled

 

 

 

 

"There's nothing I can do.."

 

 

 

The pearl buried her face inside her knees.

 

 

 

 

"Pearl..  Will you please let me help you?"

 

 

The rose quartz asked holding onto the smallest 

ray of hope.

 

 

 

 

"W-why should I?"

 

 

 

"Because nobody deserves this.."

 

 

 

"I do.."

 

 

 

"No you don't.

Even the other pearls agree that it's wrong.

Will you please believe me on this one thing, please?

Won't you let me help you?"

 

 

 

The pearl refused to look up.

 

 

"I promise..

I'll get you out of this mess no matter what.."

 

 

 

 

"Will.. Will you really help me?"

 

 

The pearl looked up to finally reveal her face.

 

 

A look of despair and helplessness had

been displayed from the glossy, blue eyes of the pearl,

and it absolutely broke the rose quartz's heart

to see.

 

 

The rose quartz extended her arm out for the pearl to reach,

in which she looked up with hesitation.

 

 

 

The many lights of Homeworld shined throughout the 

crystalline halls of White Diamond's court.

 

 

 

"G-gems are not permitted to touch a diamond's pearl."

 

 

 

"I know.."

 

The rose quartz spoke with a smile.

 

"But I need your trust in order to help you."

 

 

 

_The pearl looked to one of the many murals of White Diamond,_

_then back up to the rose quartz,_

_before finally,_

_she extended her arm out._

 

 

 

 

_"Please.. Help me.."_

 

_She begged,_

_now having hope within her voice._

 

 

_"Thank you.. Pearl.. I will gladly save you from all of this."_

_With a smile, Rose Quartz took Pearl's hand and_

_lifted her off the ground._

 

 

 

 

"W-what.. What are you going to do?

What could you possibly do?"

 

Pearl questioned as she wiped away her tears.

 

 

 

"I don't know yet,"

 

Rose began.

 

 

"First of all..

I need to learn more about White Diamond's court..

And how to get you away from there."

 

 

 

"Would it help if I told you everything I know?"

 

 

 

"Yes.. Yes it would.. Please do so."

 

 

 

"We don't have much time, but I 

will tell you as much as I can.."

 

 

 

Within no more than a few hours,

Pearl spun a tale of tragedy, horror, brilliance, and history to

Rose Quartz.

 

 

Starting from the moment she ascended into existence, 

to where she was standing now,

she was able to recall everything perfectly.

 

 

 

Whether she was horrified, or absolutely captivated,

Rose continued to listen, barely even opening her mouth to speak.

 

 

 

As she spoke, she kept in mind what Blue had told her,

but, how much harm could one rose quartz do?

 

 

 

One gem against all of Homeworld was bound to get nowhere.

 

 So why did she decide to follow along?

 

Was she truly that desperate?

 

 

 

 

"So, there you have it."

 

 

Pearl whispered as she wiped her final tears away.

 

 

"Everything form the moment I emerged."

 

 

 

"Oh.. Oh my goodness.."

 

Rose spoke through her tears and hiccups.

 

 

 

"That's so.. Sad.."

 

 

 

"It's not that big of a deal, it's simply the duty of a pearl."

 

 

 

"You had to handle so much, and for so long.

You've bared everything on your own.

Alone.. Completely alone..."

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm okay, whether I had it worse or not,

it's in the past.

If I really can believe you, 

then I won't have to worry anymore."

 

 

 

"I don't know how long it will take.

But don't worry. I will get you out of here."

 

 

 

"Thank you.."

 

For the first time ever, 

to Rose's surprise,

she saw Pearl smile,

but not in any way she had seen before.

 

 

It was soft, gentle, it didn't the same look as

White Diamond, and for once,

she truly looked happy.

 

 

This only caused Rose to smile even more.

 

 

 

"We.. We must get going though..

Pink Diamond isn't interested in waiting much longer."

 

 

 

 

"You're right..

After I bring you back,

I'll start thinking over what to do, okay?"

 

  
"Okay!"

 

 

 

The two quickly made their way through the halls,

all the way into the next court, and back to Pink Diamond.

 

 

 

 

 

Entering the final doors,

Another rose quartz greeted both gems quietly

and opened the door this time.

 

 

 

The visit didn't last long, 

as they only had to go over a few final details.

 

 

Shortly after, Pearl left Pink Diamond's room and once

again joined the rose quartz in the walk back.

 

 

 

The two conversed, but quietly,

as they had to walk through a hall

crowded with gems.

 

 

To see these two speaking on familiar terms would most

likely get them both in trouble.

 

 

Soon after, the two made it back to White Diamond's court,

in which it was rather silent.

 

 

Perhaps it had been because a lot of gems were missing.

 

 

They both made it to the final door

leading to White Diamond,

and the spinel smiled softly

as she opened the door for the two.

 

 

 

Standing before White Diamond,

Rose lowered into a bow, rose, 

and then left the room by herself once dismissed.

 

 

Pearl may have been able to bare with White Diamond, 

but by this point,

Rose held nothing but hatred for the grand gem.

 

As bad as she felt for Pearl,

she was thrilled to be able to leave without saying anything.

 

 

 

With that, Pearl smiled brightly to her master and lowered her 

head to the ground.

 

 

Soon, she would no longer have to do this.

 

Soon, she could forget White Diamond ever existed.

 

 

As much as she still held love for her master,

just as Rose had, she came to despise the larger gem. 

 

 

For now, she could smile, knowing this would no longer be forever.

 

 

"Greetings, My Diamond!"

 

 

 

She exclaimed with a lively smile.

 

 

 

 

"You seem rather joyful right now."

 

White Diamond spoke with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

 

 

"For what reason is that?"

 

 

 

 

 

"My Diamond! Well.."

 

 

She wouldn't dare speak of her and Rose's conversation.

 

 

 

"Pink Diamond is doing an amazing job!

Her improvement is absolutely stunning!"

 

 

 

"I see..

Of course she is."

 

 

She remained silent as she looked up to White Diamond.

 

 

"For now,

sing for me, My Pearl."

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond!"

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 .

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_** <><><>(Part. 5: Mentally, I'll continue breaking down. When seen by others, I will smile.)<><><>** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pearl happily sang as she twirled around the room arabesque.

 

 

 

 

Rose quietly watched, not allowing herself to even blink.

 

 

 

She was so light on her feet, it looked nothing but natural,

of course, pearls were made to dance.

 

 

 

Among, Pirouettes, Grande Jetés, and Arabesques,

it was truly a work of art to watch.

 

 

 A foot in the air, her arms swinging around,

remaining on her toes the entire time.

 

She twirled countless times,

not getting dizzy at all.

 

 

Even leaping into the air, still landing on her toes.

 

Every step, twirl, and leap she made,

surely, it must have required much practice!

 

 

Even so, it all looked nothing but natural,

was it like this for any other gems?

 

 

Eventually, she finished her song and dance

with her head lowered, still en pointe.

 

 

 

"Pearl.. This is. Amazing!

How did you learn to do all this?"

 

 

Rose exclaimed in excitement.

 

 

"How did I learn?

Umm... I don't think I ever learned.

It just comes to me naturally.."

 

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

"Yes.. It was one of the first things My Diamond ever

ordered me to do.. 

The knowledge of it all feels completely embedded into my soul."

 

 

She then walked back over to Rose with a smile.

 

 

"I believe it is that way for all pearls?

Dancing has always been our special quality.

Just as fighting is a quartz'es specialty.

 

 

"That does make sense!

Watching you dance is absolutely fascinating..

You really do look as if you were made for it..

Do.. Do you think it's possible for a quartz to dance like that?"

 

 

 

"Hmm?"

 

Pearl hummed in confusion, before lowering her head to think for a moment.

 

"I don't think so.."

 

 

 

"I see.."

 

Rose lowered her own head down in disappointment. 

 

 

 

 

"But.."

 

Pearl tilted Rose's head to face her own.

 

"You've been encouraging me to try new things,

maybe I could try teaching you?"

 

 

 

 

Her sunken expression then turned into a smile.

 

 "Do.. Do you really think we could try?"

 

 

"I don't see why not!

You've been helping me try so many new things..

It might be good to allow you to try something!"

 

 

"That would be lovely, Pearl."

 

 

 

 

"Maybe we could try a Pas de Deux?"

 

 

 

 

"Excuse me?"

 

 

 

"My apologies.

It's a dance made for two gems!

I'll have to be the smaller gem though.."

 

 

 

 

"That's okay.. How.. How do I start?"

 

 

 

 

"Allow me to lead.

For now, I think it would be best for you to try

being a part of it, rather than

trying to start something completely foreign to you."

 

 

Pearl nearly whispered as she gently took Rose's hand and led 

her to the center of the small, white room.

 

 

 "Observing can be one of the best ways to learn!"

 

 

Standing exactly where the diamond emblem shined through the glass,

Pearl then let go of Rose's hand and backed away.

 

 

 

Lifting her arms up, she bowed down to Rose,

who stared in confusion.

 

 

  
"You're supposed to bow back."

 

Pearl quietly spoke as a giggle escaped her mouth.

 

 

 

 

"Oh! My bad!"

 

Rose softly gasped as she did exactly so.

 

 

Now en pointe once again,

for the first time ever, Rose

could understand why the diamonds liked pearls so much.

 

 

Pearl gracefully made her way back to Rose

through countess pirouettes and leaps,

in which, she extended her arm out.

 

 

 

Rose smiled happily and gently grabbed the little hand,

but gasped as she saw Pearl lift her leg completely into the air

and twirl multiple times.

 

 

 

Could.. Could a quartz even lift their leg that high?

 

 

 

 

"When I lean back into you, I want you to try lifting me up."

 

Pearl said as she swayed fourth.

 

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

Rose said, surprised Pearl would even allow such a thing.

 

 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted as she watched 

Pearl bend back with one leg completely in the air.

 

 

She gently put her hands around her waist 

and lightly lifted her off the ground.

 

 

 

 She was amazed, not only at how light she was,

but by how natural she looked.

 

 

Her arms were flawlessly above her head

 when she landed back to the ground.

 

 

 

 

Except for those who owned wings,

most gems appeared to look like fools if in the middle of the air.

 

 

Yet, for Pearl, it looked as if she was made to be there.

 

 

 Graceful, elegant, beautiful, colorless.

 

The pale colors of the room surrounding them

only managed to compliment her body entirely.

 

 

The dark, pale mundane colors the pearl

has been made of only managed to make the slight color in her face

pop out in comparison to the rest.

 

 

Almost forgetting, she quickly lowered the smaller gem back to the ground 

in which she gracefully took a Grande Jeté across the room.

 

 

 Pearl smiled elegantly before finally lowering into a curtsy.

 

 

"Alright! I think that should be good enough.  
What.. What do you think, Rose?"

 

 

 

 "I think you're going to have to do that a hundred more times 

until I can do all that."

 

 

 

"Eughwhat?"

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

"Pearl.."

 

Rose Quartz began speaking

 

 

 

"I think I have an idea on what we can do

regarding the situation involving your freedom

and the people of the  _earth."_

 

 

 

 "Oh?"

 

Pearl held a hand over her mouth.

 

 

"And just what is that?

The plans and blueprints are already finished.

It won't be long until Pink Diamond 

begins.. In fact, she already did begin!"

 

 

 

"Then that means we don't have much time!"

 

 

Rose Quartz exclaimed in a worried tone.

 

 

 

"Why so?"

 

Pearl questioned.

 

 

 

"What will happen to the creatures living on that planet?"

 

 

 

"They..  Perish?"

 

 

 

"Isn't that horrible?"

 

 

 

 

"Umm.. No?"

 

 

 

"It-.. It is! To have to suffer such a fate, despite not 

doing anything wrong!"

 

 

"Rose.. That happens all the time.. 

It happens to the planets we take over.

Anyone who defies us..

Even the gems in My Diamond's court suffer that fate!"

 

 

 

"It's horrible that anyone has to go through that..

But.. What if, there was a way to save them?"

 

 

 

"Why should we do that?"

 

 

"Because.. They all are their own people,

just like we are!

They don't deserve to suffer such a fate!

And you've seen them yourself! They're much smarter

than the diamonds make them out to be!"

 

 

 

"Rose.. Those.. 'Creatures', aren't very intelligent..."

 

 

 

"But did you truly see them?

They had their own complete system of doing things!

They even gave you a gift!"

 

 

She shivered thinking back to the white flowers they had shoved into her hair.

 

 

 

It was messy, dirty, and unreasonable,

and yet Rose had claimed she looked cute,

while White Diamond had looked disgusted.

 

 

 

 

"I.. I didn't really want it..

If you like it so much, you can have it."

 

 

 

 

"But they thought about you, Pearl.

They didn't even care that you were a pearl!"

 

 

"That's because they don't understand the hierarchy

of Homeworld.."

 

 

 

"What if it remained that way?

What if we lived alongside them, 

where Homeworld meant absolutely nothing?

We could all be treated as equals!"

 

 

 

"Rose.."

 

Pearl whispered as she messed with her leotard nervously.

 

"You aren't really suggesting.. We.. There?"

 

 

"Think about it,  Pearl."

 

Rose practically emitted her excitement.

 

 

"Being away from the diamonds,.

We could do whatever we want!

Just the two of us!"

 

 

Her eyes lit up with stars.

 

 

 

"We could laugh, we could run,

we could sing, we, we could dance together!

We could dance together, Pearl!"

 

 

 

 

 

"But we've already danced many times?

I have the bruises on my feet to prove it."

 

 

 

"But we wouldn't have to hide in order to do so!"

 

 

 

"What does it matter if we hide?"

 

 

 

 

"Would it not be nice

to be able to do whatever we desire freely?"

 

 

 

"I suppose.."

 

 

"Exactly! It would be wonderful!

And just think about the poor beings living on that planet!

They would be powerless against the diamonds!"

 

 

 

"Rose.. I thin-"

 

 

 

"It's unfair..

They're done absolutely nothing wrong.

And yet, once again, Homeworld is taking everything away from.

And there's nothing they can do about it."

 

 

 

"Rose.. Why do you care about these beings so much?"

 

 

 

"They're not like the others.. They're.. They're just like us!"

 

 

 

"W-w-what!? Absolutely not!

No they aren't! No no no no no!"

 

 

 

"How are they not?

They walk and communicate just like us.

They have feelings.

They all give themselves jobs.

Pearl, they sound even better than us!"

 

 

 

"Absolutely not!

They're gross, dirty, undignified,

and pathetic!

Aimlessly wallowing around without any sort of purpose.

Disgusting.."

 

 

 

"Oh, Pearl.. Pearl! I thought

we were going to be open towards new things!"

 

 

 

"Well.. Yes! I am! But.. THEM!?"

 

 

"Yes!"

 

 

 

Pearl's face scrunched up at the idea

of living among these creatures known as humans,

but Rose only laughed.

 

 

 

 

"Well, Pearl, if you dislike the idea so much, 

you could always stay here with White Diamond.

Would you feel more comfortable with that?"

 

 

 

Pearl's eyes widened in fear at the very idea

of staying with her "beloved" master

any longer than she had.

 

 

 

"N-no! Absolutely not! 

Please, Rose!

I'll follow you wherever you go!"

 

 

 

 

Rose only softly laughed as she held Pearl close.

 

 Pearl only sighed in frustration as she

let the larger gem hug her tightly.

 

 

"Pearl.. Don't worry! 

This isn't just for them, it's for you too!

You were the main reason I ever thought about any of this."

 

 

 

"R-really?"

 

 

 

 

"Of course! I'm overjoyed that you finally agree with me!

You were completely against me talking to you at first,

but now, here you are helping me go against your diamond!"

 

 

 

"I.. I guess you showed me just how unhappy I was..

I've never seen a gem treat me with such kindness..

Such respect.. 

You treat me as if I was my own individual being.

As if I was a real gem."

 

 

 

"That's because you are.."

 

 

"What makes you think so?"

 

 

"You act just like every other gem,

though in a trained way.

You think, you talk, I don't see

what makes you any different from them!"

 

 

 

"It's simple. 

I've told you many times. 

I'm organic.."

 

Pearl stated with a blank expression.

 

 

"S-so?"

 

Rose questioned back in guilt.

 

 

"It's enough to bother the diamonds, so it's enough to be a rule."

 

 

 

 

 Rose softly sighed and lowered her head in disappointment.

 

 

 

 

 

"Buuuuut, aren't you the one

who said we're going to be getting

away from the diamonds?"

 

 

This caused Rose to smile softly.

 

 

"Of course we are.

Soon.. Soon we will.."

 

 

 

"I hope so.. I'm starting to despise My Diamond's hand.."

 

 

Rose laughed softly as she stood up.

 

 

 

"Standing and sitting on White Diamond's hand doesn't look very comfortable."

 

 

 

"It isn't. Keeping balance is even more difficult."

 

 

Pearl softly laughed to herself.

 

 

"Especially when she walks! Oh goodness! 

It's like everything around me starts shaking!"

 

 

"Oh my!"

 

Rose softly gasped.

 

 

"That sounds terribly difficult just from listening!"

 

 

 

"It is, but I guess you get used to it?

I look forward to never having to do such a thing again."

 

 

 

"Yes.. I do for you too."

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

"I suppose that is true..

But if there were to be a new colon-O-oh!

Goodness! I almost forgot! Pearl!"

 

Rose exclaimed mid-sentence.

 

 

 

"What's the matter, Rose?"

 

Pearl questioned.

 

"We were still speaking.."

 

 

 

 

"I can't believe I almost forgot!

Pearl! I found where Pink Diamond's weapons are!"

 

 

"You.. You did?"

 

 

 

"Yes! Come this way!"

 

 

 

 

Rose ran ahead so quickly 

in hopes of having extra time to try actually try using them.

 

 

 

Though, in her attempts to gain more time,

she then noticed Pearl was quite far behind her.

 

 

 

"R-Rose!"

 

 

Pearl cried out through her panting.

 

 

"Please, wait for me!"

 

 

 

Of course, she was still right,

pearls truly weren't made for such activities

that required stamina or strength.

 

 

This was a perfect example to the pink gem.

 

 

 

But they didn't have much time to keep Pink Diamond waiting,

they needed to move quick.

 

 

 

Deciding on the first thing that came to mind,

Rose lifted Pearl off the ground and ran forward.

 

 

 

"R-Rose Quartz!"

 

Pearl squeaked in shock.

 

"W-what on Homeworld are you doing!?

 

 

 

The servant had grown somewhat used to physical contact

from Rose.

 

Being lifted for dancing reasons was just as normal,

but being lifted off the ground like she was nothing?

For a reason other than dancing?

 

 

That, she wasn't used to!

 

 

Rose simply continued forward as if she didn't weigh anything at all.

 

 

Within mere moments, they arrived upon a small, pink door.

 

 

Quickly opening it, Rose squealed in delight

and quickly set Pearl down.

 

 

"We're here!"

 

Rose exclaimed in excitement.

 

 

Pearl looked around the room, it most certainly was quite small!

 

 

 

No more than ten feet long,

small pink shelves all lined up against the walls,

each holding a pink weapon that sparkled in its own unique way.

 

 

Unfortunately, Pink Diamond hadn't put much thought to the storage of

her weaponry, nor her defense.

 

Considering how small the room was, and how easy it was to get inside.

 

 

 

White Diamond's easily towered this, 

as weapons covered every spot of the shimmering, white room.

 

 

 

"This one is pretty!"

 

Rose squealed once again.

 

 

She lifted a large, pink mace off the shelf and swung it around as

if it were a feather.

 

 

Of course, she was a quartz.

 

 

She was made to fight unlike others,

with strength beyond recognition,

and abilities that had never been displayed.

 

 

Admiring the soft, pink color, Rose smiled brightly.

 

 

 

 

"Imagine if we used these to defend ourselves,

nobody would ever attempt to attack us!

 

 

 

"I.. Don't know about that.."

 

 

Pearl quietly whispered.

 

 

 

 

"Here! You try this one!"

 

Rose smiled as she quickly handed the smaller gem

a large, pink battle axe,

in which Pearl fell straight to the ground the

moment her hands came in contact with the heavy object.

 

 

 

This did make sense to Rose, it was indeed far heavier

than Pearl could ever weigh..

 

 

Perhaps she didn't think that through.

 

 

 

"R-Rose!"

 

Pearl cried cried out through her gasping breath.

 

"T-t-take it! I can't hold onto it like this!"

 

 

 

She could barely squeeze her voice out anymore, 

as she was pushing her body beyond her limits.

 

 

 

 

"O-oh dear! Let me get that!"

 

Rose quickly took the axe from her and put it back into its original spot.

 

"Sorry, Pearl! Are you okay, Dear?"

 

 

 

"Yes.. I'm.. Fine.."

 

 

Pearl spoke between heavy breaths.

 

 

 

 

"Just as I thought, I really can't hold weapons.."

 

 

 

"That's not true, Pearl!

That one was probably just a little too heavy!

Let's try to find something lighter!"

 

 

"Okay.. I suppose that's a start."

 

 

 

Rose grabbed a small, colorless sword, 

and handed it to Pearl, who cautiously took it.

 

 

 

"Is this any better?"

 

Rose questioned as she looked down to the trembling gem.

 

 

 

No gem had ever looked as unnatural as Pearl

had while holding a weapon.

 

 

"I-it's-.. It's indeed lighter.. But.."

 

 

 

"But what?"

 

 

"This feels wrong.. So very wrong.. It feels, unnatural."

 

 

 

"Pearl.."

 

Rose whispered in a worried tone as she gently placed her hand atop Pearl's shoulder.

 

 

 

To her surprise,

Pearl then looked up to her with the most devious grin.

 

 

"I like it."

 

 

This only caused Rose to grin in her own way.

 

 

 

"Are you going to keep it?"

 

 

Rose questioned, trying to hold back her giggles.

 

 

 

"Me? A pearl? Stealing one of Pink Diamond's weapons?"

 

Pearl questioned her gem lit up,

now sliding the sword into her pocket dimension.

 

"Why, of course not!"

 

 

This resulted in both gems 

completely laughing,

before Rose smiled brightly looking at the other weapons.

 

 

 

Pearl then softly gasped as she ran to the other side of the room.

 

 

 "R-Rose! Look! I've seen this weapon type before!

It's a staff!"

 

 

"Very good, dear!"

 

Rose exclaimed in delight.

 

 

 

"My Diamond used to carry one!"

 

 

"What for?"

 

 

"I-.. I think she just used it to display her power..

Actually.. No.. She.. She used

it to hit gems!"

 

She then started rubbing her own head.

 

"It was never too damaging, but it most certainly did hurt."

 

 

"Do you think this one will do actual damage?"

 

 

"Perhaps if you hit someone hard enough?"

 

 

"Oh my.."

 

 

 

"Maybe we could hit White Diamond with it.."

 

Pearl mumbled as she once again started laughing.

 

"Could you imagine her face if she didn't shatter us!?"

 

 

"I wonder how she would react.."

 

Rose laughed once again, now holding her hands over her mouth.

 

 

The simple idea of hitting a diamond with a staff,

absolutely ridiculous!

 

And yet, it was enough to make these two gems completely laugh.

 

 

"I think you should "Look at" a few more weapons!

You never know when they might be needed."

 

 

"W-which one should I "Look" at?"

 

 

"How about the staff, and two more swords?"

 

 

"Okay then!"

 

Pearl whispered through her giggles 

as she stored the other three weapons into her gem.

 

 

 

 "I wonder.."

 

Rose began.

 

"What do you think-"

 

"Rose."

 

Pearl interrupted as her eyes grew wider than her own gem.

 

"Someone's coming."

 

 

 

"W-what!?"

 

Rose shrieked in confusion and worry.

 

 

Both gems panicked as another gem stepped into the room.

 

 

 

 

"Stupid Pink Diamond..

What kind of diamond keeps her staff in a room full of weapons!?

Why on Homeworld would anyone leave something important

in here like this!? Why not just have her pearl hold it!?

Useless thing.."

 

 

A morganite complained as she fluffed her hair, dusted off her dress,

and adjusted her necklace.

 

 

Loudly sighing to herself, she then started going through the weapons hanging on the walls.

 

 

 

 "This is ridiculous,"

 

she complained.

 

"Making a morganite do this job! A morganite!"

 

 

Crushed between a sword and another axe,

Rose and pearl hid the best they could in their split seconds of time.

 

 

 

 

 

"R-Rose.."

 

Pearl softly whispered.

 

 

"Shh, Pearl.. She'll see us!"

 

Rose whispered even softer.

 

 

 

"She's staring at us right now."

 

Pearl whispered back with a nervous expression.

 

 

 

When Rose turned around, Pearl was absolutely correct.

 

 

The morganite stared at the two with wide eyes 

and a devious grin.

 

 

"Pink Diamond's favorite rose quartz, and.. White Diamond's pearl?"

 

The morganite questioned with a grim smile.

 

 

 

"Inside Pink Diamond's private weaponry?

This is hilarious! Just what are you two doing in here?"

 

She lowered her head, casting a shadow over her eyes,

and then glared sharply at the two.

 

 

"Are you two even  **allowed** to be here?"

 

 

She then snickered to herself.

 

 

 

"Ohohohohoho!

I hope you two don't mind me reporting you to my diamond!

I always knew the rose quartz was flawed,

but you."

 

 

She took a few steps froward until she was face to face with Pearl.

 

"I've heard tales of you being the perfect pearl."

 

 

 

She daintily held her hand over her mouth as she continued laughing.

 

"Glad to know even you're flawed! I wonder if I can get a promotion for this?"

 

 

"This is why I hate morganites.."

 

Pearl whispered to Rose.

 

 

 

"Morganite!"

 

Rose exclaimed.

 

 

"Hello there! Umm, there's actually a reason for this!"

 

 

"Oh? Just what is that? Do tell me?"

 

The morganite smiled in the most annoying of ways.

 

 

 

"Weelllllllllllll..."

 

Rose's voice trailed off.

 

 

 

"How about this,"

 

Morganite began with another smile.

 

 

"For now, you'll have to do whatever I want, both of you.

And if you refuse, I'll report both of you to both diamonds!

I think that's fair, yes?"

 

 

Rose then glared down to the other pink gem.

 

"Absolutely not that is-"

 

 

"Rose.."

 

Pearl interrupted as she gently grabbed her shoulder.

 

 "We have no say in this."

 

 

She then stepped forward to face the morganite.

 

"We'll accept that."

 

 

Pearl declared.

 

 

 

 

"Well, Rose Quartz, we most certainly had better be on our way now!

To keep Pink Diamond waiting would be no good."

 

 

 

"What? but I thought we-"

 

 

**"Right. Rose Quartz?"**

 

 

 

"Err.. Umm.. Oh.. Oh! Right! That's right, Pearl!

That's very right indeed!"

 

 

 

"You're calling White Diamond's pearl by her name?

You know that is unallowed, right, Rose Quartz?"

 

 

"It isn't? OH! RIGHT! It isn't!"

 

 

 

Pearl then smiled nervously.

 

"Hahaha! You know how newer gems are..

Only about a decade or two..

I think she was referring to the pearl she was going to

ask her diamond for!"

 

 

"Silly Rose Quartz! 

Considering all your failures, I don't think you will ever 

earn such a luxery!"

 

 

 

"R-right.. I think we should be leaving now.."

 

 

"Actually.."

 

The morganite began with a devious smile.

 

 

"I would like to make my request now!"

 

 

"Stibnite.."

 

 

Pearl quietly whispered under her breath.

 

 

"language, Pearl!"

 

Rose gasped in surprise.

 

 

"Ohohoho! Well, aren't you two close?

But enough of that, I have more important things to think of.."

 

 

She stood there silently with her eyes closed,

before she quickly opened them and gasped softly. 

 

 

 "Oh! I know just the thing!"

 

 

 They both stared to the smaller,

pink gem who's eyes lit up with delight.

 

 

 "Ohoho! You know, I've always wondered what it's like to own a pearl."

 

Pearl shut her eyes tightly,

already knowing the exact direction this was going.

 

 

 The morganite tilted Pearl's face upward 

to face her own.

 

"And you are quite pretty for a pearl."

 

 

The servant clenched her hands tightly

before eyeing the swords,

then looking back to rose who shook her head no.

 

 

 

"Bow before me."

 

 

The morganite sneered in delight.

 

 

"Morganite,"

 

Pearl began.

 

"That is an action reserved for My Diamond and My Diamond only."

 

 

"I wonder what she'll think

she when finds out about you two being here?"

 

 

She hated her,

it wouldn't be so bad if she exploded!

 

 

Perhaps watching her get in trouble by a diamond would be better.

 

 

Oh goodness! 

 

For a pearl, her thoughts were rather rude.

 

 

 

 Pearl simply took a deep breath and lowered to the ground

for the morganite.

 

 

 

"Ohoho! Such a well behaved pearl you are!"

 

The morganite grinned as she pat Pearl's head gently.

 

 

 

"Now then, I don't like your outfit,

make it look like mine!"

 

 

Pearl simply grunted before allowing her body to flash in a bright light,

now wearing a pink leotard in the same style as the morganite's dress.

 

 

"Ohhh! Lovely! Pink is always a beautiful color.

Your paleness suits it well!"

 

 

Pearl remained silent, keeping every urge to to

attack her hidden.

 

 

"And finally, fix your hair and dance for me."

 

 

"I can't change my hair color without regeneration,

and the diamonds will notice any sort of differences easily."

 

 

"Oh, I can fix that! Don't you worry about a thing, My Pearl."

 

 

 

 The morganite then used her hands as a brush and made Pearl's hair fall below her shoulders.

 

 

 

The servant silently grunted in annoyance at everything the morganite had done.

 

No gems other than White Diamond,

Blue, Yellow, and Pink herself had 

been allowed to touch her hair.

 

 

Letting a gem who got so many other gems shattered for simple mistakes,

a gem she despised as much as morganite,

letting her touch her hair was an absolute insult to herself in so many ways.

 

 

 

 

Once finished, the morganite smiled joyfully

at her finished work.

 

"My, don't you look lovely! A shame we can't make your hair pink. It will have to do for now!

In the meantime, dance for me."

 

 

 

 

She wanted to lash out, she couldn't, she wouldn't,

it wasn't worth it.

 

 

Now rising en pointe, Pearl

(Much to her annoyance.)

began dancing for the pink gem who barely even payed attention.

 

 

 

 

"As for you!"

 

she exclaimed while pointing to Rose.

 

 

"You're a big, strong quartz, are you not?"

 

 

"I.. I suppose I am.."

 

 

 

"Well then, lift me off the ground!

You should consider it to be an honor truly."

 

 

"I don't."

 

 

Rose murmured as she quickly lifting the morganite off the ground,

not even attempting to be careful.

 

 

 

"Be careful you pebble!

I don't want my hair to get ruined!

And answer me back with

'Miss Morganite.'"

 

 

"Yes, Miss. Morganite."

 

Rose struggled to get the words out of her mouth,

as not only did it feel painfully unnatural,

but she absolutely hated saying it.

 

 

 

The morganite simply laughed before kicking Rose

in an attempt to put her down.

 

 It may not seem like much to a normal gem,

but to a quartz, lifting another gem into her arms

was something rather reserved.

 

She liked Pearl,s he truly did,

thus, she didn't mind doing so.

 

But morganite?

 

She was completely unlikable.

 

Rose would never desire contact to such a gem.

 

 

 

"What well behaved gems you two are!

I guess the diamonds will never know about this!"

 

 

"No, we did exactly as you wanted."

 

Pearl began as she quickly changed back into

her original uniform.

 

 

"Yes, yes you two did.

Well I need to be on my way now!

There are most likely tons of gem misbehaving without me there to watch them.

Tata you pathetic dirt clumps!"

 

she skipped off in delight, grabbing Pink Diamond's staff

before leaving.

 

 

 

"Do you think she will tell?"

 

Pearl questioned nervously.

 

 

 

"I don't know. Perhaps 

I should plan everything faster."

 

 

"Please do!"

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

That was when he saw it, or perhaps,  _heard_ it.

 

 

 

A soft melody, wavering back and fourth.

 

 

 

A dizzying sensation, almost as if being blinded by a bright light.

 

 

 

He could feel it, He could feel everything;

Fear, comfort, despair.

 

 

 

 

He watched White's breathing begin to soften, 

and then rise quicker than before.

 

 

 

He sat there in complete worry due to 

her not waking up.

 

 

"I'm sorry, White.."

 

Steven whispered as he brushed his hands through

her hair in an attempt to help her calm down.

 

 

 

While doing so, he watched as the projections slowly became darker, 

and the wavering music became louder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

**"Is everything ready, Pearl?"**

 

 

_"N-no.."_

 

 

**"Why so, dear?"**

 

 

 

_"Everything is ready, I just don't know if **I'm** ready."_

 

 

**"Don't worry. I promise to take care of you.**

**I won't let the diamonds hurt you.**

**You gathered everything we needed, correct?"**

 

 

_"Y-yes.."_

 

 

 

**"Take one final look of Homeworld.**

**Soon, this place will no longer be our home."**

 

 

 

_"Home.."_

 

**"We won't attack yet, just be prepared."**

 

 

_"I will."_

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 

**< >**

 

**She never wanted to leave Homeworld,.**

 

 

**She just wanted to be away from her diamond,**

**to be with the rose quartz who gave her so many things.**

 

 

**But in order to stay with her, she'd have to follow**

**the pink gem everywhere she went.**

 

 

**And that was exactly what she was going to do.**

 

 

 

**< >**

 

 

 

**_< ><><>(Part. 5: I hear it; A song, a Wave, and now I'm blinded by this Light.)<><><>_ **

 

 

 

 "W-.. White?"

 

 

Steven questioned as she began to shake within her sleep.

 

 

 

"Oh boy.. This must be really bad."

 

 

He looked to where her projection had been emitted,

and to his surprise, saw nothing.

 

 

 

 

"Huh? The dreams stopped..?"

 

 

 

His worry only grew as he saw the discomfort grow stronger on White's face.

 

 

 

Why wouldn't she wake up?

 

 

 

 

 .

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"She's still not awake yet?"

 

 

Amethyst complained as she stared to the sleeping gem.

 

 

"Yeesh.. And I thought I slept for a long time.."

 

 

 

 

"But Amethyst! This is serious!"

 

Steven exclaimed in a tearful voice.

 

 

 

 

"I knoooooooooooooow..

I'm sorry.. I'm just as worried as you are!

Okay, well maybe not as much as you are, but still worried!"

 

 

The purple gem looked down to the sleeping figure, and frowned slightly.

 

 

 

"What if she never wakes up again?"

 

Steven questioned with sudden fear in his eyes.

 

 

 

"I'm sure she will!

I mean, I'd have to dirty up her part of my room if she did!"

 

Amethyst replied back with a light smile.

 

 

 

 

"Ohhhh.. She wouldn't like that!"

 

 

 

"Then that gives her all the more reason to wake up soon!"

 

 

 

 

They both stared down for a moment, before Amethyst looked back up with a confused expression.

 

 

  
"Hey.. Do you hear that?"

 

 

 

 

"Hear what?"

 

 

Steven asked, but then gasped softly.

 

 

 

 

_The once again wavering sensation_

_of a melody so familiar, yet haunting._

 

 

 

_Her eyes remained closed,_

_as horrors only to be seen by her replayed_

_within the back of her mind._

 

 

 

_Goodness, she could never forget all the pain,_

_the nacre, the dust,_

_and all the remains._

 

 

 

_Alas, that is the nature of a pearl._

 

 

**_Live, serve, die._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Agh! That's the song thing I was talking about earlier!

I thought I was the only one who could hear it!"

 

 

 

 

"Hmm.. Odd.. Maybe we should tell Garnet?"

 

 

 

"I think we should!"

 

 

The two short gems quickly got up and left to find Garnet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

**"My pearl, my dearest. Is it true?"**

 

 

 

Both Pearl and Rose Quartz stood before White Diamond and a small morganite,

a very familiar morganite indeed.

 

 

 

Of course, it was in a morganites nature 

to get other gems into trouble.

 

What was more concerning though, was 

that she was with White Diamond, rather than Pink Diamond.

 

 

**"Did the two of you really go off-track,**

**into Pink Diamond's weaponry?**

 

 

 

She looked up to White Diamond, then back to 

Rose, who looked just as confused as she had.

 

 

_"What makes you think that, My Diamond?"_

 

 

 

She was greeted to a sudden pressure around her entirely.

 

 

Large, white fingers pressed around her body tightly.

 

 

Through her gasped breaths, she heard it;

A morganite, she was laughing.

 

 

 

 

Rose stared up in fear, not knowing what to do at all,

while the morganite simply laughed even more.

 

 

 

Suddenly, she felt her body hit the floor,

and to her surprise, White Diamond had already sat down.

 

 

**"Don't you dare treat me like a fool,**

**this here morganite of Pink Diamond's court**

**has told me exactly what you two were doing."**

 

 

**She held a hand over her face in annoyance.**

 

 

**"To enter somewhere not allowed by Pink Diamond,**

**and a weaponry of all things!**

**I should have expected this,**

**you have been acting rater defective lately."**

 

 

 

She stared up unsure of what to say.

 

 

 "Morganite."

 

Pearl whispered with a glint of hatred in her voice.

 

 The very same gem who made them both humiliate themselves

sold them out despite agreeing not to.

 

The morganite simply laughed to herself.

 

 

 

Rose then stood up and faced White Diamond.

 

 

"Your Diamond,"

 

She spoke.

 

 

"It was my fault, this pearl here did nothing wrong.

I led her there."

 

 

**"Oh? Is that so?**

**I suppose both of you will be punished then.**

**Now, Pearl, get over here.."**

 

 

She looked down, not even saying a word.

 

 

 

**"Pearl. Get over here, NOW."**

 

 

 

She stared up to her master.

 

She was tired of this. 

 

She was NOT going back.

 

 

 

She would follow Rose's side, or die trying.

 

 

The fate of shattering sounded far more pleasant 

than the mere idea of returning to White Diamond's side.

 

 

_"N-no.."_

 

 

A tiny whisper could barely be heard.

 

 

 

**"Excuse me?"**

 

White Diamond questioned as her eyes narrowed.

 

 

 

_"I said no!"_

 

 

Pearl yelled back with a sharp glare.

 

 

 

 

White Diamond raised an eyebrow in annoyance to

her pearl who was suddenly acting completely improper.

 

 

 

 **"And just who are you to speak in such a way?"** _  
_

 

 

 

 

_"My name is.."_

 

 

She paused mid-sentence to look at Rose, who firmly nodded

her head to continue talking.

 

 

 

_"My name is Pearl, and I belong to nobody!_

_Not even the likes of you!"_

 

 

 She knew she shouldn't do this, but she was tired, so very tired.

 

 

 By this point, she would accept anything,

as long as she didn't have to be with White Diamond.

 

 

 

 

White Diamond simply laughed.

 

**_"Has the power of being under me finally gone over your head?"_ **

**_You're a pearl, you have no name._ **

**_It's sad to see what has become of who I considered to be the perfect pearl._ **

**_And after everything I've done for you,_ **

**_all the love and kindness I gave you."_ **

 

 

 

 

_"My Diamond.. Or rather. White Diamond.._

_You have done nothing but make my life miserable._

_You made me feel like I was nothing._

_You made me feel like you were the only one who cared._

_And I believed that!_

_Like a clod, I truly believed that you cared about me!_

_I couldn't have been more wrong._

_You never cared about me at all!_

_All you cared about was my appearance and behavior!_

_You always told me you loved me,_

_and I thought I loved you._

_You were my master and I was your servant._

_You were everything to me._

_And it took a gem from another court of all places to finally open my eyes!"_

 

 

 

 

Tears were streaming along her face,

but she didn't stop there.

 

 She was finally allowing herself to say everything she's wanted to say for

three thousand years.

 

_"This rose quartz right here,_

_showed me what it felt like to be loved!_

_To be cared for! To be respected!_

_To be my own gem!_

_She showed me my voice, my thoughts._

**_My Identity and my Mind!_ **

_Why is it I've stood alongside you for countless centuries,_

_and it only took her a few years to make me want to give up everything_

_I know just to stay by her side?_

  _Why are the few walks I spent with her_

_so much better than everything_

_I've experienced in this lifetime!?_

_Why was I foolish enough to stay with you as long as I did!?"_

 

 

 

White Diamond stared down to her pearl in confusion,

before confusion turned to shock, 

and shock turned to rage.

 

 

 

**"So, _SHE_ did this to you, Pearl!?**

**That rose quartz is the one who ruined you!?"**

 

 

 

_"She didn't ruin me, she opened my eyes_

_to truly see the pathetic authority figure standing before me now."_

 

 

 

 

This caused White Diamond to get angrier than any gem had even seen her to be.

 

 

 

Fortunately, spending as much time as she did with White Diamond

did help her with one thing.

 

 

She was able to predict her masters actions

upon her emotions.

 

 

 

 

_"Rose! Now!"_

 

 

Pearl cried out in which Rose Quartz did exactly as told.

 

 

As quick as she could, she surrounded a bright pink bubble 

around the two gems,

protecting them both from the bright light White Diamond had emitted

in hopes of making both gems retreat back.

 

 

The two had discussed many plans going against the diamonds,

unfortunately, they hadn't planned to start this early.

 

 

When she saw the two surrounded by Rose's bubble, this

only caused her rage to increase.

 

 

Keeping the bubble surrounding them,

Rose quickly lifted Pearl off the ground and took off running.

 

 

 

"Ohmystarsohmystarsohmystarsohmystarsohmystarsohmystarsohmystarsohmystars.."

 

 

 

Pearl mumbled under her breath as

Rose moved at a speed she was completely unused to.

 

 

 

"Don't worry, Pearl, I know-"

 

 

She jumped over a few gems who were idly standing.

 

 

"Exactly what I'm doing!"

 

 

 

 

"Do you-EEK!"

 

She cried out as she saw White Diamond herself,

along with many other white, black, and gray gems catching up to them.

 

 

"G-g-go faster, Rose!"

 

 

She clung onto Rose's shoulders even tighter than she was before.

 

 

 

 

"I'm trying, Pearl!

There's too many gems in here!

And I wasn't able to memorize the layout!"

 

 

 

 

"W-we're currently in the South Foyer.

We need to take a right, go straight,  go through the ballroom,

take a left, and the main entrance should should be ahead!"

 

 

 

"I'm not going to remember any of that, so just 

tell me as I get closer!"

 

 

 

"O-okay!"

 

 

 

They both suddenly felt the bubble burst as a white sodalite

impaled her sword into the pink sphere.

 

 

 

It wouldn't take much to be caught by this point.

 

 

 

Rose decided to take her chances though,

as she held Pearl even tighter and managed to run even faster.

 

 

 

While Rose was looking ahead running,

Pearl was still slung over her shoulder, but now facing 

all the white gems running towards them.

 

 

Eventually, a danburite caught hold

of her sheer, white shawl.

 

 

This was it.

 

 

She was about to be returned to White Diamond,

who was already making her way to the two.

 

 

They were done before they could even start.

 

 

 

Falling deep into her own fears and horrific memories, 

she held onto Rose as tight as she could as 

a loud, high-pitched scream escaped her mouth.

 

 

 

To her surprise, all her surroundings lit up a bright shade of white,

everything slowed down.

 

 

 

Her eyes widened as she watched multiple gems bodies disintegrate,

while others simply dropped to the ground.

 

 

Even White Diamond herself had to cover her eyes.

 

 

 

 

She had seen it so many times.

 

 

 Whenever White Diamond was angry,

a bright flash would appear destroying any gems physical form.

 

 

She herself had experienced it countless times.

 

 

 

Though, she was always on the receiving end.

 

 

 

This time, Pearl herself had been the one to let out the flash.

 

 

 

 

Could, could a pearl even do that?

 

 

 

No, an ordinary pearl couldn't.

 

 

 

But she was White diamond's pearl.

 

 

 

Why would a pearl harness the same power as her diamond?

 

 

And did White Diamond know she could do this?

 

 

The whole thing made her feel,  _light, so very light._

 

 

Her thoughts were broken as she suddenly hit the floor, and beside her

sat a pink gem upon the white floors.

 

 

 

Of course.

 

 

 

Her light may have stopped the other gems from reaching her,

but Rose was the closest to her.

 

 

 

 She took the hit harder than anyone else had.

 

 

 

White Diamond was slowly coming back to her senses.

 

She still had a chance, but Rose was no longer here.

 

 

She felt a wave of dizziness wash upon her,

perhaps from using something completely new to her?

 

 

It didn't matter, she had to keep going.

 

 

Doing what she considered to be most logical,

Pearl quickly swept up Rose's gem from the ground and took off running.

 

 

 

She no longer had Rose to protect her,

and she could already feel the heavy shakes of White Diamond's footsteps.

 

 

Never had she seen White Diamond run.

 

Goodness, for her to be running,

what a mistake the pearl had made!

 

It was too late though, it was completely too late to turn back. 

 

 

She was caught off guard as White Diamond suddenly sped up,

and before she knew it, she felt a large hand grip around her body tightly.

 

 

 

 

"Finally,"

 

White Diamond sneered in delight as she squeezed the former servant tightly.

 

 

She could hear the little pearl crying out form the force against her body,

but it only made her laugh more.

 

 

 

"My pearl.

My lovely little pearl.

My dearest, my ornament, 

my plaything."

 

 

 

She watched in delight as the pearl glared up to her.

 

 

 

"It's a shame you have become defective.

Even worse that you damaged other gems."

 

 

 

 

"You.. You knew I could do that,

and you never even told me."

 

 

 

 

"Why should I?

You're a pearl, you're not meant to be dangerous.

You were always so well behaved;

From your looks, to your personality,

to your actions, all the way down to your little pearl-y mind."

 

 

White Diamond used her finger and lifted her pearl's head

to make her stare up.

 

 

 

"Any normal pearl would get shattered for such a disgrace,

but even after everything you've done,

as the kind, wonderful master I am,

I'm still willing to give you another chance."

 

 White Diamond almost whispered with a smile

as she began to gently stroke her pearl's hair.

 

Against her will, the former servant hummed in delight at

the feeling of affection.

 

White Diamond smiled grimly before continuing fourth.

 

 

"My dearest pearl, you don't really wish to leave me, do you?

After everything we've stood through together?"

 

 

Pearl stared up to White Diamond

with longing eyes.

 

 

 

"Of all the gems in my court,

you have always been my favorite."

 

 

"I-.. I have?"

 

 

"Why, of course!

You follow my rules the best,

and everyone wished they had you as a pearl.

is that not amazing?"

 

 

She stared up,

now forgetting about Rose.

 

 

 

"You're such a cute pearl,

you haven't danced for me in a while.

Why don't we go back to our room and forget this mess?"

 

 

 

"G-go back?"

 

 

The pearl stared to her master with eyes wider than ever.

 

 

 

It was that simple, she could forget everything.

 

 

She wouldn't get in trouble for the gems

she cracked and the bodies she destroyed,

she wouldn't get in trouble for her defiance,

the rose quartz would most likely be shattered for her influence;

She could forget everything had ever happened

and go back to her old ways.

 

 

No, she couldn't allow this.

 

She wasn't going back to this.

 

 

 

Rose..

 

 

 

She felt the cold gem press against her pale hands.

 

Rose had done so much for this pearl,

all for one simple cause.

 

 

 

A life with Rose Quartz, or a life with White Diamond.

 

 

 

She would most likely regret her decision later,

but she couldn't let go so easily

 

 

With that, Pearl

stared to White Diamond once again.

 

 

 

"I would choose a death alongside Rose Quartz 

any time over living alongside you again."

 

 

"Why, you little-"

 

 

 

White Diamond was then interrupted as

Pearl's gem flashed brightly

and she quickly pulled out a pink sword.

 

 

Before she had time to say or do anything else,

Pearl quickly impaled White Diamond's hand.

 

 

White Diamond yelped out in pain

and released Pearl from her grip.

 

 

She hit the ground hard and slightly winced,

but to her advantage, she still had Rose's gem.

 

 

She held onto it even tighter than before, and once again took off running.

 

 

 

White Diamond angrily pulled the sword out of her hand,

but when she looked back up,

her pearl was nowhere to be found.

 

 

 

 

She looked around the long halls with endless turns;

There was not a single gem in sight.

 

 

 

She was going to have to go back to her main room

and call for more gems.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She was beyond exhausted,

pearls were never meant for such actions.

 

 

The mere thrill of hurting her diamond,

along with intense running 

were things she never even dreamed of doing.

 

 

Rose was right to suggest she hold onto the swords from Pink Diamond's weapon room.

 

 

 

Now that Rose was back in her mind.

 

 

"Rose!"

 

 

Pearl cried out in a whisper.

 

 

 

"P-please! Come back!

White Diamond is gong to be sending more gems after us..

I-.. I don't know what to do without you!"

 

 

 

More tears fell alongside her face, 

in which she tried to blink them off, but 

they kept falling.

 

 

"Rose.. Please!!"

 

 

 

She nearly fell to the ground in exhaustion, 

but she knew she couldn't stay where she was, 

she had to move somewhere where nobody would find them for the meantime.

 

 

 

Limping with every step, the breathless pearl continued forward,

eventually finding a small abandoned room of White Diamond's to enter.

 

 

 

The walls were old, cracked, 

water dripped through the ceiling,

and gem shards of many lied within the white floors.

 

 

 

 

Yes, this was White Diamond's Historic Sanctuary.

 

 

 

 

Rather, this was the original one, as a

more recent one had been built on the earth.

 

 

 

 

The chances of White Diamond stepping inside this room ever

again was rather low.

 

 

She decided this would be the best place to stay in the meantime.

 

 

 

She carefully held onto Rose's gem within her small hands,

and with that, she collapsed to the floor

out of pure exhaustion.

 

 

 

Many hours later, Rose finally reformed,

and gasped upon seeing Pearl laying on the floor.

 

 

 

"Pearl!"

 

 

Rose cried out.

 

 

"Are you okay!?"

 

 

 

 

"Meugh.. "

 

Pearl softly mumbled as she stirred out of her trance.

 

 

"R-Rose..? Rose!"

 

 

Pearl nearly dived into the pink gem as she

wrapped her arms around her tightly.

 

 

 

"Oh my stars you're finally awake oh my goodness I was so worried 

you weren't going to come back anytime soon and we're still being hunted down and-"

 

  
"Pearl! Wait!

I wanna know everything, but I need you to speak slower for me."

 

 

 

"O-okay. I'm sorry.."

 

 

"No.. It's okay.. Please start from the beginning."

 

 

 

She gently placed Pearl in her lap

and listened as she perfectly described everything that happened.

 

 

 

"Oh my stars.. You did all that.. On your own!?"

 

 

"Y-yes..?"

 

 

 

"Pearl, that's.. That's amazing!

I'm so proud of you!"

 

 

 

She nervously rubbed the back of her head.

 

"Do, do you really think so, Rose?

I was so scared."

 

 

 

"Oh Pearl, Pearl! I'm most certainly proud of you!"

 

 

She hugged the small gem tightly, and to her surprise, was pushed away.

 

 

"W-we can't relax yet..

They're still after us..

Who knows if they even heard your regeneration!"

 

 

"I don't think so..

How many weapons do you have in your gem?"

 

 

 

"A-about two more.."

 

 

 

"Good.. Let's get moving then.."

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure?

I want to leave too.

but you only just regenerated!

A-are you sure you're able to move fourth like this?" 

 

 

"No.. We need to move as soon as possible.. Can..

Can you walk? Will you be okay?"

 

 

 

"Yes, I'll be fine.."

 

 

"Alright then, let's go.."

 

 

 

"Yes, Rose.."

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

Soft shivers could be heard from the sleeping gem.

 

 

 

Garnet had observed, but was unsure as to what had been wrong.

 

 

"Sorry, Steven.

We're just going to have to wait until she wakes up."

 

 

 

"When do you think that will be?"

 

 

"I-.. I'm not sure.."

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 

 _**For**_ _ **longer** _ _**than** _ _**she could** _ _**remember,** _ __

_**Side by side, the two fought.** _

 

_**They battled for their own freedom,** _

_**And a wrath they had brought.** _

 

 

_**Pink Diamond's favorite rose quartz,** _

_**And White Diamond's personal slave.** _

_**They faced danger together**_

_**As they danced through enemies who came like a wave.** _

 

 

 

 

_**Days passed, many gems were defeated, but never shattered;**_

_**The two continued in hopes of** _

_**The diamonds letting them be.** _

 

_**The earth was full of amazing things,** _

_**Why couldn't they see?** _

 

 

 

_**Along the way, they came across two gems** _

_**Who made a fusion none had ever known.** _

__

_**They started off as two gems, soon becoming three,** _

_**Then twelve, eventually becoming** _

_**An army of their own.** _

 

 

 

**_Time passed._ **

**_Finally, they became a known threat._ **

****

**_They were causing damage, but the worst hadn't been done yet._ **

 

 

 

 

**_It could be heard by all._ **

**_An attack, permanent damage, a crack._ **

 

 

 

**_The Diamond of Pink fell to her knees._ **

 

 

 

 

**_For everyone to see, the Diamond crumbled to pieces,_ **

**_It led all to quite a shock._ **

 

**_The rose quartz had done it,_ **

**_That disgusting rock!_**

 

 

 

**_No one had expected it, they didn't know what to do._ **

 

**_Many had lost their master,_ **

**_Their leader so young, so new._ **

 

 

 

**The diamond's pearl, she lost hope and cried.**

_**It was all over, h**_ _**er master had died.** _

 

 

 

 

**_They all fought harder than ever,_ **

**_To destroy the Crystal Gems was a must._ **

 

**_To destroy the traitor Pink Diamond_ **

**_Held to nothing but trust._ **

 

 

 

**_What was going on?_ **

**_Why were they losing?_ **

 

**_It was thousands against hundreds;_ **

**_The rebels were at a disadvantage,_ **

**_Which only made it more confusing._ **

 

 

**_Soon, they had an idea, a plan._ **

**_Not only would this cause an end_ **

**_To the Crystal Gems,_ **

**_But it wo_** **_uld cause an end to "Man"._ **

 

 

 

**_"Soon, my pearl, soon._ **

**_Soon you will regret everything_ **

**_You've done."_ **

 

 

**_"You've made a joke out of me._ **

**_But once again, you will bow_ **

**_Once we have won."_ **

 

 

 

 

**_It hit all, a sound, a wave, a bright light._ **

**_Everyone fell, not even giving a fight._**

 

 

**_Horrific roars, cries of pain,_ **

**_It was impossible to avoid,_ **

**_Their running was in vain._ **

 

 

 

 

**_Homeworld gems, Crystal gems, they all went insane._ **

**_They wanted help, tried to cry out,_ **

**_It was all hopeless,_ **

**_They simply wallowed in their pain._ **

 

 

 

**_Tis but three gems left,_ **

**_They had been protected._ **

****

**_A pink bubble surrounded them,_ **

**_They hadn't been affected._ **

 

 

 

**_They cried for their comrades,_ **

**_They cried for the other side._ **

 

 

 

**_It was unlike anything they'd ever seen,_ **

**_Lively gems, gone corrupt,_ **

**_It  was nothing more than a horrific scene._ **

 

 

 

**_They waited for more attacks, but nothing came,_ **

**_Homeworld was done with this silly game._ **

 

 

 

**_Left alone, they built a home,_ **

**_Mutants were everywhere, free to roam._ **

 

 

 

**_They fought them off, one by one._ **

 

**_They were tired, but they had a long way_ **

**_'Till they were done._ **

 

 

 

**_Things got brighter, they soon found peace and order._ **

 

**_They came across a gem who was quite a hoarder._ **

 

 

 

**_In a kindergarten, lonely and abandoned;_ **

**_They heard something from within the wall._ **

 

**_Inside one of the holes,_ **

**_There stood a purple gem who was rather small._ **

 

 

 

 

**_She was defective, she came out too late._ **

**_She was perfectly functional, why did she wait?_ **

 

 

**_They took her as their own,_ **

**_There was no way they could leave her alone._ **

 

 

 

**_Time carried on, humans came and went._ **

 

_**The rose quartz was obsessed with these beings** _

_**In which the pearl came to resent.** _

 

 

_**Something happened, she never expected.** _

 

  _ **The rose quartz fell in love with a human**_

_**Rather uncollected.** _

 

 

_**She disappeared day by day,** _

_**Spending time with him had led her astray.** _

 

 

 

_**Finally, she announced something completely new and wild,** _

_**to all gem's surprise, she was going to have a child.** _

 

 

 

_**This wasn't possible, this wasn't right.** _

_**If she was going to disappear,** _

_**Then for what reason did they fight?** _

 

 

 

_**It all happened so quick, the room was engulfed in light,** _

_**where she once stood sat a human a fraction of her height.** _

 

 

 

_**She hated the child, she wanted him gone,** _

_**He owned the very pink gem in which its powers hadn't drawn.** _

 

 

_**Soon hatred became admiration, and admiration became love,** _

_**She did everything for him, everything he desired of.** _

 

 

 

_**He grew and grew, becoming quite the leading gem,** _

_**He had become an amazing gem and child,** _

_**which was a surprise to all of them.** _

 

 

  _ **The war had ended,**_

_**Rose was gone,** _

_**But they had Steven,** _

_**So they carried on.** _

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

****

**_< ><><>(Part. 7: The Fissure within my Mind; It shows not on the Outside.)<><><>_**  
 

 

 

 

 

 

Tears streamed along her face, 

but even then would she not wake up.

 

 

 

Steven grabbed a tissue and gently wiped them away,

and sat there with nothing but worried thoughts.

 

 

 

"White.. If there's anything we can do to wake you up, please tell us!"

 

 

 

Soft breathes continued with no end,

as the child quietly sat and read a book.

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 She held her two swords tightly as she continued running.

 

 

 

She was already a target,

White Diamond had even offered rewards if she was found.

 

 

 

Unfortunately, she was beyond exhausted.

 

 

Pearls weren't made for tasks that required such stamina.

 

 

 

She knew that as she felt her body collapse to the ground.

 

 

 

Of course, running in pointe shoes did not exactly help in any way,

as those were made for dancing, rather than walking or running.

 

 

 

She yelped as she felt her body hit the ground, but she was too tired to get up.

 

 

 

Her head was throbbing, 

as that had taken most of the hit.

 

 

 

She was used to pain.

She was used to blinding lights

that destroyed her body in mere seconds.

She was used to the burning liquid known as acid that

would trickle down her body leaving dark blue burn marks.

She was used to White Diamond's hand across

her face, making her fall, stumble,

and cry out. she was used to the

blades, carving permanent

memories into her

pale body.

 

 

 

She could remember it all.

 

 

 

Physical pain, she could easily bare with.

 

 

If she could bare with White Diamond, she could bare with anything.

 

 

 

She saw a small, blue hand extend out to help her up,

but when she looked up to identify the gem,

her eyes widened in shock.

 

 

 

 "White.."

 

Blue spoke with teary eyes and a shaken voice.

 

 

 

It wasn't often her eyes were visible.

 

 

 

Right now, they could reflect everything;

Sadness, depression, confusion, exhaustion.

 

 

 

"You found White!?"

 

Another voice called out from the distance.

 

 

Yellow soon joined the blue gem.

 

 

 

"Blue.. Yellow.."

 

Pearl began.

 

"What.. What are you two doing here!? Where are your diamonds?"

 

 

 

 

"As if you should be asking us questions!"

 

Yellow yelled out in anger.

 

"Just exactly what are YOU doing!?"

 

 

 

No, she couldn't be here.

 

 

She couldn't be here.

 

 

 

She loved these two far too much,

just seeing their faces was enough to make her want to cry.

 

 

 

"I'm looking for an exit."

 

She spoke with annoyance in her voice,

hoping the two would leave her alone.

 

 

 

"W-White.. Why, why are you doing this?

I thought you said you would never leave us?"

 

 

 

 

"Blue.. Blue!"

 

She could already feel tears streaming down her face.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, I-.. I couldn't stay there any longer..

It was too much.. I was tired.."

 

 

 

"So you're leaving us and all your safety for

a gem who knows nothing?"

 

Yellow questioned with a sharp glare.

 

 

 

"Rose is smarter than that, Yellow.

And you know how bad it was."

 

 

 

"Of course.. It all makes sense.

She did this to you!"

 

 

 

 

"I made this decision myself."

 

 

 

"White. You're not thinking straight.

You're not even thinking at all!"

 

 

 

 

She squeaked in surprise as she suddenly felt the two of them grab her arms.

 

 

 

 

"What is wrong with you, White!?

I thought you were the smart gem!?"

 

 

 

Yellow practically yelled in her face.

 

 

 

 

"I'm not, Yellow! I'm not! But if anything,

Rose has given me so many things this entire place hasn't!

I've been free, I've done things I've always wanted!

I'm.. I'm actually happy with her!"

 

 

 

 

 

"So, we weren't good enough after all.."

 

Blue softly whispered as she hiccuped through her tears.

 

 

 

 "N-no.. No.. You two were amazin-.. Wait.. Where's Pink?"

 

 

 

"She's with her diamond looking for the traitor you ran away with.

Why do you care so much?"

 

 

 

"You know I love Pink just as much as you two do!"

 

 

 

 

"And yet you're against us now."

 

 

 

Both gems grips tightened.

 

 

 

 Why couldn't they go with her?

 

Why did they have to be so loyal to their diamonds?

 

Why did she choose to part from them?

 

 

 

"How about this, White, "

 

Yellow began.

 

"why don't we forget about everything that's happened.

You come back with us, you can go back to your master.

The rebelling will stop, it will be peaceful again!

We'll-.. We'll be together again!"

 

 

 

It was rare for Blue to show her face, but

it was even more rare for Yellow to cry.

 

 

 

Her crying was uncontrolled,

hiccuped, shaky.

 

 

 

 

She hated this,

she hated this so very much.

 

 

 Both Yellow and Blue were crying,

and it was completely her fault.

 

 

Goodness, she wanted to give in and go back with them.

 

 

 

Of course, it was too late for her,

and she would never want to.

 

 

 

"Please let me go."

 

 

 

"No."

 

 

 

"White, please."

 

Blue spoke through small sniffles.

 

 

 

 "I _said_ let me go."

 

 

 

 

"You're acting foolish, White."

 

 

Yellow said as her grip tightened.

 

 

"That's no longer my name."

 

 

She wasn't very strong, but she had trained for quite a while.

 

 

She could use a sword, (Partially)

she could run, (Somewhat)

and she was excellent in escaping gems larger than her.  

(Who would expect a pearl to escape?)

 

 

 

 

She held her feet firmly to the ground,

and swung both her wrist high, causing both pearls to hit the ground.

 

 

 

Using the time it took them to fall and recover,

Pearl quickly grabbed both her swords and continued running.

 

 

"You promised us you would never leave!

YOU PROMISED!"

 

 

Yellow yelled as she ran after the white gem,

only to be held back by Blue.

 

 

 

"YOU PROMISEEEEEED!!"

 

 Yellow was always elegant in everything she did.

 

Right now, she was everything but;

A crying mess, her voice was cracked,

she was even kicking to get out of Blue's grip.

 

 Eventually, she gave up and burried her face into Blue's shoulder.

 

The two continued sobbing while hugging each other tightly.

 

 

The group of four that had been together for centuries,

had now been reduced to three.

 

Unknowing to them, it would soon be two.

 

 

 

Pearl could hear them both sobbing.

 

 

 

She didn't look back,

she kept running.

 

 

 

She payed no mind to the tears

that continued pouring out of her eyes without end.

 

 

 

Of course she couldn't.

 

 

She cried, she wept,

she fell into sorrow,

and goodness it only got worse.

 

 

 

But she couldn't stop.

 

 

 

She kept running until they were completely out of sight.

 

 

 

 

She eventually took refuge in a small spot completely hidden out of sight.

 

 

 

There she sat, thinking of her sisters

as she cried the night away.

 

 

She was going to have to find Rose soon,

but for the meantime, she had to deal with 

her betrayal towards those closest to her.

 

 

Those who made life somewhat enjoyable,

those who made her laugh and smile,

they were the only ones she needed for so long.

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

He heard it, a soft whisper,

a wisp-like voice.

 

It was faint, maybe he was imagining it.

 

 

A bad feeling rose over him, 

but he ignored it as he thought it would be best to stay near

the sleeping gem.

 

 

It had been days now.

 

 

She seemed to get worse and worse.

 

 

What Garnet had done seemed quite reasonable,

so why did it seem like it wasn't working?

 

 

 

No, there wasn't any other choice.

 

 

White was stubborn,

she always refused help from others,

which almost always made the situations worse.

 

 

 

Even she knew if she would simply speak up,

most of her problems could be solved.

 

 

 

She trusted them with her life, and yet, 

she would never allow them to see those sides to her.

 

 

 

A shame it was.

 

 

 

A shame indeed.

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 She knew it would eventually happen,

but that didn't wipe away the shock from her face.

 

 

 

She had spoken with Pink Diamond countless times.

 

Now, here she stood, in pieces.

 

 

Everyone stood completely still in their own shock.

 

 

 

Nobody knew what to do.

 

 

 

 

Some gems simply lowered to the floor in grief,

some even puller their own weapons out, but did nothing.

 

 

 

It was quite possibly the most painful sight to see;

but what caught the former servants eye

was not the gems in pain, crying out,

but the trembling pearl who stood mere feet away from her.

 

 

 

Her entire body shook 

as soft hiccups could be heard.

 

 

Her tears endlessly fell to the floor.

 

 

 

Of course, it all made sense.

 

 

 

They had just shattered Pink's master,

not only did she lose her life's purpose,

but she lost what made her a pearl.

 

 

 

Pink was so many things;

Kindness, joy, laughter, and so many smiles.

 

 

A face completely flustered with tears most certainly did not suit

her, and it only made the white pearl choke for air.

 

 

 

Why did those who were truly kind have to suffer such a worse fate?

 

 

Why could it not have been White Diamond who was shattered?

 

 

Why did Pink Diamond have to be the one to take the earth?

 

 

 

There weren't many Crystal Gems in this area;

In fact, they were quite limited.

 

 

 

 

Eventually, the few gems who had the strength to stand up came charging at them.

 

 

 

With everyone's mind on Pink Diamond's death, nobody had it in them to fight,

which made finishing them off quite easy.

 

 

 The pearl, holding both her swords, 

was unable to remove her stare from the pink pearl,

who cried to no end.

 

 

 

Finally, the pink pearl dropped to the ground, now carefully cradling Pink Diamond's

gem shards within her hands.

 

 

 

 

"My Diamond.."

 

She softly whispered.

 

"Oh, My Diamond."

 

 

 

There were so many cruel gems, too many to count.

 

 

Why did she have to be the one to go through such pain?

 

 

No, she needed to look away,

they were now enemies.

 

 

 

They could never have the same relationship as before.

 

 

 

This only led the white pearl to confusion  

as she now stood face to face with Pink.

 

Pink looked up from the remains in her hands

to face the other pearl.

 

 

"You allowed this.."

 

 

Pink softly whispered as her hair covered her face.

 

 

Pearl, now remembering her previous name,

stared silently in confusion, before speaking again.

 

 

"W-wha-"

 

 

 

"YOU ALLOWED THIS, WHITE!"

 

Pink suddenly yelled.

 

 

"How.. HOW COULD YOU!?"

 

 

 

"Pink... I'm sorry, I-"

 

 

 

Her words were then interrupted 

as Pink grabbed White violently,

knocking both pearls to the ground.

 

 

 

Pearls weren't meant to fight,

not between their masters, 

higher gems,

not even between their own types.

 

 

Pearls were meant to be beautiful ornaments

for their masters to show off.

 

 

 

Here, lied two pearls with one swinging at the other.

 

 

Violently, Pink kept shaking White's body, making her head hit the hard floor each time.

 

 

 

"Why, White!? WHY!?"

 

 

Her tears were falling onto the white gem, 

which only made everything hurt more.

 

 

 

She was getting dizzy.

 

She wasn't going to retreat to her gem,

but she would most certainly lose consciousness soon.

 

 

"How could you, White. HOW COULD YOU!?

WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU!?

WHERE.. Where is the gem I loved and adored!?

Where is the gem I looked up to!?"

 

 

 

She then managed to grab hold of one of White's swords,

and aimed it directly at her forehead where her gem rested.

 

 

 Pink's arms trembled, but she held the sword,

not allowing it to move from above Pearl's gem.

 

 

She looked down to the alabaster gem with watery eyes,

and a look of hopelessness.

 

 

 Pink then begin to silently sob.

 

 

"Why didn't you stay with us? Why?

Why did you leave us for her?"

 

 

 

She could feel the tip of her own blade pressing against her gem.

 

 

"I-I thought you said you would never leave us?"

 

 

She didn't have long before she'd soon

cease to exist.

 

 

 She needed Pink to be stunned,

so she mustered up what she felt would work best.

 

 

_"It's because I hated all of you."_

 

 

 

She lied, hoping to catch her off guard,

which proved to be successful

as Pink's eyes widened in shock.

 

 

 

Using this time to her advantage,

she managed to flip the two of them over,

causing Pink to hit the floor and quickly,

she snatched up both swords.

 

 

This time, she held one to Pink's neck.

 

 

 

"Pink.. I love you.. You're the best friend any gem could ever have.

Please, won't you come with me?

You could be free, you could do whatever you want.

You wouldn't have to follow anybody! Why would you want to stay here?"

 

 

 

 

"I'd rather die alongside My Diamond 

than follow a defective gem such as you.

Your diamond was right,

you really were different from the other pearls."

 

 

 

 

Those very words hit her as if she had been struck by an arrow.

 

 

 

"P-Pink.."

 

 

 "At first, I thought it was what made you unique, 

you always asked so many questions, I thought it was funny.

But now, I can see why defective gems are shattered from the start.."

 

It took everything she had not to cry, 

to not drop to the floor and sob on her own.

 

 

She felt her body trembling,

but managed to force herself to stay up.

 

 

"Pearl!"

 

A voice called out.

 

"We need to leave now!"

 

 

 

"Go ahead, shatter me.

Send me to a million tiny pieces as you've done with my master.

I now have nothing to live for."

 

 

The pink pearl smiled in a way that was everything but herself,

completely dead almost.

 

 

 

 

 

She couldn't, she couldn't.

 

 

 

She couldn't kill her best friend.

 

 

She couldn't.

 

 

 

It was irrational, yes, 

but she couldn't.

 

 

 

Instead, she looked the pink gem in the eyes and

lowered to the ground where she was.

 

 

 

White then pulled the other pearl into a soft hug

and to her surprise, she didn't pull away.

 

 

 

"PEARL! NOW!"

 

 

 

"I-.. I have to go, Pink..."

 

 

"Go.. Go do as the war machine said."

 

 

"That's not what she is, her name is 'Garnet'.

And I hope you know, Pink.

I love you, and you're my best friend.

Nobody could ever replace you,

and it pains me greatly to leave you like this."

 

 

"Do you really now, White? Do you?"

 

 

"Of course I do,

there's nobody I'd want to come with me more than you."

 

 

"Heh, I'll never defect.

Not even in my final moments will I.."

 

 

The pink pearl quietly sat, now no longer saying anything.

 

She wrapped her arms around her legs and

gently rocked back and fourth.

 

 

 

"....Okay.."

 

 

White softly whispered.

 

 

She stared down to her for a moment,

before suddenly being lifted off the ground,

in which she squeaked in surprise.

 

 

 

"We have to go, Rose is waiting for us."

 

 

Garnet said as she slung her over her shoulder

and began running.

 

 

 

 The silhouette of Pink quickly became smaller and smaller,

until finally, she was completely out of sight.

 

 

 

 

She softly cried onto Garnet's back,

though she didn't seem to mind.

 

 

 Her soft cries soon became loud, ungraceful sobs.

 

 

 

"Make sure to rest once we get back."

 

 

 

"I-I.. I will.."

 

 

 

"A lot has happened, I don't see myself holding up much longer.."

 

 

 

"T-that's okay.. I'm sorry, Garnet." 

 

 

 

"We're all sorry.."

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

Tears continued to stream 

as the pale, sleeping gem softly hiccuped.

 

 

 

She was finally on the verge of waking up, 

so all stood guard and patiently waited.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><><>**

 

 

 

The pink gem silently lied on the floor.

 

 

 

Everybody had already fled the room, the halls, everywhere.

 

 

 

Pink Diamond's court was completely empty.

 

 

 

 

She was completely alone,

lost, no purpose, almost dead herself.

 

 

 

She cradled Pink Diamond's remains close to

where her heart would be if she had one.

 

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

She softly whispered.

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.."

 

 

Days had passed, possibly even moths.

 

 

 

The little pearl did not know,

she had lost track of all time.

 

 

 

Would she simply rot here?

 

 

 

What happens to pearls who have lost their purpose?

 

 

 

The fate of pearls like that,

she knew not, so she simply laid there

waiting for her end to come.

 

 

 

Soon, she heard something,

she heard it.

 

 

 

A soft humming sensation

to a melody she knew all too well.

 

 

She heard a voice so soft,

almost light,

a voice far too familiar.

 

 

 

"W-.. White..?"

 

Pink questioned nervously as she quickly stood up,

but stopped upon the

dizzying sensation she felt within her mind.

 

 

 

Everything went white.

 

 

 

She heard voices, so many voices, whispers of many.

 

 

 

 

Voices crying, some telling her she was wrong.

 

 

 

_"My Pearl!"_

 

 

She heard a familiar voice call out.

 

 

 

 

"My.. My Diamond?"

 

 

 

She looked around, but all she could see was white.

 

 

 

The amount of voices she heard continued to grow until they all became 

horribly loud and muffled;

But even so, the soft humming never ended.

 

 

 

She felt something hard hit her whole body.

 

She felt the floor beneath her despite seeing only white,

she could only assume she had fallen.

 

 

She heard yells, cries, screeching and screaming,

she could feel everything in the back of her head.

 

 

 

"S-stop it.."

 

She softly whispered.

 

 

 

 "You weren't good enough."

"You're a failure."

"You're a terrible pearl."

"She's dead."

"You let it happen."

"You killed her."

"YoU DID ThIS"

"uoY did siht ot reh."

**"uoY dellik reh."**

**" .eruliaF ,efilwoL ,evitcefeD ,citehtaP"**

 

 

 

 

"STOP IIIIIIIT!"

 

Pink cried out, pulling on her wild hair which seemed longer than she remembered.

 

 

 

 

 _"In_ _the_

 _Midst_   _of a_ _tragedy,_

_Please stand tall and be our guide._

_We know nothing without the leadership of thee,_

_And to stand alone on our own is to walk towards death._

_If my love for you may be something to be tainted,_

_Then please, please end my existence here."_

 

 

 

"JUST SHATTER ME ALREADY!"

 

 

 

Everything hurt.

 

She couldn't see.

 

 

She felt her skin crack, 

her eyes deforming.

 

 

Her gem ached.

 

Oh how she craved earth,

to simply let this all end.

 

 

 

_"Absolutely do not hesitate in any way._

_For a servant without her_ _master_   _is_

 _A_ _s_ _empty_   _as her own being._

_In the midst of havoc_

_And_ _destruction;_

_Continue on_

_My Diamond._

_My only."_

 

 

 

Her diamond, oh, her diamond. 

 

 

Why had this happened?

 

 

 

What was even going on?

 

 

 

Why was she here?

 

 

 

Why was she blinded? Why was she hurting?

 

 

 

_"P-Pink!"_

 

 

_"P-Pink.. Don't do that.."_

 

 

_"Pink.. W-why won't you smile?"_

 

 

_"You're my best friend of course!"_

 

 

 

_"We'll always stand together.._

_All four of us.."_

 

 

_"Rose is.. A wonderful gem.._

_But my home is right here, with you three._

 

 

 

 

**"NEhT YhW DID uOY YArTEb sU!?"  
**

 

 

 

She tried to stand up, but only managed to rise to her knees.

 

 

She simply waited for everything to end.

 

 

Suddenly, she could see,

but only through one eye.

 

 

 

She quickly glanced at her surroundings;

She only partially see, her entire face was discolored and cracked, 

and her legs were now stained a different color.

 

 

 

 

 

She then saw the very gem she came to despise so very much

standing right before her.

 

No, that wasn't her..

 

There was nobody in this room except herself.

 

 

In an illusion so hazy,

the figure smiled, looking down to the corrupting gem.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 "Pink!"

 

 

The figure spoke in a voice so sickeningly sweet.

 

 

"Oh goodness, look at what you have become!"

 

 

 

 

 

The pearl simply laughed in a way that sounded so unlike her.

 

 

 

"It's sad, is it not?

Your pathetic little diamond, now nothing but remains.

Here I am, thriving, living, happy as a defect,

and here you are,

rotting, decomposing, dying."

 

 

"Yehre.. Yehre noh.. Whyhe..

_(You're.. You're not White..)_

 

Despite so, she simply glared to the illusion

who continued to smile.

 

 

 

"This was all your fault, you know.

 **You** let this happen.

Yes, I may have been part of it, but who could have prevented it?"

 

 

 

"Sh-.. shtapht ish! hleashe!

_(S-.. Stop it! Please!)_

 

 

 

She could feel herself crying again.

 

She felt her legs becoming deformed.

 

 

Mere moments later,

the illusion smiled sweetly and stepped closer.

 

 

 

"Are you happy?"

 

 

 

"..."

 

 

 

"You've lost your purpose."

 

 

 

"..."

 

 

 

 

"Where is your diamond now?"

 

 

 

 

"Shta... P.. I-.. Eght.."

 _(Stop.. It..)_  

 

"What was that now?

Oh you must speak more clearly!"

 

 

 

Her glare only grew more intense.

 

 

 

"Oh goodness! Silly me!

Here she is!"

 

 

The illusion held her hand out,

sprinkling the shards and remains 

of Pink's former master all over the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The pink gem was speechless, 

she had no way to speak.

 

 

All she could do was stare in absolute horror.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suddenly, she felt her voice come back,

but the pain of everything was far too much.

 

 

She couldn't take it, it was all too much.

 

 

Tears continued to fall, before finally, finally.

 

 

She screamed, she screamed so very loud.

 

 

With a bright light, monstouress features

begin to fill out upon

her until she was finally no longer herself.

 

 

 

The illusion disappeared,

and all that was left was a disastrous, pink monster.

 

 

The humming finally came to an end,

and the creature roared and whimpered in pain,

as she could no longer cry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**< > **

**< > **

** <>**

 

 

 

 

_"Did it work?"_

 

 

_A quiet voice questioned._

 

 

 

_"Of course it did, White Diamond knows what she's doing."_

 

_A more stern voice answered back._

 

 

 

_"All she had to do was hum._

_I didn't know we could destroy gems like this.."_

 

 

 

_"We can't.. Only she can with her own voice._

_If we wanted to do such a thing, we'd have to do it differently from her._

_It's far more complicated."_

 

 

_"I see, do, do you think this will work?_

_I simply want this over."_

 

 

_"Of course it will._

_If White Diamond simply humming was enough to corrupt_

_Pink Diamond's pearl, then I want you to think_

_of the power we have with all of us doing more than humming."_

 

 

_  
"I.. I suppose you're right.."_

 

 

 

_"Of course I am."_

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

She appeared as if she was on the verge of waking up,

but no matter what happened, the gem seemed to refuse to do so.

 

 

 

The melody was now the loudest he had ever heard it. 

 

 

 

_Blaring, wavering, singing._

 

 

White was still asleep, but her gem deemed quite active.

 

 

 

 

Steven stared with an even more worried expression

as she began to waver more and more.

 

 

 

It appeared as if she was finally going to wake up.

 

 

 

Before he could even make his way to her;

Suddenly, to his surprise,

a sharp, blinding light emitted from her gem.

 

 

 

For a rather short moment, 

the full melody could be heard;

_The Song of the Diamonds._

 

 

Finally, White's eyes darted open

as she abruptly gasped for air.

 

 

 

Her breathing started off slow,

but quickly became faster with each breath,

and her eyes grew wide with fear.

 

 

 

 

This surprised the child.

 

He was overjoyed to see her finally awake after all this time,

but, why did she look so startled?

 

 

 

"White!"

 

Steven exclaimed.

 

"You're awa-"

 

 

 

He was then interrupted as

another pang of light shot out of her gem,

and White began to scream as she tightly clutched her forehead.

 

 

 

He had never heard her scream so loud,

and he had never seen her in this much pain.

 

 

 

The windows nearly broke,

(The light bulbs most certainly did!)

and everything became white for a short moment.

 

 

 

Once his vision cleared up, 

he quickly ran towards White who was now on her knees,

still holding tightly to the gem resting in her forehead.

 

 

 

"I-I-I'm sorry! I'm s-s-sorry!"

 

 

She cried out in between her screams.

 

 

"I'm so sorry!"

 

 

 

 

"White! Calm down! Nothing is happening right now!"

 

Steven yelled as he tried to grab hold of the shaking gem.

 

 

"G-GET AW-AWAY FROM M-M-ME!"

 

She pushed him away violently,

and held onto her gem even tighter than before.

 

 

 

 He could see the diamonds in her eyes,

the electricity coming from her gem,

the blinding light which continued to waver back and fourth.

 

 

 

Though, worst of all,

he could see the fear on her face,

he could hear the pain and stress in her voice.

 

 

 

Surprised by the sudden noises,

Garnet and Amethyst quickly came running.

 

 

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so s-s-s-sorry!

T-this is all my f-fault!

I'm sorry you suffered! 

I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry! 

It wasn't fair! I-it wasn't fair at all!

I was wrong! I-I-I know I was!

P-please please p-p-please forgive me!

I'm s-so sorry! So very sorry!"

 

 

She cried as an endless stream of tears continued down her face.

 

 

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so s-s-sorry!

T-this was completely my fault!

I should have stayed!

I should have stayed!

I should have stayed!

I should have stayed!

I-I-I never should have l-left you!

I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

P-please forgive me!

I'm a failure! A defect! I'm worthless!"

 

 

She almost collapsed, but managed to hold herself up.

 

 

 

"I-I'm worthless without her!

I-I-I need.. I need her!

W-w-w-why did I-I leave her!?

W-why am I here!?

I need to-to g-g-go back!

I can't be without her! 

I need her!"

 

 

She finally collapsed to the floor,

now hiding her face within her knees.

 

 

"Please.. Please.. My Diamond!

I-I-I can't take this a-a-anymore!

MY DIAMOND! PLEASE!

MY DIAMOOOOOND!!"

 

 

She wailed in pain.

 

 

 

She couldn't stop crying

as she continued to hyperventilate.

 

 

 

Her whole body shook

and she continued apologizing, unable to stop.

 

 

 

 

"Dude! What the heck is going on!?"

 

Amethyst practically shouted in distress toward Steven.

 

 

 

 

'I-I don't know!

She just woke up like this!"

 

 

Steven shouted back, on the verge of tears himself.

 

 

 

Amethyst quickly ran over to the child and held him close

in hopes of comforting him.

 

 

Garnet stood tall

and carefully walked to White

in hopes of not startling her.

 

 

 

"I-I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!

I DON'T WANT TO RE-REMEMBER!

PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T MAKE 

ME SEE HER!

I-.. I WANT TO GO HOME!

MY DIAMOND! MY DIAMOND!

PLEASE! I'M SORRY! 

I'M SO SORRY!

I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!"

 

 

 

She covered her face with both

hands as she continued to whimper and cry.

 

 

 

"I can't see her! I can't!

I can't I can't I can't I can't Ican'tIcan'tIcan'tIcan't!

I don't want to remember! 

I can't atone! I can't!

S-s-s-top it! Please!"

 

 

 

 

Hoping to stop her before it could get any worse,

Garnet quickly lifted the crying gem off the ground and 

made her look up.

 

 

 

She squirmed violently, trying to remove herself

from Garnet's grip, 

but Garnet held on tightly.

 

 

 

"Pearl! White!

Listen to me right now!"

 

Garnet raised her voice, 

only startling her even more.

 

"Absolutely nothing is happening right now!

You are perfectly okay!

Nobody is hurting you!

Do you hear me!?"

 

 

 

The pale gem's eyes only grew wider in fear,

as she saw many familiar faces reflect upon Garnet's.

 

 

 

 

She saw her diamond, she saw Pink,

she saw Pink Diamond, she saw Rose, 

staring down at her 

yelling words she could barely understand.

 

 

 

"White! Snap out of it!"

 

 

 

"GEH-GE.. GET AW-AWA-AY-AY!"

 

 

White yelled in fear, but was unable to move away.

 

 

 

"Not until you've calmed down!"

 

 

 

Garnet yelled back,

but of course, she was unable to understand

the words being spoken to her.

 

Unable to think of a better option,

White tilted her head back 

and hit garnet's face the hardest she could.

 

 

The red gem was caught off guard by the act,

and let go out of surprise.

 

 

 

As much as her own head throbbed;

What surprised her most

was the large, newly formed crack 

on White's gem,

and the completely startled and terrified look in her eyes.

 

 

With that, she quickly slipped away from Garnet's grip.

 

 

 

She could have ran, yes.

 

 

 

She could have even screamed again,

but she did absolutely nothing.

 

 

Suddenly silent, her breathing stopped.

 

 

They all stared at the gem

who's body was shaking

and eyes were wider than ever.

 

 

 

**_Her form glitched violently,_ **

**_and finally,_ **

**_she fell to the ground and lost consciousness._ **

 

 

 

**_"White!"_ **

 

 **_Steven_ ** **_quickly ran from Amethyst_ **

**_and made his way to the gem lying on the floor._ **

 

 

 

**_Despite the large cracks on the surface,_ **

**_her gem glowed brightly in the shape of a diamond._ **

 

 

 

**_"White!"_ **

 

_**Steven cried out.** _

 

 

_**"Wake up! Please!** _

_**You can't fall asleep again!** _

_**No.. No! Wake up, White! White!"** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **_~~~_ ** _**F# E, D C, E~~~** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaaaaaay!! This part is finally finished! ^o^  
> I'm going to admit, I did cry a little while drawing that picture of Hopeless Pink..  
> I don't think the music I was listening to helped very much either. XD
> 
> Pearl/White being able to have slight control over light is actually based off a bunch of theory videos I've seen!  
> Can't remember which ones though.. But I really liked the idea! So I used it too! ^o^
> 
>  In the part where White got crushed by a bunch of stuff, I was originally going  
> to have her trip so hard she'd poof, but then I felt bad at the idea of her having to live down that shame. XD
> 
>  
> 
> White: *Wakes up to a bunch of ballet terms floating above her* A-AGH! W-WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?  
> WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!?
> 
> There's actually a scene in the last chapter and a small part in this chapter  
> that actually make a reference to an unposted series of mine! LOL! 
> 
>  Oh, and in case VonSmore forgets to mention, she HATES both those pictures of Pearl.. 
> 
> Ey! According to a word counter, the word "Pearl" is said over 279 times! Did you know thaaaaaaaaaaat?? XD
> 
>  
> 
> Whaaaaaa.. VonSmore is tiiiiiiiired!
> 
>  
> 
> VonSmore. OUT!
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	16. Hopeless Mourning Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain, oh pain, come hither. I seeketh thee.  
> I am numb to misfortune, for I know not to be free.
> 
> My wings are broken, my bonds restrict, and I'm all alone.  
> There she remains waiting for me, sitting upon her tall, white throne.
> 
> My skin burns while my mind dreams. Yes, a place where I may happily dance around.  
> No longer aware of pain, sight is gone, and so is sound.
> 
> A glass cage it is, so very fragile and weak.  
> Someone to set me free; that I do not seek.
> 
> Pain surrounds me. Suddenly, my body breaks away.  
> Everything falls gray. But what can I say? It is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NATIONAL S'MORES DAY!
> 
> If you see any typos in this, you have my greatest apologies.  
> My proofreading was a rushed job, so I might have missed some parts..
> 
>  
> 
> There are so many times I almost typed "Vensti" instead of Steven.  
> Thanks to me other fanfiction, it's become such a natural thing.  
> I actually had to stop writing to make sure I was typing the right name, haha.
> 
> This is my first time trying to update two fanfics at once!  
> Kudos to those who can do it! Cause wow I never realized how tough it is!
> 
> Now then!  
> I would like to thank:
> 
> Squishiez, for all her wonderful support! And for helping me through this dreadful writers block!
> 
>  
> 
> and
> 
> Toonfreak, for all her support as well! After being gone for so long, rereading the comments she left here was like a huge boost of motivation for me. ;w;
> 
>  
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy! (Even though I feel it kinda sucks, lol.)

 

**_Wavering, Shaking, Delightfully Painful,_ **

**_Can you hear my cries?_ **

 

**_Of course you can't. No, it's too late._ **

**_I've covered it all in a mask of lies._ **

 

\-------------------

 

 

 

 

  **\---Hopeless Mourning Pearl---**

 

 

 

There she laid on the ground, sleeping with tears streaking down her face.

 

Steven stared down in sadness, fear, but most of all, 

confusion.

 

"What... What just happened?"

 

He questioned as he himself was about to cry.

 

 

 

"Did.. Did White finally snap?"

 

Amethyst questioned back as well.

 

 

"No,"

 

Garnet began.

 

"Something was off about that.

White breaks down all the time, but not like that."

 

"You're right.. But what could have caused it?"

 

"I'm.."

 

Garnet shook her head.

 

"I'm not sure."

 

 

 

"Can.. Can I heal her gem?"

 

"Go ahead."

 

 

Ever so carefully, Steven approached White and licked his hand.

 

"I'm.. I'm really sorry for doing this!"

 

He spit onto his hand, and gently placed it over her gem.

 

He watched her cringe in discomfort, though because she was asleep, 

she had no way to truly do anything.

 

 

 

With a sudden flash, the room lit up.

 

A voice so soft, a melody completely unfamiliar;

It softly wavered throughout the minds of everyone within its range.

 

However, it immediately disappeared as the glowing light took on a white silhouette. 

 

 

Steven looked over as the light had come from White's direction. 

 

She hadn't lost her physical form, 

so why did she appear as if she was regenerating?

 

He decided to ignore the simple question that echoed throughout his mind and stared down to the glowing gem. 

 

She seemed to be perfectly fine.

 

 

She still remained asleep, but began to stir slightly.

 

Steven wiped his hand onto his shirt and backed away in worry while

Garnet and Amethyst prepared themselves in case she repeated

what she had previously done.

 

White's eyes softly fluttered open to reveal a gentle expression.

Her eyes were quite dull contrasting the usually bright color they once were.

 

 

 

Her whole world felt dizzy, everything was spinning.

 

 

She looked down to the child standing before her.

He was shaking, why does he express such a sad face?

 

She couldn't understand what would cause such sadness.

 

 

She would never hurt him!

 

Suddenly, she felt it. 

 

**Pain.**

 

**Within every crevice of her mind, soul, and body.**

 

**Guilt, sorrow, regret, despair.**

 

Faint memories of a horrible breakdown returned to her mind,

however, she couldn't see this memory clearly.

 

It was almost as though it had been blocked by something.

 

 

But even so, pain completely engulfed her mind. 

 

She wanted to cry out, yes.

 

Oh, but she couldn't, she had already cried so much.

It was impossible for her to release anymore tears.

 

 

But perhaps, perhaps that was for the better.

 

 

She couldn't bear to see the child anymore upset than he already appeared to be. 

 

 

She needed to stay strong, she HAD to stay strong.

Even if she oculdn't fully remember it,

she knew she already messed up once by breaking down. 

 

She could absolutely not break down again.

 

She couldn't bear to look at such upset eyes caused by her.

 

 

**She had to distance herself.**

 

Yes, that could work!

 

If he doesn't care for her, he wouldn't be upset by her suffering. 

 

What a foolish thought.

Of course it wouldn't. Steven is far too nice to allow such a thing. 

And the others would definitely catch what it is she's doing.

 

Even so, could she not try?

 

With a soft glare, she looked back down to the child.

 

 

"St-Steven.."

 

White said, attempting to hold her composure.

 

 

"White.."

 

Steven began with tears in his eyes.

 

"Are.. Are you oka-"

 

"No.. Do not open your mouth in my direction."

 

"Wha.. What? Why?"

 

"T-the things, the things that have been done, they are disgustingly horrific.

I hear a voice within the back of my mind. 

I'm everything I once despised. You, you.. 

You shouldn't bother being with me any anymore. I have nothing of benefit to offer you."

 

 

"Whiiiite, you know I don't care about that!"

 

Steven complained.

 

"I know exactly what you're trying to do, but it won't work this time!

We all care about you, not what you can offer!

Now then, can you tell us how you're feeling?

We've been worried sick!"

 

"I-.."

 

She was going to stop him from saying such things,

but suddenly found herself silent.

 

 

 They had told her that very thing so many times.

Too many times to count, what good would it be trying to correct him again

when she knew she was wrong from the start?

 

White knew very well they stayed with her out of love and nothing else.

 

She felt an odd surge of warmth within her chest region, but for once, instead of being buried in pain,

it felt somewhat pleasant. 

 

"I feel.. Off.."

 

"I can imagine you do.. That was a really bad breakdown you had.

Did you wanna talk about it at all?"

 

She tiled her head in confusion, annoyed that she couldn't recall exactly what had happened.

 

"N-no."

 

"I really think you should.

I worry about you lying and holding it in again!

You said you wouldn't do that anymore, yet you still did!"

 

Steven cried out with a distressed expression.

 

"Will you please just tell us a little bit about what's going on?"

 

 

White simply lowered her head down in shame.

 

"I... I'm sorry.."

 

 She sighed deeply.

 

"Y-y-you're right. You're completely right.

I... Should speak up when something has upset me, but.."

 

She glanced back to Garnet and Amethyst, almost hoping they would stop her from having to speak.

 

"I'm.. I'm afraid."

 

Her voice was shaky.

 

"I'm afraid for some reason. It's once again like a chain.

It constantly pulls me back into my past, painfully, forcefully, violently."

 

White looked back down, as if attempting to avoid eye contact.

 

"I.. I try to ignore it, to push forward, but every time I try, it simply forces more pressure.

I could attempt to break those chains by releasing the burden, but what if I lose balance because of those chains?

What if those chains are the only thing keeping me afloat in this maze of trauma and insanity?"

 

 

"Hmm.."

 

Steven mumbled.

 

"If it means anything, I think you will be okay even if you let go.

You might drown for a little bit, but we can get you floaties!"

 

 

"F-.. Floaties?"

 

"Yeah! And besides!

I don't think that's what defines you as who you are.

And if it does, then that's all the more reason to let go!"

 

 

"Then what does?"

 

 

"....You!"

 

She stared down to him in silence. 

 

 

"...M-.. Me?"

 

 

"Yeah, silly! You define who you are by your current actions, your choices!

Definitely not whoever owned you."

 

"You know.."

 

White whispered.

 

"I should understand that by now.. Yet everything within 

the deepest crevices of my mind tell me otherwise.

I-I can't. I can't get past these walls and chains. 

This violent current pulling me away from what's right. 

They have completely blocked me into this mindset."

 

"I think you caaaaaan.."

 

Steven whined, but smiled lightly.

 

"You're in control of your thoughts!.. Okay.. maybe not all of them.

But most of them!

 Like, when you think you're not supposed to be here, you gotta say"

 

His voice suddenly rose to an unnaturally high octave,

which White assumed was his attempt at mimicking her voice. 

 

"'Yes I am! I'm here cause I wanna be!'

Do you really want to return to Homewor-"

 

 

"No."

 

She brashly interrupted.

 

 

"See? That's a start?"

 

"I.. I suppose.."

 

White took a deep breath and buried her face into her knees.

 

 

"I-.. I thought I was improving.

I thought I was improving.

But I'm not. Nothing is different than before.

Absolutely nothing.

I'm still the same pathetically reliant pearl I was years ago."

 

 

 

"That's definitely not true!

You don't call me quartz child like you did in the first part of the series!

You color lots, and you even help with laundry!

You've already made so many improvements!"

 

Suddenly, Amethyst approached the two.

 

"I don't know if it's too late for me to add anything in,

but Steve's right. We all have our setbacks sometimes, but y'know,

we just have to work a bit harder to get past them all!"

 

She began.

 

"Like, this one time, I really wanted to eat this vanilla scented candle at the top of the fridge.

It smelt so darn gooood! Like, cupcakes! And happiness!

But because I'm defective and stuff, I couldn't reach it.

So I was like, really freaking frustrated!"

 

Her eyes suddenly widened, as if attempting to emphasize her frustration. 

 

"I was about to give up and leave, and then I suddenly remembered.

Why not shape shift?

So WHAM! That's right!! I made myself taller and I got that candle and I ATE IT!

It definitely didn't tasye anything like vanilla, more like all purpose spray cleaner, and I had wax stuck in my teeth for a few days.

But that's not important!

What's important is that I didn't let my setbacks stop me

from getting what I wanted!

I could have just accepted I was too small to reach it, and I almost did.

But I didn't! I found a solution!"

 

Both White and Steven stared to Amethyst; neither saying a word.

 

 

"Huh.. I thought it was a pretty good example."

 

Amethyst quietly mumbled to herself. 

 

 

"Umm.."

  
Steven uttered.

 

"Actually.. Yeah! It is!

You had a problem and found a solution!

See, White? I believe you can do that too!"

 

 

"D-do.. Do you really think so?"

 

"Of course we do! Let's start with what's bothering you right now!

Why do you feel sad?"

 

 

"Err, umm."

 

She rubbed the back of her head nervously. 

 

"W-well, it's a lot of things."

 

"That's okay! I would rather start with something little than you holding it in.

Especially with what just happened..

So let's just start here!

What's bothering you right now?"

 

"Err.. W-well.. Probably."

 

Her voice softened, almost impossible to hear now.

 

"Probably my frusteration with my inability to convey my feelings properly."

 

"Okay! That's fair! Why do you think you have a hard time conveying your feelings?"

 

"W-well.."

  
She looked away almost as if embarrassed.

 

"I.. I always feel like I'm a burden to everyone. Always complaining, always bringing up my past.

I'm sure you guys want to attend to your own lives just as I do my own."

 

"I understand not wanting to be a burden, but it's always okay to talk to us when something's wrong!

Especially since there's three of us! 

I would just say make sure we're not busy before you decide to try to talk."

 

 

"I suppose.. That's a fair point.

I guess another thing that upsets me is my constant reminding of my past.

Why do I feel like I cannot go a week without being forced to think about it?"

 

She softly sighed.

 

It would be better if I could ignore it and continue about my life, but no.

Like the ocean on a violent day, I find my mind swept away by such thoughts.

It just repeats.

_'You're a failure._

_You're a failure._

_You're a failure._

_You're a failure._

_You're a failureYou're a failureYou're a failureYou're a failure_

_You'reafailureYou'reafailureYou'reafailureYou'reafailure!_

It won't stop, Steven! I can't make it stop!"

 

Tears began to fill her already glass-like eyes and desperation made itself known through her shakiness.

 

She appeared as though she was about to cry, but quickly shook her head and wiped her tears away.

 

 

"I-I'm not going to cry though. I don't want to cry anymore. I'm tired of it."

 

 

"Well, that's the spirit!"

 

Amethyst exclaimed with an encouraging smile.

 

"Yeah! It might take a bit before you get past those thoughts.

But for now, you just gotta remind yourself!

You're the one who controls your thoughts!

And even if that's not the case, make yourself believe it!

Any time there's a negative thought, cast it out with a positive thought!"

 

 

"Cast out a negative thought with a positive thought."

 

White whispered to herself.

 

"T-thank you, Steven. I'll try doing that."

 

She softly smiled, which caused Steven to smile.

 

"Hey, what about me!? I thought my candle example was really good."

 

Amethyst complained.

 

 

"You too. Thank you, Amethyst."

 

White held her arms out and tightly hugged both gems,

in which they happily hugged her back. 

 

 

White sat in silence, keeping her arms wrapped around her legs.

 

 

"You know, if there's ever a time where we can't talk with you, or you don't want to talk about your problems,

have you ever considered drawing them out?"

 

Steven questioned with a light smile.

 

"Drawing them out?"

 

"Yeah! You can use art to express your feelings!

You can use acrylic paint.. Charcoal... Graphite.. Oh! Oh!

You could even use oil pastels!"

 

 

"Oil pastels? What are those?"

 

 

"Aren't oil pastels those fancy crayons?"

 

Amethyst questioned.

 

"Oil pastels are like crayons, but softer! And more smudgy..

I heard they belong to a sergeant or something?

Or was it someone's loft?

Either way, I think oil pastels would be a great way for you to express yourself, White!"

 

"Do.. Do you really think so?"

 

"Yeah! Let me grab it for you!"

 

He then stood up and quickly ran off.

 

 

 Both Amethyst and White sat in silence, 

before Amethyst finally decided to speak up. 

 

 

"Steve'o probably feels like he found a solution for you.."

 

 

"I.."

 

White lowered her head in shame.

 

"I fail to see how this will help me though..

But I don't want him to be upset."

 

 

"You'd be amazed at how much some things can help.

You like coloring, a lot, so this would probably help you more than ya' think."

 

"D-do you really think so?"

 

"Definitely, I've seen all those piles of paper you leave behind in my room."

 

A nervous blush spread across her face.

 

"I-I'll make sure to get those."

 

"Don't worry about it. I liked looking at them!

Especially the one of me eating your crayons.. That was funny."

 

"I... I still won't forgive you for that."

 

 

"I'm back! With pastels and paper!"

 

Steven called out with an excited smile!

 

She gazed to the contents in the boys arms.

 

A small bowl filled with oil pastels just as she had expected,

and multiple sketchbooks.

 

"Here! Take one and try drawing real quick!"

 

"O-okay."

 

She carefully took one of the sketchbooks from Steven, 

and flipped to a random page which appeared to have writing on it.

 

White looked down to the writing, and squinted in confusion. 

 

_"I like her head? It's weird?_

W-what on Homeworld does that mean?"

 

 

"Whoops, wrong sketchbook."

 

Steven silently laughed and took the book away from her.

 

"Here, try this one!"

 

"O-.. Okay.."

 

She opened up the second sketchbook which was completely blank, and grabbed a light blue pastel.

 

The moment she struck the object onto the paper, she softly gasped.

 

"I-it's so soft! It's even softer than a normal crayon!"

 

"Right!? And look at this!"

 

He pressed his finger against the line she drew, 

and began to smudge it to a blur.

 

 

"O-oh my stars!"

 

She cried out.

 

"Amazing!"

 

 

 "I know, right!?"

 

 

"T-that really is amazing, Steven!"

 

White squeaked.

 

"B-but I think maybe I will try it later."

 "Whaaaa!?

No way! I think now is a really good opportunity to try it out!"

 

"I-I don't know about tha-"

 

"Come on!"

 

Steven quickly stood up and grabbed White's hand.

 

"S-Steven.. Wai-"

 

Before she could even finish speaking, he was already dragging her away.

 

She looked back to Amethyst, though she only gave a thumbs up. 

 

 

When she looked around to the room she had been brought to, 

she gave Steven a confused glare.

 

 

"W-why are we in the bathroom!?"

 

"It's a good place for privacy!"

 

 

"Err.. But the things you guys.. Do in here isn't very.."

 

 

"It'll be fine! Besides! It smells like fresh cotton in here! 

I think it's because of that candle by the bathtub. But still!"

 

She stared down to him in silence. 

 

 

"So I want you to just try drawing out what you're feeling!"

 

 

"Steven, I don't-"

 

"Nonsense! I know it'll work! I have faith this time!"

 

Before another word could be said, he quickly closed the door and ran off. 

 

"H-he ran off."

 

White mumbled to herself.

 

 

She looked to the mirror, then back to the door.

 

"H-he wants me to stay here and try..

I.. I guess that's always a consideration."

 

She intensely observed the bathroom.

 

It was sparkling and smelled like fresh cotton. 

(She still didn't understand why the candle was blue and not white.)

 

She sighed in contentment, knowing the cleaning was a result of her hard work. 

 

 

Out of nowhere, a voice suddenly called out to her.

 

 

**And what good does that do?**

 

**What value does that add to you?**

 

**Pathetic.**

 

**Proud of keeping a room clean.**

**That should be expected of you, not an accomplishment.**

 

**You dull, dull creature.**

 

 

White looked back, now facing the mirror only to be greeted to her own reflection.

 

She stood in silence. 

 

There was nobody there aside from herself, but she knew this voice speaking to her.

She had heard this voice too many times to count. 

Not truly understanding why, White decided to respond back to her own voice.

 

 

"E-even if I'm of no value to Homeworld,

I have value here."

 

 

**Do you really think that, Pearl?**

 

**That's just what they want you to think.**

 

**You of all people should know you're a burden.**

 

 

She stared to her reflection in the mirror and gazed

straight into the piercing, blue eyes that were none other than her own.

 

 

**Look at yourself. Pathetic.**

 

**Your hair is disgusting. White Diamond would never approve of it.**

 

She stared down to the long, silver strands of hair,

and forced a smile.

 

"I.. I love my long hair."

 

She adjusted the bow tied in the back of her hair,

making it more noticeable than before.

 

Even though she tried, she no longer found herself bale to hold a smile.

 

 

_**You belong on Homeworld, not here.** _

 

 

 

 

"I-I don't care..

R-replace positive with negative..

Positive with negative.

Those thoughts mean nothing."

 

 

**Go ahead. Keep lying to yourself.**

 

 

"I-I control my thoughts.

I control my thoughts.

I control my thoughts.

 I control my thoughts."

 

 

**You're such a failure.**

 

 

 

"I control my thoughts.

I control my thoughts.

I control my thoughts.

I control my thoughts. 

I control my thoughts."

 

 

**A pathetic, lowly failure.**

 

 

"Cast out negative with positive.

Cast out negative with positive.

Cast out negative with positive.

Cast out negative with positive."

 

 

She kept repeating that phrase, still staring into the mirror.

 

White stared slightly longer, as if anticipating a change,

but of course, nothing happened and she softly sighed.

 

The voice echoed in her mind, reminding her of the failure she feels she is.

White continued repeating what Steven had told her in hopes it would make those thoughts go away. 

 

Abruptly, White heard a gentle knock at the door,

which still caused her to jump.

 

 

"White..? Are you okay in there...?"

 

A firm, but soft voice spoke.

 

  

 "G-Garnet!"

 

White called out with a nervous tone.

 

 

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble, so you can relax.

Can I come in?"

 

 

She remained silent for a few seconds before responding again.

 

"Y-yes.. Please do."

 

The door made a small creak as Garnet entered the confined room.

 

"How are you doing? I hear you repeating things again."

 

She thought about lying and saying she was fine, but what good would that do?

 

"I-I feel terrible. Absolutely awful."

 

"That should be expected, you had a really bad breakdown earlier."

 

"W-was it really that bad? I.. I almost feel like I can't remember it."

 

 

Garnet silently nodded.

 

"It definitely was. If you don't mind, I would like for us to go into another room.

Preferably one with more privacy."

 

"S-Steven said this was the perfect room for privacy."

 

 

"This is the perfect room for privacy that  _he_ can reach."

 

"O-oh.. That.. Makes sense."

 

"I want to take you somewhere else."

 

"Where?"

 

"You'll see."

 

 

The two left the bathroom

and immediately saw Steven and Amethyst no more than a few feet away staring.

 

 

"H-how long have you been there?"

 

White questioned as she looked down to the two.

 

"Ughh.. Totally not since the moment you entered the bathroom."

 

Amethyst nervously answered back. 

 

 

"Oh, okay,"

 

White softly sighed.

 

"I was worried for a moment you were purposely spying on me."

 

 

Both Amethyst and Steven nervously glanced to each other, though Garnet simply nodded

and walked away, with White following her.

 

 

 

"So, Garnet.. Why... Why did you want to speak privately?"

 

White then suddenly stopped walking.

 

"A-actually, that was a foolish question."

 

Garnet silently laughed and made her way to the door. 

 

 

 

The door emitted a soft, red glow and opened revealing the burning room.

 

Garnet stepped into the room followed along by White.

 

 

"I-if I may ask.. Garnet.. Why are we in here?"

 

 

"You'll see.."

 

She then walked to the opposite side of the room and sat down.

 

 

"Do.. Do I sit too?"

 

White questioned, but received no answer from Garnet.

 

"Umm.."

 

 

She sat down and prepared to listen to Garnet speak, however, not a word was said.

 

"Umm.. Garnet?"

 

Still nothing. 

 

She wasn't sure how long they had been in there for.

It felt like an hour had passed, but she had no way of knowing. 

 

Boredom soon began to envelop White and 

she started following monotonous dance routines. 

 

"One and two and three. One and two and three. Reverse."

 

She mumbled as she silently spun around the room.

 

She came to a fluent stop and stayed towards the edge, acting as though there was a wall,

and began extending her leg in different directions.

 

"Front, side, back, side, front, side, back, side.

Rise, stay, lower with resistance. Reverse."

 

 

By this point, it felt like hours had passed,

but Garnet still remained silent.

 

White had already given up on trying to get her to speak,

and began entertaining herself.

 

 

She had considered dancing for real, 

but she had so much on her mind, she was worried about falling. 

 

 "Back, up, and fifth. Back, up and fifth.."

 

 

 Suddenly, out of nowhere, Garnet finally spoke.

 

"White."

  
She said, causing White to loudly yelp and fall to the ground. 

 

"G-Garnet! You finally said something!"

 

White suqeaked.

 

"I-I have so many questions.

Why have we been in here so long?

Why have you been so quiet?

Why do-"

 

"I was going over what I was going to speak to you about, but then I got distracted."

 

"O-oh dear.."

 

"Well then, if you don't mind, I would like you to sit down."

 

 

"O-.. Okay.."

 

White quietly sat down in front of Garnet and felt all her worries return.

 

 

"First of all, I would like to ask, how are you feeling?"

 

 

 

White fell silent, attempting to put such feelings into words.

 

"Lost, empty, in pain, b-but I'm okay, really.

I feel somewhat better now.."

 

 

"That's good.."

 

Garnet began.

 

 "I would like to ask, your memories returning as they did.

I expect that to happen, but what do you think it is that made you break down?"

 

White looked down, almost ashamed by such a question. 

 

"Well.. I guess I could remember bits and pieces of everything that happened.

But finally seeing it all come into place..

It was.. H-horrible..

The look on Blue and Yellow's faces as I ran away from them.

They were so.. Hurt..

And Pink.. Oh, Pink. How I wish I could hug her and tell her everything would be okay."

 

She felt tears begin to form, so she shook her head violently.

 

"I guess it just hurts to know.. 

Why does my happiness equate the misery of others?

Should I have just stayed behind?

I could have been with my sisters still.

Even if a war had broke out, we could have been together still.

I don't even know what happened to Pink after I left..

But I was unhappy while I was there.. So very unhappy..

It almost feels like if I had stayed behind with My Diamo-Err..

White Diamond, things would have turned out okay."

 

She softly sighed.

 

"I think I just cling onto White Diamond because

as horrible as she treated me,

whenever something was wrong, she was always the one to make it right.

A gem once tried to kidnap me, and White Diamond was the one who found me.

Whenever a gem treated me poorly, all I had to do was tell her.

Even when I was entrusted to Pink Diamond, she was strict on taking care of me!"

 

She then looked up.

 

"Did you know one time she brought me to a place just because she wanted to show me?

I got to bring back so many flowers with me that day.

That was probably one of my fondest memories I had with her.

I.. I suppose I feel as though if I was with her again,

she would make things right again.

My mind tells me I need her. That I'm useless without her.

That I'm not supposed to be here.

Foolish, right? It would most likely be the complete opposite if I was to return."

 

 

"No, it's only natural."

 

Garnet stated.

 

"You spent quite a while with that mindset,

you shouldn't be expected to break from it so easily. 

Destroying a negative mindset can take time, 

it's never instant.

But it's important though that you keep trying.

No matter how painful it is, no matter how long it takes,

you will eventually succeed."

 

 

"Y-you're right..

I don't want to See Steven sad because of me anymore.. I hate it..

He deserves the best in the world.

You and Amethyst too..

I hate that I broke down like I did earlier.

It makes me feel like I gave in to my mind.

The guilt of everything, I remember feeling so dizzy, 

so lost and confused. Someone had grabbed me, but I felt so confused and hit them."

 

"That person you hit would be me."

 

"O-oh my goodness.. I'm so sorry."

 

"What do you think was going on before you woke up?"

 

 

"I.. I..."

 

White then loudly gasped, catching both off guard.

 

 

"I REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED!

I WAS SPEAKING WITH WHITE DIAMOND!"

 

Garnet stared in confusion.

 

"................................Excuse me?"

 

 

"She was speaking with me! I remember now!

That's why I broke down so hard!

I was speaking with her directly!

We were both surrounded by darkness,

and she was telling me how horrible I was!

She was showing me her new pearl and how she was everything I wasn't.

I didn't even think she would get a new pearl after everything. 

But I couldn't say anything back..

M-my.. My voice was silent for some reason. 

I couldn't leave, I had no choice but to continue listening to her tell me

about how wrong I was..

So.. I guess everything I was thinking started to pile up."

 

Garnet fell completely silent, her body appeared to be trembling which was a surprise to White,

as she had never seen her do such a thing. 

 

 

"G-Garnet?"

 

White worryingly questioned. 

 

 

 "She's still angry."

 

Garnet grunted in anger.

 

 

"G-Garnet, why are you-OOPH!"

 

She suddenly squealed as Garnet wrapped her arms around her.

 

White fell stiff, confused by

why Garnet was hugging her.

 

 

"I'm sorry, White."

 

Garnet whispered.

 

"I'm sorry we can't help you as much as we want to."

 

 

"It's.."

 

White whispered back and wrapped her arms around Garnet as well.

 

"It's okay.. I'm.. Just happy to have you three by my side."

 

 

The two then released.

 

 

"I'm going to try a lot harder to deal with my emotions properly.

Not just for my sake,

but for yours', Steven's, and Amethyst's as well."

 

"That sounds like a plan. Remember, you're always free to talk to us when you feel wrong.

Especially during times like those."

 

"I-I will.. Thank you.."

 

 

"There also is Steven's suggestion.."

 

"W-what was that?"

 

"Drawing your feelings out."

 

"I'm.. I'm not really sure how to do that."

 

 

"It's a lot more simple than you would think. Do you have the sketchbook with you?"

 

"Y-yes.."

 

She allowed her gem to slow and out of it she pulled

the oil pastels and sketchbook.

 

 

Garnet took a red one from the pile.

 

 

"You can draw whatever you want, really.

If I recall correctly, you said you associate chains with sadness,

correct?"

 

"Y-yes.. That's how I feel sometimes.. Trapped in chains."

 

 

"Then why not try drawing something like that?

Try to visualize what it is you're feeling when you feel trapped."

 

"O-okay then.." 

 

White grabbed onto a gray pastel and began to draw out various things.

 

The more enveloped she got into drawing, the more time passed.

 

Garnet said not a word, but silently watched her draw. 

 

The drawing started out simple, nothing more than gray as the main color.

But with time, the drawing transitioned to something entirely new. 

 

Colors of all kinds had filled the page,

and the many various shapes she had drawn finally connected to form a picture. 

 

Her hands had changed from a pale white, to the entire rainbow.

 

Garnet let out a small laugh upon seeing such a sight.

 

 

 "I'm surprised. For this being your first time,

you did really well with pastels."

 

 

"R-really?"

 

White questioned with a light smile.

 

 

"I was worried it wouldn't look good. Especially since I got my hands so dirty."

 

 

"It looks great.

May I ask what it's supposed to be?"

 

 

"Hmm.."

 

White tilted her head. 

 

"I.. Don't really know?

It's like... The colors I would imagine when sad..

I put those colors towards the bottom to represent the sinking I'm so afraid of.

So I put brighter colors towards the top, since that would be where I want to stay."

 

"That makes sense."

 

 

"You know,"

 

white began.

 

"I-I'm not really sure how..

But I feel much calmer now..

I don't wanna cry anymore.."

 

 

"It was probably the coloring that did it."

 

"R-really? Do you think so?

I suppose it was sort of relaxing."

 

 

"That's excellent. 

Why don't you go show Amethyst and Steven?

They would probably be thrilled to see."

 

 

"Ah! Y-you're right! I should!"

 

White squealed with a delighted smile.

 

"They were the ones who wanted me to try.."

 

She quickly took the pastels and shoved them back into her gem.

 

Finally, she lifted up the sketchbook and hugged it closely to her chest.

 

She immediately ran off, but then stopped running midway

and looked back at Garnet with fearful eyes.

 

"H-how do I leave?"

 

Garnet quietly laughed and stood up.

 

"I'll bring you out."

 

Silently, Garnet left the room with White following her.

 

As the two were searching or Amethyst and Steven, they found the two playing with Obsidian. 

 

 

"No! No!"

 

Steven cried out.

 

"You can't eat my shirt! Bad gem! Bad!"

 

The creature simply stared up to Steven and continued eating at his shirt.

 

Amethyst on the other hand, laughed loudly at the whole scene.

 

 

"T-they're getting along!"

 

White squealed with a delighted smile.

 

 

"I.. don't know if I would call that getting along."

 

Garnet silently mumbled.

 

 

 White simply smiled and ran to the two.

 

"Guys! Guys! I-OOPH!"

 

She let out a loud gasp as Obsidian jumped onto her head.

 

"I... I drew something with the pastels!"

 

 

"You did!?"

 

Steven squealed with stars in his eyes.

 

"Well, let's see!"

 

Amethyst called out with a big grin.

 

 

"O-okay!"

 

White quickly opened the sketchbook and flipped to the page she drew on.

 

"Well dang. That's actually pretty good. Much better than I was expecting."

 

Amethyst declared as she stared down to the drawing.

 

"That's really amazing, White!"

 

Steven exclaimed with a reassuring smile.

 

"T-thank you!"

 

White smiled brighter than she had in quite a while.

 

"I-it was thanks to Garnet.. 

We had a really long talk.."

 

 

"We still have more we need to talk about, but not right now."

 

Garnet quietly spoke.

 

"Understood!"

 

"You id really good. 

I wanna try drawing with it now."

 

Amethyst whined as she lipped through the sketchbook.

 

"Why.. Why not try?"

 

White allowed her gem to glow and out of it she pulled the bowl of oil pastels

to hand to Amethyst."

 

 

"Ah yeaaaaaaaah!"

 

Amethyst shouted and immediately took the purple pastel.

 

She quickly began scribbling onto the paper,

and her grin quickly changed to a small frown.

 

"Errr.. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. "

 

Both White and Steven stared down to Amethyst's drawing.

 

"O-oh my.."

 

White silently whispered.

 

"What happened, Amethyst!?"

 

Steven laughed.

 

"okay, funny boy, if you think I'm so bad at it.

WHY DON'T YOU DO IT!?"

 

Amethyst yelled as she shoved the pastels into Steven's face.

 

"Aghhhh! Nooooo! I can't draw with oil pastels! That's why they looked brand new when

I gave them to White!"

Steven cried out with a horrified expression.

 

 

"Nope! No excuses! DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!"

 

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

 

 

White watched as the two bickered back and forth, 

and felt a small smile spread across her face.

 

A soft giggle quietly made itself known,

but quickly changed from silent giggles to loud laughs.

 

She continued laughing until tears were falling down her face,

though Steven and Amethyst were too busy fighting to notice.

 

Garnet quietly smiled and disappeared into another room.

 

 

  **How foolish you are, finding joy in something like this.**

**A real pearl would find joy in pleasing her master.**

 

 

"...I don't need a master."

 

 

**Do you really believe such a pathetic thought?**

**Everyone knows a pearl without her master is completely useless.**

 

 

 

 

"I don't care.."

 

 

 

"I'm happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD EVENIIIIIIIIIING FELLOW S'MORES!  
> HAPPY NATIONAL S'MORES DAY!  
> I've worked my butt of to get this done in time!
> 
> So yeah, I know, this chapter was probably really bad.  
> I'm honestly really nervous since it's been so long since I posted.. ;_;
> 
> Anyways, how have you all been? Anyone still read this story? Haha!
> 
> This chapter was BRUTAL to write!! I wrote it like, 3 different times. one of the versions was already at 3,000 words and I deleted the whole thing, lol.  
> No matter what I wrote, I was just not satisfied with it! >.>  
> I'm still not satisfied tbh, I just wanted to finish this chappter so that I wouldn't be stuck on it forever..  
> So why does this chapter have only 1 illustration? *Gazes over suspiciously at No Longer your own Gem with its' chapter of 7 illustrations*
> 
>  
> 
> A lot has been going on for S'more! To start, I'm currently writing another fanfiction!  
> It's a little bit more of an original story though, but it's like my new baby. UwU  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385653/chapters/28178412
> 
>  
> 
> And secondly! I'M WRITING A BOOK FOR REAL! 0w0  
> It's actually progressing really well too! I've written about 13 chapters total!  
> The shocking thing about this story?  
> THE CHARACTER IS A GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY!  
> Anyone who knows VonSmore well knows she sucks at drawing guys. LOL!
> 
> Speaking of drawing, HOW ABOUT THAT BATHROOM/MIRROR DRAWING?  
> AMAZING RIGHT!?  
> Jk, it looks so awful that I was actually laughing at it.  
> Surprisingly though, I actually did use pics of Steven's bathroom for reference!  
> But not even that could hep VonSmore's awful bathroom drawing skills.  
> If you look towards the bottom right, you can see White's feet are literally GOING THROUGH THE CABINET  
> cause I messed up on the perspective when drawing it.  
> Hahaha!  
> On the bright side though, I did update the main pic for the series!  
> And I actually like it a lot! Just click on the "A Pearl of my Own" section to see! 
> 
> Well, thank you for your time!  
> Please do feel free to leave a comment or kudos!  
> All are greatly appreciated! ^w^
> 
> -VonSmore


End file.
